Ça va faire mal !
by Berceuse Violente
Summary: BAP - Hurt / Comfort. Les BAP se rendaient en studio. Ils ne sont jamais arrivés à destination. Au lieu de cela, le premier message des ravisseurs vient d'être reçu sous la forme d'une vidéo. Une demande de rançon inquiétante et pressante. Et si les raisons de ce bap-napping n'étaient pas nécessairement financières ? Mais bien plus personnelles et tordues ? …
1. Prologue : premier message vidéo

Gros plan sur les yeux de Bang Yongguk. On y lit de la colère, de la peur, un peu des deux.

On dé-zoom un peu, la totalité de son visage apparaît : cheveux noirs, naturels, courts, dégageant son front. Il s'agit de sa coiffure la plus récente, comme cette vidéo, très récente. Le jeune homme ne bouge pas. Il fixe la caméra qui le filme.

\- On t'écoute.

Les pupilles de Yongguk se déplacent. Il regarde quelque-chose en haut, à sa droite, face à lui. Ce regard en coin est chargé de ressentiment. On devine aisément qu'il observe la personne qui a prononcé ces trois mots. C'était une voix d'homme, assez basse en tonalité, mais bien moins que celle du rappeur lorsqu'il commence à parler. Il récite en fixant la caméra. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il lit les mots qu'il prononce, sur un ton monocorde.

\- Je suis Bang Yongguk, leader du groupe BAP. Ce message s'adresse à T.S. Entertainment. Les six membres du groupe dont je fais partie ont été enlevés entre Séoul et Chuncheon vers midi le 28 aout 2016. Nous sommes maintenant dans un lieu connu de nos seuls ravisseurs. Il est 15h25 au moment où cette vidéo est tournée. Une réponse devra être donnée avant midi demain, par le biais des médias ou des réseaux sociaux de votre choix. Il ne vous sera pas donné d'adresse, pas de rendez-vous. La question à laquelle vous devrez répondre est la suivante : réfléchissez bien à notre valeur. Combien rapportons-nous par concerts ? Par album ? Par an ? Combien seriez-vous prêt à payer pour nous récupérer ? Et même individuellement ? Combien pour …

Yongguk fait une pause dans son discours. Sa voix a du mal à paraître détachée à présent, mais il poursuit.

\- Combien pour ma vie ? Pour celle de Himchan ? Pour celle de Daehyun ?

L'orateur contraint se racle la gorge.

\- Pour celle de Youngjae ? Pour celle de Jongup et pour celle de Zelo ? Combien tenez-vous à nous ? Annoncez votre prix. Votre offre sera étudiée.

La caméra s'éloigne encore, le décor est dévoilé dans son champ. Yongguk est assis à même le sol, dans une pièce neutre, sols et murs en inox, lumière artificielle, aucune décoration, aucun meuble. Ses bras maintenus dans son dos suggèrent qu'il est attaché. L'angle de vue se déplace pour dévoiler les autres otages assis prés de lui, un à un. Tous assis. Tous attachés.

Kim Himchan baisse la tête. On ne distingue qu'une touffe de cheveux sombres, pas de visage.

\- Redresse la tête !

L'injonction fait frissonner le brun mais il reste prostré.

\- Redresse la tête ! On doit voir ta jolie frimousse à la caméra. Qu'on t'identifie bien.

Himchan obéit, lentement. Il se redresse. Ses yeux sont bouffis et rougis. Il renifle. Il détourne les yeux, honteux de son émotivité et de sa faiblesse. Il semble lutter pour ne pas craquer devant la caméra, à la vue de tous.

Heureusement pour lui, l'objectif ne s'attarde pas et se tourne vers l'otage suivant. Jung Daehyun le fixe alors sans détour avec une expression similaire à celle de son leader quelques secondes plus tôt : une peur teintée de rage.

Puis vient le tour de Yoo Youngjae. Sa frange noire, droite dissimule la totalité de son front et presque ses yeux humides. Ses larmes coulent en direct. Elles empreintes, sur ses joues, le même trajet que les précédentes, qui y ont laissé un sillon luisant. Puisqu'il ne baisse pas la tête, son ravisseur ne fait aucune remarque et passe assez rapidement au suivant.

\- Pour celui-ci on s'excuse, précise la voix. Il a tenté de nous fausser compagnie. On n'a pas apprécié.

La caméra doit descendre pour filmer le visage de Moon Jongup. Il est plus allongé qu'assis. Ses cheveux décolorés collent à son front trempé de sueur. Il est fiévreux. Ses yeux mi-clos ont l'air absent. Sa respiration est difficile, préoccupante. Son visage est extraordinairement pâle. La caméra ne dévoile rien de plus sur la nature de son mal.

Elle remonte nettement pour filmer le dernier membre du groupe BAP, Choi Junhong, alias Zelo. Sa tête ronde est encadrée d'une coupe en bol ébouriffée, couleur paille. Il fixe tantôt la caméra, tantôt ses voisins. Le garçon semble inquiet, apeuré et triste. Un tic nerveux le fait cligner frénétiquement des yeux.

La caméra s'éloigne pour un plan de groupe. Le silence de la scène est telle qu'il donne l'impression que le son a été coupé. Un silence total, lourd et morbide. Pourtant les appels à l'aide sont bien là. Six paires d'yeux en détresse fixent le spectateur et cela vaut bien tous les vacarmes.

L'image s'interrompt.


	2. L'enlèvement

Tout de suite, il pense à sa propre mort. Cette menace, il la prend très au sérieux. Cette arme, qu'il peut voir du coin de l'œil, il sait qu'elle est réelle. Cet homme, il le sent capable de tuer.

Il ne sait pas comment il en est arrivé là. Il est sur le parking, pas loin du minibus. C'est un arrêt court. Il est descendu pour se dégourdir les jambes, pour prendre l'air. C'est comme ça parfois : il ne peut pas tenir en place. Il s'est un peu éloigné. C'est vrai ! Mais si peu. Le bus est sensé repartir immédiatement. Il n'allait pas risquer de tous les mettre en retard. Il a marché, fait un petit tour, sans quitter son téléphone des yeux, amusé par les derniers tweets. Oui, quelques instants plus tôt, il était détendu. Et maintenant, il a peur de mourir.

Il a été pris par surprise. Il a lâché son téléphone. Une main a bâillonné sa bouche retenant son cri de surprise. Il tient se bras qui l'enserre, recouvert d'un manteau molletonné noir. Depuis, il y a ce canon directement posé sur sa tempe et ça le pétrifie. L'homme pourrait retirer sa main de sa bouche sans le moindre risque. Il ne crierait pas. Il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt. Il ne ferait rien qui puisse risquer de déclencher un tir. L'arme est sur sa tempe ! Il veut juste qu'elle n'y soit plus. Il ne veut pas mourir. Mais l'inconnu ne relâche pas sa prise. Il ne peut pas voir son visage. Il ne peut pas demander d'explication. Il ne peut rien faire du tout.

Le bus n'est pas loin. Si proche que c'en est ridicule. On passe à côté d'eux sans les voir. Ils sont dans un coin, dissimulés dans l'ombre, personne ne fait attention à eux. Les autres remontent dans le bus, un par un. C'est absurde, mais il a peur d'être abandonné sur ce parking. A la merci de ce type qui le retient fermement contre lui. Son cerveau ne parvient pas à raisonner convenablement. Normalement, il est plutôt vif, et logique. Il aurait déduit rapidement que le minibus ne risquait pas de partir, pas sans lui. Il aurait évacué rapidement cette peur irrationnelle. Là, il n'y parvient pas. Son esprit patine et s'angoisse. Il est de plus en plus persuadé que ça va mal finir.

\- Ils sont tous remontés ? chuchote une voix dans son dos.

\- Oui, je crois. Non, je suis sûre. Ils y sont tous. On peut y aller.

C'est encore une autre voix qui s'exprime derrière lui, féminine. Son agresseur l'entraîne alors en direction du bus. Ça ne le rassure toujours pas. Bien au contraire. Que le bus l'attende n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Ça ne lui sauvera pas la vie. Ça ne lui rendra pas sa liberté. Non. Ce qui sera différent : c'est qu'il ne sera plus le seul. Ils allaient tous être menacés.

Dans le minibus, on commence déjà à s'impatienter. Il n'y a que trois rangées à l'intérieur. Chacune d'elle contient trois sièges. Il y a, au centre, une étroite allée pour accéder aux sièges, à condition d'être mince, sous peine de devoir enjamber les fauteuils. On cherche à savoir si tout le monde est présent, qu'il s'agisse des membres du groupe ou des encadrants, avant de repartir. Le planning de la journée est chargé, comme toujours. On check rapidement. Rien de plus simple : neuf places, neuf personnes, sans compter le chauffeur. Le minibus est censé être plein. Or, un siège est vide, à côté de Daehyun. La Lead Vocal se fait désirer.

Personne n'est inquiet. Même pas Daehyun. Il n'est pas descendu pendant l'arrêt. Il est avachi dans son fauteuil. Il s'est emmitouflé dans son écharpe. Il est au dernier rang, à côté de la fenêtre. Il s'est mis à l'aise. Il réalise l'impatience des managers et il s'en amuse. Il pense aux remarques que risque de prendre son ami pour quelques minutes de retard. Ça ne lui plaira pas. Youngjae aime être irréprochable. D'ailleurs, il l'est presque toujours. Daehyun sourit. Il ne va pas se gêner pour le chambrer quand il sera de retour.

\- Quand je pense que je me suis pressé.

C'est Zelo qui vient de s'exprimer. Il est assis devant lui. Enfin, assis ! Il est à genoux sur le siège pour pouvoir parler en même temps à Daehyun, qui est derrière et à Jongup, qui est à côté. La ceinture de sécurité, il ne connaît pas. C'est le seul qui tourne le dos à l'entrée du bus. Si bien qu'il sursaute franchement lorsque deux cris le surprennent dans son dos et le force à se retourner précipitamment.

Himchan, au premier rang, et une manager n'ont pas retenu un cri d'horreur en voyant monter Youngjae et pas moins de trois hommes cagoulés, tous armés.

\- On se tait ! Plus un cri ! Pas un geste ! Je veux voir toutes les mains sur les banquettes devant vous, ou à défaut sur les têtes !

Pas de cri, pas de geste, mais les mains tardent à suivre les injonctions du preneur d'otage.

\- On se dépêche ou je tire !

Il secoue Youngjae. Le jeune homme gémit. Cette fois, tout le monde obéit. La porte du minibus se referme et il démarre, normalement, sans précipitation.

Daehyun s'est redressé sur son siège. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il a posé ses mains sur la banquette. Il ne peut plus quitter son ami des yeux, ni l'arme à feu que l'on ose pointer sur sa tête.

Il ne sait même pas si l'arme est réelle. Mais il sait que les larmes de Youngjae, elles ne sont pas simulées. Il se demande si elles sont seulement dues à la peur ou à autre chose. Est-ce qu'on lui a fait du mal ? Si c'est le cas…

De toute façon, il ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état. Il faut que ce type le laisse tranquille, vite ! Et voilà, que les yeux de Youngjae le regardent directement. Il a l'air tellement terrorisé. Daehyun veut se lever. Mais l'ordre est clair. Il resserre ses doigts sur le cuir du siège de devant. Il fera ce qu'on lui demande. Il n'a pas l'intention de vérifier s'il s'agit ou non d'un bluff. Les enjeux sont trop importants : la vie de son meilleur ami. Rien que ça ! Ça lui fait un mal de chien. Dans le creux du ventre. Une espèce de boule. Il faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de braquer Youngjae comme ça. Il le faut.

\- Maintenant, quelqu'un va passer dans les rangs et récupérer tous les téléphones, tous les appareils électroniques. On fait ça rapidement. On n'essaie pas de gagner du temps. On n'essaie pas de la jouer au plus malin en nous dissimulant un truc.

L'homme resserre sa main entre la nuque et l'épaule de son jeune otage, suffisamment fort pour le forcer à se pencher en avant dans un cri de douleur. Le garçon ferme les yeux et pleure de plus belle.

L'un des types fait la moisson des téléphones et de tous les appareils électroniques. Daehyun sort le sien. Il vide entièrement ses poches. Il leur file même son casque.

Tous les téléphones récupérés sont démontés. Les batteries et les cartes-à-puces sont retirées. Puis l'ensemble est jeté dans un sac.

\- Alors, poursuit le preneur d'otage, maintenant, on va s'arrêter et, à part les six BAP, tout le monde descend.

\- Non ! laisse échapper le manager Kang.

\- C'est pas négociable, tranche le preneur d'otage. Si tu fais ce qu'on te dit on te fera pas de mal. Si tu fais ce qu'on te dit.

Le manager rabaisse aussitôt la tête en signe de soumission.

Le minibus s'arrête au milieu de nulle part. Les trois adultes accompagnateurs descendent, au bord des larmes. Ils ont travaillé avec les garçons depuis des années pour certains. Ils les ont vus grandir. Ils ont le sentiment de les abandonner. Au premier rang, Yongguk et Himchan les regarde descendre. Ils voudraient protester mais ils ne tentent rien. Une arme menace toujours leur compagnon. Même le chauffeur est poussé vers la sortie. L'homme qui avait rempli le sac le remplace.

La porte se referme et le bus redémarre. Le piège est refermé. Les six membres de BAP sont livrés à eux-mêmes.

Ils échangent des regards inquiets. Youngjae est raccompagné au fond du bus et déposé, enfin, à côté de Daehyun. Il se blottit dans le fauteuil. Il protège sa tête dans ses mains. Sa crise de larmes est inarrêtable. Ses paupières sont résolument closes, depuis longtemps déjà. Sans réfléchir, Daehyun lâche sa banquette pour lui apporter son soutien. Il l'entoure de ses bras.

\- Les mains, réclame cette voix peu commode.

Il est déjà en train de relever son arme dans leur direction. Daehyun réagit aussitôt.

\- Pardon ! Je m'en occupe !

Il saisit les bras de Youngjae et positionne lui-même les mains de son ami sur le dossier. Il est ensuite contraint de le lâcher pour se remettre lui-même en position.

Ces hommes cagoulés sont au nombre de trois. L'un d'eux est au volant. Celui qui vient de relâcher Youngjae fait des vas-et-viens dans l'allée, arme au poing. Le troisième, est adossé derrière le fauteuil du conducteur et garde une parfaite vision d'ensemble.

Yongguk est attentif au moindre détail. Sa position à l'avant du bus n'est pas avantageuse pour surveiller ce qu'il se passe à l'arrière. Il déteste ça. Il n'y a pas de dossier devant lui, alors, comme Himchan, il a les mains sur la tête. Il tente de repérer un signe distinctif chez le chauffeur remplaçant : rien. Il n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas parlé. En fait, seul celui qui a braqué Youngjae, s'est exprimé pour l'instant. Sa voix était ferme et froide, sans trace de colère. Il est moins grand que la plupart d'entre eux. Il est un peu gras. On ne voit que ses yeux sous sa cagoule : bridés, noirs. Il n'allait pas aller loin avec ça.

Le ravisseur le plus grand est finalement celui qui bouge le moins. Yongguk remarque que ce dernier, ou plutôt cette dernière, a choisi une place idéale pour l'observer lui. Il vient de remarquer que ce sont des yeux de femme. La silhouette aussi est féminine : longues jambes, bassin plus large, hanches fines. On devine également la forme de sa poitrine sous son haut moulant. La façon dont elle le fixe est dérangeante. Apparemment, elle n'observe que lui. Une ride d'inquiétude apparaît entre les deux yeux du leader. Il ne peut plus contrôler les battements de son cœur. Ces deux yeux le dévorent presqu'amoureusement. Il se crispe. Une sale sensation de déjà vu l'oppresse. La taille de cette femme, son allure, ses yeux… Même s'il n'ose pas les fixer trop longtemps. Il a l'impression de les reconnaître. Un sale doute s'installe. Pourtant il n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce pressentiment. Une étincelle s'allume dans les yeux de la preneuse d'otage. Les cinq autres otages ne se rendent compte de rien, ni eux, ni les autres ravisseurs. Il faut dire que cet échange de regard ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes.

L'attention de Yongguk descend sur l'arme qu'elle porte. Et c'est là qu'un détail le frappe. Un détail majeur. Il lève les derniers doutes. Il sait pourquoi ce regard ne lui est pas inconnu. Ce détail : deux de ses ongles sont plus longs que les autres, taillés en pointes, peints en violet, deux griffes, l'une au majeur, l'autre à l'index. Les yeux de Yongguk s'écarquillent.

\- Sunhee !?

Il a parlé à haute voix. Un peu fort. Tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Il n'a pas été autorisé à parler. Sous la cagoule un sourire invisible de triomphe transfigure le visage de la ravisseuse. Sa posture change. Elle abandonne ses faux-semblants militaires. Elle se met aussitôt à l'aise. Elle vient s'assoir sur l'accoudoir à gauche du jeune homme. Elle lève la main et retire sa cagoule d'un geste ample.

\- Puisque l'anonymat est rompu.

Elle secoue ses longs cheveux noirs. Un visage de poupée coréenne est dévoilé, souriant et totalement euphorique.

\- Tu m'as reconnu, chéri. C'est tellement flatteur.

La voix de celle qu'il convient d'appeler Sunhee est chantante, joyeuse. Yongguk avale sa salive difficilement. A sa droite, son ami Himchan a du mal à cacher sa surprise devant l'effleurage de la jeune femme qui a le même âge que lui.

\- Cette fois, c'est sûr c'est une blague ! s'exclame Himchan. Une fille comme ça ?! On nous fait marcher. !

Himchan est tellement persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un canular qu'il ajoute à l'adresse de la ravisseuse :

\- Franchement, tu peux me retenir autant que tu veux.

Sunhee se trémousse sur son accoudoir. Elle goûte à la flatterie. Observant Himchan sans détour elle lui répond avec une voix de velours :

\- Pourquoi pas ? T'es plutôt mignon dans ton genre. On s'arrangera peut-être un petit tête-à-tête juste toi et moi.

\- Non ! intervient Yongguk.

Il ignore Sunhee. Il se tourne vers Himchan et, presque comme on engueule un enfant qui vient de traverser la route sans regarder, il lui dit :

\- Ne t'approche pas d'elle !

Himchan interprète de travers la phrase de son voisin.

\- Quoi ? C'est chasse gardé ?

Sunhee éclate de rire. Ce rire met fin aux messes basses des deux garçons. Il est long, hystérique. Il est dérangeant.

\- Merveilleux, dit-elle en se relevant pour sautiller sur ses jambes comme une gamine. Vous vous battez pour moi. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'espérais plus que tu t'intéresses à moi, mon Yongguk. Tu me reconnais sous mon déguisement. Tu ne supportes pas que je m'intéresse aux autres. Je suis au paradis.

Elle se penche en avant, vers lui. Elle veut effleurer sa joue. Elle rapproche ses griffes. Il a aussitôt un mouvement de recul. Il en percute Himchan à côté de lui. Il détourne la tête, mais il parvient à garder les mains posées sur sa tête. Ses bras le protègent un peu.

\- Ne me touche pas !

La jeune femme se redresse. Elle a cessé de sourire.

\- Tu la connais ? questionne Himchan.

La gorge de Yongguk se sert.

\- Dis-leur, chéri ! Tu me connais ?

\- Je pensais que tu étais enfin passé à autre chose.

Il s'adresse à elle, mais il ne la regarde pas. Depuis qu'il l'a reconnu, il fait d'énorme effort pour ne pas croiser son regard. Cela a le don d'énerver son interlocutrice.

\- Jamais, Gukie. Après toi, il n'y a personne qui puisse avoir du goût. Dis-leur ! Ils sont tout ouïe. Qui suis-je ?

\- Une erreur de jeunesse.

Sunhee rit jaune. Elle se place alors en face de lui. Elle pose violemment ses deux mains sur chacun des accoudoirs qui encadrent Yongguk. Il ne sursaute même pas. Elle approche ensuite son visage du sien. Elle chantonne avec une pointe de menace à son oreille.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me manquer de respect dans ta situation. Sois gentil ! Pense à tes petits frères de cœur qui nous regarde. Sois honnête avec eux. Tu n'as pas eu que des mauvais moments avec moi ?

Yongguk ferme les yeux. Il commence à sentir que la moutarde lui monte au nez.

\- Tu m'en veux toujours pour la lettre ? demande-t-elle.

Ne pas la regarder. Ne pas la provoquer. Ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. C'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

Himchan vient de comprendre. Il se rappelle de cette expression : erreur de jeunesse. Il se rappelle à présent de ce prénom : Sunhee, et de l'allusion à une lettre. Yongguk ne s'était jamais étendu au sujet de cette ex. Dans les rares moments où son ami avait abordé ses aventures passées, il avait évoqué cette Sunhee. Himchan savait qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, quand Yongguk débutait sa formation qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé un bon souvenir. C'était lui qui avait rompu parce qu'elle était « malade ». C'était le mot qu'il avait employé. Il savait aussi qu'il avait porté plainte contre elle, plusieurs années plus tard. Il avait même obtenu une injonction d'éloignement, à cause d'une lettre. Himchan n'en savait pas plus.

Des lettres de menaces, Himchan et les autres en reçoivent régulièrement : insultes, menaces, perversion, jalousie. Ce n'est pas rare ! Ces dernières sont le plus souvent anonymes. Si un nom est donné, l'expéditeur reçoit un rappel à la loi aux airs officiels, pour l'effrayer. Les récidivistes peuvent recevoir une amende. En fait, ces menaces-fantasmes sont rarement prises au sérieux. Alors comment une lettre a pu pousser Yongguk à porter plainte à l'époque ? Que pouvait-elle contenir ?

Himchan vient surtout de reposer les pieds sur terre, il est forcé de l'admettre : cette situation n'est pas un canular.


	3. La lettre

_Une fin de soirée, en Mai 2011._

Dans son dortoir, Yongguk ouvrait son courrier. Il recevait des lettres de fans, enfin. Après en avoir rêvé pendant des années après avoir supporté des années de formation, des dizaines de castings après de nombreuses tentatives avortées ou passées totalement inaperçues qui l'avaient menées au bord du découragement A vingt-et-un an, il connaissait enfin la gloire, grâce à « Going Crazy » et recevait ses premières lettres de fans. Grisant !

La première qu'il découvrait ce jour-là était une lettre d'amour. Elle était chaste, féminine et un peu naïve. Elle était quelconque. La récente star souriait mais ce type de déclaration la mettait un peu mal-à-l'aise. Il ne répondait jamais aux lettres d'amour. Qu'aurait-il pu bien répondre de toutes manières ?

« Je suis flatté de ce que tu m'as écris ! Toutefois, il n'y a pas de réciprocité. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es et franchement, tu ne sais pas qui je suis non plus. »

Il soupira. Ce que cette fille ressentait pour lui n'était pas de l'amour. Bien sûr, il en avait rêvé de ces déclarations d'amour enflammées. Les premières l'avaient enchanté, avant de vite déchanter. L'aspect virtuel de ces amours l'avait frappé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard cynique sur ces dernières depuis.

Non ! Ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de lire, c'était des éloges, pour son travail plus que pour sa personne. Il apprécierait même de recevoir une critique constructive de temps en temps. Il pouvait toujours rêver !

Il se saisit de l'enveloppe suivante. Il la soupesa. Elle était un peu lourde. Celui-ci avait écrit un roman ? Il décolla les bords de l'enveloppe, fit tomber son contenu sur son bureau. Comme dans le mécanisme des poupées russes, une deuxième enveloppe, à peine plus petite, se trouvait dans la première. Il y avait une carte également. Il l'attrapa entre son pouce et son index. Il n'y avait pas de signature, pas de formule de politesse. Il n'y avait que trois lignes, joliment calligraphiés.

« Loin de toi, je ne peux que souffrir

Sans lui, tu ne peux plus dormir

A ton bon souvenir. »

Un poème en trois vers. Un peu comme un haïku, songea Yongguk. C'était peut-être une japonaise ? Même si l'alphabet et la langue utilisés étaient coréens. Une femme supposa-t-il, sans parvenir à justifier cette intuition. Il relut le message une seconde fois. La signification lui échappait. Il comprendrait peut-être seulement après avoir ouvert la deuxième enveloppe. Au moins, l'auteur de ce courrier pourrait se vanter d'avoir éveillé sa curiosité.

De la seconde missive, il sortit trois photographies. Dés que ses yeux se posèrent sur celle du dessus, l'ambiance changea. Il se sentait intrigué et amusé, soudain, son sang venait de se glacer. Son sourire venait de disparaître. Fébrilement, il regarda les deux autres. Ses yeux les détaillèrent rapidement.

Trois clichés :

Sur le premier, un tigre en peluche était posé sur du bêton, devant un mur tagué. On vidait un bidon d'essence dessus, généreusement. Seule la main tenant le bidon était visible, pas de visage. Le plan était centré sur la peluche.

Sur le second, le même tigre était léché par les flammes. La robe rouge et noire de la peluche était noyée dans un brasier jaune-orangé. Son image se déformait sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Sur la troisième, le bêton au sol était noirci. Au milieu des cendres, le jouet carbonisé, était méconnaissable.

Yongguk chercha à attraper son téléphone dans sa poche sans parvenir à détacher ses yeux de la première photo. La qualité était parfaite. Il pouvait voir tous les détails de ce tigre, tout droit sorti du dessin-animé Winnie l'ourson. Il lui ressemblait tellement ! Le rappeur manqua faire tomber son portable en composant le numéro de chez lui. On décrocha aussitôt.

\- Allô, maman ! C'est Yongguk.

\- Yongguk ? Je suis contente que tu appelles.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, on va tous bien et toi ?

\- … Je peux te demander d'aller voir dans ma chambre. Il … »

Respirer ! Sa voix était trop paniquée à son goût. Il ne voulait pas affoler sa famille. Mais sa demande allait forcément paraître étrange.

\- … Il doit y avoir Tigger, dans l'armoire. Tu peux vérifier s'il y est toujours ? S'il-te-plait.

\- Tigger ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu fais une crise de nostalgie ? … Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu allais bien ? Tu as une petite voix.

\- S'il-te-plait !

Cette fois, sa voix était pressante.

\- J'y vais.

Yongguk devait patienter. Il fixait toujours les photographies. Il les déplaçait devant lui. Malgré lui, cette attente était en train d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Cette peluche qui brûlait ! Ça ne pouvait pas être la sienne. Ça ne pouvait pas être son Tigger. Puisqu'il se trouvait chez lui, dans sa chambre, dans son armoire.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas gardé avec lui ? Il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le savoir loin. C'était le genre de grigri que l'on souhaite toujours avoir prés de soi. Il avait pourtant décidé de le laisser chez ses parents. C'est un choix qu'il regrettait déjà.

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une ligne que l'on reprend. Sa vigilance était au maximum.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, dit sa mère.

\- C'est pas possible ! Il doit y être ! Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas ailleurs dans la chambre ?

\- J'ai un peu regardé. Il n'y était pas.

\- Tu as bien regardé ?

\- Plutôt...

\- Retournes-y ! Trouve-le !

\- …

Il était odieux. Mais il en était certain : son Tigger était dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Si personne ne l'avait déplacé, il aurait dû toujours y être. Si personne ne l'aavait déplacé !

\- Mon Dieu, Yongguk ? C'est quoi le problème avec cette peluche tout à coup ?

Ce n'est pas une peluche ! C'est Tigger !

Yongguk raccrocha. Il n'avait pas le courage de s'expliquer. Cette fois, il savait que c'était bien son tigre en peluche, le même que celui qu'il ne quittait jamais, qui brûlait sur ces clichés, qui partait en fumé. Yongguk avait mal. Une douleur qu'il tentait de relativiser. Il luttait en retournant les photos face cachée, en se frottant nerveusement le visage.

\- Je vais pas pleurer pour ça, merde !

Il perçut sa propre voix défaillir. Sa gorge était nouée. S'il avait gardé ce jouet tout ce temps, c'est parce qu'il avait une grande valeur affective. Jamais, il n'aurait accepté de le brader ou de le jeter. Il aurait eut l'impression d'abandonner un ami. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. L'homme de vingt-et-un an pouvait encaisser le choc, mais pas le gosse de cinq ou six ans qui se trouvait dans son mémoire et qui hurlait qu'on lui rende son ami. Yongguk s'effondra lamentablement. Coudes sur la table, le visage dans les mains, il pleura comme un enfant blessé.

Peu de temps auparavant, il avait parlé de ce tigre dans une interview. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose.

Il n'avait pas dit qu'on lui avait offert cette peluche trop jeune pour qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Il n'avait pas dit qu'elle fut plus grande que lui, pendant des années. Puis, que lors de ses premiers pas, il la dépassa enfin.

A trois ans, le jouet fut égaré. Yongguk était inconsolable. Ses grands-parents passèrent une semaine entière à le rechercher partout dans le quartier. Il tentèrent de lui en offrir un autre, mais il n'avait pas d'âme, Yongguk n'en voulu pas. Finalement, Tigger réapparut presque par miracle, il se trouvait derrière le canapé du salon.

Lors de ses premières classes, il l'amena avec lui à l'école, dans son mini-sac d'écolier pour qu'il lui donne du courage, le courage des tigres.

A dix ans, il le trainait toujours partout avec lui. Yongnam se moquait de ses enfantillages, le lui cachant parfois pour le faire enrager.

A quatorze ans, lorsque des copains étaient invités à l'appart, Yongguk glissait Tigger sous son lit. Le soir, il le ressortait en s'excusant auprès de lui.

Le tigre avait été là, à chaque étape de sa vie. Et c'était un part de ses souvenirs d'enfance qui venait de lui être arraché.

Un souvenir récurant et indatable s'imposait devant tous les autres et le torturait : un cauchemar et des larmes qu'il séchait sur un doudou familier et réconfortant, qui lui réchauffait le cœur et gardait ses secrets, sans jamais le juger. Ce que les grandes personnes ne pouvaient pas comprendre, Tigger le comprenait toujours.

« Sans lui, tu ne peux plus dormir »

Volé, aspergé d'essence et brûlé ! Le grand gaillard n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Son chagrin s'éternisait. Son colocataire de chambrée entra dans la chambre au pire moment. Yongguk se redressa, se tourna en attrapant les photos. Il parla avec un timbre enroué et agressif.

\- Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer.

L'ami fut étonné. Yongguk lui tournait le dos. Il avait honte de ses larmes. La joie se partage, la tristesse se dissimule. Malgré ses efforts pour les cacher, son colocataire avait très bien vu ses émotions. Il s'inquiéta :

\- Ça va pas ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Il s'est passé quelque-chose ?

…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ?

Yongguk compris qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire. Il n'avait pas la force de s'expliquer : les photographies parleraient d'elles-mêmes. Il les lui tendit.

Le rappeur avait honte. On trouverait sans doute son chagrin ridicule. Il s'attendait presqu'à être moqué. Toute cette sensiblerie pour une peluche, pour un jouet ! Yongguk baissait les yeux. Mais la réaction du tiers ne fut pas celle qu'il craignait.

\- Quelqu'un t'a envoyé ça ?

Un signe de tête affirmatif lui répondit.

\- C'est grave ! Ça va trop loin là. Faut que tu portes plainte !

Yongguk fit non de la tête. Son ami l'ignora.

\- Evidemment, c'est anonyme.

Là, Yongguk retrouva soudain la voix.

\- Non, je sais qui c'est !

Le jeune homme essuya rageusement ses larmes. Il attrapa la première photo. Il montra un détail sur celle-ci, la main qui tenait le bidon d'essence. L'ami plissa les yeux et remarqua à son tour.

\- C'est la main d'une femme. Il y a deux ongles plus longs. Un à l'index…

-… L'autre au majeur, oui je sais ! C'est une fille que je connais. C'est sa signature. Elle voulait que je la reconnaisse. Elle veut que je sache que c'est elle.

« A ton bon souvenir »

Yongguk était pourtant d'avis de ne pas porter plainte. Il considérait que l'indifférence était la meilleure réponse face à ce genre de choses, en particulier face à Sunhee. Elle cherchait à attirer son attention. Cette plainte serait perçue comme une victoire par cette malade. Mais tout son entourage insiste, sa famille, ses agents. L'argument qui fit céder Yongguk était imparable : elle était entrée chez lui pour voler Tigger. Chez lui ! En plus, il ne géra rien, l'affaire fut menée d par ses avocats. Yongguk n'a pas eu à se déplacer.

Résultat de cette affaire : une injonction d'éloignement à l'encontre de Sunhee et pour Yongguk d'interminables nuits blanches.


	4. Vise dans les jambes !

\- Tu m'en veux toujours pour la lettre ? demande l'ex petite amie de Yongguk.

Cette apparition brutale de son passé dans ce contexte était complètement paradoxale. Oui paradoxale, c'était le terme. Il devait être en plein sommeil. Qu'est-ce que son passé venait embrouiller un présent déjà complètement délirant et dangereux ?

Bordel ! Ils étaient pris en otage ! Et là, son ex vient lui demander des comptes, savourer sa vengeance tardivement. Remuer le couteau dans une plaie vieille de cinq ans.

\- Il te manque ?

Elle parle de son Tigger bien sûr. Yongguk serre les dents, pourtant il est au-dessus de tout ça.

Sunhee se déplace dans le bus. Elle se retrouve au deuxième rang. Il y a une place libre à côté de Zelo, juste derrière le dossier de Yongguk. L'intéressé ne peux la suivre du regard et ça ne lui plait pas. Sans prévenir, elle entoure le cou du jeune homme avec ses bras. Il se crispe. Toutefois, elle ne serre pas. C'est un geste doux, amical. Ses mains se croisent devant et sur le thorax de Yongguk. Elle met son nez dans ses cheveux, à la base de la nuque. Elle dépose un baiser dans son cou. Le jeune homme reconnaît ce calme qui précède la tempête, cette tendresse préliminaire avant la brutalité. Il craint le pire mais il encaisse en fermant les yeux.

\- Répond, il te manque ? Tu dors bien la nuit sans lui ?

Difficile de choisir ce qui, entre les gestes et les paroles, le dérangent le plus. Il rouvre les yeux. Son regard contient plus de mépris que de colère. Impossible de ne pas répondre.

\- Ta lettre : je l'avais complètement sortie de ma mémoire. Comme toi : oubliée aussi. Et je dors très bien la nuit.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge. Il n'y pensait plus tellement. Ce n'était qu'une peluche. Il a perdu son grand-père depuis. Il a appris à relativiser.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? poursuit-il sur un ton bas. Que je n'allais jamais m'en remettre ? Des jolies peluches, j'en ai reçu tellement que je peux ouvrir un musée. J'ai reçu beaucoup de cadeaux. J'ai reçu assez de lettres d'amour pour publier une série d'ouvrages de la taille d'une encyclopédie universelle. Alors, ta petite lettre…

 _Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre._

Sunhee est heureuse. Peu lui importe qu'il prétende l'avoir oublié, elle ne le croit pas. Elle n'écoute même pas réellement ce qu'il dit. Elle écoute sa voix. Cette voix suave et profonde qui lui avait tellement manqué. Aucun enregistrement ne peut recréer ce qu'elle inspire dans la réalité. Pour ce qui est de la signification de ces paroles : elle sait qu'il bluff. Toujours à jouer les mâles alphas, lui qui est si sensible.

\- Tu l'as remplacé alors ? Ces nouvelles peluches ont remplacées l'ancienne ?

Yongguk ne répond pas. Elle s'amuse de ce silence. Elle sait que ses paroles sont cruelles. Il tressaille. Pas à cause des mots, mais plutôt à cause des lèvres de Sunhee. Il sent qu'elles s'amusent avec le lobe de son oreille. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'amusent à glisser non loin de son cou.

\- Lâche-moi !

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Elle fait glisser ses doigts sous son sweat, sous le col de son t-shirt. Il se crispe de plus en plus. C'est désagréable. Il souhaite qu'elle arrête et surtout il lutte pour ne pas se débattre, garder les mains sagement sur la tête.

Zelo, assis à côté de Sunhee, voit tout ce qui se passe. Ce qu'il voit le dégoute. Il ressent le malaise de Yongguk. Lorsque ce dernier répète « lâche-moi », il intervient.

\- Laissez-le ! Arrêtez !

Sunhee sourit. Inutile pour elle de tourner les yeux vers le plus jeune occupant du bus. Elle sait qu'elle pourra lire trois émotions sur son visage juvénile et innocent : la peur, la colère et le dégoût. Il aura les sourcils abaissés et les yeux humides. Par curiosité, elle vérifie. La réalité est plus belle que la spéculation. Il est trop mignon : une tête de chaton mécontent et suppliant. Elle n'a pas anticipé qu'il y aurait autant de tristesse dans son expression. Il tente de l'attendrir, c'est certain.

\- Bébé Zelo veut pas que je te touche, dit-elle à l'oreille de Yongguk. C'est trop mignon. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Tu devrais le rassurer et lui dire que je suis douce comme un agneau.

Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers Zelo, par-dessus son épaule. Il se rend compte qu'il est forcé d'assister à cette scène. Himchan près de lui à l'air tout aussi dégouté par ce qu'il voit. Il se sent humilié.

\- Alors ? Tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne veux pas mentir, c'est ça ? Des fois, il faut mentir pour rassurer les personnes qui comptent pour nous. Tu devrais leur dire que tout va bien que tu as la situation bien en main.

Sunhee fait bouger encore un peu ses doigts sur le haut de son torse, au niveau de son tatouage, mais surtout elle rencontre la chaine autour de son cou. Elle entortille ses doigts autour. Yongguk aimerait rester stoïque mais toutes ses constantes vitales se sont accélérées. Elle susurre son venin toujours plus prés, toujours plus langoureusement. Le ton est celui que l'on emploie pour prononcer des mots doux et sensuels, mais les siens ne sont ni doux ni sensuels.

\- Revenons à ce pauvre Tigger que tu as oublié et remplacé. Alors si je te prends quelque-chose que tu aimes, ce n'est pas grave ? Tu le remplaces ? Tu crois que tu peux tout remplacer ?

Elle remonte la chaine pour pouvoir l'observer. Une petite chaine en or, du moins elle à la couleur de l'or. Une croix chrétienne pend au bout.

\- C'est censé te protéger ?

\- Lâche ! C'est à moi !

\- C'est un des nombreux cadeaux qu'on t'a offerts, dis-moi ? Si ça incite Dieu à veiller sur toi, il va falloir que je te l'enlève.

\- Non ! C'est à moi !

Elle tire sans ménagement et la trop fine chaine cède aussitôt. Le cou de Yongguk est nu. L'homme se sent dépouillé. C'est peut-être une superstition idiote mais il a peur de perdre cette protection. Et puis, c'est à lui.

\- Rends la moi ! Intime-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Elle s'assoit sur le siège derrière Yongguk et croise les jambes. Il ne peut plus la voir.

\- Non, chéri. J'ai aucune intention de te la rendre.

Elle fait pendre la chaine devant elle à la manière d'un pendule. Elle s'amuse à regarder l'air écœuré que Zelo pose sur elle. Le jeune Jongup, de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale, a toujours la tête baissée.

\- Je sais pas ce que je vais en faire, mais je ne vais pas la remettre autour de ton cou. Je te veux sans protection.

\- Rends la moi !

Il parle fort. Ses yeux sont noirs de rage.

\- Sunhee arrête de jouer !

La femme aux allures de mannequin redresse la tête vers son acolyte qui vient de prononcer cette phrase. Elle lui répond sèchement, sans se relever de son siège.

\- Pourquoi ? numéro C. ?

Elle insiste sur ce pseudonyme ridicule.

\- Si tu continues tu vas t'emporter et A. ne va pas aimer que tu abîmes les otages avant même qu'on ait envoyé la demande de rançon.

\- Il est là A. ?

La voix de Sunhee a changé. Il n'y a plus rien de chantant. Elle est devenue autoritaire.

\- Non, mais…

\- Il est pas là, et tant qu'il est pas là, c'est moi qui commande ici. Alors tu fais comme je te dis.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne m'opposerais jamais à tes ordres. Je dis ça pour toi, pour que tu n'ais pas de problèmes.

\- Ouais. T'en fais pas. J'abîme rien. C'est des préliminaires innocents.

Elle fait toujours vaciller la croix devant ses yeux. Elle décroise les jambes et se lève soudainement. Elle repasse à l'avant du bus. Elle passe devant Yongguk. Elle a enfin toute son attention. Il la fusille du regard. Elle passe devant Himchan et lui fait un clin d'œil. Le jeune homme n'a pas l'air dans ses baskets. Elle entrouvre une fenêtre, aussitôt, le vent s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Des cheveux se soulèvent dans le bus. Elle passe sa main à l'extérieur. La chaîne est suspendue au-dessus de la route qui défile.

\- Non !

Elle ne voit plus que lui et son air indigné. Elle se doute que cette indignation ne sera pas suffisante pour le faire plier. Pourtant, elle tente, d'une voix faussement adorable, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté :

\- Dis-moi que je t'ai manqué !

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Sunhee ne perd pas son sourire. Elle hausse les épaules avec une moue désolée.

\- Mauvaise réponse. Oups.

Elle lâche le bijou et elle rit à pleine dents en basculant la tête en arrière.

\- Perdu ! Dis-moi ? Tu le remplaceras facilement celui-ci ?

Yongguk n'a pas le temps de répondre à la provocation. Le bus s'arrête soudainement.

\- Tout le monde descend.

Sunhee est forcée d'interrompre ce qu'elle a nommé ses préliminaires. Il est temps de les changer de véhicule. Hors de question de rester dans le bus connu de tous. L'endroit où le transfert a lieu, a été choisi avec précaution. Il n'y a personne pour les secourir. Des arbres bloquent la vue tout autour.

Les membres doivent se lever et descendre. Ils sont escortés de prés. Daehyun profite de ce déplacement pour se rapprocher de Youngjae qui est toujours en état de choc. Il le guide dans l'allée et essaie de le raisonner.

\- Détends-toi ! Tu n'es plus en danger. Ils ne te feront aucun mal si tu fais ce qu'on te demande. Ils nous ont probablement enlevé pour l'argent. Ils ne nous feront rien et bientôt on sera libérés. Alors essaie de te calmer. Je t'en prie.

Par miracle, Youngjae réagit. Il tourne la tête et croise le regard de son ami. Il semble toujours déboussolé. Il cherche quelque-chose dans les yeux de Daehyun, de la sécurité. Alors, ce dernier se montre le plus rassurant possible.

\- Oui, je suis là. Ça va aller ?

Youngjae avance lentement dans le bus. Il ne quitte plus Daehyun des yeux, il s'y cramponne. Les larmes se sont même arrêtées.

\- Attention aux marches, regarde devant-toi.

Youngjae doit se résoudre à quitter Daehyun des yeux pour descendre. La connexion visuelle est rompue mais pas le contact. Daehyun garde fermement la main sur son coude. S'il le lâche, il craint que ce dernier ne se perde à nouveau. Le chauffeur, Yongguk et Himchan sont déjà descendus. Sunhee garde un œil sur eux. Le numéro C. est le suivant. Puis, c'est le tour des derniers occupants : Zelo et Jongup.

Yongguk remarque le regard que lui jette Zelo. Daehyun lui a fait le même quelques secondes plus tôt. Les plus jeunes cherchent à se rassurer et donc le regarde, lui. Même Himchan c'est collé à lui.

Yongguk comprend qu'il est le plus vieux, celui qui servira de porte-parole, de référent. Malgré la lourdeur de cette tâche, il l'accepte, une fois de plus. La responsabilité qui pèse sur les épaules d'un leader, il la connaît bien. C'est une charge lourde parfois, mais il ne l'a jamais reniée. Cet emploi de leader est plus qu'un emploi, c'est devenu une seconde nature : surveiller, veiller au grain, chaperonner, mais aussi diriger, voir recadrer. Il a endossé ce rôle naturellement. Il est né pour être hyung. Paradoxalement, sa mère ne lui a pas donné cette chance. C'est sa carrière qui lui a permis de révéler cette part de sa personnalité. En cet instant, alors que le poids de cette responsabilité devrait l'écraser, il a le reflex de les chercher les uns après les autres, pour vérifier qu'ils vont bien. C'est instinctif.

Ce qu'il découvre le préoccupe. L'état de Youngjae est inquiétant, ses genoux tremblent tellement qu'il peine à tenir debout, mais il est soutenu par Daehyun, solide face à cette épreuve, impressionnant. Yongguk connait suffisamment Himchan pour s'étonner qu'il ne soit pas déjà en train de faire une crise de panique. Il a mit du temps à réaliser ce qui lui arrive et maintenant qu'il comprend la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il se trouve, il se rapproche de Yongguk jusqu'à se coller à son épaule. Zelo semble bien encaisser la situation. Il garde la tête haute et se tient droit ce qui lui permet de dominer tout le monde. Il s'est rapproché de Daehyun et de Youngjae dés qu'il a mis un pied dehors. Yongguk trouve rassurant de constater cela. Les membres se rapprochent les uns des autres et se soutiennent. Enfin presque ! Le dernier descendu du bus reste légèrement à l'écart. Yongguk ressent immédiatement la détresse de Jongup. Elle est presqu'imperceptible. Il faut vraiment bien le connaître pour la déceler. Seul Yongguk ou Zelo, s'il était moins perturbé, peuvent remarquer un détail aussi subtil. Jongup est livide, blanc comme une page en manque d'inspiration. C'est le seul signe extérieur de son état de panique.

En réalité, depuis que les ravisseurs sont montés dans le bus, Jongup sent son cœur battre dans sa poitrine à lui faire mal. La sueur l'inonde. Sa tête lui tourne. Il observe dans toutes les directions. Il n'a rien suivit de la discussion entre Sunhee et son leader, alors qu'elle avait lieu sous ses yeux. Sa crise est vertigineuse. Il ne voit pas les autres autour de lui. Il est seul avec sa peur, inaccessible. Il arrive à comprendre qu'il se trouve à l'extérieur parce qu'il étouffait totalement à l'intérieur. Etre debout lui donne envie de courir. Le mec armé le plus proche de Jongup est occupé. Il parle avec un quatrième ravisseur qui vient de faire son apparition au volant d'une camionnette blanche. C'est dans ce véhicule que l'on compte les emmener. Jongup regarde à sa droite : l'arrière du bus. Il est à trois mètres. Et les arbres ensuite : vingt mètres. S'il atteint cette lisière, il pourra s'y faufiler, s'y cacher. Il peut tenter sa chance. S'il monte dans cette camionnette blanche, il n'aura sûrement plus d'autre occasion aussi belle.

C'est totalement désespéré que Yongguk scrute les réactions du garçon. Il le voit regarder la lisière du bois et il a peur de comprendre ce qu'il a en tête. Il est trop loin pour agir. Il veut demander à Zelo de retenir Jongup. Il ouvre la bouche pour intervenir mais c'est déjà trop tard.

Par courage ou par lâcheté, Jongup s'élance sur ses jambes. Toutes les têtes se retournent vers lui. Le ravisseur numéro C. ne met pas longtemps à réagir et se lance à sa poursuite.

\- Non ! Hurle Yongguk.

Le fugueur a disparu derrière le cul du bus.

L'homme qui dialoguait avec numéro C. devant la camionnette, cri. Il n'hurle qu'une seule phrase, une horrible phrase.

\- Dans les jambes !

Les secondes sont suspendues. L'horreur est à venir. On vient de permettre d'ouvrir le feu sur l'un d'entre eux. Et ils ne peuvent même plus l'apercevoir.

Une détonation vient heurter leurs tympans, une seule.


	5. Suite à la détonation, un cri

Suite à la détonation, un cri, celui de Jongup se fait entendre. En écho à ce cri, c'est Zelo qui hurle.

\- Jongup !

« Non ! » Yongguk n'en croit pas ses oreilles, mais les cris de douleur de son camarade persiste et font mal. Himchan s'est cramponné à lui. Tous les efforts de Daehyun pour réconforter son meilleur ami viennent d'être balayés. Dans ses bras, Youngjae a plaqué ses mains contre ses oreilles. Il gémit et se débat. Il n'y a rien au monde capable de le ramener à la raison à cet instant. Daehyun resserre son emprise. Il est bien incapable de dire des mots rassurants. Il est choqué. Lui aussi ne veut pas y croire. Il regarde en direction de l'arrière du bus, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur à la recherche de Jongup.

Quand est-ce que tout a basculé ? Quand est-ce que la situation a dégénérée ? Les cris des uns, les larmes des autres, et Zelo qui répète « Jongup ! ». C'est la panique absolue. Ils savent. Ils savent qu'un tir a retenti. Ils savent que les plaintes de douleur ne mentent pas.

On vient de tirer sur l'un d'entre eux.

Le tireur ramène le fuyard en le trainant sur le dos par le col de son blouson. Le fugueur ramasse la poussière. Il hurle toujours et se tient la cuisse droite à deux mains.

Jongup sent une douleur puissante qui lui arrache des hurlements incontrôlables. Elle s'étend de ses hanches jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. C'est tout son côté droit qui le fait souffrir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque-chose de comparable avant ça. Il a souffert de crampes musculaires, souvent. Il ne s'en plaindra plus jamais. Elles sont des chatouilles en comparaison à ce qu'il vit. Cette fois, il a l'impression que quelque-chose essaie de lui arracher un morceau de jambe, en se tortillant à l'intérieur de lui. Il est tiré par le cou. Son col l'étrangle. Il veut se débattre. Il secoue les jambes. Le mouvement décuple sa douleur et un éclair se propage le long de sa jambe. Il bascule la tête en arrière et hurle. On ne le reprendra plus à tenter pareil mouvement. Il doit garder la jambe allongée et ne surtout pas la bouger.

Tout en continuant d'être trainé par son agresseur, il serre ses mains sur sa cuisse. Un reflex qui ne soulage rien. Il se rend compte qu'il saigne déjà, abondamment. Ses doigts se salissent, le sol aussi, sur son passage. Il laisse des traces de son propre sang dans les graviers.

\- Jongup !

La voix de Zelo parvient à ses oreilles. Il cherche à regarder autour de lui. Il voit le groupe. Il croise leurs regards effrayés et inquiets. Il hurle, pas de mot, juste une plainte désarticulée. De l'aide ! Il cherche de l'aide ! Zelo ne peut se retenir de faire un pas en avant dans sa direction. Yongguk aussi voudrait le rejoindre.

\- Arrêtez tout de suite de hurler ! Et ne bougez plus !

Les ravisseurs encerclent les cinq garçons. Ils sont prêts à intervenir pour les maîtriser. Si la panique s'accroit dans le groupe, les membres risquent de se disperser. On les force donc à se regrouper. Les ordres sont suffisamment autoritaires pour faire taire Zelo. Par contre les cris, ou plutôt les gémissements de Youngjae ne se calment pas. Daehyun le serre contre lui malgré la résistance active de son protégé. Il se débat contre tout ce qui l'entoure, sans avoir conscience de ce qui représente un danger ou pas. Si jamais on le lâche, il partira droit devant lui, sans s'arrêter ni se retourner. Daehyun lève des yeux terrorisés vers les ravisseurs. Il craint qu'ils ne s'énervent contre le bruit que continue de faire son ami, alors même que l'on a réclamé le silence. Mais leurs ennemis se soucient peu d'eux car celui qui fait le plus de vacarme reste, loin de toute concurrence, Jongup. Ses cris leur donnent à tous froid dans le dos. Comment est-il possible que personne ne les entend ?

Le braillard est tiré jusqu'à la camionnette et hissé à l'arrière. Yongguk le suit du regard. Il resserre son bras autour des hanches de Himchan. En réalité, c'est autant pour le rassurer lui que pour se rassurer lui-même.

Les preneurs d'otage sont trois autour d'eux. Ils les repoussent vers la camionnette utilitaire blanche. Ils les obligent à monter à l'arrière. Yongguk ne proteste pas, au contraire. Il se dirige de lui-même vers elle pour rejoindre rapidement le blessé. Il remarque que le véhicule est parfaitement vide, pas de siège et surtout pas de fenêtres.

Yongguk se dégage rapidement de l'étreinte d'Himchan, pour se jeter au sol à côté de Jongup. Après eux, les derniers membres sont poussés à l'intérieur de la camionnette.

\- Jongup !

Zelo prend place auprès de son ami. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce qui se passait. S'il avait ouvert les yeux, s'il avait fait davantage attention à Jongup, il aurait pu intervenir. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Il doit regarder Jongup souffrir. Le maknae attrape la main de Jongup et deux larmes coulent symétriquement sur ses joues.

Devant la camionnette le ton monte et force Yongguk à lever les yeux pour observer ce qu'il se passe.

\- Pauvre tâche. Tu abimes la marchandise.

C'est le conducteur de la camionnette qui parle. Il est imposant. C'est presqu'une montagne. Il ne porte pas de cagoule. Son visage est dur aussi bien dans ses traits que dans son expression du moment. Il vient d'attraper son acolyte par les vêtements et le lance à terre. Il le fracasse ensuite à coup de pieds. Le mec cri et se protège.

Yongguk se glace. Ce type a tiré sur Jongup, il mérite d'être ainsi maltraité. D'ailleurs, Yongguk ne ressent pas de pitié pour ce qui lui arrive, mais il est tout de même dégouté et inquiet. Parce que cet homme qui s'acharne gratuitement sur un mec à terre est un fou furieux. Et ce fou furieux a bien l'air d'être le chef de leurs ravisseurs. Il leur a donné des ordres. C'est peut-être bien lui A. ? Sa démonstration de violence s'arrête tout aussi rapidement qu'elle a commencée. Il fait quelques pas vers la camionnette. Aussitôt, les artistes qui ont encore une vague conscience de leur environnement se crispent.

L'homme ne les menace pas. Il pose simplement la main sur la portière et la fait coulisser. La fermeture claque et ils se retrouvent plonger dans l'ombre. Ils sont seulement tous les six. Le moteur vrombit. Ils sont partis.

Le transfert a été catastrophique.

Les plaintes de Jongup reprennent, moins sonores. Il a conscience d'être entouré. Il n'a plus besoin d'appeler à l'aide mais il continue de râler comme une bête. Yongguk sent la main de Jongup se saisir de sa manche. Il tire dessus. Le leader cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Il remet ses idées en place. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Les premières pensées qui lui traversent la tête sont des reproches. Il voudrait secouer Jongup et le réprimander de son inconscience : « Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

\- Ahh ! Aidez-moi ! Ma jambe ! Ça fait mal ! se plaint le jeune homme.

Impossible de faire des reproches à Jongup dans ses conditions. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ?

\- On va t'aider, promet Zelo.

Il fixe tour à tour le blessé et son leader.

\- On va t'aider, répète-t-il.

\- Je veux pas mourir.

Jongup est terrorisé. Yongguk refuse de le laisser dire ça.

\- Non, non. Tu vas pas mourir.

Il n'envisage pas qu'une telle issue soit possible, même s'il ignore tout de la blessure qui fait souffrir son jeune partenaire.

En réalité, la balle est entrée par l'arrière de la cuisse. Elle a traversé les chairs, profondément. Elle a atteint l'os du fémur, d'où la douleur insupportable que ressent l'homme qu'elle a touché. Elle est toujours à l'intérieur. Elle s'est fait une place confortable.

Ces détails, les soigneurs improvisés ne peuvent pas les connaître. Ils ne voient qu'un jean tâché de sang. Il n'y a pas d'organes vitaux touchés, c'est là la seule chose qui les rassure. L'humeur vitale continue de s'écouler sur le sol nu et poussiéreux de la camionnette. Il est transpirant, haletant, son regard est halluciné.

\- Ça a touché l'artère, dit le blessé d'une voix délirante. Je me vide. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir !

\- Non, ça n'a pas touché l'artère, se rassure Yongguk.

 _Tu serais déjà mort._

\- Il faut empêcher le sang de couler.

C'est la voix de la raison qui se fait entendre toute proche. Daehyun est accroupi, toujours en train de tenter de calmer son ami assis face à lui. Régulièrement, il tourne la tête vers eux trois. Son intervention est judicieuse. C'est la chose la plus urgente à faire : il faut stopper l'hémorragie.

\- On doit faire un garrot ?

Yongguk n'est sûr de rien. C'est la première solution qui lui vient.

\- Je veux pas mourir.

La trouille du garçon fait peine à voir. Yongguk tente de le rassurer en posant une main sur son front brulant et humide. Il dégage le visage de quelques mèches blondes qui s'y sont collées.

\- Non ! Tu vas pas mourir !

Le pire c'est que même si son geste est doux, sa voix elle est trop paniquée pour rassurer qui que ce soit.

\- On a pas de quoi faire un garrot.

Zelo est pragmatique, terrorisé mais pragmatique.

\- On va trouver quelque chose.

Yongguk relève les yeux et regarde autour de lui, comme s'il espérait trouver une solution miracle. Au lieu de cela, il se rend la merde dans laquelle ils se trouvent lui saute aux yeux. Ils sont enfermés dans un véhicule qui les emmène Dieu sait où. Ils ignorent combien de temps va durer le voyage. La plupart des membres sont trop affectés pour lui être d'un quelconque secours. Himchan, ne supportant pas la vue du sang, s'est blotti dans le coin opposé. Il leur tourne le dos. A ce stade, il a l'air aussi mal en point que Youngjae. Daehyun est désespéré d'être tenu en échec de cette façon. Il n'a plus la moindre prise sur l'humeur de son ami. Aucune caresse, aucun mot doux n'a d'effet. Youngjae est dans un autre monde et c'est un monde terrifiant. Daehyun est aussi très préoccupé par l'état de Jongup. Il se retourne vers son leader et croise son regard. Il intervient :

\- Il faut faire un point de compression.

\- Un point de compression ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu sais faire ça ?

Le visage de Daehyun se décompose. Il avale sa salive.

\- Moi non. Mais Youngjae sait.

\- Il faut qu'il nous aide, affirme Yongguk.

\- Je sais mais …

\- Essaie encore de le ramener alors ! On a besoin de lui !

Daehyun se retourne vers le brun. Il ne semble plus rien y avoir de cohérent dans son esprit perturbé. C'est immonde de le voir comme ça, surtout maintenant qu'il sait qu'ils ont besoin de lui. Daehyun s'approche. Il saisit le visage de son ami entre ses mains en coupe. Ils plongent ses yeux dans ceux de Youngjae. Il y a tellement de larmes entre ses paupières. Youngjae regarde dans sa direction mais n'a pas l'air de le voir.

\- Merde ! Youngjae. Ressaisis-toi ! On a besoin de toi. C'est Jongup qui a besoin de toi.

Seuls des sanglots lui répondent. Yongguk prend rapidement la décision de se lever. Il fait un geste pour indiquer à Daehyun de se pousser. Le regard du leader est dur et déterminé. Il va tout tenter.

\- Ecarte-toi.

Daehyun lui jette un regard interrogateur en cédant la place. Yongguk lui répond en une phrase.

\- Ça va pas te plaire.

Juste après cet avertissement, il s'accroupit à son tour devant Youngjae, le saisit par les épaules. Il le secoue ensuite sans ménagement. Il ne lui parle pas, il gronde.

\- Youngjae !

Les choses empirent. Les sanglots redoublent d'intensité. Daehyun se crispe mais il laisse faire. Il regarde Youngjae à la recherche d'un signe qui indiquerait une amélioration positive.

\- Je suis désolé, prévient Yongguk.

La gifle s'aplatit sur la joue humide et s'accompagne d'un claquement sonore semblable à celui d'un fouet. Daehyun sursaute. Le visage de Youngjae a basculé sur le côté. Un silence surprenant suit ce geste désespéré. Les secousses incontrôlables de panique qui secouaient le garçon ont cessées. Il relève la tête vers Yongguk.

\- Youngjae ?

Il ne répond pas mais son regard semble avoir retrouvé un peu de lucidité. La gifle à l'air d'avoir porté ses fruits.

\- Réponds ! Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu sais faire un point de compression ?

Le garçon fait oui de la tête. Yongguk ressent un soulagement grandiose, partagé par Daehyun, à en croire le soupir qu'il vient de laisser échapper. Youngjae réagit lorsqu'on lui parle et mieux encore leur offre un espoir pour aider le blessé.

\- Tu peux nous aider ?

Nouveau signe positif. Yongguk prend une demi-seconde pour serrer Youngjae contre son cœur avant de le conduire auprès de Jongup. Youngjae redevient peu à peu lui-même. Il ressent l'urgence de la situation. Il n'est pas un spécialiste des premiers secours, mais il a déjà suivi une formation. Ce sont tremblantes que ses mains se placent à plats sur l'aine de Jongup. Il appuie ensuite de tout son poids.

Aussitôt, Jongup hurle de douleur et broie la main de Zelo dans la sienne. Il souffle fort. Il encaisse. Il est encore suffisamment conscient pour comprendre que c'est pour son bien. La pression est maintenue en permanence. C'est le genre de gène à laquelle il peut s'habituer. Youngjae ose à peine regarder ce qu'il fait. Il y a cette flaque de sang autour de la jambe de Jongup qui le met franchement mal à l'aise. Il se contrôle néanmoins. Il a déjà passé trop de temps au fond du trou. Il sent qu'un rien pourrait l'y faire retomber. Or, il ne peut en aucun cas se permettre de relâcher son point de compression, au prix de gâcher tout ses efforts pour limiter l'hémorragie. Le défaut de cette méthode, c'est qu'elle augmente la pression du sang. S'il lâche, Jongup perdra une grande quantité de sang instantanément. Mais pour l'instant, il n'en perd plus. Youngjae réalise qu'il vient de faire perdre un temps précieux à Jongup à cause de sa crise d'angoisse. Il fait vœu de s'endurcir.

Le trajet s'éternise. Le temps semble long dans cette situation. Youngjae ne peut en aucun cas se déplacer. Yongguk s'est rapproché d'Himchan pour le réconforter avec pudeur. Il met une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, tout simplement. Jongup a cessé de répéter en boucle qu'il allait mourir. Zelo a fini par se déplacer de manière à faire reposer la tête de Jongup sur ses genoux. Il est inquiet. Il caresse un peu les cheveux blonds platine de son ami et il le trouve de plus en plus pâle.

Cette inquiétude Yongguk la lit sur le visage triste de Zelo. Il la comprend et il la partage. Ils serraient plus que temps qu'ils arrivent quelque part et qu'un vrai médecin leur vienne en aide.

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu son souhait. La camionnette s'arrête et la porte s'ouvre. Deux cagoules, Sunhee et le chef leur font face. Derrière eux, on distingue un grand garage désert.

\- On met les mains sur la tête ! réclame le chef du groupe de malfaiteurs.

La plupart des membres s'exécutent. Mais pour Youngjae c'est impossible. Il s'affole. Les ravisseurs sont déjà en train d'observer sa désobéissance d'un mauvais œil. Yongguk intervient :

\- Il ne peut pas lever les mains ! S'il lâche Jongup va perdre trop de sang.

Les ravisseurs réfléchissent à ce qu'il vient de dire. Il poursuit :

\- Il faut qu'un médecin s'occupe de lui. Tout de suite !

Yongguk regarde l'homme qui n'a pas de cagoule, justement parce que ce dernier n'a pas de cagoule et qu'il peut voir son expression. Egalement, parce qu'il le soupçonne d'être celui qui prendra la décision finale. L'homme déclare :

\- On va s'en occuper… mais d'abord…

Il fait un signe de la main. Lui et tous ses hommes montent en même temps dans la camionnette. Ils saisissent en priorité Yongguk, Daehyun et Zelo. Ils les forcent à mettre les mains dans le dos. Les otages sentent la fraîcheur de l'acier se refermer sur leurs poignets. Ils ne se débattent pas vraiment. Zelo supplie :

\- S'il vous plait. Il ne faut pas attendre. Aidez-le.

Quand les hommes en ont terminé avec eux trois il se dirige vers le Youngjae et son blessé. Le soigneur proteste en le voyant approcher.

\- Non, non, je dois continuer.

On ignore ses paroles. Ses bras sont saisis, il est contraint de lâcher son point de compression. Aussitôt, le sang sous pression s'échappe. Une douleur vive frappe le pauvre Jongup qui pousse un cri long.

Les réactions scandalisées des membres menottés se font entendre. Yongguk pousse un cri de rage :

\- Non !

Ils ont vraiment attrapé Youngjae. Ils ont bousillés leurs efforts. Ils sont complètement inconscients. Ils veulent le tuer ? Yongguk se lève mais sait qu'il est trop tard pour lutter. Il fallait le faire avant d'être diminué par ses liens. Un homme le retient par l'épaule et le force à revenir à genoux. Les autres ravisseurs finissent d'attacher les autres membres du groupe : Youngjae, Himchan … et même Jongup, pourtant totalement incapable de la moindre résistance.

\- Enfoirés ! cri Zelo.

Le rire de Sunhee vibre au milieu de ses insultes. La colère des membres l'amuse. Les souffrances du jeune Jongup la comblent. C'est elle-même qui resserre les menottes autour des poignets du blessé. Puis, elle participe à aligner les membres le long de la carrosserie.

\- Fait un garrot à celui-ci quand même, ordonne le chef.

\- C'est d'un vrai médecin qu'il a besoin.

La remarque de Daehyun est méprisée. Un garrot vient serrer la jambe de Jongup, encore malmené. La morsure de ce garrot lui fait tellement mal sur le coup qu'il est à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Sa tête tourne de plus en plus facilement. La rengaine recommence :

\- Je veux pas mourir.

-Ta gueule l'estropié ! lui répond un ravisseur.

\- Foutez-lui la paix ! Bande d'enfoirés ! Fils de putes !

Les insultes de Yongguk glissent sur eux indifféremment. Le chef des preneurs d'otages ramène une caméra. L'outil fait professionnel.

\- Je fais un film et si vous êtes sages, dans cinq minutes cette vidéo est terminée et je vais chercher de quoi s'occuper de votre ami Jongup, pour de bon. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez perdre du temps à m'insulter.

Le silence revient instantanément.

\- Tu peux parler distinctement Yongguk ?

L'ainé du groupe est tellement hors de lui en cet instant qu'il se demande vraiment s'il sera capable de parler. Il tente.

\- Oui, je peux.

Sa voix a conservé son aplomb. Tant mieux. Il souhaite que ceci se passe vite.

\- Et tu sais lire un prompteur.

Il lance un regard équivoque à cet homme. S'il avait pu lui faire un geste obscène, il l'aurait fait.

\- Alors c'est parti pour la petite vidéo.


	6. Une chance sur six

On lui a mis un putain de sac sur la tête. Pire que cette sensation irritante de matière synthétique sur sa peau délicate, c'est l'obscurité qui le dérange. Himchan déteste l'obscurité. Elle le terrifie. On dit de lui que c'est un garçon peureux. En l'occurrence, il se trouve suffisamment courageux pour arrêter de pleurer, même si la peur lui laisse un sale goût dans la bouche. Dans cette situation, on ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. Qui n'aurait pas peur ?

On les déplace, on les bouscule. Himchan n'arrête pas de penser à sa mère. Sa mère qui va voir cette vidéo de lui en larmes. Il a beau se répéter que c'est très improbable que cette vidéo tombe entre les mains de sa mère, il imagine la scène en boucle sous son sac.

Aïe ! Son pied vient de heurter une marche. On les fait monter un escalier à présent. Encore un râle de Jongup. Il n'est donc pas loin, dans son dos, toujours avec eux. Ils sont toujours ensemble. Il a beau avoir un sac sur la tête qui lui interdit le sens premier de la vue, il sait que Youngjae est devant lui. Il n'en est pas totalement sûr, mais il le ressent à travers certains indices : la taille, la démarche et les reniflements réguliers du garçon.

Plus personne ne parle. On entend d'autant plus une porte s'ouvrir. Ils entrent dans une pièce. Himchan sent que les volumes autour de lui sont moins grands que dans un garage par exemple. C'est une pièce à dimension familiale. Il y règne une odeur agréable, comme de la lessive. Quelque-chose est trainé derrière lui et on l'invite à s'assoir. Il ne peut pas s'appuyer sur le dossier à cause de ses bras maintenus dans son dos. Cette nouvelle position l'angoisse davantage sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer logiquement.

\- On manque de chaise.

Les ravisseurs s'agitent, le bruit de chaises trainées au sol se fait entendre à sa gauche. Ils viennent de faire asseoir l'un de ses camarades à côté de lui. Par reflex, il tourne la tête vers lui. Il n'arrive pas à identifier cette présence statique et silencieuse. Ses instincts lui font défaut.

\- Mettez-le là ! Et lui ici, pas sur la chaise.

Un bruit léger, étouffé, comme un souffle, bas par rapport au sol, se fait entendre, immédiatement suivit d'un grognement de Jongup.

\- Allons ! Tout le monde a une place. On enlève les sacs. Vous allez aimer, c'est mignon tout plein.

C'est la voix de la folle-dingue d'ex de Yongguk, toujours enjouée. Plus cette femme est heureuse, plus ils ont du souci à se faire. Quand il pense que sa première impression a été de la trouver à son goût !

Enfin, on lui retire ce sac de la tête et il découvre une pièce qui n'est autre qu'une chambre assez vaste.

Le mauvais goût de cette chambre est innommable. Les murs sont d'un blanc éclatant. La lumière est artificielle, libérée par un plafonnier au lustre imposant de coton duveteux. Il y a des poufs en forme de fleur, des miroirs encadrés de dorures et des franges sur les rideaux des fenêtres, fenêtres aux volets fermés bien entendu. Sous ses pieds le sol est recouvert d'une moquette couleur rose pâle. Aux quatre coins de la pièce, il y a des lampadaires à abat-jour encerclés de fourrure blanche. Le lit, pièce maitresse, est presque rond, mais pas tout à fait, il est cordiforme. Il est très bas et couvert de draps de la même couleur gamine que la moquette. Le matelas est recouvert d'une montagne d'oreillers et possède une tête de lit rappelant des ailes d'anges.

C'est une chambre de love hôtel.

Sauf que les occupants de cette chambre sont bien étranges. Sous les ailes de l'ange, Jongup se perds dans les oreillers. Les autres membres sont assis sur des chaises dépareillées, plus ou moins disposées en cercle. Ils se dévisagent avec inquiétude. Ils sont bien tous là. Ils sont tous attachés. Au centre du cercle qu'ils forment, Sunhee se déplace librement. Elle observe la réaction de ses invités avec intérêt.

\- A. est parti chercher le _médecin_. Il va mettre un quart d'heure environ.

L'information fait son chemin dans la tête de Yongguk, comme dans celle des autres. Un quart d'heure, c'est long et Jongup est mal en point. Pourtant, il s'agit de la première bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps. C'est sans compter la suite de l'explication de Sunhee.

\- Mais puisque A. n'est pas là, c'est moi qui décide. J'ai envoyé D. faire un petit tour, parce qu'il m'énerve. Et puis, il y a C.

Elle pose une main sur l'épaule de C., le preneur d'otage qui a menacé Youngjae, qui a tiré sur Jongup, semble s'être parfaitement remis de son passage à tabac.

\- C. fait ce que je lui dis. Ainsi, je suis débarrassée des rabat-joies. C'est court un quart d'heure mais je compte bien en profiter.

Tout en prononçant ses paroles Sunhee et C. attrapent un rouleau de scotch et tirent chacun une bande couleur caramel dans un bruit caractéristique de déchirement.

Zelo tressaille à cause de ce son. Il se sent encore plus mal lorsque Sunhee se retourne vers lui et le cible avec ses yeux noirs et fous. Elle détache le morceau de scotch du rouleau à l'aide de ses dents. Elle s'approche et plus c'est le cas, plus le maknae se tend. Il partirait bien en courant plutôt que de la laisser le rejoindre. Il en est empêché par le rappel que constitue l'arme de Sunhee, toujours visible dans son holster. Zelo ne commettra pas la même erreur que Jongup. Il a beau être terrorisé, il ne tentera pas de s'enfuir. La brune se penche sur lui et applique la bande collante sur sa bouche. Elle le musèle. Pourquoi ? Il ne crie même pas ?

Ce n'est pas une mesure punitive, c'est une mesure préventive, en prévision des cris à venir.

Elle sent que le geste qu'elle vient d'accomplir produit un effet intense sur le garçon. Elle ne peut pas résister à l'envie d'en profiter un peu. Il y a quelque-chose qui l'attire dans la vision de ce visage si jeune, si parfait, et qui déjà lève des yeux plein d'émotion dans sa direction. Comme pour le rassurer, elle lui caresse la joue. Evidemment, ça ne le rassure pas. Elle se baisse soudainement. Zelo retient un cri de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à se mettre à ses pieds ? La réponse ne tarde pas. Elle use de son rouleau de scotch pour fixer ses chevilles aux pieds de la chaise. Zelo regarde autour de lui, cherchant l'aide, au moins morale, de ses hyungs. C'est alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à être bâillonné.

Sunhee a pris son temps. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de lui C., plus expéditif, a muselé et ligoté Youngjae, Himchan et Daehyun. Zelo croise le regard de Daehyun. C'est le seul qui ne soit pas prostré. Pourtant, son ainé n'a pas l'air plus rassuré que lui. Il est en alerte et ne peux s'empêcher de s'agiter. Jongup est dispensé de scotch. Il est trop dans les vapes pour attirer l'attention. Lorsque le preneur d'otage se rapproche de Yongguk, Sunhee se redresse, obligée de se désintéresser de son jeune ami. Elle lève une main en guise d'avertissement.

\- Non, pas lui ! Pas les lèvres. Les jambes seulement.

Ainsi, Yongguk a toujours droit à la parole. Pourquoi un tel privilège ? Il fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Dès qu'elle a saisi ce rouleau de bande adhésive, dès qu'elle s'est approchée de Zelo, ses jambes sont devenues du coton et son cœur tambourine. C. est en train d'immobiliser ses chevilles. Yongguk comprend que la situation est en train de déraper. Il ne sait pas à quel point, mais il craint déjà le pire. Il ne quitte pas Sunhee des yeux. Il la fixe avec rage, mais cette rage ne dissimule pas son épouvante.

Dès que la dernière cheville de Yongguk est immobilisée, Sunhee lève l'un de ses doigts griffus pour indiquer à C. de s'approcher. Il s'exécute avec une obéissance qui tient de soit de l'admiration soit de la crainte, à moins que ce ne soit des deux. Elle pose son doigt sur sa poitrine et langoureusement demande.

\- J'ai besoin que tu ailles me trouver le six-coups. J'aimerais que tu fasses vite.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Tu verras bien.

C. a pourtant une idée de ce à quoi pourrait servir un six-coups entre les mains de Sunhee. Il hausse les épaules. Il verra bien, en effet. Il a juré depuis longtemps déjà de n'obéir qu'à elle. Il s'exécute rapidement, ce qui fait que la femme se retrouve seule avec les otages, dans la chambre d'un love hôtel.

Yongguk a le cerveau en ébullition. Il a peur d'avoir bien entendu la demande de Sunhee, peur qu'elle ne soit en train de s'engager sur une pente dangereuse et irréversible. Tout le laisse croire. Il doit lutter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ?

Il doit savoir. Si elle a l'intention de tous les abattre, il doit essayer de la raisonner. N'étaient-ils pas intéressés par l'argent ?

\- Chuuut. Tais-toi.

Elle arrête de sourire, de jouer. Elle s'assied dans le coin du lit cordiforme, aux pieds du blessé. Elle croise les jambes et devient presque pensive. Elle observe l'objet de son obsession et seulement lui. Yongguk s'est tu. Elle ne le lui a pas demandé sur un ton hystérique ou mauvais. Le ton était celui d'une femme que l'on pourrait croire saine d'esprit. Pourtant, il n'ose toujours pas la regarder directement. Il lui jette des regards en coin, craintif, prudent.

La femme ouvre la petite poche qui se trouve contre son cœur. Elle en sort un cube rouge : un dé à jouer. Elle le fait rouler entre ses doigts. Yongguk fixe l'objet. Son expression n'a pas changé, pleine d'interrogations, de rage et de crainte.

\- Mon père avait toujours un dé sur lui, conte-t-elle. Il aimait cet objet. Il avait un problème avec le jeu. Il passait trop de temps dans les casinos. Il m'avait appris les règles du yams. Il aimait, il aime toujours les statistiques, les probabilités. J'ai hérité de lui ce goût particulier pour les jeux de hasard. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il sorte son dé pour prendre une décision, aussi importante soit-elle. Oui, on peut dire que mon père laissait le hasard guider sa vie. Il l'a laissé guider la mienne aussi.

Elle marqua une pose courte dans son récit, s'assurant d'être bien écoutée, alors que son ton devenait de plus en plus sérieux.

\- Quand j'ai eu huit ans, il est venu me border, comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Il a sorti son dé, c'était un dé rouge comme celui-ci. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Il a commencé par la mauvaise. Ce soir-là, j'ai appris que celui que j'appelais _père_ n'avait aucun lien de sang avec moi. Il avait épousé ma mère alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi de plus de deux mois. Il l'a fait pour sauver sa réputation. Il n'était pas mon père biologique, ne l'avait jamais été. La bonne nouvelle suivit rapidement, en lien avec le dé. Il m'a dit qu'il tirerait ce dé tous les soirs et que le jour où il ferait six, il me ferait une surprise. J'étais intriguée, et amusée. Il a lancé le dé, et il n'a pas fait six, pas ce soir-là. Le suivant non plus. Le hasard a fait que soir après soir le six n'arrivait pas. J'étais frustrée, mais mon beau-père l'était plus encore…

Elle laisse un nouveau blanc dans son récit. Yongguk intervient.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?

\- Tais-toi, s'il-te-plais ! Laisse-moi finir. J'y viens. J'ai attendu ma surprise trois semaines. Du point de vue des statistiques, c'est une attente extrêmement longue. Mais il a bien fallu qu'un soir, le dé se décide à nous accorder ce que nous attendions tous les deux : un six. Un beau six. Il était temps de recevoir ma surprise. Tu sais ce que c'était ?

Yongguk n'en a pas la moindre idée. Les autres oreilles attentives n'en savent guère plus.

\- Ce n'était pas un cadeau. Mon beau-père ne m'a rien donné. Il m'a pris quelque-chose. Je devrais dire qu'il m'a prise … moi. J'ai perdu ma virginité à huit ans. Pas à dix-huit. Pas avec toi.

Elle laisse un nouveau blanc. Cette fois, il est lourd. Le regard de Yongguk s'assombrit. Le ton de Sunhee est neutre. Il n'y a aucune émotion dans ses paroles : ni tristesse, ni amusement. Elle balance ces horreurs comme si elle lui faisait la lecture du programme télé. Elle observe le visage de son ancien amant. Il est interdit. En réalité, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir croire les paroles de cette femme. Peut-elle inventer cette histoire ? Dans quel but ? Et si c'était vrai ? Certes Sunhee n'était pas vierge lorsqu'il l'a connu, mais cela ne prouve pas l'exactitude de ses propos. Ce doute n'empêche pas Yongguk d'être extrêmement mal à l'aise. Sunhee continue de faire rouler son dé. Elle le fait passer d'une main à l'autre. Elle poursuit.

\- Mon beau-père est revenu les soirs suivants. Il tirait toujours son dé devant moi. Evidemment, j'ai appris à craindre le chiffre six. Lorsqu'il tombait, mon beau-père venait se coucher sur moi. Il n'acceptait aucune excuse, aucune plainte. Lui-même semblait obéir à la volonté de ce dé et non à ses propres pulsions. J'en veux à mon beau-père, aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui seulement. A l'époque, c'est ce dé qui cristallisait toute ma haine. Il était responsable : de ma joie régulièrement, de ma douleur trop souvent. J'avais une _chance_ sur six qu'il s'occupe de moi, tous les soirs où mon beau père était à la maison, jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans. C'est beaucoup trop élevé : une chance sur six, Yongguk, beaucoup trop.

Elle referme sa main sur le dé, le cachant à sa vue.

\- Aujourd'hui, ce dé qui représentait ce qui me terrifiait, il représente ma force. Il représente ce à quoi j'ai survécu. Il représente ce que le hasard et l'incertitude peuvent faire, la puissance des jeux de hasard, leur attraction. Je te l'ai dit : même si nous n'avions aucun lien de sang, mon beau-père m'a légué le goût de cette incertitude grisante. C'est une arme, mon chéri. Elle est impitoyable.

Elle rouvre ses doigts et découvre à nouveau le dé. Elle embrasse l'objet brièvement entre ses lèvres charnues et le range dans la poche près de son cœur. Elle referme le bouton. Yongguk doit avaler plusieurs fois sa salive pour s'exprimer.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça maintenant ?

Un rictus joyeux se forme à nouveau sur les lèvres de Sunhee, comme s'il ne les avait jamais quittées, comme si elle ne venait pas de leur conter un souvenir traumatisant.

\- Ah ça ! Le dé avec lequel je vais jouer tout de suite ne devrait plus trop tarder, j'espère ? Il nous reste pas plus de dix minutes tous ensemble.

Comme pour répondre à son impatience son acolyte pénètre à nouveau dans la chambre. Sunhee se redresse sur ses longues jambes et sautille jusqu'à lui. Elle attrape ce qu'il vient de lui amener. Elle se met au centre de la chambre.

\- Voici le dé, annonce-t-elle fièrement.

Elle tourne sur elle-même théâtralement, pour que tous puissent le voir. Il s'agissait d'une arme à feu à l'ancienne, la même que celle que l'on voit dans les westerns : un six-coups. Sunhee ouvre le barillet et extrait une balle. Elle la brandit ensuite entre ses doigts griffus. Elle la laisse ensuite tomber au sol. Cela ne fait aucun bruit en tombant sur la moquette rose. Le cœur de Yongguk bat dans ses tempes.

\- Cinq chances sur six.

Elle sort une nouvelle balle. Elle la lève bien haut pour qu'on l'observe chuter.

\- Quatre chances sur six.

Elle poursuit la même mise en scène jusqu'à annoncer.

\- Et une chance sur six.

L'ultime balle reste dans le barillet. Il n'y a pas de doute possible. Elle s'y trouve bien, lorsque Sunhee referme le barillet, cela fait un clic qui sonne comme une condamnation à mort.

\- Non ! Ne fait pas ça !

La voix de Yongguk a perdu son aplomb. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais faire ?

-…

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu sais très bien comment s'appelle ce jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est de la folie.

\- Tu penses que je suis folle ?

\- …

\- Non, oublie ! Je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Ça ne me dérange pas. Ça ne me dérange plus. Revenons sur ce jeu que l'on nomme roulette russe. Une chance sur six que ça fasse mal, comme lorsque j'avais huit ans. Et, je te l'avais bien dit, le hasard fait bien les choses : un dé a six faces, un barillet contient six balles, et vous ? Vous êtes six.

Yongguk ne peut s'empêcher de regarder les différentes chaises et leurs occupants. Les regards qu'il croise lui font oublier toute notion de fierté.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- Tu veux négocier ?

\- Si tu ne m'as pas bâillonné, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu attends que je te dise quelque-chose. Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu attends !

Sunhee se mord la lèvre inférieure de contentement. Yongguk ressent un peu d'espoir. Il y a peut-être encore une chance qu'elle lâche ce flingue. Tant pis s'il doit mentir ou pire.

\- J'ai en effet besoin que tu t'exprimes, explique Sunhee. Mais ce n'est pas pour négocier. Il n'y a rien à négocier. C'est le hasard qui décidera de tout … ou presque. Mais je te laisse le privilège de choisir l'ordre de passage. Je commence par qui Yongguk ?

L'intéressé s'effondre intérieurement. Elle ne renoncera pas. Et ce qu'elle présente comme un privilège n'est qu'une illusion de pouvoir, un outil inexploitable qu'elle agite pour le torturer davantage.

\- Alors ? Un nom ?

Elle observe sa réaction. Yongguk ne répond pas. Bien évidemment, la possibilité d'un tel choix le dégoûte. Sunhee se demande jusqu'à quel point il refusera de se servir du droit qu'elle est en train de lui donner. Elle attend de longues secondes. Elle s'amuse à se déplacer dans le cercle. Elle fixe chacun des membres un par un. Elle laisse le temps à Yongguk de bien faire le choix de ne rien dire.

\- Non ? Tu me laisses la liberté du choix ?

\- Ne fais pas ça !

\- Si ! Un nom ?

\- J'ignore ce que tu attends de moi exactement.

\- Je te l'ai dis : un nom !

\- Non, non, je ne te donnerais pas de nom.

\- Alors, nous allons le faire selon les mœurs et les traditions, honneur aux ainés.

Yongguk frissonne. Elle s'approche de lui. Il ne serait dire si le fait de se savoir le premier est un soulagement ou la pire des nouvelles qui soit. En tout cas, lorsqu'elle vient à lui, il tremble de tout son corps. La plantureuse jeune femme lève lentement le six coups. Le prisonnier ne peut pas quitter cette arme des yeux. Son cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite. C'est cela qu'elle recherche : faire battre son cœur par tous les moyens. Il serre les dents alors que le canon de l'arme se pose sur son genou. Instinctivement, il écarte son genou de côté, bien sûr l'arme suit le mouvement sans difficulté. Là, les chevilles ligotées prennent toute leur importance. Assis de cette manière, il ne peut pas s'extraire de cette menace.

\- Le genou mon chéri. C'est le choix que je fais.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

\- Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à dire le nom d'un de tes cadets. Il prendra le risque à ta place. On n'est pas forcé de commencer par toi.

Yongguk se tait. Il ne peut pas donner le nom d'un autre. Il ne peut tout simplement pas faire ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Si tu le fais ton patron te le reprochera. Tu auras des problèmes.

Sunhee rit.

\- Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous complètement.

Le canon fait toujours pression sur sa rotule. Yongguk ne peux rien dire de plus pour se défendre que ce qu'il a déjà dit.

\- Le genou ça fait mal, précise Sunhee avec malice.

\- Arrête !

\- Jongup ici présent pourrait te raconter à quel point ça fait mal de se prendre une balle. Et encore, lui, il ne l'a pas prise dans le genou. La cuisse, c'est pas grand-chose en comparaison. Tu vas déguster, mon chéri.

\- Arrête ! Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis, arrête !

Les yeux de Yongguk se ferment, résolument, comme si fermer les yeux pouvaient faire disparaitre son environnement. Malheureusement, son sens du toucher le trahit, il est obligé de sentir la menace sur son corps. Il ne peut pas non plus fermer ses oreilles et doit entendre le venin verbal de cette vipère.

\- Est-ce que le jeune Jongup a eu le temps de penser aux conséquences de sa blessure ? Je pense qu'il a tellement peur de crever qu'il n'a même pas réalisé que, pour lui, la danse c'est terminé. Hein, Jongup ? T'y a pensé ? Ou est-ce que la douleur et la peur de crever t'ont fait occulter cet élément désagréable ?

Elle ne s'adresse au blessé que du coin de l'œil. Elle poursuit son monologue sans laisser le temps à Jongup de répondre à sa fausse question. Mais elle sait qu'il l'a entendu.

\- Par contre, toi Yongguk, je suis sûre que tu y penses déjà. Toi qui ne jure toujours que par ta carrière. Toujours ta belle carrière. Ça passe avant la famille, avant les filles. T'as vendu ton âme pour cette carrière. La danse, les tournées, les connasses de groupies qui crient ton nom, l'adrénaline quand tu montes sur scène, ça sera terminé pour toi mon chou.

Elle touche juste. Yongguk lève ses yeux suppliants vers elle. Elle a tué, au moins momentanément, son irrévérence.

\- Ne fait pas ça ! Je t'en prie !

\- Dis un nom !

L'otage baisse de nouveau les yeux et c'est avec rage qu'il crie.

\- Non !

\- Alors c'est décidé. J'y vais à trois.

Durant le compte à rebours l'assistance est paniquée et écœurée. Il y a quelques protestations qui se font entendre à travers les scotchs. Certains yeux se détournent tel que ceux de Himchan, de Youngjae. Tandis que d'autres, inconscients, observent sans détour, ceux de Daehyun, de Zelo. Sur son lit Jongup pleure pour Yongguk, plus encore sur ses rêves et son futur dérobé. Comme les autres, il attend la fin du compte à rebours. Ils attendent d'entendre le verdict du dé à six coups : un clic ou un bang.


	7. Faites vos jeux rien ne va plus

CLIC…

Le son de la délivrance informe Yongguk du sursis qui lui est accordé. Il rouvre les yeux et contemple son genou intact. Une vague de soulagement le traverse malgré lui. Soudain, l'air entre dans ses poumons. Il s'était mis en apnée et des perles de sueur constellent son front. Il avait anticipé la douleur et serré les dents de toutes ses forces. A présent qu'il sait qu'elle ne viendra pas, il se détend légèrement. L'arme s'éloigne de son genou et Sunhee la brandit fièrement et déclare à haute voix :

\- Eh non ! C'est pas pour cette fois. Tu l'as échappé belle, chéri. Tu respires mieux on dirait ? Oui, ça va mieux. C'est un plaisir égoïste, tu sais ? Parce qu'à ce jeu-là le bonheur des uns signifie le malheur des autres.

Elle caresse le six coups et déclare d'une voix forte.

\- Au suivant.

Yongguk a à peine eu le temps de se remettre de la montée d'adrénaline imposée par Sunhee qu'il est de nouveau jeté sur le grill.

\- HHhhmm.

Himchan proteste déjà derrière son bâillon. Il tire sur ses poignets, sur ses chevilles. Sunhee se met aussitôt à rire.

\- Tu as bien suivi les règles du jeu, dit-elle à Himchan. Tu comprends instantanément que, lorsque je dis « au suivant », c'est de toi que je parle. C'est vrai que c'est ton tour, normalement.

La jeune femme lui fait un clin d'œil. Puis elle se met à côté de lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Il pleurniche. Il gesticule. Ses plaintes sont étouffées par ses lèvres closes mais elles sont parfaitement compréhensibles.

\- Ton tour, sauf s'il en décide autrement.

Yongguk voit les yeux de son ami le fixer directement. Il sent ses tripes lui faire du mal. L'expression de ce dernier est effrayée et effrayante. La panique le force à implorer l'intervention de Yongguk. Mais a-t-il conscience de ce qu'il demande ? S'il l'épargne, c'est pour mieux en condamner un autre. Qui ? Le simple fait de poser la question le paralyse. Sunhee observe l'échange de regards puis s'adresse directement à Yongguk :

\- Il parait que vous êtes proches. Parce que vous avez le même âge, le même dortoir … C'est vrai ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

Langue de vipère.

\- Sale chienne ! Laisse-le tranquille.

Le leader est rageur. Les lèvres de Sunhee marquent un sourire sadique.

\- C'est évident, remarque-t-elle en analysant son expression et son ton. Tu l'aimes bien ? A quel point ?

Yongguk tressaille. Elle cherche à le faire craquer.

\- En fait, je me demande surtout où je dois pointer mon arme, poursuit Sunhee.

Sous ses sourcils bien dessinés, les yeux humides d'Himchan suivent les déplacements du revolver. Le canon se pose sur son genou droit. Le prisonnier frissonne.

\- Oui, je pourrais faire le genou pour tout le monde. Mais en fait, je peux aussi changer. Je sais que, selon toi, la danse n'est pas ton plus grand atout, Himchan ? Tu trouves plutôt que tu es la belle gueule du groupe, n'est-ce pas ?

L'arme quitte le genou du garçon pour venir frôler la peau de son visage. Elle caresse d'abord ses joues à travers la bande adhésive qui l'empêche d'appeler à l'aide. Puis elle glisse sur ses pommettes trempées de larmes, ses tempes. Le métal est froid.

\- Evidemment, si je tire dans le visage, ta va perdre un peu plus qu'une belle gueule.

Himchan a envie de vomir. Il comprend ce qu'a dû ressentir Youngjae dans le bus. Yongguk perd aussitôt son sang-froid.

\- Non ! hurle-t-il.

Mais le canon s'éloigne du visage de son ami. Sunhee poursuit sa réflexion et son voyage sur le corps de son prisonnier. L'arme longe le bras alors qu'elle explique :

\- Une belle gueule c'est vrai. Une apparence érotique. Tu dis être en charge du côté sexy, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, c'est pas la tête qui fait le côté sexy mais plutôt ça.

Sunhee déplace soudainement sa main vers l'entrejambe d'Himchan. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir et resserre ses cuisses trop tard. L'arme est pressée sur ses bijoux de famille. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il pousse d'abord un gémissement de surprise en se contractant totalement. Puis, à la peur vient s'ajouter une sensation désagréable et humiliante lorsque la pression se concentre sur cette partie de son anatomie. Elle ne peut pas être sérieuse ? Elle ne peut pas vraiment faire ce choix-là ? Himchan devient fou. Il hurle plus fort encore et secoue sa tête de droite à gauche plus vivement. Ses cheveux sombres et mi-longs s'agitent sur son crâne.

\- Tu préférais le genou on dirait ?

 _Oui ! Oui putain !_

Sunhee rit et pire, bouge légèrement son poignet pour titiller la gêne du jeune homme. Elle jette ensuite un coup d'œil rapide vers Yongguk. Il est horrifié.

\- Non ! Pas ça ! Laisse-le !

Himchan le supplie de plus belle. Il veut qu'on le sauve à tout prix. Il s'agit de ses couilles ! Bien sûr ce n'est pas à lui de choisir un nom, c'est plus facile. Dire « pas moi » ce n'est pas la même chose que dire « lui ». Yongguk a le mauvais rôle. Il essaie de faire comprendre à Himchan en le regardant directement qu'il est désolé, mais qu'il ne pourra rien faire. Même s'il ne souhaite pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. Il ne fait que protester.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

Le plus vieux peut imaginer le malaise de son ami. Lui-même se trouve chanceux du sort qu'il a subi une minute plus tôt. Au moins, ce n'était que le genou. Et la femme sourit en dévoilant ses dents. Pas de doute, il voudrait lui péter ses belles dents blanches et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

\- Un nom ?

\- Laisse-le tranquille ou…

\- Allons mon chéri ! Il y en a bien un dans les cinq qui te plait un peu moins ?

\- Va te faire mettre ! Laisse-le !

Un rire à nouveau.

\- Eh bien à trois alors.

\- Non ! Arrête !

Himchan se demande s'il ne préférerait pas qu'elle pointe sa tête finalement. Elle appuie suffisamment pour qu'il ressente furieusement cette menace. La région est sensible, il souffre déjà à cause de la pression. Il n'ose même pas envisager la douleur qu'il risque de ressentir si on lui tire dessus à cet endroit-là. Comme tout homme, il sait trop bien ce que risque d'entrainer une telle blessure. Contrairement à Yongguk, ce n'est pas sa vie professionnelle qu'elle est en train de menacer, c'est sa vie privée. Elle menace de le priver de plaisir à tout jamais. Elle menace son futur mariage, l'amour qu'une femme pourrait lui porter. Elle menace de tuer la famille qu'il aurait pu construire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? En plus, la blessure pourrait le tuer. C'est une horrible façon d'y rester. Alors, il hurle par le nez. Alors, il tire sur ses liens et il pleure en proie à une vive panique.

\- Salope !

Yongguk se débat également.

\- Une chance sur cinq, dans trois secondes.

\- Non !

\- Un, deux, trois !

CLIC …

Le clic résonne et Sunhee retire son arme, penche la tête en arrière et explose de rire. Himchan réalise enfin qu'il vient d'échapper à son châtiment. Son corps n'est qu'une feuille tremblante. Il échange un regard avec Yongguk. Les deux se comprennent. Il n'y a déjà plus vraiment de soulagement dans ses yeux-là. Himchan sent déjà de la culpabilité noircir son sentiment de libération. Il regarde le siège sur sa droite sans jamais arrêter de pleurer. Il est profondément désolé en observant Daehyun. Un Daehyun qui sait.

\- C'est super ! rit Sunhee.

Elle sautille sur ses pieds tourne sur elle-même.

\- J'aurais été si déçue si le dé avait mis fin à la partie trop vite ! Là, ça dure, ça dure ! C'est vraiment délicieux.

Elle lèche ses lèvres avec sensualité.

\- Espèce de tarée !

Le porte-parole énonce cette vérité avec dégoût. Comment une telle folie peut se cacher dans cette femme ? Il ne l'avait pas deviné à l'époque, jamais il n'aurait imaginé un tel déséquilibre chez cette fille lorsqu'elle avait dix-huit ans.

\- Je sais bien, répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Yongguk commence à réaliser que si la balle n'est pas allée dans son genou, elle pourra aller n'importe-où. Elle venait de menacer la virilité de son ami sans pitié. Où cette balle risquait-elle de terminer ? Elle allait peut-être bien tuer ? Encore une fois, les six membres ressentent du soulagement à ce clic, mais pour combien de temps. Il y aurait un perdant. Chaque joie serait teinté de remord. Déjà les siens sont bien là. Il se demande si une balle dans son genou n'aurait pas mieux valu.

La preneuse d'otage se dandine vers lui. Le regard de haine qu'il lui jette l'attire plus qu'il ne la fait fuir. Elle vient caresser son visage. Il tourne la tête de côté, c'est inefficace. Il sent ses doigts sur lui.

\- Tu réalises que la cote monte dangereusement. En fait, c'est presque les premiers à passer qui ont de la chance. Parce qu'une _chance_ sur six, c'est plus faible qu'une _chance_ sur quatre. Et, à moins que tu ne me proposes quelqu'un d'autre, c'est Daehyun qui se confrontera à cette probabilité.

Yongguk comprend de plus en plus à quel point le choix qu'elle lui propose est absurde. Ce n'est pas une faveur d'être parmi les derniers. Plus le jeu dure, plus le piège se referme sur les plus jeunes. Et s'il désigne quelqu'un maintenant, est-ce qu'il le condamne, ou est-ce qu'il l'épargne ? Au moins, réaliser l'absurdité de ces choix lui permet de s'ôter le poids du doute. Il sait qu'il ne prendra pas la moindre décision. Il n'entrera pas dans le jeu de Sunhee. Elle est folle et pas lui.

\- Arrête ! Arrête tant qu'il est encore temps.

\- Non. Ça serait trop facile. S'il suffisait que tu me le demandes gentiment.

\- Je peux faire mieux que ça. Je peux faire tout ce que tu me demanderas.

Il la regarde. Il est tellement impliqué qu'il est impossible de douter de sa bonne foi. Son ton, sa phrase sont soumis, mais ses yeux brillent encore de colère. L'ex prend un air sérieux et songeur.

\- Tu tentes encore de m'amadouer ? demande-t-elle. Malheureusement pour toi, je ne recherche pas ton amour. Plus maintenant. Lors de notre rupture, je t'ai promis quelque chose. Tu te rappelles ?

Yongguk ne se souvient pas. Il ne voit pas à quoi elle peut faire référence.

\- J'ai tellement souffert sans toi, tu sais ? Je n'avais plus rien.

\- Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi.

C'est un bon comédien. On jurerait qu'il est sincère.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour te sauver. J'ai beaucoup changée. Ce que je souhaite plus que tout au monde c'est te voir souffrir à ton tour.

Elle est si proche. Elle s'est accroupi, arme sur les genoux, pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- J'ai appris, poursuit-elle sur un ton bas, que je pouvais prendre mille fois plus de plaisir en torturant plutôt qu'en caressant. C'est comme ça, c'est ce que je suis : une prédatrice, une louve, une tigresse si tu préfères. J'ai tué. J'ai aimé tuer. J'ai aimé faire souffrir. Toi tu es la proie ultime, mon chéri. Tu es mon obsession, mon Moby Dick en quelque sorte. Je t'ai attrapé et maintenant je vais te faire souffrir. Je vais te détruire Bang Yongguk. Je vais te briser et ramasser les morceaux pour jouer avec.

Yongguk avale sa salive. Sa voix est encore plus caverneuse que d'accoutumé lorsqu'il se questionne :

\- Cette prise d'otage ?

\- C'était mon idée. Le patron croit encore que l'idée vient de lui. Mais c'est mon plan, depuis le début. Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici. Tu n'as pas de prix.

\- Alors, si c'est moi que tu veux, laisse-les partir.

Elle l'observe avec délectation. Il est magnifique, comme toujours.

\- Tu es noble. Pourtant, lorsque j'ai mis l'arme sur ton genou, je sais que tu as prié pour qu'elle fasse un « clic ». Je me trompe ? Alors que si elle ne te fait pas de mal à toi, c'est à l'un d'entre eux qu'elle en fera. L'avais-tu compris ?

\- Non ! Je n'avais pas réalisé.

\- Tu es prêt à prendre pour eux ?

Yongguk se crispe. Dans le fond, elle pose une question qui n'a pas lieu d'être posée. Elle souhaite le détruire, de toute manière. Condamner les autres ne le sauvera pas. Pas plus que se condamner lui-même ne les sauvera.

\- Peu importe. Tu ne les laisseras pas tranquille de toute manière ?

Elle se félicite de cette perspicacité.

\- Non, en effet. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de cinq autres jolis garçons. Et puis, si les faire souffrir, te fais souffrir, je suis preneuse.

\- T'es vraiment une chienne.

\- Je sais et la chienne va aller s'occuper de Daehyun sans plus tarder parce que le temps file à une vitesse.

Daehyun plaque son dos sur la chaise. Il se met en arrière. Il vient d'assister à toute la scène depuis le début, bien sûr. Il a tremblé pour les autres. Comme les autres, il a souhaité que la balle reste dans le barillet. Il aurait dû prier pour qu'Himchan prenne. Cela aurait évité que son tour n'arrive, mais non. Il a souhaité un « clic ». Maintenant, c'est son tour et il commence sérieusement à paniquer. Encore plus maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle pourrait bien s'amuser à pointer son arme sur son sexe.

Sunhee détourne complètement son attention de son Moby Dick pour se concentrer pleinement sur cette proie mineure mais tout de même follement intéressante. Par exemple, le jeune homme ne détourne pas ses yeux bridés lorsqu'elle le fusille des siens, brûlants. Elle s'étonne de les trouver si sec.

\- Tu n'as pas pleuré ?

En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, Daehyun a pleuré à plusieurs reprises depuis le début de la prise d'otage. Il a craqué dans la fourgonnette, mais pas beaucoup, pas longtemps et plus une goutte depuis. Il avait mieux à faire que pleurer. La démente s'accroupit et pose ses mains sur ses genoux, l'une d'elle est fermée sur le six-coups. Déjà Daehyun sert les cuisses.

\- Ça va pas tarder, lorsque j'aurai fait péter un de tes organes.

Un gémissement se fait entendre. Il ne vient pas de la bouche de Daehyun. Sunhee regarde en direction des plaintes. C'est Youngjae qui ne supporte plus les menaces à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.

\- Lui par contre c'est une vraie fontaine. Il pleure pour toi ? C'est mignon. Adorable Youngjae.

Elle revient sur le visage colérique de Daehyun. Elle remarque le léger changement à la mention de ce prénom.

\- Je ne t'ai pourtant toujours pas pointé avec mon arme, ricane-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça va être ?

Sunhee réajuste le revolver dans sa main. Elle pointe vers le plafond.

\- Une chance sur quatre, joli-cœur. Seras-tu le premier à souhaiter perdre ? Parce que tu sais qui est le suivant ?

Ce n'est qu'un coup d'œil rapide mais Daehyun ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder Youngjae avec terreur. Il souhaite avant tout que personne ne soit blessé. Mais c'est vrai qu'à choisir …

\- En attendant, il faut que je choisisse quelle partie de ton corps je vais peut-être faire exploser.

Sunhee appuie le revolver contre la gorge de Daehyun. Ce dernier ferme les yeux, les protestations de Youngjae sont immédiates et terribles. Yongguk aussi recommence à demander l'arrêt du jeu qu'elle trouve si amusant.

\- C'est ta voix que je voudrais te prendre. Une balle dans la gorge ? Pourquoi pas ?

Les poings de Daehyun se referment dans son dos. Sunhee peut voir son pouls battre à l'artère de son cou. Le chanteur est persuadé qu'elle bluff. Il ne prend pas vraiment au sérieux la possibilité qu'elle arrête son choix sur sa gorge. Et la suite lui donne raison.

\- Mais ça sera le genou, explique Sunhee.

Elle se redresse et vise le genou de Daehyun.

\- On change pas les grands classiques. Tu comprendras quand la douleur sera insupportable pourquoi ce choix n'est pas si clément.

\- Alors, on en revient, une fois de plus, à la question rituelle, Yongguk ?

\- Sale chienne ! Sale chienne ! Fous-lui la paix !

\- Donc ça sera bien au tour de Daehyun ? Alors, c'est parti pour le lancé de la vérité. Je frissonne d'excitation à l'idée de voir tes larmes couler Daehyun.

Daehyun baisse la tête. Ses camarades avaient plutôt retenu leur respiration, lui fait plutôt l'inverse et hyperventile. Sunhee observe un instant le jeune Youngjae, ses yeux rougis supplient avec une force inégalable.

\- Un … deux … trois.

A trois, le cœur de Daehyun fait un bon qui menace de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. Rien ne s'est produit apparemment. Mais il n'a pas entendu de clic et l'arme est toujours plaquée sur son genou. Pourtant l'absence de douleur et de détonation semble confirmer qu'il vient d'être épargné. La sensation de soulagement ressemble à une chute de sixième étage. Daehyun ouvre les yeux. Sunhee lui sourit. Il ne comprend pas. Elle éclate de rire.

\- Je plaisante ! J'ai pas tiré. Pas encore ! T'as cru que t'étais sauvé, hein ?

L'écœurement du garçon est visible lui fait ouvrir des yeux ronds. Sa gorge se noue lorsqu'il comprend qu'elle joue avec lui comme un chat avec une souris. Elle veut prendre son temps. Il va devoir repasser une seconde fois à travers la même peur. Son cœur n'a pas eu le temps de se remettre de l'émotion qu'il repart plus vivement encore.

\- Je reprends le compte à rebours et cette fois pour de bon. Un…

Daehyun ne parvient plus à garder le silence et il hurle de rage et de peur. Il remue sur sa chaise. Est-ce qu'elle va lui faire le coup une deuxième fois ou tirer pour de bon ? C'est insupportable.

\- Deux … trois.

L'arme se lève. Merde ! Encore un bluff ! Elle n'a pas tiré. Daehyun est devenu rouge. Elle souffle sur le canon et regarde sa victime dans les yeux. Il vient de craquer. La peur de la douleur, les montagnes russes émotionnelles sont en train de l'achever. Lorsqu'elle repose son arme sur sa rotule, il crie au moins aussi franchement que Youngjae. Sunhee entend les insultes de Yongguk dans son dos. Menacer ses petits frères est une chose. Les pousser à bout de cette manière est d'une cruauté innommable. Mais Sunhee n'a d'yeux que pour Daehyun. Son corps le trahit, la peur s'y lit partout quand elle recommence à compter.

\- Un … deux …

Elle compte lentement, très lentement. Il gigote comme un condamné à mort sur une chaise électrique. L'éclat de ses mirettes trahit l'arrivée de ses larmes. Ça valait le coup de perdre une minute à le faire mijoter.

\- Et trois…


	8. Un point faible

_Merci DetectiveRan008 pour ton review, et Zouki qui vient de se mettre dans mes suivis. Je suis tellement heureuse de voir que je ne publie pas dans le vide (parce qu'il doit y avoir un bug au niveau des vues, je n'en avais qu'une seule ?)._

 _Pour ce qui est de la cruauté de finir des chapitres sur de tel suspens... comment dire ? La cruauté c'est mon dada. Alors un, deux, trois ..._

* * *

Encore un clic.

Cette fois, il l'a entendu. Il y a eu un clic. Daehyun ferme ses paupières de toutes ses forces et quelques larmes lui échappent. Il n'ose pas rouvrir les yeux. Il n'ose pas affronter la suite. La perspective de prendre une balle dans le genou ne l'enchantait pas. Pas du tout ! Mais…

Le clic l'informe qu'il ne souffrira pas, pas physiquement, pas pour l'instant. Le clic signifie également que le jeu pervers se poursuit. Daehyun a déjà dû affronter les menaces à l'encontre des hyungs, de lui-même. C'était dur. La suite logique, c'est de devoir affronter la souffrance des Dongsaengs. L'un des plus jeunes prendra à sa place, lui qui vient d'être épargné.

Soudainement, le cuir chevelu de Daehyun le tire de ses réflexions désagréables et le force à rouvrir les yeux. Ses cheveux sont saisis et obligent sa tête à basculer vers l'arrière. De surprise, il laisse échapper un grognement. Aussitôt, il voit le visage de Sunhee. Elle est si proche qu'il a l'impression de la voir à travers une grosse loupe. Il peut sentir sa respiration sur son nez. Les yeux de biches scrutent l'humidité qui suinte sur ses prunelles et ses cils.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, Daehyun ? Est-ce que c'est à cause du soulagement ? C'est la peur ? J'ai été un peu longue, peut-être ? T'as les nerfs en pelote ?

La poigne de Sunhee s'accentue sur sa chevelure. Certains cheveux cèdent. Le garçon grogne une deuxième fois.

\- Merde ! Fous-lui la paix ! proteste Yongguk dans le dos de Sunhee.

Elle ne relâche pas son emprise bien au contraire. Son attention est focalisée sur les mirettes qui lui font face. Elle peut y lire la haine, la colère, la provocation, mais bien cachée derrière ses sentiments hostiles, il devine toute la détresse du monde.

\- T'es prêt pour la suite ?

L'emprise sur ses cheveux se desserre. Le visage de Sunhee est déjà moins proche. Il ne sent plus son souffle sur sa peau. Elle s'éloigne. Pas déjà ! Daehyun souhaite qu'elle continue à porter toute son attention sur lui. Lui et lui seul. La suite, comme elle le dit, il n'est pas prêt à l'affronter.

Sans le prévenir d'aucune façon, elle arrache le scotch qui le muselait. Une sensation chaude et piquante reste plaquée sur le bas de son visage. Il voudrait s'essuyer, enlever la colle qui rend sa peau poisseuse. Daehyun ouvre et ferme sa mâchoire deux fois. Sa bouche est libérée. Il peut crier. Il peut parler. Il peut mordre. Il peut aussi…

… un molard atterrit en plein sur le nez de Sunhee. Elle sursaute en arrière et essuie fébrilement son visage. Étonnamment, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. La femme lui retourne une gifle spontanée et bruyante. Daehyun encaisse.

\- Connard de petite merde ! Comment oses-tu ? chuchote-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Excuse-toi !

Elle essuie encore son visage avec dégoût. Loin de s'excuser, Daehyun profite à fond de sa liberté de parole retrouvée.

\- Et toi ! T'es qu'une sale pute ! Une sale pute !

\- Daehyun, arrête !

Yongguk essaye de raisonner son ami. Il craint que Sunhee ne dérape davantage si on la provoque. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'a tué, ou menacé de tuer, personne. Les choix qu'elle fait en visant les genoux, ou les parties génitales, montre qu'elle tient à les garder en vie. Mais c'est sans compter sur les provocations de Daehyun.

\- Il a raison ! Fais-moi des excuses, petite merde ! Maintenant !

\- Jamais ! Tu mérites toutes les insultes ! Tu vas faire quoi ? Me gifler ? Encore ? J'ai rien senti…

-… T'es complètement inconscient, s'amuse Sunhee.

\- Daehyun !?

La voix de Yongguk s'indigne, et en même temps, il commence à comprendre la démarche du garçon. Daehyun détourne l'attention du maitre du _jeu_. Il tente de gagner du temps, tout simplement. Il retarde le moment fatidique où elle prononcerait le mot « suivant ». C'est un pari dans lequel Daehyun ne risque pas que sa propre personne. Yongguk prie déjà intérieurement pour que le garçon n'ait pas à le regretter.

\- Je te jure que je vais te défoncer ! se lâche Daehyun.

Sa colère n'est pas simulée et les insultes sont libératrices. A chaque fois qu'il agresse Sunhee, il se sent mieux.

\- Me défoncer, répète Sunhee, soudain plus aguicheuse que menaçante, dans quel sens du terme, mon joli-cœur ?

Daehyun prend une mine écœurée.

\- Pas de cette façon. Obsédée ! Je te toucherais même pas avec un bâton !

\- Ça je me doute, rit-elle … petit pédé !

Daehyun fronce les sourcils.

\- N'importe-quoi !

\- C'est toi qui le dis. On verra bien comment tu vas réagir quand je vais torturer ta petite pute.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'approche dangereusement de Youngjae.

\- C'est du délire ! se plaint Daehyun.

Sa voix pue la panique. Elle ne contient plus la même rage. Daehyun se perd davantage à chaque pas qu'elle fait vers _lui_. Sa colère se noie, alors que la peur lui garrote la gorge. Il voulait mener la conversation. C'est raté. Elle amène le sujet « Youngjae » sur la table. Le dernier que Daehyun se serait permis d'aborder.

\- C'est pas « ma pute » ! …

Elle saisit les cheveux de Youngjae comme elle s'y était prise avec lui un instant plus tôt. La réaction de Daehyun est immédiate et violente. Il hurle.

\- Lâche-le !

\- C'est quoi alors pour toi si c'est pas ta pute ?

 _Mon point faible._

C'est là où il faut appuyer pour lui faire du mal. Sunhee vient de le comprendre. Daehyun sait qu'elle réalise pleinement l'étendue de cette découverte et lui, il vient de bien la chauffer. L'imbécile !

Yongguk l'a vu venir. Il a tenté de raisonner le provocateur, mais il a échoué. Maintenant, le piège va se refermer sur lui à coup sûr. Sunhee va s'engouffrer dans la faille pour soumettre Daehyun, le soumettre ou tout simplement le faire souffrir, parce que c'est la nature même de sa maladie : le sadisme. Yongguk comprend qu'il va devoir assister à l'attaque sournoise du lien si particulier qui unit ses deux amis.

Au sein du groupe, les liens sont devenus très fort. Yongguk s'est attaché à chacun de ces garçons. A force de vivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec quelqu'un on crée forcément des liens. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Ils l'ont souvent répété en interview : ils sont comme des frères. Mais c'est une façon de parler qu'il ne faut pas sur-interpréter. Quand le groupe BAP annoncera sa dissolution, Yongguk sait qu'il les perdra de vue, petit à petit. Il ira construire sa vie ailleurs, sans eux. Bien sûr, ça le rendra parfois nostalgique. Mais il fera avec. Il survivra.

Le cas Daehyun - Youngjae est différent. Une complicité unique s'est créée très vite entre eux. Les deux garçons ne supportent pas de rester séparés très longtemps. Lorsque le groupe cesse ses activités, comme lors de la _pause_ de 2015, les membres s'étaient beaucoup moins vus. Mais pas eux, ils avaient continué de se rendre visite régulièrement, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Quand le groupe se dispersera, ces deux-là resteront unis.

Les raisons de cette connexion restent un mystère pour Yongguk qui aurait bien du mal à l'expliquer. Il peut simplement constater. Si Daehyun est fatigué, Youngjae est fatigué. Si Youngjae a faim, Daehyun a faim. Si Daehyun est triste, Youngjae est triste. Si Youngjae a mal, Daehyun a mal. Le courant passe entre eux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Souvent un simple regard échangé peut les faire rire pendant des heures sans que personne d'autre ne comprenne ce qui les amuse tant. Et bien sûr, ils veillent l'un sur l'autre.

Le lien d'amitié Daehyun - Youngjae pour Sunhee c'est du petit lait. C'est délicieux ! Elle tire sur les cheveux pour forcer le garçon au doux visage à geindre.

\- LÂCHE-LE !

Daehyun explose. Sunhee a peut-être pris un crachat en pleine figure après avoir retiré le bâillon, mais elle ne regrette pas son choix. Les protestations de Daehyun valent mille fois mieux que celles de Yongguk. L'implication est nettement un cran au-dessus.

\- Lâche-le ! Salope ! Je vais te crever si tu le touches ! Je vais te crever !

Elle lâche les cheveux de Youngjae et ce dernier jette un regard implorant à son ami. Il tente de lui faire comprendre qu'il doit se taire, se calmer et attendre que ça passe. Ses cris ne feront qu'aggraver les choses. Si elle lui a retiré son scotch, c'est justement pour mieux se nourrir des cris du grand garçon. Ainsi Daehyun lui donne exactement ce qu'elle veut. Youngjae ne veut tout simplement pas entendre Daehyun supplier pour lui. S'il doit prendre une balle dans le genou, tant pis ! Mais que ça se passe vite et que Daehyun arrête de s'inquiéter pour lui. Youngjae saura être fort.

Comme par télépathie, Daehyun arrête de hurler. Il respire. Sa rage est toujours là, sa peur aussi.

\- Youngjae : « le cerveau », dit Sunhee. Tu sais déjà ce que ça fait d'être menacé de mort ?!

Elle pose son canon sur le front du jeune homme. Le froid du métal et la peur de tout perdre obligent le garçon à détourner les yeux. Il ne veut pas perdre la face sous les yeux de Daehyun. Mais c'est plus fort que lui : il perd pied. Il ne parvient pas à affronter cette épreuve dignement. S'il regarde Daehyun, il va le supplier. Si Daehyun voit ça, il va hurler, encore, pour rien. Alors Youngjae baisse la tête et clos ses yeux.

Daehyun se tétanise. Yongguk aussi. Ils attendent qu'elle décide d'abaisser son arme quelque-part. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas sur le cerveau. Elle a fait le coup à Daehyun et à Himchan. Elle aime bien caresser la tête de ses prisonniers dans un premier temps, mais elle n'arrête jamais son choix sur un organe vital. C'est impossible. Elle les garde vivants, pour son patron.

Sunhee se tourne vers Yongguk. Leurs regards se croisent, se combattent. Il a l'air de penser qu'elle bluff. Il a toutes les raisons de le croire en effet.

\- Je m'ennuie, déclare-t-elle. Ce _jeu_ commence à devenir répétitif, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Alors arrête.

\- Non, je vais juste le corser un peu. J'augmente les enjeux.

\- NON !

C'est Daehyun qui craque. Elle n'a toujours pas abaissé son arme. Il regarde son ami. Il ne peut pas voir ses yeux. Ils sont dissimulés par ses cheveux raides et sa longue frange lorsqu'il se penche.

\- Si ! Je vais tirer dans la tête, pour de bon.

\- NON !

\- C'est du bluff, hurle Yongguk autant à l'intention de Sunhee qu'à celle de Daehyun pour le tempérer. Elle ne fera pas ça ! Ce n'est pas dans ses intérêts.

Yongguk se tourne vers C., parfaitement imperturbable depuis le début du _jeu_. Le complice semble inquiet. Pourquoi tout d'un coup oserait-elle réellement menacer la vie de l'un d'entre eux ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Pourquoi Youngjae ? Le leader réalise qu'il ne _sait_ pas si c'est du bluff ou pas. Il _veut_ que ça en soit. Mais une peur glaçante lui coupe les jambes. Elle est folle. C'est la seule chose dont il totalement sûr.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? demande-t-il.

\- Si Yongguk, très !

\- NON !

Daehyun n'est plus le seul à hurler. Himchan et Zelo geignent aussi, même si leurs cris sont étouffés. L'esprit de Youngjae s'enferme dans une chrysalide où plus rien ne peut l'atteindre mais qui ne lui apporte aucun réconfort.

\- Je vais tenter la probabilité affolante de une chance sur trois directement sur sa tête, les garçons. L'enjeu, c'est sa vie. Sauf si toi, mon chéri, tu décides de m'indiquer un autre nom.

Le meilleur ami de l'enjeu fixe aussitôt Yongguk. Il y a dans ses yeux un espoir cruel et égoïste.

\- Un autre nom à menacer ? demande Sunhee.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais remplacer la tête de Youngjae par celle de Jongup ou Zelo ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Pourquoi pas !?

Daehyun se dégoûte lui-même, mais c'est bien les mots qu'il vient de prononcer et sa voix n'a pas tremblée.

\- Tu vois ? Lui, il ferait un choix. Lui, il n'est pas lâche.

\- Yongguk ! Je ferai le choix pour toi. J'en prends la responsabilité. Laisse-moi donner un autre nom ! Tu n'auras qu'à répéter.

\- Il est hors de question que je fasse ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Non !

\- Attendez, attendez ! Les interrompt Sunhee. Vous n'écoutez pas assez bien ce que je vous dis. Je n'ai jamais dit que le nom en question devait forcément être celui de quelqu'un qui n'a pas déjà eu son tour.

Daehyun lève des yeux exorbités vers Yongguk.

\- Tu peux me désigner !?

\- En effet, il peut, mais est-ce qu'il le fera ? ricane Sunhee.

Même depuis sa chrysalide Youngjae comprend que le débat s'agite. Il comprend qu'on cherche à se sacrifier pour lui. Ce « on » sera peut-être Daehyun. Cette solution ne lui plait pas. Il voudrait le formuler, impossible à travers cette bande adhésive.

\- Donne mon nom, supplie Daehyun. Donne mon nom !

Mais Yongguk reste sourd à ses réclamations. A la droite de Daehyun, le jeune homme menacé dodeline de la tête. L'information que vient de donner Sunhee implique des choix plus tangibles. On n'est plus dans le domaine de l'absurde. Yongguk peut choisir, choisir vraiment ! Décider qui va vivre et qui va mourir. Les doutes reviennent dans son esprit. Il calcule : une chance sur trois. Est-ce une menace lourde ou un mensonge ? La voix de Yongguk, grave, finit par formuler le fond de sa pensée.

\- Ça signifie également que je peux me désigner moi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Sunhee sourit. Elle va bientôt connaître la véritable force de son obsession. Sa force mentale, mais surtout la force de son amour.

\- Oui, ça veut dire ça, mon Yongguk. Ta tête contre celle de Youngjae, c'est le deal.

Daehyun ne prononce plus un mot. Le coin des lèvres de Yongguk s'est légèrement redressée. C'est avec ironie qu'il répond à la jeune femme qui braque toujours le front de son ami.

\- Ma tête ? Vraiment ma tête ? Si je te donne mon nom, ce n'est pas ma vie que tu menaceras. Tu ne veux pas me tuer. Est-ce que dans tes règles, tu es obligé de garder la même partie du corps lorsque je te demanderais de changer de cible ?

\- Joker, Yongguk ! Joker !

Il sent qu'il a raison. Les syllabes de son propre nom sont sur le bout de sa langue. En pensée, il s'entend prendre cette décision. Mais le passage à l'acte ne vient pas.

\- Alors vas-tu donner ton nom ? insiste Sunhee.

\- Donne le mien ! N'hésite pas et donne le mien, implore Daehyun.

\- Non ! dit Yongguk éteint.

\- Non, vraiment ? répète Sunhee presque surprise.

\- Non ! s'effondre Daehyun. Yongguk non !

\- Tu dis non à quoi ? Tu ne vas pas donner ton nom ? Ou bien tu ne vas pas donner le sien ?

\- Je ne te donnerais aucun nom. Je n'entrerai pas dans ton jeu.

Yongguk essuie le mépris de Daehyun. Par contre, les yeux de Youngjae lui sont reconnaissants. Depuis le début de cette proposition, ils s'expriment suffisamment clairement même si Daehyun refuse de le voir.

Il est hors de question que Yongguk accepte de porter la responsabilité de choisir lequel de ses dongsaengs méritent de vivre ou non. Bien sûr, se désigner lui-même ne pose pas le même problème éthique, mais il n'en a pas le courage.

Pour Daehyun le gong vient de sonner.

\- Non, non, répète-t-il.

\- Alors on se prépare à dire adieu à Youngjae. Une chance sur trois … c'est énorme.

\- Non, par pitié. Non, ne tire pas. Youngjae !

 _Je ne veux pas le perdre._

\- Un…

\- NON !

\- Deux …

Elle déplace rapidement l'arme sur l'épaule de Youngjae.

\- Et trois

Elle appuie sur le chien et un clic retentit.

Le clic de la délivrance. Daehyun n'en revient pas. Elle a bien tiré sur Youngjae, mais pas dans la tête. Et il ne s'est rien passé. La rage brûle toujours en lui, mais l'espoir est de retour. Elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de tuer Youngjae. Yongguk avait raison. C'était du bluff. Et lui il a cru mourir de peur.

\- AAAaaaaah !

C'est un hurlement ambigu qui s'échappe de la gorge de Daehyun. C'est un cri de libération mais le ressentiment est bien présent. L'envie d'insulter Sunhee le reprend. Les larmes ont coulées sur son visage et, rien que pour ça, il lui en veut.

Le rescapé du dé à six coups redresse la tête. Un hoquet secoue sa poitrine. Il a l'air secoué, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Les inséparables s'autorisent des retrouvailles touchantes et silencieuses qui n'échappent pas à l'œil pervers de Sunhee.

\- Ce ne sera donc pas pour Youngjae non plus.

\- Tu n'as pas visé la tête, fait remarquer Yongguk sur un ton neutre. Tu as bluffé.

La ravisseuse se baisse pour déposer un baiser sur la pommette du rescapé. Il a un goût salé.

\- C'est parce que je me suis attaché à lui moi aussi.

Elle parle plus bas pour que seul Youngjae puisse entendre.

\- J'ai d'autres projets pour toi gueule d'ange. Ton physique pourrait bien plaire à l'un de mes amis.

L'ange en question tressaille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Eh sale pute ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? demande Daehyun.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas et en plus j'en ai marre d'entendre ta grande gueule.

Elle se redresse et récupère le rouleau de scotch et s'approche de lui.

\- Juste pour info, s'enquit-elle, avant que je te coupe le sifflet, indique à Yongguk s'il peut donner ton nom pour les deux suivants.

Le jeune homme observe d'abord la forme étendue sur le lit cordiforme puis Zelo. Le plus jeune le regarde avec une expression indéchiffrable et Daehyun détourne immédiatement le regard, mal à l'aise. Il interroge Yongguk d'un coup d'œil. Ce dernier fait un léger non de la tête. A quoi bon répondre si Yongguk refuse de toute manière la moindre négociation.

\- Tu es sûr ? demande-t-il. Jongup ? …

Yongguk comprend qu'il fait allusion à la fragilité évidente du blessé. Là, il sera vraiment question de vie ou de mort. Peu importe la partie du corps que Sunhee choisira de viser, il n'y survivrait pas.

\- Tais-toi ! Oublie ! De toute manière, elle fera comme elle en a envie, quoi que je dise.

\- Oh, non, dit-elle faussement vexée. C'est faux ! Je serais honnête sur ce point et je respecterai tes choix, mon chéri. Alors Daehyun, ton dernier mot ?

\- Je vais te crever…

\- Ok.

Elle hausse les épaules et un scotch se colle de nouveau sur son visage. Daehyun ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement. Plus de choix à présent.

\- Je suis déçue, Yongguk. Je pensais que tu aurais plus de courage et que tu aurais donné ton nom pour les autres. Tu n'étais même pas sûr que je bluffais. J'aurais pu le butter. T'aurais accepté de vivre avec la mort de Youngjae sur la conscience ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui tiens l'arme.

\- Arrête ! C'est ton égoïsme qui va les condamner. La cote monte, monte. Ça devient énorme chéri. Et ils sont de plus en plus jeunes.

\- La ferme !

\- Une chance sur deux, pile ou face…

\- Ta gueule !

Elle s'assied sur le lit, juste à côté du blessé. Malgré le garrot les draps sont salis de son sang. Les épisodes d'inconscience alternent avec de courts moments d'éveil. Présentement, Jongup est conscient. Il est surpris en découvrant la silhouette penchée sur lui. Il a perdu le fil du _jeu_.

\- Jongup, tu m'entends ? demande-t-elle.

Il l'entend. L'adrénaline le réveille suffisamment pour qu'il lui réponde d'une voix faible :

\- Laissez-moi. Je ne vous ai rien fait. On vous à rien fait. Laissez-nous.

Son menton tremble. Il est si jeune et tellement mal en point.

\- Tu es plus blanc que les draps, Jongup.

Sa voix est désolée et chaleureuse. Elle ne ment pas. Elle est bien placée pour observer le visage du mourant en plongée. La force qu'il met pour articuler ces quelques mots de supplication est pitoyable.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir.

Ces mots-ci lacèrent le cœur de Yongguk. Il se rappelle qu'il lui avait plusieurs fois retourné : « Tu ne vas pas mourir ». Il n'est plus en mesure de lui faire cette promesse.

\- Tu te sens comment ? poursuit Sunhee.

Jongup ne gaspille pas ses dernières forces pour répondre à cette fausse question.

\- T'es blanc, j'ai jamais vu ça. Je pense pas que tu survivras si j'agrandis le trou, petit.

\- Ça suffit !

Ignorant les plaintes du leader, elle pose son arme sur la cuisse du garçon, non loin de la zone où la balle est entrée. Elle appuie ensuite sans pitié. Un cri de douleur se fait entendre, déchirant. Yongguk crie aussi. Zelo voudrait disparaître pour ne pas avoir à entendre ça. Sunhee s'en prend au blessé sans défense. Finalement, les cris cessent. Elle vient de lui accorder un bref répit.

\- Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on n'avait pas entendu un vrai cri de douleur physique, justifie-t-elle. Ça fait du bien.

Elle pousse un soupir.

\- J'ai bien aimé le cri de désespoir de Daehyun à l'instant mais si je devais choisir ? … En fait j'hésite encore. Il faut que je réentende.

\- Non ! demande Yongguk.

Elle presse de nouveau sur la plaie. Jongup beugle mais brièvement. Sa tête bascule sur le côté. Il perd connaissance. Sunhee surprise et déçue, secoue son arme sur le membre du garçon. Il n'a aucune réaction. Mais cela va bien au-delà d'une absence de réaction. Le jeune adulte est inerte, lourd.

\- Tiens ! On dirait qu'il est mort !


	9. Est-ce que Jongup est mort ?

\- Tiens ! On dirait qu'il est mort !

Ces quelques mots frappent douloureusement les consciences. Des yeux emplis de terreur se lèvent vers la personne qui les a prononcés. Yongguk, qui n'était que colère, est soudain paralysé par la peur. Il sent voler en éclats tout ce qu'il prenait pour acquis : ce n'est plus seulement une menace, c'est un verdict, c'est l'annonce d'un aller sans retour. Plus de négociation, plus de bluff, on lui annonce que Jongup est peut-être mort et qu'il ne reviendra pas. Cette possibilité le terrifie, lui comme les autres, elle le brise.

\- Non, articule-t-il sous le choc. Jongup ? Jongup tu m'entends ? C'est pas le moment de lâcher. Le médecin va plus tarder, tu m'entends ?

Yongguk tire sur son cou pour se faire plus grand. Il veut mieux distinguer le visage du blessé. Il perçoit son inconscience, son inertie. La preneuse d'otage prend des allures d'infirmière. Elle pose son arme et déplace deux doigts contre le cou du blessé. Le temps se suspend. Les pupilles de Yongguk font des allers-retours rapides entre les traits de Sunhee et la poitrine de son jeune ami. Il cherche à distinguer des mouvements respiratoires, un quelconque indice de vie. Son propre cœur semble s'être arrêté de battre. Il connait suffisamment Sunhee pour la savoir capable de simuler cette petite scène, mais …

\- Alors ? supplie-t-il. Alors ?

La belle asiatique fait simplement non de la tête. Elle ne sent rien pulser contre ses doigts sensibles.

\- Il n'a plus de pouls, déclare-t-elle.

\- Non ! Tu mens, hurle son principal interlocuteur.

\- Je ne mens pas.

\- Si ! Jongup, réveille-toi ! Je t'interdis de mourir. Réponds !

Yongguk ne peut renoncer à l'espoir de réentendre la voix de Jongup, timide et polie, un peu soumise mais tendre. Il se tourne vers les autres membres du groupe, tenus au silence. Certains croisent son regard. Il cherche de l'espoir, il ne trouve que le miroir de ses propres craintes. Zelo secoue la tête énergiquement, comme un fou, comme s'il cherchait à extraire de sa tête un songe insupportable en le propulsant hors de son crâne par la force. Cette vision fait craquer le leader.

\- JONGUP ! REPONDS !

\- Ça ne sert à rien de hurler.

Mais le jeune homme continue. Il le fait pour lui-même et pour les autres membres bouleversés. Le porte-parole s'est transformé en porte-cris.

\- Cesse de crier !

Les paroles n'ont aucun effet sur l'hystérie du moment. Sunhee ne peut profiter de l'instant pourtant à son goût. Les minutes files et son patron ne tardera plus. Elle reprend son arme de la main droite. Elle observe la cinquième victime avec laquelle il n'est même plus amusant de jouer.

\- Tu sais pourquoi on appelle un croque-mort, croque-mort ? demande-t-elle.

Sunhee est imperturbable dans la tourmente. Elle pose la question à haute voix bien qu'elle doute que Yongguk soit attentif à ses propos. D'ailleurs, elle n'attend pas la réponse et poursuit.

\- C'est parce que le croque-mort croquait les morts. Il mordait l'orteil du cadavre. C'était pour éviter d'enterrer un vivant. S'il ne criait pas, on jugeait que c'était bon, que c'était la fin.

Yongguk a cessé de hurler. Il sent que le découragement le gagne. Si elle ne ment pas ? S'il est effectivement mort ? A quoi bon ? A quoi bon se battre ? Le canon du revolver se pose contre la cuisse ensanglantée. Qu'elle cesse de menacer Jongup ? Qu'elle cesse ?

\- Avant d'enterrer quelqu'un, il faut s'assurer qu'il est bien mort, tu vois ? Je vais appuyer sur la gâchette et si Jongup ne réagit pas, j'en déduirais ce qu'i déduire.

\- Non.

Le mot est prononcé d'une voix si faible. Yongguk a à peine la force de s'opposer, son menton tremble, ses épaules s'abaissent.

\- Tu t'effondres déjà, chéri ? Tu veux peut-être échanger ta place contre celle de Jongup ? Personnellement, je trouverais stupide de prendre une balle pour protéger un mort.

\- Arrête de dire qu'il est mort.

\- Comme tu voudras. J'y vais à trois alors ?

Le compte à rebours s'égraine tel le sable coulant d'un sablier et Yongguk ne fait aucune réclamation. Il ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces pour faire disparaître l'univers qui l'entoure. Il a envie d'être ailleurs, très loin de cet enfer. C'est un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar bien trop réaliste.

BANG

Le tonnerre provoqué par le coup de feu claque avec une telle violence que toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce sursautent, y compris Sunhee, surprise que son dé à six coups se soit enfin décidé. Elle baisse les yeux pour vérifier que ça vient bien de se produire. Elle découvre que l'impact vient de déchirer les chairs du blessé. Le sang qui ne circule plus dans la jambe garrottée à tout de même giclé alentour. Une odeur charbonneuse de poudre consumée vient picoter ses narines.

Dans la chambre de poupée, un silence lourd fait suite à la détonation. Il n'y a pas un son, car le blessé n'a pas crié. Aucun hurlement, si faible soit-il, aucune réaction n'a mis en mouvement le danseur.

Yongguk s'effondre vers l'avant. Sa tête vient s'abattre sur ses genoux. Il vient de perdre Jongup. Ils viennent tous de perdre Jongup.

Un éclat de rire brise le silence lorsque Sunhee réalise l'ironie de la situation.

\- Le sort vous aime, déclare-t-elle. Il vous aime. Il vous adore. Le dé a choisi de s'en prendre à la seule personne qui ne pouvait plus souffrir. Il vous a épargné.

 _Epargné ?_

Jongup est mort et elle ose dire qu'ils sont épargnés. Ils sont tout sauf épargnés. Les menottes sont toujours autours de leurs poignets. Les bandes adhésives ferment toujours leurs lèvres. Ils ne sont ni sains, ni saufs, ni libres, ni épargnés.

\- Je suis un peu déçue par cette conclusion, poursuit la démente. Je suis heureuse que le jeu ait duré si longtemps, mais déçue par la conclusion. Et puis…

Elle se lève, aussitôt, malgré sa douleur, Yongguk se redresse pour garder un œil sur elle. Il s'en méfie comme la peste. La femme se déplace nonchalamment. Elle passe devant chacun d'entre eux. Elle s'arrête devant celui qu'elle nomme « son chéri ». Elle se tient de profil devant lui. Elle continue :

\- … Et puis, j'aurais bien aimé menacé le dernier. Mon intuition me dit qu'il n'est pas comme les autres à tes yeux.

Le jeune chanteur met toute sa volonté pour ne rien montrer alors que deux yeux de biches l'observent de biais. Il ne doit jamais rien montrer devant elle. Il s'interdit toute réaction face à ses mots. Il ne regardera pas Zelo. Il veut être indifférent. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle a réagit en découvrant la faiblesse de Daehyun. Que ferait-elle si elle découvrait la sienne ?

\- Tu ne dis rien ? dit-elle. Evidemment ! Je finirais bien par savoir. Je vais partir un moment maintenant. Je sais que je ne risque pas de vous manquer, mais vous, vous allez me manquer.

C. s'inquiète. Il quitte le coin de la pièce dans lequel il s'était fait oublier.

\- Partir ? interroge-t-il. Tu vas me laisser ? Tu sais ce que A. va me faire quand il va voir ça ?

C. lève un index vers Jongup.

\- C'est pas ma faute, se défend Sunhee. C'est pas moi qui l'ai shooté.

\- …

\- Ouais ! J'ai rien fait de mal.

Elle ouvre les bras en signe de bonne foi. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas besoin de mentir. Jongup a réellement succombé à ses blessures avant qu'elle-même ne mette son grain de sel. C'est C. qui devra rendre des comptes. Même si elle vient de jouer avec le feu, elle ne s'est pas brûlée avec et elle peut sortir sans rien avoir à se reprocher.

\- Mais tu n'es pas sensé partir comme ça ! La prise d'otage n'est pas finie.

\- J'ai dit que je revenais ! Essaie de rester en vie jusque-là.

La dernière phrase est pour Yongguk :

\- A bientôt chéri.

Elle sort.

C. aurait dû partir lui aussi. Il a trop peur de A. pour ça. Peut-être que le patron lui pardonnera ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'otage. Il avait agi de cette façon parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Par contre, déserter, c'était impardonnable. Sunhee prenait de gros risques en disparaissant de cette manière. Il valait mieux pour elle que cette disparition soit définitive.

Le surnommé A. entre dans la pièce peu de temps après. Il est accompagné d'un homme cagoulé qu'ils n'avaient pas vu jusque-là : un coéquipier équipé d'une mallette. Sûrement le médecin. A peine l'homme à la carrure imposante a-t-il mis un pied dans la pièce, C. s'agenouille et se couche sur le sol pour implorer sa clémence.

\- Où est Sunhee ?

\- Partie !

\- Où ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Réponds !

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ?

Le chef des preneurs d'otage observe les otages ligotés et visiblement secoués, mais ils sont entiers, du moins ceux qui l'étaient à son départ. Il fait un geste de la main. Par ce geste il intime à son nouveau acolyte de se diriger vers le blessé sans plus attendre, pendant que lui-même continue la conversation avec C. Ce dernier, le nez sur la moquette s'explique :

\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal. C'est Sunhee.

Yongguk pourrait intervenir. Il serait simple d'expliquer que l'homme a collaboré avec cette femme à laquelle il tente de tout mettre sur le dos. Mais le leader se fiche bien de ses petits règlements de compte entre criminels. Toute son attention est portée sur le médecin qui exmine Jongup. Comme il aimerait que cet homme annonce un verdict différent que celui auquel il s'est résolu.

\- Qu'a fait Sunhee ?

\- Elle a tiré une deuxième fois sur le blessé.

\- Comment ?

\- Mais elle disait qu'il était déjà mort.

\- Mort ?

A. interroge son spécialiste d'un simple battement de cil. Le médecin fait un signe : avec son doigt il fait mine de se trancher le cou. Le verdict est tombé. Les épaules de Yongguk s'avachissent et il ne peut plus rien regarder d'autre que le sol.

\- Fais chier ! jure le chef. Rentre chez-toi alors !

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, à peine arrivé le médecin repart déjà.

\- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? demande A.

\- … Euh …

Le chef est devenu rouge de colère et son ton devient puissant.

\- Parle !

\- Pour faire simple… il a perdu à la roulette russe.

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand on … Et toi tu laisses faire ? Tu la laisses malmener mes otages en mon absence ? Vermine !

Le chef des malfaiteurs balance un coup de pied dans les côtes de C. qui reste face contre terre en implorant le pardon. Une fois ses nerfs calmés, le chef des preneurs d'otages déclare :

\- Si je la revoie, je la tue cette salope. Je savais qu'u jour ou l'autre elle me ferait un coup comme ça. Heureusement, qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps d'en tuer un autre.

Dans le cerveau de cet homme les calculs vont bon train. Il est très désappointé par la mort d'un de ses otages. Il sait que la valeur du groupe vient de chuter, de chuter énormément. Les BAP sont six, à cinq que sont-ils ? Leur valeur indépendante est bien moindre que leur valeur en groupe. Qui paierait pour les récupérer ? T.S. ? Il n'en est plus certain. La prise d'otage tourne au fiasco commercial. Ça sera un miracle s'ils en tirent quelque-chose. A. pousse un grand soupir.

\- Bon ! Ecoutez-moi les mecs !

Les têtes restent résolument baissées.

\- Vous m'écoutez là ?

Himchan, Youngjae, Daehyun, Zelo et Yongguk relèvent légèrement les yeux, assez pour regarder dans sa direction, mais pas suffisamment pour croiser son regard.

\- Okey ! Personnellement, je vous avez attaché pour la vidéo et parce que vous étiez pas assez sages. Alors si je vous détache et que je vous laisse tranquille dans cette chambre, vous n'allez pas faire de connerie, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis armé et vous savez ce que ça peut donner maintenant.

L'allusion est cruelle, mais efficace. La proposition consiste à leur rendre un peu de liberté. S'opposer serait stupide.

\- C'est clair ? insiste-t-il. Rien ne sera tenté contre moi si je vous détache ? Bang Yongguk ?

Il est le seul à pouvoir formuler une réponse audible. En tant que leader, A. semble considérer que sa parole engage le groupe.

\- C'est clair, articule Yonggukd'une voix rauque.

Il veut être détaché. Bien sûr, il déteste ce type de toutes ses forces, mais il ne se jettera pas sur lui. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

\- Okey ! C'est cool ! C'est très cool ! C. va se mettre devant la porte de la chambre, dans le couloir. Vous serez un peu tranquille. Je suis pas un monstre vous savez ! Mais si l'un de vous met le nez dans le couloir sans que j'en ai donné l'ordre, il se fera descendre ! C. relève-toi ! et fait ce que je t'ai dit.

C. se met sur ses jambes et avance tel un pénitent vers la porte. A. le saisit par le bras avant qu'il n'atteigne la sortie.

\- Vermine ! T'as compris ?

\- Si y'en a un qui sort, je tire ?

\- Bien, c'est ça ! Et tu tires où ?

C. avale sa salive. Il ne connait pas la bonne réponse.

\- Tu le descends, j'ai dit.

\- Bien patron !

Il lâche la bras de la « vermine » et celle-ci disparaît. Puis A. se déplace vers Himchan, un peu au hasard mais aussi parce que son instinct lui dit que celui-ci ne représente aucun danger. Il commence par retirer la bande de scotch.

\- Aïe !

Puis il se baisse et retire les scotchs qui immobilisaient ses chevilles. Enfin, il le force à se pencher en avant pour détacher ses menottes. L'otage garde les bras le long du corps, docilement. Un tintement métallique accompagne le geste de A. lorsqu'il lui tend un trousseau de clés minuscules. Himchan attrape les précieuses clés.

\- Je vais sortir. Tu peux détacher les autres. Il y a une salle de bain avec de quoi boire et de la bouffe dans le minibar si vous avez le cœur. Je préfèrerais que vous vous nourrissiez. La seule chose qui est interdite, c'est de tenter de sortir. Je reviens vous voir lorsque j'aurais enfin des nouvelles du monde extérieur.

Le chef sort et referme derrière lui. Himchan observe la porte, à droite et à gauche, puis les clés qu'il tient en mains. Il a du mal à croire qu'il a le droit de se lever. Il vérifie plusieurs fois qu'ils sont bien seuls. Enfin, sans un mot, il se redresse. Presque par miracle, ses jambes ne le trahissent pas. Il marche immédiatement vers Yongguk, sans même se poser la moindre question. Le leader n'a rien dit depuis le tir final, à part pour répondre à A. à l'instant. Sa posture est avachie. Himchan s'accroupit pour déterminer laquelle des clés permettra d'ouvrir les liens d'acier du jeune homme. Ses yeux constatent les blessures profondes qui marquent la chair des poignets de Yongguk, jusqu'au sang. Lui-même n'a que quelques hématomes. Mais Yongguk s'est battu avec rage contre ses liens, encore et encore, mais sans la clé, c'était peine perdue. Le bon outil s'engage dans le minuscule verrou et les menottes cèdent. Aussitôt, Yongguk ramène ses bras en avant et arrache les scotchs qui emprisonnent ses jambes avec haine, mais toujours en silence. Puis il se lève toujours tremblant. Un vertige menace de le forcer à se rasseoir. Il se retient à l'épaule de Himchan.

\- Ça va ?

Himchan, se maudit : _non, ça n'allait pas, évidemment que ça n'allait pas_ !

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Libère les autres.

Le ton est péremptoire. Himchan se résout à l'abandonner pour poursuivre son rôle de libérateur. Il se dirige de bonne grâce vers la chaise la plus proche : Daehyun. Il procède en détachant d'abord les chevilles avant de fouiller pour trouver la bonne clé. Là encore, la contemplation des poignets blessés de Daehyun le choque. L'homme délivré arrache lui-même la bande qui lui collait les lèvres puis il sent Himchan refermer ses bras autour de ses épaules. C'est sa façon à lui de lui dire tout ce qui serait trop long à expliquer. Daehyun lui rend son accolade tout aussi franche et sincère bien que brève.

Himchan doit se dépêcher d'aller libérer le suivant. Hors de question de les faire patienter. Le dernier libéré voudrait l'aider mais il n'y a qu'un seul jeu de clés. Alors, impatient et préoccupé, Daehyun observe son hyung ouvrir les menottes de Youngjae. Quand le clic libérateur retentit, il déclare :

\- Je m'en occupe. Va aider Zelo… s'il-te-plait.

Le hyung s'écarte non sans serrer rapidement l'épaule du jeune Youngjae. Le garçon est toujours en larme. A chaque fois qu'il est tenté de se calmer un nouvel évènement dévastateur vient le chambouler et cela se traduit chez lui inexorablement par des larmes de crocodile. Mais elles ne l'empêchent pas de voir Daehyun se pencher et tendre une main vers son visage pour libérer ses lèvres. Solidement incrustée à sa peau, la bande tire douloureusement, mais peu importe. Le geste reste tendre et libérateur. Youngjae réalise enfin qu'il est libre de ses mouvements. Il dégage ses bras et aussitôt s'accroche à la manche de son ami. Daehyun le saisit au niveau de la nuque. La tête de Youngjae bascule sur son torse, juste sous son cou. Leurs émotions les noient. Elles sont contradictoires. Ils sont soulagés d'être réunis après tout ça. Ils ont cru se perdre à jamais. Mais la joie de ses retrouvailles est entachée par la tristesse immense d'avoir perdu Jongup.

Daehyun se sent mal à en vomir. Il a tellement honte d'oser ressentir un tant soit peu de chaleur en serrant Youngjae contre lui. Est-ce que toutes ses pensées ne devraient pas aller vers le danseur ? En tout cas, il devine sans difficulté que les larmes de celui qui se trouve dans ses bras ne tarissent pas à cause de cette perte. Auparavant, Daehyun pouvait le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien et que rien ni personne ne lui ferait du mal tout qu'il serait là, maintenant, il ne peut plus dire cela. Youngjae a raison d'être en larmes.

Himchan est allé directement voir Zelo, le dernier prisonnier. Il a dû longer le lit. Il a dû jeter malgré lui un coup d'œil vers la silhouette étalée et se sentir mourir. Il a dû voir Yongguk aussi, debout à côté de ce lit ridicule mais il ne s'est pas attardé.

Le rappeur est allé tout droit vers le centre de la chambre, attiré par une force obscure. Il a voulu voir par lui-même, et voilà qu'il voit. Le visage de Jongup est blanc en effet, figé dans une expression morbide. Ses yeux sont ouverts et vides. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Yongguk n'a jamais contemplé le visage d'un mort. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit celui-ci ? Un visage bien trop jeune et familier ?

Yongguk trouve la force de refermer les paupières de son ami. Il le fait autant par respect pour le mort que pour s'épargner la vue de ce regard vide et déstabilisant. Il voudrait pleurer mais il ne pleure pas. Il voudrait crier mais il ne crie pas. Pourtant, il souffre face à cette injustice car Jongup était la dernière personne à mériter ce sort. Il était doux, persévérant, bosseur, il n'avait jamais eu un mot plus haut qu'un autre. Il était bienveillant et généreux. Il était un peu effacé parfois, mais indispensable. Il était imprévisible, drôle à ses dépends souvent et insondable. Parmi tous les membres du groupe, c'est avec lui que Yongguk a échangé le moins de mots mais ça ne veux pas dire grand-chose. Il lui aurait confié ce qu'il avait de plus cher sans hésiter, en toute confiance, parce qu'il était, avant toute autre chose, quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de gentil.

On lui a tiré dans le dos ! On l'a blessé ! On l'a fait souffrir ! Puis on l'a laissé mourir.

Yongguk remonte la succession d'évènements qui l'on conduit là. Il rejoue les tortures finales qu'a subit Jongup dans ses derniers instants. Il rejoue la scène de point de compression et serre les poings et les dents. S'il ne peut pas pleurer c'est parce qu'il y a encore trop de colère qui étouffe sa tristesse. Il rejoue la fuite désespérée de Jongup que personne n'avait vu venir, pas même lui. Il aurait dû voir. C'était son rôle de voir. Il rejoue l'enlèvement du groupe. Il remonte plus loin encore, au jour où Jongup lui a été présenté. Puis encore plus loin. Le fil des événements qui l'on conduit jusque-là s'arrête sur une rencontre : Sunhee. Avant même que les chemins de Yongguk et Jongup ne se croisent, le destin avait décidé de cette fin tragique en plaçant Sunhee à quelques sièges de lui, dans un bus entre Séoul et Incheon, il y a de ça sept ans.

Yongguk fixait le cadavre, maintenant, il ne fixe plus rien du tout. Il se déconnecte de tout et de tous. Il se perd dans ses reproches. C'est lui qui a entrainé le groupe dans ce guet-apens. S'il avait pu voir la folie de la jeune femme avant de la laisser entrer dans sa vie, le groupe n'aurait probablement jamais été enlevé. La demande de rançon, ce n'est qu'un appât pour convaincre les mafieux de la suivre, mais l'idée vient d'elle. Alors, oui, tout est de sa faute.

Pendant l'introspection cruelle de Yongguk, Himchan s'est accroupi et à présent, il tire sur le scotch qui entoure les chevilles de Zelo. Il entend les sanglots du grand garçon en se faisant. Il relève la tête. Il croise les grands yeux noirs du prisonnier. Le cœur d'Himchan se sert : impossible de ne pas remarquer l'incompréhension et l'égarement dans ces yeux-là. Le maknae est heurté profondément par ce qu'il vient de vivre. Son jeune âge et plus encore sa nature innocente en font quelqu'un de fragile. Son esprit a néanmoins dressé des barrières et, à cet instant, il tient encore bon par la puissance d'une illusion qu'il s'est créé. Himchan choisit de commencer par libérer la bouche. Il n'a pas le temps de se servir de son jeu de clés car, à peine son bâillon retiré, les mots de Zelo se bousculent et stoppent net Himchan.

\- Jongup ? Est-ce que Jongup est vraiment mort ?

La bouche d'Himchan s'entrouvre dans une expression de surprise effrayée, lui donnant un air inepte. Il fixe le jeune garçon. Les yeux et le ton collent avec les mots prononcés. La question n'est pas rhétorique. Zelo n'a pas réalisé. Ou alors, il refuse de le faire. En tout cas, il s'accroche toujours à un espoir fou.

\- Est-ce que Jongup est mort ?

Zelo répète sa question devant le silence coupable de son ainé. Himchan ne veut pas être celui qui va lui annoncer la vérité mais il comprend qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il devra être celui qui brisera ses derniers espoirs. Il va détruire l'innocence de Junhong.


	10. Entre-eux

\- Est-ce que Jongup est mort ?

\- Le médecin…murmure Himchan. S'il n'a rien fait … s'il n'a rien fait, c'est parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire…

\- Je ne veux pas ! l'interrompt Zelo avec violence.

Daehyun et Youngjae tournent leur tête en direction de celui dont le cri a trop porté. Même Yongguk sort de ses pensées pour se reconnecter au réel. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de sa tête, c'est un véritable enfer. Himchan est toujours accroupi, toujours immobile. L'une de ses mains tient les clés des menottes et l'autre s'est posée sur le genou de Zelo. Il doit lever les yeux pour lui parler.

\- Junhong, chuchote-t-il avec douceur et pitié.

\- Je ne veux pas !

Zelo répond avec autant d'agressivité dans la voix que ce qu'Himchan a de tendresse dans la sienne.

\- Je suis désolé.

Et il l'est. Mais le jeune Zelo ne veut pas l'entendre.

\- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi et détache-moi !

Himchan est choqué par le ton qu'emploie Zelo. En temps normal, il l'aurait méprisé, puni ou frappé pour avoir osé lui parler de cette manière. Mais les temps ne sont pas normaux. Alors l'ainé obéit et se redresse pour le détacher.

\- Menteur ! crache Zelo alors qu'Himchan ne lui fait même plus face. Jongup est vivant ! Je le sais ! Je le sens ! T'es même pas aller voir par toi-même ! Tu ne …

\- … Moi si.

Zelo se tait et lève la tête vers celui qui vient d'avoir le courage de le couper dans son délire. Depuis le siège où il est assis, la silhouette dressée de Yongguk s'impose autant que sa voix. Le maknae se fige. Il ne peut pas le traiter de menteur, pas lui.

\- J'ai vu et il est mort, annonce le leader sans ciller.

Le grand garçon le regarde dans le blanc des yeux lorsqu'il l'entend prononcer ces mots. Il sait aussitôt que c'est la vérité. Les mensonges qu'il avait fait siens s'effondrent telle une tour jumelle. Les liens d'aciers glissent de ses poignets. Ses bras sont libres pourtant il reste immobile.

Ainsi, ce n'est pas Himchan qui aura brisé son innocence mais Yongguk. L'ainé du groupe s'avance vers la chaise. Elle n'est qu'à quelques pas. Il parcourt cette distance comme au ralenti. Sans ses illusions, Junhong à l'air de quelqu'un à qui il ne reste plus rien. Yongguk a de plus en plus de mal à le regarder dans les yeux, parce qu'ils sont trop abasourdis, trop tristes. Des yeux qui demandent « pourquoi ? ». Et ce « pourquoi ? » mange Yongguk de l'intérieur quand il tente d'y répondre. Alors, arrivé à hauteur de Zelo, Yongguk baisse la tête.

Ils sont tous témoins lorsqu'il pose un genou au sol, puis l'autre, qu'il ploie vers l'avant en ramenant ses deux mains jointes sur les cuisses de Zelo et qu'il pose son front sur ces dernières. Il ne s'est pas jeté à terre mais c'est tout comme. On ne voit plus son visage, seulement sa nuque. Zelo découvre qu'il peut, malgré son état de choc, ressentir de la surprise. Il n'ose pas faire de geste. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il est en train de voir : Yongguk… implore à genoux. Les derniers doutes sur les intentions du leader se lèvent lorsqu'on entend sa voix, juste un souffle à peine audible, qui s'étouffe dans les jambes du maknae :

\- Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, Junhong. Pardonnez-moi tous. Pardonnez-moi.

Zelo entend et fixe la chevelure du plaintif, puis il se tourne vers Youngjae et Daehyun. Ils sont stupéfaits. Il se tourne ensuite vers Himchan en regardant par-dessus sa propre épaule. Ils sont tous plongés dans la même incompréhension. Zelo sent la chaleur des mains de Yongguk sur ses jambes. L'homme ne semble pas décidé à se redresser. Est-ce qu'il attend une réponse ? Qu'est-ce que Zelo est censé dire ou faire ? Il est désemparé. La voix de Youngjae est la première à lui venir en aide :

-Yongguk hyung ?

Cette voix est chargée d'inquiétude car l'état de Yongguk est effectivement inquiétant. Le ton est interrogatif car ces excuses qu'on leur adresse : ils ne les comprennent pas.

\- Te pardonner de quoi ?

L'intervention de Youngjae ne fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie car plus que tout autre, c'est à lui que Yongguk pense devoir des excuses. Sa gorge se serre de manière intolérable, si bien que les paroles qu'il prononce se perdent dans ses mains et le tissu du jean sur lequel elles sont appuyées. Alors, enfin, Zelo décide de ramener ses bras libres sur les épaules du leader, d'une manière qu'il souhaite apaisante. Il se penche en avant pour approcher au plus près son oreille. Il distingue le sens des mots prononcés, lentement.

\- Qu'il me pardonne ma lâcheté. Qu'il me pardonne d'avoir laissé Sunhee le menacer. Je l'ai laissé risquer sa vie. Je n'ai rien fait pour le protéger. Je n'ai rien fait pour le protéger.

Une ride apparaît entre les sourcils de Zelo et ses paupières clignent fréquemment. Ces amis se sont tous rapprochés. Mais malgré cette proximité, seul Zelo a pu entendre. Il se redresse et se tourne vers Youngjae qui lui demande aussitôt :

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Il dit … qu'il n'a pas su nous protéger.

\- Oh ! Alors c'est ça qui le travaille ? dit Youngjae.

Il tombe à genoux à son tour, se rapproche de son hyung pour se faire mieux entendre de lui. Il n'en revient pas. Jamais, dans son esprit, il n'a formulé de reproches contre lui. Jamais, il ne lui reprocherait de ne pas les avoir protégés. Jamais, il ne s'est dit que Yongguk avait été lâche. Bien au contraire.

\- Yongguk hyung, insiste-t-il, tu as été très courageux de ne jamais céder. Tu n'es coupable de rien.

Youngjae tend aussi la main vers l'épaule de son ami et d'un geste lui demande de se redresser. En vain.

\- Tu entends ? Je ne vais pas te pardonner parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Mais le leader reste agenouillé, tête baissée. Youngjae, désespéré, se redresse un peu et demande :

\- Daehyun, dit-lui. Dis-lui, s'il-te-plait !

Zelo sent les poings de Yongguk se fermer, signe de tensions. Après ce qui semble être une éternité, Daehyun accepte d'intervenir :

\- Je te pardonne…, dit-il.

\- … Daehyun !?

Youngjae s'insurge immédiatement et tourne vers son confident des yeux offusqués. Pardonner Yongguk sous-entend qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal. Mais Daehyun n'a pas terminé :

\- … je te pardonne si tu me pardonnes aussi. J'ai été tellement plus lâche que toi. J'ai agi comme le pire des égoïstes et tu le sais bien.

\- Quoi ? s'indigne encore Youngjae de moins en moins d'accord avec les propos de son ami.

\- Si, insiste Daehyun qui s'exprime à présent à l'intention de tout le groupe. C'était égoïste de ma part de vouloir imposer mes choix à Yongguk. J'étais prêt à céder. J'ai voulu qu'il m'obéisse. Sur le coup, quand il a dit non, je lui en ai voulu. C'est vrai !

Daehyun regarde de nouveau Yongguk et seulement lui.

\- C'est vrai, je t'en ai voulu. Seulement sur le moment, parce qu'après j'ai compris. Tu as fait le bon choix. C'est toi qui avais raison. Elle n'a jamais voulu tuer Youngjae. J'aurais dû te faire confiance. C'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait que je dirige ma colère contre toi. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous demandait de faire des choix. Pour nous culpabiliser et nous monter les uns contre les autres. Elle veut nous diviser. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Si tu m'avais écouté, on aurait rien gagné du tout. Ca n'aurait rien changé du tout. Qu'on choisisse ou non, c'était pareil. Elle jouait à la roulette russe, merde ! On perd à tous les coups ! On est tous super mal. Il y a pas que toi qui t'en veux là ! Je suis super mal aussi, parce que je suis encore en vie et pas lui. C'est pas juste ! Je pourrais être à sa place. On se sent tous mal, et coupables, encore plus parce qu'elle nous a laissé soi-disant le choix. Alors pardonnons-nous mutuellement.

Daehyun sent que tout le monde le regarde, à part Yongguk bien sûr. Et personne ne vient le contredire. Le menton de Youngjae tremble en le regardant. Ils attendent la réaction de Yongguk. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi il ne se relève toujours pas.

\- Daehyun a raison, intervient Himchan. C'est déjà assez dur sans qu'en plus on se sente coupable pour rien.

Mais la réaction de Yongguk n'est pas celle qu'ils attendent tous. En effet, l'homme n'a pas vidé tout son sac.

\- Sunhee a dit que cette prise d'otage, c'était pour moi. Je suis responsable.

Daehyun échange un regard avec Youngjae, Youngjae avec Zelo, Zelo avec Himchan, puis finalement Himchan se repose sur Youngjae, alors ce dernier cherche ses mots quelques secondes.

\- On n'est même pas sûr que ça soit vrai, précise Youngjae. Je t'en prie, Yongguk hyung arrête de nous réclamer ton pardon. Aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de t'accabler. On s'en fiche des raisons qui nous ont mises ici. On s'en fiche de ce qu'elle a dit : tu n'es pas responsable.

Zelo secoue la tête positivement, même s'il ne peut être vu.

\- C'est vrai, intervient Himchan en prenant un ton agacé. Si tu te relèves pas tout de suite je jure que je te relève de force. Et j'espère ne pas avoir à le faire parce que… ça me fait un peu peur. Mais je jure que j'essaie…

Himchan observe Yongguk réagir à son plus grand soulagement. Il n'a pas besoin de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Le front du leader quitte son support et il vient s'assoir sur ses talons. Sa tête est relevée, au sens littéral au moins. Himchan pousse un soupir :

\- Franchement plutôt que de chercher des responsables, je pense qu'on devrait plutôt se demander ce qu'on va faire maintenant, propose-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On va attendre la rançon, dit Youngjae.

\- Ici ? s'inquiète Zelo.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix.

\- Ça ne me plait pas de rester ici ? Poursuit le plus jeune très mal à l'aise. Je ne peux vraiment pas rester ici avec...

Les yeux se tournent avec réticence vers le lit au centre de la pièce, alors que la voix de Zelo continue :

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose… ?

\- Je vois pas ! dit Himchan.

\- Tu veux dire quoi ? s'informe Youngjae.

\- Je ne sais pas … ne pas le laisser sur ce lit ridicule.

\- On va pas le mettre par terre ?

La remarque de Youngjae est accueillie par tous comme une évidence et suivie d'un silence obséquieux. Zelo abandonne l'idée de déplacer Jongup. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le lit le problème.

\- Je n'arrive pas à penser avec lui à côté, se plaint-il. C'est … c'est bizarre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'arriverais à penser, même si j'étais dans une autre pièce, confesse Youngjae.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va revenir ? demande Himchan sans transition.

\- Sunhee ?

\- Oui.

\- Non ? Le mec a dit qu'il allait la buter si elle revenait, remarque Youngjae qui veut croire en ce qu'il raconte. Alors non, elle va pas revenir ? Et même si elle revenait …

\- Moi, je pense que si, dit Daehyun moins optimiste que son camarade. Elle avait l'air de pas avoir fini. Et elle a promis qu'elle reviendrait…

\- Je préfère leur patron qu'elle, dit Zelo.

\- On préfère tous leur patron ! Mais c'est à cause de lui que j'ai dû retirer mon point de compression.

C'est la première fois qu'une colère aussi franche peut se lire sur le visage de Youngjae.

\- Mais lui au moins il souhaite pas nous voir souffrir, nous détruire puis ramasser les morceaux, fait remarquer Himchan avant de partir dans un fou rire sans joie.

Son rire ne dure pas, car il croise le regard noir de Yongguk qui le stoppe immédiatement.

\- Désolé, désolé. C'est le stress. Quand je stress je dis des trucs que je devrais garder pour moi et j'ai des rires nerveux…

\- Je sais, mais évite la prochaine fois, parce que ça me fait pas du tout rire.

 _Elle était beaucoup trop sérieuse en disant ça._

\- En fait, tu m'as pas dit ce que t'en pensais ! Elle va revenir ?

Yongguk observe ses dongsaengs, ils le regardent tous. Ils attendent son avis. Ainsi, non seulement ils n'ont pas de rancœur contre lui, mais ils semblent toujours lui accorder une confiance aveugle. Cela tombe bien, ce qu'il doit leur dire est très important.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle reviendra, mais si c'est le cas, surtout si son chef n'est pas avec elle : méfiez-vous. Si jamais vous vous retrouvez face à elle de nouveau, ne vous laissez pas attacher cette fois. Battez-vous et fuyez.


	11. Plus on est de fous

Si Sunhee a choisi précisément ce love-hôtel pour réaliser son grand projet, ce n'est pas par hasard. Elle l'a choisi lui, parce que sa localisation est idéale. Le bâtiment se situe à deux rues à peine d'une adresse, de son adresse. Ça n'a pas été simple de le retrouver. Elle a dû faire jouer toutes ses relations. Mais elle y est parvenue. Maintenant, elle regarde la porte d'entrée. Elle savoure cet instant. Elle est si impatiente de le revoir, pourtant elle prend son temps. Elle n'appuie pas sur la sonnette et laisse son attente devenir insupportable, dans un plaisir tout masochiste.

La porte devant laquelle elle se trouve est celle d'une maison d'un quartier pavillonnaire. Il ne loge donc pas dans un appartement, c'est sa manière à lui de s'isoler un peu, songe-t-elle. La masse et lui ça a toujours fait deux. Sur ce point, ils se rejoignaient totalement. Sur ce point et tellement d'autres encore...

Elle observe l'inscription sous la sonnette. Elle reconnait son nom, celui qui lui a été donné à la naissance. Du point de vue de Sunhee, c'est son pseudonyme qui est son véritable nom et ce nom de baptême une imposture. Son nom de naissance, il ne l'utilisait jamais, à l'époque. Son pseudonyme, c'était son nom d'artiste. Quand elle le connaissait, il portait ce nom-là, parce qu'il était en permanence un artiste. Un art obscur, sans doute, mais dans lequel il était passé maitre.

L'attente étant devenue intolérable, son index pousse sur la sonnette. L'allure de Sunhee est nonchalante pourtant elle a le trac, la trouille même. Mais elle n'en montre rien. La porte s'ouvre, mais ce n'est pas celui qu'elle est venue voir qui apparaît dans l'encadrement. C'est une femme. Elle est à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Elle dégage quelque chose de doux et d'heureux : tout ce qui met mal à l'aise Sunhee. Ses cheveux sont tressés. Elle se protège sous un tablier. L'attention est tout de suite attirée au niveau de son nombril. Elle est enceinte. Sunhee ne peux s'empêcher d'esquisser un mouvement de sourcil qui trahit sa surprise.

\- Bonjour, à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

Sunhee se courbe avec politesse comme il convient de le faire devant une femme plus âgée. Elle sourit amicalement et affiche une expression faussement gênée. Elle s'excuse de déranger et de débarquer à l'improviste. Elle raconte un mensonge vraisemblable dans lequel elle explique qu'elle est une vieille connaissance de son mari, qu'ils se sont rencontré à l'université. Les détails que Sunhee est capable de donner rassurent la jeune femme qui l'invite finalement à entrer chez elle.

Une fois le seuil franchi, Sunhee balaye l'intérieur des yeux. Rien dans ces lieux ne lui fait penser à lui. C'est de toute évidence la femme qui a arrangé la décoration. La patte est féminine en tout cas. Les deux femmes entrent dans le salon. Il n'est pas là non plus. La ménagère invite Sunhee à s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Elle lui dit que son mari est à son bureau et qu'elle va aller le chercher tout de suite.

Le cœur de Sunhee s'emballe, mais elle ne montre rien. Elle ne quitte à aucun moment son camouflage de femme souriante, timide, polie et un peu confuse. Même lorsqu'il paraît enfin dans le salon, elle affiche un sourire de circonstance. Elle doit faire comme si lui et elle n'était que de simples connaissances. Elle ne peut donc pas faire exploser sa joie.

Le mari la reconnait aussitôt. Il ne parvient pas immédiatement à cacher sa surprise. Il fixe Sunhee, puis sa femme, puis Sunhee de nouveau. Puis, il se reprend et sourit à son tour pour donner le change. Ce sourire surprend Sunhee car c'est un homme peu expressif habituellement. Il avance dans sa direction. Elle s'est mise debout en le voyant.

\- Oppa, dit-elle en s'inclinant, presqu'à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Sunhee ?

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle à la mention de son prénom, au point de dévoiler ses dents. Elle songe que c'est excessif, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle prend enfin le temps de l'observer. Il a changé. Ses cheveux sont devenus plus longs, sa carrure moins sportive. Elle ne l'a pas revu depuis trois ans seulement mais il a l'air d'en avoir pris dix : des rides sont apparues sur son front. Malgré cela, sa femme ne doit jamais rater une occasion de s'exposer à son bras. L'homme a maintenant trente-deux ans et même s'il a changé, il dégage toujours un charme attractif. Il reste superbe et, elle n'a aucun doute là-dessus, redoutable. Il a enfilé un déguisement d'homme marié et d'employé de bureau. Mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine et l'aura criminelle et menaçante reste visible pour une autre personne appartenant à ce milieu.

\- Elle dit que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? engage la femme.

\- Nous nous connaissons en effet, répond le mari. Que viens-tu faire par ici, Sunhee ?

L'homme détache les syllabes du prénom de son hôte. Il tient à bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas oublié qui elle est, tout ce qu'elle est. Il sait aussi trop bien que cette visite, soi-disant de courtoisie, doit cacher une motivation bien précise.

\- Une affaire urgente qui réclame toute mon attention et tout mon art… Mais c'est un projet qui me tient à cœur, vraiment à cœur.

\- Et que fais-tu ici ? Chez moi ?

\- J'avais besoin de te voir.

\- C'est pour le travail, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux t'entretenir avec moi au sujet de cette affaire ?

\- Oui, tout à fait, oppa.

\- Je pense, dans ce cas, que nous allons poursuivre cette conversation à l'extérieur ?

\- Bien sûr, ça sera mieux.

\- A l'extérieur ? dit la femme au foyer avec une forte déception dans la voix. Alors vous ne restez pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce dont nous allons parler t'intéressera, les cours de fac, et tout … C'est d'un ennuie. Tu sais très bien que je déteste parler travail à la maison.

\- C'est dommage…

La femme a l'air de vouloir insister pour que Sunhee reste, alors l'homme attrape son poignet sans être brusque et il lui dit d'un ton ferme mais sans violence :

\- Ça suffit !

Sa femme baisse les yeux. Elle et Sunhee échangent alors un au-revoir courtois et bref. Puis l'homme attrape son invitée imposée et l'emmène à l'extérieur.

Il attrape également un manteau en sortant. L'habit est similaire à celui qu'il portait, à l'époque. Il est en feutre, long, d'un style militaire et épais, noir. Il ne portait jamais rien d'autre que du noir. Ça aussi ça a changé, il porte un pantalon beige, un t-shirt gris… A-t-il réellement changé ?

Une fois à l'extérieur, il incite Sunhee à s'éloigner de son foyer. Ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. La démarche de l'homme est l'exact opposé de celle de la jeune femme. Elle n'a plus de raison de dissimuler sa joie, alors elle sautille comme une gamine.

Ils s'arrêtent finalement au bout de la rue. L'impasse est déserte. Ils ont mis plusieurs centaines de mètres entre eux et la maison. L'homme se tourne vers Sunhee et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Il est grave et elle ressent aussi la réalité de sa colère. Il s'approche de Sunhee. Il la force à reculer et la coince entre lui et le mur. Il est bien plus grand qu'elle.

\- Est-ce que tes intentions sont hostiles ?

La voix est pressante, la question parfaitement légitime. Sunhee ne peut s'empêcher de rire ironiquement.

\- Si mes intentions sont hostiles ? C'est une question piège ? Si je te dis que mes intentions sont hostiles, tu me tues dans la seconde. Je suis folle, mais pas à ce point !

\- Réponds quand même !

\- Non Luca oppa ! Je suis réellement venue pour te revoir et pour parler, entre amis.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Luca ici.

\- On est seul, regarde autour de nous.

Luca n'a pas besoin de regarder. Il sait parfaitement que la rue est déserte, comme si une dépêche avait signalé leur arrivée et conseillée à tout le monde de fuir les lieux.

\- Je ne t'appellerai jamais autrement que Luca. C'est le seul nom que je te donnerai. Tu t'es présenté à moi sous ce nom-là. C'est toi qui l'as voulu. Il faut que tu assumes, maintenant. En tout cas, à l'époque, tu assumais.

Elle pose sur lui un regard plein de déception. Il reste parfaitement immobile et inexpressif, comme toujours. Il vient de quitter le masque du mari parfait et a chassé de son visage ce sourire ridicule et soumis qui n'était pas le sien.

\- Fais comme tu veux ! Ça m'est égal. Ce que je n'apprécie pas par contre, c'est que tu débarque chez moi, à mon adresse et que tu causes à ma femme. J'apprécie pas du tout.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres choix. Il fallait que je te parle.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que par reflex j'aurais pu te tuer sur le champ ? Que j'hésite toujours à le faire ?

\- Mais tu vas pas le faire, hein ?

Elle baisse un peu la tête, pince les lèvres et cligne des yeux. Luca est désespéré, mais d'une certaine façon ça marche : il se déride un peu.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Sauf si tu ne me donnes une bonne explication.

\- Il fallait que je voie de mes propres yeux ce que tu étais soi-disant devenu. La première personne qui m'a dit que tu t'étais rangé, je lui ai ri au nez. La deuxième était trop fiable pour me mentir. Mais il fallait tout de même que je le vois par moi-même pour réellement le croire. Alors c'est vrai, putain ? T'as vraiment raccroché ? Toi, avec un boulot normal ? T'as même une femme putain ?

Luca recule un peu. Il ne se défend pas face à ce qui ressemble, dans la bouche de la jeune femme, à des reproches et à des accusations. Il est rassuré sur ses intentions. Son instinct confirme qu'il n'y a pas de danger immédiat. Il fouille dans la poche intérieure de son manteau noir et sort un paquet de cigarette. Si leur conversation doit durer un peu, il en aura bien besoin. Il en propose une à Sunhee, mais elle refuse. Elle aimerait qu'il se défende. Mais comme il ne réagit pas elle poursuit :

\- Tu sais ? T'es la dernière personne que je poussais capable de se ranger. Avoir une vie de famille entre quatre murs, ça te ressemble pas. T'es vraiment pas fait pour ça, toi ! Et certainement pas après tout ce que tu m'as dit à moi. Tu m'as fait changer. Avant c'était moi la fifille bien rangée et tu m'as fait comprendre que je n'étais pas faite pour ça. Tu m'as montré la voie. « Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder », « ni Dieu, ni maître ni bien, ni mal ». Tu te souviens ?

Luca expire un peu de fumée. Il répond à la question sur un ton neutre.

\- Evidemment.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je te retrouve dans une maison à jouer au mari parfait ? Parce que c'est forcément un jeu auquel tu joues, Luca ! Ça ne peut être qu'un jeu. Parce que toi et moi, on n'est pas normal.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Je te connais. Je te connais bien parce qu'on est fait du même bois. Tu es le premier, et le seul, à m'avoir comprise. Je suis aussi l'une des rares capable de te comprendre. En tout cas, je suis sûre que je te comprends mille fois mieux que la femme qui se trouve sous ton toit.

\- Tu te trompes, Sunhee.

Il la regarde sans détour et elle ressent un trouble familier. Il n'y a que lui pour montrer autant d'assurance.

\- Ma femme sait qui j'ai été, déclare-t-il.

Sunhee écarquille les yeux et entrouvre ses lèvres de surprise. Celle-là elle ne l'a pas vu venir !

\- Qui tu étais ? Tu veux dire … ce que tu as fait … ?

\- Oui.

\- Finalement, je veux bien une clope.

Luca a un léger sourire en coin. Il donne immédiatement une cigarette à Sunhee qui l'attrape en secouant sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. L'homme sort un briquet et s'en sert, alors que Sunhee frotte sa tempe en marmonnant :

\- C'est … trop bizarre. Cette femme avait l'air parfaitement normale. C'est une tueuse aussi ?

Luca se met à rire, modestement, mais un rire tout de même. Sunhee l'amuse, elle l'a toujours beaucoup amusé.

\- Pas du tout non. Elle est parfaitement inoffensive. Je sais que c'est un peu étrange, mais elle n'est pas dérangée par mon passé, tant qu'il reste du passé. On peut même dire que ça l'attire : savoir qu'elle partage la vie d'un homme potentiellement dangereux… Je suppose que c'est plus pervers qu'elle ne l'admet que ça la fascine plus que ça ne l'effraie. Elle est persuadée que je suis un malade qui a besoin d'elle pour guérir. Elle joue avec le feu, comme une dresseuse de tigre. Je sais que ça l'excite.

Le sourire de Luca lorsqu'il parle franchement de sa femme est dérangeant. Il y a beaucoup d'amusement et une pointe de condescendance.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es avec elle ? demande Sunhee.

\- Bonne question ? Elle me permet de passer inaperçu. Grâce à elle, les voisins ne se posent pas de question sur moi. Puisque je suis marié, les autres femmes me fichent la paix. Et en plus, ça me fait de la compagnie. Elle me rend service dans le quotidien. Finalement, je crois que je l'apprécie.

\- C'est tordu. Même pour moi, c'est tordu.

Sunhee fait la grimace. Le couple de Luca n'est qu'une vaste farce. Luca n'est pas capable d'aimer une femme comme il convient d'aimer une femme. Pourtant, le fait qu'elle soit enceinte suggère que leur union est consommée. Elle le questionne donc sur le sujet avec un sans gène extraordinaire :

\- T'arrive à coucher avec elle !? Comment tu fais ? Elle t'excite ?

Luca reste inexpressif. La question ne le surprend pas. De la part de Sunhee, il n'en attendait pas moins. Il fait le choix de garder le silence ce qui ne convient pas du tout à la femme qui insiste et devient encore plus lourde.

\- Tu bandes ? Quand t'es avec elle, au lit, t'arrives à bander ?

Pour la faire taire Luca répond d'un ton sec.

\- Oui.

Elle se met à rire et ajoute persuadée d'être dans le juste :

\- Tu prends du viagra ?

Luca lui jette un regard singulier, ses yeux noirs la fusillent. Ce n'est sûrement pas sage d'énerver quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux, mais sage Sunhee ne l'est pas. Et il n'a pas nié.

\- Ouais, évidemment ! triomphe-t-elle. C'est pathétique. Et un gamin ? T'as donné ton accord pour ça ? Un morveux ? Toi ?

Elle se tait soudainement et tire plusieurs fois sur sa cigarette. Elle jette plusieurs fois un regard entendu vers Luca. Il pense avoir deviné ce qu'elle a en tête, mais il préfère qu'elle le lui dise à haute voix. Qu'elle ose !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

\- Tu me crois capable de m'en prendre à mes propres enfants ?

\- Je me pose seulement la question. J'espère que tu te l'ais posée aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si c'est un mâle ?

\- Rien. Je ne vais rien faire.

\- Rien !? Au début, peut-être, mais après ? Tu vas faire quoi quand il approchera de la puberté ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je vais gérer. J'ai géré depuis deux ans. Je gère encore. Je gérerais aussi demain. Je te l'ai dit : je ne suis plus Luca. Je suis sevré. Au début, c'était compliqué. Mais maintenant, j'ai même plus besoin de prendre de médicaments.

Sunhee le regarde de nouveau avec dégout.

\- T'as pris des médocs ?

Luca refait le même geste que précédemment pour ses cigarettes mais en miroir. Il sort un pilulier et le secoue comme une maraca. Sunhee hausse les sourcils.

\- C'est pour calmer tes pulsions ? demande-t-elle avec aversion.

\- Tout-à-fait. Mais je n'en prends plus. Au début, c'était utile. Il fallait que je mette toutes les chances de mon côté pour parvenir à changer. J'ai même consulté un psy.

\- Vaut mieux entendre ça qu'être sourde ! Comment il a réagi ton psy ?

Difficile de ne pas s'amuser en imaginant un praticien confronté à la folie furieuse de Luca.

\- Je ne lui ai pas tout dit, précise Luca. J'ai évoqué une dépendance très forte au sexe. J'ai parlé d'homosexualité… et je me suis arrêté là. Il m'a prescrit des pilules qui inhibent les instincts. C'était efficace. Mais c'était aussi très désagréable, avilissant.

\- Des pilules pour baiser ta femme d'un côté et des pilules pour tuer ta libido de l'autre. Joyeux cocktail !

\- Te moques pas petite.

\- Je ne me moque pas, je suis triste. T'étais un Dieu de la mort, t'es devenu un … drogué sans talent et borderline.

\- Tu peux penser et dire ce que tu veux. Je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire. Je ne redeviendrais pas Luca, désolé. Si c'est pour ça que tu me rends visite, laisse tomber et retourne à tes propres affaires.

\- J'avoue que ça me plairait assez que tu redeviennes toi-même. Mais non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te voir. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour mes affaires justement. Tu faisais bien la différence entre le travail et le plaisir, à l'époque. Je veux ton aide, pour le travail. Tu en es toujours capable ?

\- J'ai raccroché Sunhee.

\- Mais t'es toujours le meilleur.

Luca essaie de tirer une dernière taffe sur son mégot qui est devenu minuscule, puis il lâche sur une expiration :

\- Des flatteries ? Je sais que t'es une manipulatrice. Ça ne marchera pas. J'ai raccroché Sunhee.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Aujourd'hui, seulement. Ensuite, oppa, je ne te demanderai plus rien.

Elle a pris le ton d'une gamine réclamant une glace.

\- J'aime pas ça…

\- C'est peut-être trop dangereux pour toi. Ça fait si longtemps que tu t'es pas exercé. Tu dois être un peu rouillé. Si tu veux pas je comprends. C'est un projet super important, et dangereux, que je prépare depuis très longtemps. Mais si tu veux pas en être, je peux pas t'en dire plus.

Luca ferme ses paupières. Il lâche son mégot au sol et l'écrase. Il tente de résister. Mais elle le connaît bien. Elle connaît ses faiblesses : fierté et curiosité.

\- Aller, dit Luca. Dis-moi au moins en quoi ça consiste…

\- Je veux que tu buttes Aiji.

\- Rien que ça, réagit vivement l'interlocuteur comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague. Tu débarque chez moi sans prévenir, tu parles à ma femme, tu me soûles de reproches pour finalement me demander de tuer Aiji. T'as vraiment cru que j'allais te faire un grand sourire et te dire : _«_ _Mais bien sûr ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas sorti mes couteaux, ça me manquait, allons-y »_? Sunhee !? Je savais que t'étais tarée, mais là tu dépasses le champ des possibles. Aiji ?

Sunhee prend une pause de petite fille navrée. D'une petite voix elle lui dit :

\- Oui. Parce que je sais que tu peux le faire ?

\- Peut-être ! La question c'est pas vraiment de savoir si j'en suis capable, c'est plutôt pourquoi. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pourquoi je prendrais le risque de me confronter à Aiji ? Et de me mettre à dos la mafia à laquelle il appartient au passage ?

\- Personne ne sera que tu es intervenu, personne. Quant à la raison : fais-le pour moi, au nom de notre amitié.

Luca se gratte la tête. Sa curiosité n'est pas contentée, au contraire.

\- Pourquoi Aiji ?

\- Parce qu'il se trouve entre moi et ma cible.

\- Une cible ?

\- Pas une cible, MA cible, LA cible.

Bien qu'il soit peu expressif, l'intérêt est lisible sur le visage de Luca.

\- Tu veux parler de l'objectif ultime ? La proie parfaite et le crime parfait ? La pièce maitresse de ta folie, son origine même ?

\- Oui.

\- Cet homme qui occupait chacune de tes pensées mais dont tu as toujours refusé de me dire le nom ?

Sunhee observe l'appétit de Luca grandir dans ses yeux, encore cette curiosité qui le pousse à poursuivre cette conversation qu'il aurait dû interrompre beaucoup plus tôt. La brune fait simplement oui de la tête. Ses yeux brillent et elle vient mordiller l'ongle de son pouce. Luca reconnaît cette lueur, celle des grands prédateurs qui traquent une proie toute leur vie et qui un jour la trouve. Lui-même ne fonctionnait pas de cette manière. Il avait ses cycles. Son obsession se fixait soudainement sur une personne, puis grandissait. En dehors de cette personne rien n'avait d'importance. Cela durait jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à l'acte et jusqu'à la prochaine cible. Il connait donc bien ce sentiment d'obsession. Imaginer qu'il puisse être exclusif, durant une vie entière, le fascine forcément. Pour Sunhee, il y a toujours eu un homme plus important que les autres. Luca le sait. Il veut connaître ce nom, voir ce visage.

\- Il est à ma merci Luca, retenu dans une pièce avec d'autres. Mais le chef de la prise d'otage ce n'est pas moi, c'est Aiji. Il va les relâcher contre rançon. Je n'aurais pas le temps de finir. Je suis si prés de mon but mais j'ai besoin d'un dernier coup de pouce.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- S'il-te-plais, oppa ! Fais-le au nom de notre amitié ! Fais-le parce qu'un sublime cadeau t'attendra si tu m'accompagnes aujourd'hui.

\- Un cadeau ?

Sunhee penche un peu la tête et fixe Luca avec un air de méchanceté qui veut tout dire. Luca devine la nature du cadeau qu'elle est en train de lui proposer. Il objecte aussitôt :

\- Non, je ne suis plus comme ça. J'ai pas l'intention de replonger, je te l'ai dit. Alors, Okey pour Aiji. Après tout, j'ai jamais aimé ce type et je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'il vaut vraiment…

\- Merci, merci, merci.

Sunhee saute au cou de Luca. Il doit attendre qu'elle le relâche pour poursuivre en levant l'index pour appuyer son propos.

\- Mais dès que je connaîtrais enfin le visage de ta grande cible, je pars. Et tu ne me demandes

plus jamais rien. Et j'ai pas besoin d'un cadeau d'adieu.

Sunhee n'a aucune objection et accepte ces conditions en hochant la tête. Mais elle se sent obligé de le prévenir :

\- Comme tu veux, mais honnêtement, il y a des cadeaux qui ne se refusent pas.


	12. Un cadeau qui ne se refuse pas

Un gargouillis directement en provenance de son estomac décide Daehyun à se lever.

\- Le mec a dit qu'il y avait de la bouffe dans le minibar !? fait-il remarquer.

Il se dirige vers l'appareil électroménager, tout proche, dans la chambre rose où les membres sont toujours enfermés. Youngjae le suit des yeux mais reste assis en tailleur, à même le sol. Ils se sont rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce. Ils ont choisi de ne pas se rasseoir sur les chaises où ils avaient été attachés. Ils sont soit debout, soit assis par terre, sauf Himchan qui a récupéré un fauteuil et s'y est installé.

Zelo est debout, adossé au mur. Depuis de longues minutes, il fixe ses chaussures. Il n'est pas le seul à se tenir immobile. C'est le cas de tout le monde. La remarque de Daehyun est la première parole prononcée depuis très très longtemps. Elle réveille Zelo qui lève les yeux pour observer son hyung qui se dirige vers le minibar. Il émet un reproche :

\- Tu vas vraiment manger ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? se défend le brun, une main déjà sur le minibar. Allez quoi ! Personne veut manger un morceau avec moi ?

Des yeux l'observent mais personne ne lui réponds. Il constate avec dépit que derrière la porte qu'il ouvre il n'y a pas grand-chose en-dehors de quelques gâteaux secs et de quelques canettes de sodas. Pas de quoi tenir un siège.

\- Vous pensez que ça va être long … pour la rançon ? demande Daehyun en remuant l'intérieur du minibar.

\- Et si personne ne paie ? s'inquiète Youngjae

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, le réprimande Himchan.

\- Personne veut un peu de soda ? C'est plein de sucres. Personnellement, j'ai l'impression d'être en hypoglycémie.

Daehyun sort deux canettes du minibar et un paquet de chips. Il est réellement persuader qu'un peu de réconfort ne ferait pas de mal à ses amis. Il insiste :

\- Du soda ?

\- Sincèrement, tu me dégoutes, lâche Zelo sur un ton agressif les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Daehyun se redresse et fixe celui qui ose lui parler sur ce ton. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Quoi ? Je fais rien de mal.

Il a répondu sur le même ton, devenu agressif lui aussi.

\- Vous allez pas vous engueuler pour ça ? intervient Himchan.

\- Comment il peut penser à manger dans un moment pareil ? râle Zelo.

Daehyun claque la porte du minibar avec le genou, puis il regarde Zelo. Le plus jeune ne cache pas son mépris. La moutarde monte au nez du mangeur. Qu'est-ce qui lui valait se mépris ?

\- Je vois pas le problème ? dit-il. Tu sous-entends quoi exactement ?

En réalité, il sait très bien ce que son ami sous-entend, et il n'apprécie pas du tout. Oser dire qu'il manque de respect à Jongup parce qu'il décide de manger, c'est déplacé et très vexant.

\- Que … ça donne l'impression…

\- L'impression que quoi ?

Daehyun peut compléter la phrase lui-même : cela donne l'impression que la mort de Jongup le laisse indifférent … Comment Zelo peut lui dire une telle chose. Le blond doit savoir que c'est bien loin de la réalité. Daehyun sent que ces accusations le blessent. Il n'arrive pas à laisser couler. Il s'est rapproché de Zelo et ce dernier s'est détaché du mur, mais ses bras sont toujours croisés.

\- Que…

Zelo ne parvient pas à finir sa phrase mais on devine très bien ce qu'il y a derrière. Bien Daehyun complètera lui-même.

\- … Que j'en ai rien à foutre ? complète Daehyun.

Le froissement désagréable du paquet de chips indique à tous qu'il resserre son poing. Daehyun est visiblement en colère et le pire c'est que Zelo ne semble pas avoir l'intention de contredire ce qui vient d'être dit. Il fixe toujours son interlocuteur avec une mine dégoutée.

\- Arrêtez-ça tout de suite, intervient la voix tranchante de Yongguk. S'il veut manger laisse-le tranquille.

Zelo baisse aussitôt le yeux et Daehyun se détends rapidement. Il se sent aussi un peu honteux d'avoir répondu si vivement. Bien sûr, il n'a rien à se reprocher et les accusations étaient injustifiés, mais il aurait été plus intelligent de sa part de ne pas répondre. Après tout, Zelo est agressif parce qu'il est à bout, et lui-même susceptible pour les mêmes raisons. Alors il se force à se détendre et à reprendre une attitude plus cool :

\- En plus le soda c'est plein de sucre rapide, je pense qu'après tout ce temps, ça nous ferait pas de mal. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas mangé.

Il s'assoit à côté de Youngjae, l'autre canette est pour lui. Il la lui tend. Youngjae la saisit et la pose à côté de lui, sans l'ouvrir. Il accepte par contre d'avaler quelques chips, plus pour rassurer Daehyun que parce qu'il en a réellement envie.

Himchan insiste pour nettoyer les plaies des poignets de Yongguk qu'il juge préoccupantes. Il l'emmène dans la salle d'eau, moins pimpante que le reste de la chambre rose. Yongguk constate qu'Himchan est réellement préoccupé lorsqu'il fait face au grand miroir sans jamais s'y contempler. Il se concentre simplement sur ses poignets. Il les rince à l'eau claire mais, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de trousse à pharmacie, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus. Yongguk laisse Himchan s'inquiéter à sa place. Ses blessures le laissent indifférent. Si insignifiantes en comparaison avec ce qu'a traversé Jongup.

\- Sérieusement, Yongguk, il va falloir que tu me racontes tout ce que tu m'as jamais raconté sur cette Sunhee.

Himchan est plutôt sérieux dans sa demande. Il attrape une serviette et la tend à Yongguk pour qu'il s'essuie. Le sang ne coule déjà plus, des égratignures...

\- J'ai pas envie, dit-il.

\- Je comprends, dit Himchan qui ne voulait pas incommodé Yongguk.

Puis il ajoute avec une intonation étrange, où se mêle honte et sarcasmes.

\- Mais je pense qu'après qu'elle ait mis une arme sur mes couilles, j'ai le droit à des explications.

Himchan rit doucement, un rire sans joie, mais il ne décroche même pas un sourire à Yongguk. Ce dernier utilise la serviette encore humide pour y enfouir son visage et le frotter énergiquement. Puis, il laisse le carré de feutre chuter sur le carrelage et il sort rejoindre les autres.

\- En fait, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? demande Himchan une fois sorti de la salle d'eau.

\- J'ai perdu toute notion du temps, confirme Yongguk.

Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis leur enlèvement ? La richesse des événements, vécus comme un long ralenti ont donné à Youngjae l'impression d'être enfermé dans cette pièce depuis plusieurs jours. En réalité, ils ne s'y trouvent que depuis trois heures et cela ne fait que deux heures et demie qu'ils sont sans nouvelle de l'extérieur.

Tous les bavardages cessent brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Personne n'a frappé, personne ne s'est annoncé. C'est une surprise totale. Les otages bondissent sur leurs jambes et se regroupent dans le coin de la chambre le plus proche d'eux, en face de l'entrée de la chambre.

Himchan se plaque dos contre le mur. Zelo se précipite et se colle à son tour aussi bien au mur qu'à Himchan lui-même. Juste devant eux, Youngjae attrape la main de Daehyun. Yongguk fait deux pas pour se placer devant le groupe. Ces mouvements durent moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et chacun observe l'entrée de la pièce avec crainte.

Himchan pousse un cri. La couleur rouge vif du sang vient d'attirer son regard. Des gouttes écarlates s'écrasent au sol, une à une. Elles dégoulinent depuis le cou tranché d'une tête décapitée. La coupure n'est pas nette. La peau du visage est pâle comme la mort. Elle est suspendue à trente centimètre du sol, une main agrippée à ses cheveux la porte. Le visage est déformé par un rictus de douleur qui rend ses traits difficilement reconnaissables. Cette image, trop morbide, dégoûte si profondément Himchan qu'il détourne aussitôt les yeux sans reconnaître ni l'homme qui a perdu sa tête, ni celui qui la lui a prise.

De toute manière, le jeune homme n'aurait pas pu reconnaître le porteur de tête. Pour cause : il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, ni lui, ni aucun des autres otages. Par contre, la victime …

Daehyun est comme retenu par cette vision affreuse. Il voudrait détourner le regard, mais cela lui est impossible. Il ne peut détacher ses yeux de la contemplation de cette tête. L'objet est si inattendu et inanimé qu'il pense à un accessoire de farce et attrape. Daehyun grimace. Bien que la figure soit déformée par ce qui ressemble bien à un ultime cri et que du sang recouvre sa bouche et ses narines, Daehyun est pratiquement certain de pouvoir identifier A.

Youngjae plaque sa main gauche, celle qui ne se resserre pas sur les phalanges de Daehyun, sur ses lèvres. Il retient lui-même son propre cri. Il remarque que la personne qui tient la tête a les mains sales. D'ailleurs, un détail particulier le terrifie : la main droite de cette personne tient un couteau, un couteau qui a servi. C'est un couteau, pas plus de quinze centimètres de long. Si c'est bien elle qui a été utilisée pour couper A. en deux, cela a dû prendre beaucoup de temps. Youngjae n'a avalé que quelques chips mais il se sent capable de les rendre. Sa main sur ses lèvres l'aide à se contenir.

Yongguk analyse avec défiance la personne qui est entrée dans la pièce avec ce trophée abject. Il ne peut l'identifier. Son visage, inexpressif ne lui évoque rien. En tout cas, il ne porte pas de cagoule, seulement un pantalon beige et un t-shirt gris, tous deux salis par le meurtre qu'il vient de commettre. Yongguk a reconnu le visage de A. , ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Il se crispe. Cet inconnu a tué l'homme qui les retenait en otage. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit un allié ? Est-ce que les ennemis de vos ennemis sont toujours vos amis ? L'air de cet inconnu, d'abord inexpressif vient de se transformer, de devenir mauvais. Yongguk n'a pas le temps de comprendre la raison de ce changement brutal, car derrière lui, l'apparition de Sunhee retient son attention. La démente vient poser sa main sur le bras de l'inconnu. Aussitôt, les derniers espoirs du leader s'envolent. L'homme qui se tient devant lui n'est pas un allié. Les amis de vos ennemis sont toujours vos ennemis.

A. est mort. Sunhee est toujours bien en vie. Ils étaient dans la merde !

Zelo s'est réfugié instinctivement derrière ses hyungs. Il observe lui aussi l'entrée spectaculaire. Mais il ne s'attarde pas sur la tête décapitée. Il vient de croiser le regard de Luca. Il ne sait pas qui est cet homme mais cet homme, lui, le reconnaît. Luca est d'abord si surpris qu'il semble avoir peur. Puis, l'homme aux mains couvertes de sang se métamorphose. Un souffle mortel s'échappe de chaque pore de sa peau. A commencer par ses yeux qui le mitraillent. Zelo ne soutient pas ce regard. Ses pupilles font des allers-retours entre Luca et le sol. Il se détourne quelques secondes. Puis, par vigilance, il y retourne et constate que Luca ne l'a pas lâché, qu'il ne le lâche jamais. Zelo est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il se glace même, lorsque l'homme a soudain l'œil qui rit sous ses sourcils arqués. Sa lèvre se retrousse en dévoilant légèrement ses dents, dans un sourire, presqu'imperceptible. C'est de l'envie qui se dessine sur ce visage. Cette fois, Zelo ne peux plus se détourner. Une peur nouvelle prend place, prend toute la place. Il remarque à peine Sunhee. Ce mec le dévore, lui et lui seul. Luca ne s'est même pas intéressé une seule fois aux autres membres du groupe. Par contre, il s'intéresse aux yeux de Zelo, à ses lèvres, à son cou. Puis il s'intéresse à sa ligne d'épaules, à son ventre et à ses jambes. Le cadet du groupe voudrait qu'il cesse cette inspection minutieuse de sa personne mais il ne cesse pas : il l'envisage il le dévisage il le déshabille.

Himchan, qui est juste à côté de Zelo, est le seul à capter cet instant de trouble. Yongguk s'est fixé sur Sunhee, et les deux autres sont détournés par l'horreur tenue par Luca. De plus, si le temps parait long du point de vue de Zelo, l'échange de regards entre lui et Luca n'a duré que quelques dizaines de secondes. Si bien que même Himchan doute de ce qu'il a vu lorsque l'aparté visuel s'interrompt.

En effet, Luca se reprend. Il cligne des yeux. Il lâche la tête décapitée qui vient rouler vers les otages. Puis, il sort de la pièce. Sunhee recule en marche arrière, pour ne jamais leur tourner le dos et s'approche également de la sortie. Elle leur fait à tous son plus beau sourire.

Yongguk réalise ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Il faut qu'ils se barrent et vite ! Il n'est plus question de rançon, maintenant. C'est sauve qui peut.

\- Barrez-vous ! dit-il en se précipitant lui-même vers la porte et vers Sunhee.

La jeune femme lui parait toute proche, pourtant il n'a pas le temps de l'atteindre. Elle a fait tomber quelque-chose au sol et la porte a claquée. Yongguk secoue la poignée, en vain. C'est déjà verrouillé. Il jure. Derrière-lui, Himchan et Daehyun se sont aussi rapprochés, trop tard. Ils baissent tous les yeux sur l'objet que la preneuse d'otage à volontairement laissé à leur intention. Cela à l'apparence d'une bombe aérosol en inox. L'objet siffle et un gaz épais en sort.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'interroge Daehyun en reculant.

Le brouillard blanchâtre et opaque grandit à vu d'œil. Il a déjà atteint la hauteur des genoux de Yongguk qui jure à nouveau et s'acharne encore plus sur la porte. Non, il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Il sait juste que c'est mauvais signe. Le gaz n'a pas d'odeur, pas de consistance non plus lorsqu'on l'inspire. Il ne pique pas, ne gratte pas. Il s'insinue discrètement à l'intérieur de l'organisme et l'effet est surprenant, soudain, extrêmement efficace.

Le leader est le premier à sentir sa tête lui tourner. Il tente de lutter mais c'est peine perdu. Ses jambes ne le soutiennent plus. Il s'effondre, bientôt rejoint par Himchan. Le gaz soporifique s'étend à Daehyun, Youngjae et Zelo qui s'étaient pourtant tous les trois éloignés de la source du danger. Le brouillard ne les a pas encore rejoint qu'ils sentent leurs membres devenir lourds et leur esprit s'embrumer. Zelo glisse le long du mur et ses fesses touchent terre. Il glisse ensuite sur le côté. Lors de ses derniers instants de conscience, il constate que tous les autres sont à terre. La sensation de partir n'est pas physiquement désagréable. L'angoisse l'emmène à s'interroger : se réveillera-t-il au moins ? Et si oui, où ?

* * *

Derrière la porte, Luca pose une main sur son palpitant. Il se soutient contre le mur et sa main tremblante cherche quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste désespérément vide.

\- Où sont-ils ? Où sont mes médicaments ?

\- Je te les donnerai, si c'est ce que tu souhaites … vraiment, dit Sunhee.

\- Tu me les as volé ? Quand ? Rends-les…

\- … attends je veux que tu réfléchisses quelques secondes. Ecoute ce qui se passe en toi ! Dis-moi ce que tu ressens, là ? Raconte ?

Luca se tourne. Il s'adosse au mur. Tout son corps est tendu. Il lutte contre une force invisible.

\- C'était un piège. Tu veux me faire craquer.

La tête de Luca se tourne vers le plafond. Ses paupières sont résolument closes. Son crâne est à deux doigts de heurter le mur derrière lui. Un rictus entre plaisir et souffrance se dessine sur son visage.

\- Alors, je suppose que tu devines lequel sera ton cadeau ?

\- Zelo ? Rien que ça Sunhee : Zé – lo . Choi Jun – Hong. Est-ce que tu as idée à quel point … j'ai pu fantasmer sur ce gosse il y a cinq ans ?

\- Oui, je sais.

Luca ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour dévisager Sunhee. Il est intrigué mais son état est toujours second.

\- Il avait quinze ans à l'époque. Il était magnifique.

\- Etait ?

Elle relève le passé avec une once d'ironie, l'état dans lequel se trouve son vieil ami montre pourtant que le présent serait de mise.

\- Il est trop vieux, dit Luca.

\- Tu cherches des excuses.

\- Il est trop vieux. Il est majeur, je n'ai jamais … Jamais avec un majeur.

\- Et alors ? Tu essais de te battre avec un raisonnement logique contre une attirance qui n'a aucune logique. S'il y avait une logique dans ce monde, toi à moi, on serait comme tout le monde et tu n'aurais pas besoin de viagra pour baiser ta femme.

\- Il est trop vieux.

\- Mais c'est Zelo. C'est un combat perdu d'avance. Tu vas céder à la tentation. Tu le sais déjà. Tu l'as vu. Je t'ai vu le voir. Alors ? Il _était_ magnifique ?

\- Il _est_ magnifique, rectifie Luca.

En prononçant cet aveu des chatouilles lui prennent le ventre, se transforment en flammes qui le consument entièrement. Ces flammes ne demandent qu'à sortir pour bruler l'être aimé à son tour. C'est une envie irrépressible.

\- Zelo, répète-t-il pour lui-même, plus doucement, comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau mot du monde.

\- Tu veux vraiment ton médicament ? Où tu préfère ceci …

L'intrigante sort de sa poche des échantillons de produits de toilette. Il s'agit de trois petits sachets verts de shampoing-douche au parfum d'amande douce. Elle les brandit en les tenant tous les trois entre son index et son majeur griffus. Elle arbore un sourire pervers. Luca sourit à son tour, un sourire flippant, sauf pour Sunhee. Il saisit les sachets et les glisse dans sa poche. Il capitule.

\- Parfait ! triomphe la manipulatrice.

\- Comment tu as su ? Comment ? Tu viens de réduire à néant… je te hais Sunhee.

\- Tu m'adores

\- Je te hais. Comment ?

\- C'était facile. Il y a quatre ans justement, une de tes pauvres victimes avait une ressemblance évidente avec lui. Ça m'avait frappé.

\- Seungwhan, chuchote-t-il. Oui, je me souviens. Il habitait Mapo. Il était beau. J'ai adoré ce garçon.

\- Mais c'était un substitut. Je t'offre l'original. Dis-le, j'avais raison !

\- Tu me manipules, je déteste ça.

\- Allons, dis-le qu'il y a des cadeaux qui ne se refusent pas ! Mon cadeau, il ne te plait pas ?

\- Il me plait…

\- Et mon Moby Dick, tu devines ?

Luca se tait. Il réfléchit sérieusement à la question de Sunhee. Il avait toujours brulé de savoir qui elle poursuivait depuis toutes ses années. Il n'a vu que Zelo dans cette pièce. Toutes les autres personnes présentes ont été éclipsées. Mais il a conscience qu'il y avait d'autres garçons. Il élimine Zelo sans hésitation. Sunhee détesterait partager. Il devine que les autres garçons dans la pièce sont sûrement les autres membres du groupe BAP. Luca n'est pas mélomane, encore moins un amateur de culture K-pop, mais l'obsession qu'il a nourrie pour Zelo l'a poussé à visionner un certain nombre de vidéo-clips et d'émissions en tout genre. Il connait donc les noms de tout l'entourage de Zelo. Rapidement, la lumière fait jour dans son esprit. C'est une évidence :

\- … Bang Yongguk, parie-t-il.

\- Dans le mille ! jubile la manipulatrice. Bravo ! Comment t'as su ?

\- De la même façon que toi. T'as eu quelques victimes qui m'y font pousser… Si ce n'est toutes …

\- Tu m'avais manqué Luca.

L'homme hésite, puis répond.

\- Toi aussi.

Luca a repris une consistance et une froideur. Il demande :

\- Alors ? C'est quoi ton programme pour la suite ? Je le déballe quand mon cadeau ?


	13. Guide de lecture

Les amis vont être séparés. L'histoire s'écartèle du même coup.  
A partir de là, et jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient tous réunis (ou morts), l'histoire se scindera en trois axes. Chacun exploite un point de vue et une faille différente. Ils sont écrit de manière à ce qu'ils puissent être lus dans n'importe quel ordre, indépendamment.  
Par quel bout commencerez-vous ? Garderez-vous le meilleur pour la fin, ou choisirez-vous d'adopter le point de vue de votre chouchou d'abord pour partager son effroi. Chers lecteurs, vous avez le choix (un vrai) entre ces trois axes

« Ravager », chambre noire, point de vue : Zelo.

"Entends : l'innocent  
Sa voix qui porte ses cris  
S'éteint. Il est sali"

« Digne », chambre des miroirs, point de vue : Youngjae et Daehyun.

"Ne sois pas lâche  
Resserre ton étreinte  
Se serre ton cœur"

« Perte », chambre des peluches, point de vue : Himchan et Yongguk.  
"Un à un tuer  
Tes liens les plus précieux,  
Jusqu'au premier né."

Je vais publier comme d'habitude une chapitre par jour. Je peux commencer par n'importe lequel de ces trois axes. Dites-moi si vous avez une préférence d'ici demain ;)


	14. Perte - 1sur8 - Rencontre

_Je vais choisir de commencer mes publications par "Perte" pour changer, car à l'écriture j'avais terminé par lui, je vais voir ce que ça donne dans ce sens. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _Pas moins de huit ans auparavant, Décembre 2009._

Yongguk avait un casque sur les oreilles. La musique, et surtout le ronronnement du bus commençait à le bercer. Il était bien assis, les bras croisés pour se réchauffer. Dehors, la nuit était bien avancée et le froid mordant. A l'opposé, la chaleur du bus détendait les passagers. Les paysages, essentiellement urbains, défilaient. Yongguk regardait les lampadaires passer rapidement dans son champ de vision, puis disparaître en laissant des trainées jaunes sur un écran noir. Il se sentait piquer du nez. Ils avaient terminé tard. Il avait dû courir pour prendre ce bus. A présent, il était bien. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin quelques jours devant lui pour rentrer voir sa famille. Le bus était plus économique que le train. Mais plus long aussi. Il allait mettre une heure et demi avant de retrouver les siens.

C'était un bus de longue distance, avec uniquement des places assises et des tickets à placements numérotés. La plupart des sièges étaient vides. Il n'y avait personne à côté de lui. Yongguk avait été soulagé d'avoir obtenu, par hasard, une place intime et, en plus, près d'une fenêtre. Il aimait être côté fenêtre, même si ce soir-là, il savait qu'il ne profiterait pas beaucoup de la vue. Sa tête trop lourde vint se déposer sur le carreau et il se sentit partir. C'était ce ronronnement, ce ronronnement et la fatigue.

Yongguk se félicitait d'être fatigué. Le contraire aurait été la preuve qu'il n'avait pas tout donné. Depuis le début, dès le premier casting, il savait que la vie de trainee ne serait pas facile.

Le ronronnement s'arrêta brusquement et le dormeur ouvrit ses lourdes paupières. Il se redressa, inquiet. Il s'était réellement assoupi ! Impossible de dire depuis combien de temps. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas raté son arrêt. Il s'affola, puis se rassura rapidement en constatant qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé à destination.

Quelques passagers s'agitèrent autours de lui pour descendre. Sur l'autre rangée, une grande fille, jeune, à la jupe de jean s'étirait pour saisir son bagage dans les compartiments hauts. Les yeux de Yongguk étaient pile-poil au niveau de cette jupe courte, qui remontait encore plus à la ligne de ses fesses lorsqu'elle s'étirait. Yongguk, parce qu'il avait une éducation, baissa les yeux pour ne plus les laisser traîner là où la morale réprouve. Il ne vit plus qu'une jambette fine, des ballerines rose pâle et surtout des chaussettes mi-mollet, où il reconnut le petit oiseau jaune que l'on nomme Titi.

Yongguk baillât. Sa voisine de bus n'avait toujours pas redescendu son sac lorsqu'il referma la bouche. Elle peinait. Yongguk se redressa sur son siège et observa la fille se démener en tirant sur la bretelle de son sac à dos qui semblait s'être pris dans quelque chose. Il devait lui manquer quelques centimètres pour dégager la bretelle du piège.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à regarder sans réagir ? Yongguk se tira alors de sa torpeur et quelques secondes plus tard, il dégageait le sac jaune canari et le rendait à sa propriétaire. Elle portait un sweat à capuche large, bleu nuit, duveteux et chaud. Il devait être doux comme une peluche neuve, confortable comme un haut de pyjama. Elle avait aussi un cache-oreille velouté et blanc, comme deux petits nuages de chaque côté de la tête. De longues mèches de cheveux chutaient sur ses épaules en s'échappant de la capuche relevée. Les joues étaient rougies par le froid hivernal.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup, dit la jeune fille.

Elle s'inclina deux fois et cacha son sourire en croisant le regard du garçon. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux. Parce qu'elle était belle, qu'elle devait avoir son âge et qu'elle lui souriait.

 _De rien_ , pensa Yongguk sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse son large sourire.

Elle s'immobilisa, puis, elle lui dit :

\- Pardon mais…

Elle indiqua la sortie du bus. Yongguk était resté au milieu de l'allée, elle ne pouvait plus passer. Un message dans le haut-parleur indiquait le départ.

\- Oh ! Pardon ! s'excusa la graine d'idole en se serrant sur le côté.

Dans l'étroitesse de la rangée elle le frôla. Yongguk remarqua à son passage qu'elle faisait précisément sa taille. Il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende. Elle avait une démarche légère et sautillante. Juste avant de disparaître, elle se retourna et lui fit le signe de la victoire avec ses deux doigts levés. Puis elle sauta hors du bus avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui retourner le geste. La porte se referma.

Yongguk allait pour se rasseoir, lorsqu'il vit, à la place que venait de quitter la jeune fille, un carnet oublié. Le bus avait déjà redémarré. Il était trop tard pour le lui rendre. Yongguk récupéra ce carnet. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine minutes avant son propre arrêt. Ainsi avait-il dormi plus d'une heure. Le garçon s'assit à sa place et voulu ouvrir le carnet. Pour voir si à l'intérieur, il y aurait les coordonnées nécessaires pour qu'il puisse recontacter la jeune fille. Dans le but, de lui rendre son carnet, bien sûr.

Il s'apprêtait à tirer sur l'élastique qui maintenait le carnet fermé, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par son téléphone. Il venait de recevoir un message. C'était Yongnam qui demandait quand il comptait arriver, parce qu'on s'impatientait un peu à la maison. Il répondit qu'il était presque arrivé.

Par la suite, tout à ses retrouvailles, Yongguk oublia complètement l'objet trouvé. Dans la famille il n'y en avait plus que pour lui. Il était trop souvent absent. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait c'était la même musique, les mêmes questions. Sa mère voulait savoir ce qu'il mangeait, parce qu'elle le trouvait toujours trop maigre. Son père s'inquiétait de savoir quand il commencerait à travailler. Il était tant, non ? Yongnam répondait alors à sa place, pour rappeler à son père qu'il fallait parfois un certain temps avant qu'un trainee soit « lancé ». Puis, Natasha, sa grande sœur, intervenait en général pour changer de sujet, qu'on n'était pas forcé de parler boulot.

Yongguk se taisait en les écoutant. Ils parlaient tous en même temps et cette ambiance lui avait manqué.

C'était toujours un peu bizarre de retrouver sa chambre d'adolescent. Il déballait son sac sur son propre lit. C'est alors qu'il retrouva le carnet. La jeune fille du bus lui revint soudain en mémoire. Il s'interrompit dans ses rangements. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit libre, le sien étant trop encombré. Ce calepin avait l'air de pouvoir être un journal intime. N'étais-ce pas indiscret de l'ouvrir ?

Il s'apprêtait de nouveau à tirer sur l'élastique pour déshabiller ce carnet, mais, à nouveau, il fut interrompu par son jumeau. Il sursauta, comme quelqu'un que l'on surprend en flagrant délit.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous sur mon lit ? T'arrive faut forcément que tu prennes toute la place.

Yongnam s'assit de manière encombrante à côté de lui. Yongguk n'eut pas le temps de dissimuler le carnet. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il aurait eu l'intention de le cacher. Ce n'était pas un secret.

\- C'est quoi ?

Yongnam avait remarqué bien sûr. Il attrapa l'objet d'un geste vif, sans demander la permission, trop rapidement pour que Yongguk réagisse. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis se tut. Ça lui était égal. Il expliqua la situation au voleur.

\- C'est pas à moi. C'est à une fille qui l'a oublié dans le bus tout à l'heure.

\- Une fille, hein ? Tu l'as ouvert ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Et bien moi oui.

Yongnam tournait déjà les pages.

\- Ça va ! Elle dessine bien la fille du bus.

Yongguk se pencha pour regarder à son tour. Au fil des pages, apparaissaient des dessins, de tout : des paysages, des fruits, des jouets, des gens, des nuages, des arbres, des vêtements étendus qui s'agitent dans le vent ...

\- Et il y a son nom quelque part ? s'enquit Yongguk.

Yongnam poursuivit son feuilletage avec une moue qui montrait que non. Taquin, il se tournait pour empêcher Yongguk de lire par-dessus son épaule. Le trainee cachait son agacement. Il n'avait qu'à être patient. Quand Yongnam aurait fini de jouer, il le lui rendrait. Puis soudain, Yongnam leva deux sourcils.

\- La vache !

\- Quoi ? demanda Yongguk.

Yongnam se retourna brusquement et montra le dernier dessin du carnet à son frère.

\- C'est toi ça !

Au crayon, son propre visage endormi, un casque sur les oreilles, appuyé sur une vitre qui le reflétait, bouche entrouverte, des traits parfaitement reconnaissables, c'était lui.

\- Cette fille t'a croqué, rit Yongnam.

Yongguk se taisait. Il repensait à la place qu'elle avait par rapport à lui, au temps qu'il avait passé endormi : quarante minutes. Elle avait pu le faire. Mais il n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Ça, ça veut dire qu'elle te kiffe ! Elle était comment ?

\- Je l'ai à peine vue.

\- C'était une vieille ? Une grosse ?

\- Non ! Jeune, pas grosse, au contraire.

\- Attends ! Elle a peut-être fait un autoportrait.

Yongnam parcourut de nouveau les pages du carnet en sens inverse. Il montra ensuite un portrait de femme à Yongguk :

\- C'est elle ça ? Dis-moi que oui ?

\- Oui, oui, c'est elle.

Yongnam détailla alors le portrait. Il siffla.

\- Elle est mignonne. Si elle c'est pas un peu embellie en se dessinant bien sûr.

\- Fais voir.

\- Non !

\- Rends-moi ce carnet !

\- Non. Je te le rendrais si…

Et il leva un doigt inquisiteur.

\- … tu promets que quand tu vas lui rendre, vous allez au moins échanger vos numéros de téléphone.

\- De quoi je me mêle. Rends-moi ce carnet !

\- Je me mêle que je te connais et que t'es capable de rien lui dire et de disparaître. Avec un grand sourire mais pas de rendez-vous.

Et il avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Yongguk n'avait jamais totalement guéri de sa timidité. Parfois, elle prenait le dessus. Elle l'avalait, comme une ombre avale les formes. Elle lui volait sa voix, comme dans sa petite enfance. L'enfant Yongguk se taisait et laissait parler Yongnam. Leur connexion permettait à son frère de s'exprimer, à sa place, sans jamais se tromper sur ses intentions, et avec toute l'assurance que lui n'aurait jamais.

Puis, il avait fallu faire sans, faire par soi-même. Yongguk avait appris à parler, sans l'aide de son jumeau, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours être là. La musique avait remplacé Yongnam pour lui fournir le soutien nécessaire pour vaincre son mutisme. La musique pour chasser le silence. A force, il s'était affirmé, grâce à elle. Il savait : un jour, sa voix porterait loin, elle qui avait mis tant de temps à se faire entendre.

Guéri ? Pas tout à fait. Il n'y avait qu'en deux situations que Yongguk revenait à ses vieilles habitudes d'enfant : lorsqu'il était avec Yongnam, parce que Yongguk avait gardé l'habitude confortable de le laisser parler pour lui ; et lorsqu'il était face à une fille qui lui plaisait. La première situation était choisie, la deuxième subie. Face à une femme, c'était encore difficile de faire autre chose que sourire. Et même le plus charmant des sourires ne suffisait pas pour obtenir un rendez-vous. Pour cela, il fallait être capable d'enchaîner plus de trois mots.

Yongnam savait tout ça. Il savait tout et son emprise était totale. Yongguk ne tenta même pas de nier.

\- Il y a bien ses coordonnées. Si c'est pas un signe ça ! Si tu le fais pas, je le ferais moi. Logiquement, si elle te kiffe, elle me kiffe aussi.

Yongguk jeta un regard en coin à son double, entre rire et méfiance : tu plaisantes ou bien ? Il demanda encore d'un geste à ce que Yongnam lui rende ce carnet. Mais il séquestrait toujours l'objet. Il tourna quelques pages pour revenir sur le portrait de Yongguk. Il devint sérieux en observant attentivement le dessin.

\- C'est dingue, s'étonnait Yongnam.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est vraiment toi sur ce dessin. Elle a chopé le truc.

Yongnam plissait les yeux à présent. Il était tenté d'aller chercher ses lunettes. Le dessin était ressemblant, ça oui, mais s'il avait seulement été ressemblant, alors Yongnam aurait eu l'impression de se voir lui-même. Là non, il reconnaissait son frère. Il aimait regarder ce croquis alors que contempler un dessin de lui-même ne lui aurait pas apporté le même sentiment.

S'observer soi-même est toujours une expérience subjective, qui dépend de notre amour propre et de l'humeur du moment. On se juge. On a du mal à se reconnaître, à admettre que cette image extérieure à nous, est nous. Il y a toujours ces questions qui viennent nous parasiter : Je ressemble vraiment à ça ? Pourquoi je penche la tête ? C'est quoi cette coiffure ?

Observer un cliché de Yongguk, en général, pour Yongnam, c'était cool, dépouillé de toutes ses considérations désagréables. C'était un regard porté sous jugement, bienveillant.

Ce dessin le mettait à l'aise, parce que c'était Yongguk, alors il pouvait aimer cette image sans retenue. Yongnam fronçait les sourcils à la recherche du petit truc qui faisait qu'il pouvait affirmer avec certitude que le jeune homme endormi du dessin était Yongguk. Et ce détail, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quel détail faisait qu'il reconnaissait toujours Yongguk sur une photographie ? Bien sûr, ils étaient différents, mais qu'une femme ait pu attraper les éléments qui étaient propres à Yongguk sur un croquis volé dans un autobus, c'était remarquable.

\- Sérieusement Guk, faut que tu prennes son numéro.

Ainsi, les pires conseils peuvent être donnés en toute bonne foi. Yongnam ne savait pas qu'une femme peut cerner un homme, le comprendre, saisir les détails qui le rendent unique, et malgré tout être toxique pour lui.

* * *

Yongguk, allongé sur un lit, ouvre les yeux. Il voit alors des mirettes plongées dans les siennes. Des yeux de biches, brodés de cils courts, soulignés sur la paupière mobile d'un fin trait de crayon noir. Son cœur rate une marche. Il s'agite. Il ne peut pas bouger. La voix de Sunhee :

\- Déjà debout, quel dommage !


	15. Perte - 2sur8 - Coup de foudre

Un sifflement de train dans sa tête le réveille. Le bruit est assourdissant, puis ensuite c'est comme si ce même train venait rouler sur sa tête. Il y a ce mal de crâne. Il y a aussi cette difficulté pour respirer. L'air ne veut pas entrer.

Une détresse respiratoire ? Encore ?

Non ! Le poids sur sa poitrine est réel et c'est lui qui contraint sa respiration. Il y a ce mal de crâne. Il y a cette difficulté pour respirer. Il y aussi ce souffle sur la peau de son visage, chaud, bouillant. Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrent. Il voit des mirettes qui sont plongées dans les siennes. Des yeux de biches, brodés de cils courts, soulignés sur la paupière mobile d'un fin trait de crayon noir. Son cœur rate une marche. Il s'agite. Une voix :

\- Déjà debout, quel dommage.

Les évènements récents lui reviennent en tête. Jongup d'abord, Sunhee ensuite, puis la tête décapitée, la précarité de leur situation, le gaz... C'est ça le mal de tête ?

Yongguk est allongé sur un lit. Il voit qu'il n'est plus dans la même pièce. Il a été déplacé. Cette chambre-ci est plus grande, mais il n'a pas le temps de détailler le décor. Sa migraine altère toujours ses sens.

Peu importe à quel point il a mal, à quel point il est diminué, il doit tenter de repousser cette femme qui l'empêche de respirer. Elle n'a rien à faire sur lui, sur son corps. Elle souffle toujours sur son visage, avec une proximité inquiétante. Elle est assise sur son bassin, félinement penchée en avant pour rapprocher leurs deux visages. L'une des mains de la jeune femme est posée sur l'épaule de son otage. Yongguk remue. Il dégage ses bras pour tenter de la repousser. Mais avant qu'il n'y parvienne une nouvelle sensation l'interpelle. Ses bras restent alors suspendus dans un geste qu'ils ne termineront pas.

\- Allons, chéri ! Ne te débat pas.

Bien qu'il hésite encore, le jeune homme obéit. Parce qu'il sent que son T-shirt est remonté jusqu'au nombril et qu'une pression s'exerce sur ses abdominaux. Celle d'un objet, une arme, pointée sur son ventre. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette menace immédiatement. Autant le souffle de Sunhee est bouillant sur sa joue, autant l'impression laissée par ce contact est glaciale, pourtant ce n'est pas une sensation métallique.

Le doigt, impatient, de Sunhee est appuyé sur la détente de son taser. La cible ne bouge plus pour l'instant. Mais elle peut encore changer d'avis. Elle suppose qu'il est en train de peser les pours et les contres. Elle pense qu'il va choisir l'action. Elle attend patiemment que sa proie se décide au geste de trop, pour qu'elle use enfin son nouveau joujou électrique.

Depuis le début de la prise d'otage, elle veut se pencher sur lui, de cette manière, l'enjamber comme un mustang. L'occasion s'est enfin présentée.

Luca et elle viennent de finir de déplacer les otages. Ils ont terminé par Yongguk. Elle a choisi cette chambre pour lui. Elle est conçue en deux niveaux. Sur une estrade, il y a un espace sommeil comprenant le lit, une armoire et une table de nuit. Un petit escalier de quelques marches permet d'y accéder. Plus bas, il y a un espace salon, des fauteuils et un canapé, déposés sur un sol au carrelage noir et blanc, rappelant un échiquier. Les murs sont blancs et fuchsia. Mais si Sunhee a immédiatement choisi cette espace pour Yongguk, c'est parce que les décorateurs n'avaient pas été radins pour l'accessoiriser. Il y a des peluches de toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs. Elles font leur vie sur le lit, autour du lit, suspendues au mur, ranger dans les placards, assises sur les fauteuils. L'ensemble ne fait pas trop chargé, grâce à la grandeur de la chambre, à sa construction à deux niveaux et aux couleurs très claires et pastels.

Sunhee n'aime plus les peluches depuis sa rupture avec Yongguk. Elle sait que lui, les apprécie toujours. Quelle partie de lui exactement refusait de grandir ?

Luca a donc porté Bang à bout de bras jusque dans la chambre aux peluches. Elle a demandé à ce qu'il soit déposé sur le lit. Himchan a été déposé sur le canapé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jeune homme est toujours profondément endormi.

Sunhee s'est ensuite appliquée à observer Yongguk assoupi. Il était touchant. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un homme apaisé pour autant. Son sommeil était lourd et inquiet. Elle avait pu distinguer, de près, les traces laissées par des années qui avaient comptés triples. Sa peau a vieilli, ses traits ont durcis. Des pattes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux, des rides d'inquiétude rayent son front, ses lèvres sont gercées. Mais aucun de ses détails ne parvient à l'enlaidir. Elle le reconnait comme au premier jour. Dès qu'elle l'a vu, elle a su qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre que lui.

Maintenant, elle fait glisser l'extrémité de l'arme sur le jeune homme, s'insinuant entre le T-shirt et le jean bas. Les abdominaux découvert, accessible, le nombril. Elle caresse ce ventre. Ça la rend folle, un feu qui nait en son sein. Elle sait qu'il suffit d'une pression du doigt pour que Yongguk se torde. Il suffit pour cela qu'il craque, qu'il fasse le geste de trop.

Alors, provoquantes, les lèvres de Sunhee viennent investir son visage, sa joue, son menton. Il ne se débat toujours pas. Il ne ferme même pas les yeux.

\- Que veux-tu ?

Elle ne dira rien. Elle l'embrasse. Un baiser auquel il ne répond pas. Les lèvres de l'otage restent closes. Garder les mains levées devient de plus en plus compliqué. Mais il ne tente pas de se débattre. Il reste simplement immobile, affichant son indifférence plutôt que son mépris.

Sunhee se détache de lui, déçue. Elle n'espérait pas qu'il apprécie mais elle attendait au moins qu'il se débatte, qu'il lui donne le prétexte dont elle a besoin pour l'électrocuter un peu.

\- Que veux-tu ? demande-t-il encore.

Cette fois, Sunhee lui répond dans un murmure :

\- Tenir une promesse. Puis, faire en sorte que tu me reviennes.

\- Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas me récupérer ?

Il veut lui dire à quel point elle est folle, mais il ne le dira pas. Il poursuit en essayant de mettre le moins possible d'émotion dans sa voix.

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas me récupérer en faisant … ça ? Je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi. Et c'est pas en me menaçant avec ton arme que tu vas changer les choses. Tu peux me forcer à faire semblant, mais tu sauras que c'est pour de faux. Parce que je ne t'aime pas et je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour Jongup. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Sunhee. Tu ne peux pas forcer mes sentiments. Personne ne peut forcer les sentiments de quelqu'un.

\- Tu te trompes, on peut forcer les sentiments de quelqu'un.

Elle ne peut plus avoir son amour. C'est vrai ! Mais elle peut toujours faire en sorte de tenir le premier rôle dans son cœur. Elle ne quittera plus jamais ses pensées. Il n'aura de cesse de la poursuivre, comme un amant recherche son âme-sœur. Elle deviendra sa plus grande obsession. Il ressentira les mêmes tourments que ceux auxquels elle-même est confrontée.

Elle a vécu pour le retrouver. Elle a vécu dans ce seul but. A la fin de la journée, lui aussi, ne vivra plus que pour elle, attaché à elle par un sentiment plus fort que l'amour.

\- On peut forcer une rencontre en jouant les jeunes filles fragiles, poursuit la démente, trop petite pour attraper un sac… Forcer le destin, en oubliant, volontairement, son carnet à dessin. Tu sais ? Comme les demoiselles qui laisse tomber leur mouchoir de poche devant leur prétendant, dans les films à l'eau de roses. C'est vrai, qu'après, je n'ai pas su te retenir… C'est la faute de tout ça ! De tous les autres, ils m'ont tous éloignés de toi.

La jeune femme quitte soudainement son air mélancolique. Songer au passé n'est pas une chose à faire, se persuade-t-elle. Les choses ont changé. Elle a changé. Après tout, contrairement à ce que croit son Yongguk, elle ne le retient pas dans le but de le séduire. Elle le retient pour s'amuser. Alors, amusons-nous !

Les dents de Sunhee apparaissent quand son visage s'illumine d'un grand sourire.

\- Il y a plein de choses qu'on peut forcer, mon chéri. Là, je peux forcer le courant à passer entre toi et moi, tu vas voir ?

Rien à foutre d'avoir un prétexte ! Yongguk ne s'est pas débattu, pourtant, le doigt impatient appuie sur la détente du taser.


	16. Perte - 3sur8 - troisième rendez-vous

_Janvier 2010, première semaine de relation._

La jeune fille du bus venait d'accepter de revoir une nouvelle fois Yongguk. Classiquement, les filles réfléchissent avant d'accepter le troisième rendez-vous, puisqu'il est symbolique. Les coréens s'estiment, en effet, en couple au bout de trois « dates ». Pourtant, la jeune Sunhee n'avait même pas fait semblant d'hésiter un peu avant d'accepter. Ils étaient, à présent, officiellement un petit couple, bien qu'ils n'aient même pas échangé leur premier baiser.

Le premier rendez-vous s'était passé au cinéma. Pratique pour le grand timide, car il n'avait pas été nécessaire d'ouvrir la bouche.

Le deuxième rendez-vous s'était passé dans un PC Bang, une salle de jeu en réseau. Yongguk avait dépensé tout son argent de poche pour enfin s'emparer d'un carapuce au jeu de la grue attrape-peluches. Il l'avait bien sûr offert à Sunhee. Elle s'était, à son tour, démenée sur des machines à sous dans lesquelles les jetons étaient remplacés par des bonbons multicolores. La chance leur avait sourie et ils avaient fait chuter une belle pile de sucreries dont ils s'étaient gavés.

Sunhee était une femme-enfant, joueuse et sans cesse souriante. C'est ce qui avait plu à Yongguk. Elle était spontanée et il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Elle lui avait d'abord paru très réservée, puis finalement, elle était rapidement devenue engageante, avec une vraie force de proposition. La jeune fille avait des dizaines d'idées par minutes pour s'amuser et le faire rire. Silencieuse au départ, elle ne cessait plus de parler. Sa conversation était superficielle mais il lui pardonnait cette futilité si joyeuse qui lui faisait, au final, beaucoup de bien.

Pour le troisième rendez-vous, Sunhee avait insisté, une fois de plus, pour lui faire la surprise du lieu. Il ne tenta pas de faire de pronostiques, sachant par avance qu'elle les déjouerait. Il avait compris qu'elle était imprévisible. Il s'attendait donc à être surpris.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Yongguk regardait encore l'adresse fournie par Sunhee en se demandant s'il pouvait s'agir d'une erreur. Devant lui : un hôtel. La jeune fille lui donnait rendez-vous dans un hôtel ! Yongguk avait soudainement mal au ventre.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas une erreur. Sunhee déboula un rien après lui et l'entraina à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle demanda une clé qu'on lui tendit aussitôt.

Yongguk ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, à part « bonjour ». Il ressentait une forme de trac, de panique. Une partie de lui réclamait déjà à fuir parce qu'il ne s'était pas mentalement préparé à ça. Heureusement, une autre partie de lui, suppliait le garçon de se laisser faire. Parce que déjà, il sentait monter une envie irrépressible. Dans le fond, il n'avait jamais formulé ce désir. Mais à présent qu'il l'entrapercevait, le lui enlever lui causerait une blessure.

Dans la chambre, Sunhee, à peine entrée, s'activa. Elle ôta son manteau. Elle s'était de toute évidence faite belle. Le style était moins enfantin que précédemment : une petite robe noire et des bottes à lacets. En dehors d'un sautoir d'argent, et de ses boucles d'oreille, la jeune fille n'avait aucun accessoire. Elle était un peu plus femme et moins girly. L'observer n'améliora pas l'état émotionnel de Yongguk qui tentait de raisonner son palpitant.

Sunhee, comme si elle connaissait déjà les lieux, trouva deux verres de shooter rangés sous la table basse du salon. Elle alla ensuite sortir du minibar le fameux soju dans sa bouteille verte, l'alcool transparent, à base de rien, mais qui titre à 20 %.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla sur le coussin face à la table, et Yongguk, après avoir lui-même ôté son manteau, se mit à genou, face à elle. Il n'osa rien dire mais son poing, sur son front, cachait une partie de son visage avec gêne. Il pinçait les lèvres.

Sunhee le servi à deux mains, son verre uniquement. Yongguk remarqua une nouvelle fois la manucure originale de Sunhee. La longueur exagérée de ses ongles de l'index et du majeur. Les ongles étaient roses, deux stickers minuscules sur chacune de ses protubérances. Des petits cœurs. Yongguk soupira. Il était quinze heure de l'après-midi, il devrait retourner à l'agence ensuite…

\- Je tiens très mal l'alcool, avoua-t-il.

\- T'as l'alcool mauvais ?

\- Non, je le tiens juste mal.

\- C'est pas la première fois que tu en bois, hein ?

\- J'ai fêté mes dix-neuf ans il y a trois mois… C'était forcé que je boive…puisque j'avais officiellement le droit… mais, j'ai … en dehors de ça, pas une très grande expérience.

Le rire de Sunhee accueillit ses révélations. Yongguk détestait passer pour un petit garçon devant une femme qu'il cherchait à impressionner. C'était raté. Il aurait peut-être dû mentir.

\- Combien de verre avant l'ivresse ? demanda son interlocutrice taquine.

Yongguk se mit à rire en repensant à son anniversaire. Deux malheureux verres lui avaient suffis.

\- Je suis obligé de répondre.

\- Soit tu parles, soit tu bois.

\- Je vais avoir des problèmes si je me saoule en pleine journée. Je ne suis pas censé boire et j'ai des cours du soir.

\- Et tu fais toujours ce qu'on te dit de faire ?

Le regard de Sunhee était direct et piqua Yongguk dans son égo. Il saisit le shooter et avala l'intégralité du verre. Il le reposa ensuite sur la table, reprit la bouteille et servit Sunhee à son tour.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Yongguk disait des gros mots sans raison et riait pour rien. Il n'avait pas compté les shoots, mais il avait dépassé les deux verres. Il protesta, parce que sa camarade de beuverie, qui ne montrait aucun signe d'ivresse, était en train de remplir le verre qu'il venait de vider.

\- Non, non !

\- Soit tu bois, soit tu parles ! dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Est-ce que je te plais ?

Yongguk mordit son pouce. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Même ivre, il ne pouvait pas. Elle s'était rapprochée, un peu penchée en avant, charmante, désirable et souriante. La question était stupide. La réponse évidente. Sa petite amie, depuis une heure déjà, savait la réponse, mais elle voulait la lui faire dire. Mais il n'était pas capable de la prononcer. S'ouvrir à ce point-là, si vite ! Il regarda le verre, hésita : boire davantage était vraiment déraisonnable.

\- Il y a pas de troisième option ? se défila-t-il.

Elle s'approcha encore, murmura non loin de son visage.

\- Propose !

Yongguk tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était si accessible. Il ne réfléchit pas davantage, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ce fut un contact bref. Il s'éloigna ensuite, heureux. La fille le regardait.

\- Proposition acceptée.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, toujours lèvres contre lèvres. Ils s'interrompirent, peu de temps, et recommencèrent. Un troisième baiser et cette fois, il ne résista pas à l'envie d'introduire la langue. Ils ne bougeaient rien d'autre. Seules leurs bouches étaient actives. Seulement elles, longtemps. C'était un supplice de garder les mains à leur place, mais aucun des deux ne céda. Et ce troisième baiser s'éternisait. La chaleur dans le corps de Yongguk n'avait plus pour origine le soju. Quand il repensait à cette partie de lui-même, couarde, qui avait voulu rester à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, il la maudissait.

Sunhee interrompit finalement le baiser, éloigna un peu ses lèvres. Il détesta. Elle se leva.

\- A mon tour !

Elle avala le contenu du verre de Yongguk, parce que le sien était vide. Se lécha les lèvres du dos de la main. Le jeune homme était toujours penaud au sol.

\- A toi !

Elle ne lui avait même pas resservi de verre. Yongguk se releva, attrapa sa petite amie et l'entraina sur le lit. Elle poussa un cri joyeux. Et il l'embrassa encore. Emporté, il ne ressentait plus la timidité. Il frissonna en sentant les mains de femme remonter sous son t-shirt. Il retint un rire.

\- Chatouilleux ?

\- Pas du tout, nia-t-il.

C'était bien inutile de mentir. Elle pinça ses hanches et les bras de Yongguk tomba. Il s'effondra sur elle en riant. Puis, il tenta de se défendre et de retirer les mains baladeuses. Pour ne pas l'écraser pour de bon, il roula sur le côté. Il avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

\- Menteur, rit-elle en venant sur lui.

En amazone, elle remonta sa robe et la retira comme on retire un pull. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement au-dessus de lui. Il redevint instantanément sérieux.

Il se redressa en position assise. Elle était à cheval sur ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. La chevelure avait un parfum envoutant. Il sentit la jeune femme saisir son t-shirt et le retirer avec haine. Il leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Elle cramponna ensuite ses doigts dans son dos, de plus en plus fort. Il fermait les yeux. Ses lèvres s'emparaient de l'angle de la mâchoire de Sunhee. Lui aussi referma les mains dans le dos de sa partenaire. Il la caressa, la serra contre son torse chaud. Ses mains rencontrèrent l'attache dorsale du soutient gorge. Il le détacha. Puis s'est elle-même qui l'ôta. Le sous-vêtement glissa de ses épaules.

Ils retirèrent le reste de leur vêtement et s'unirent avec empressement. Les doigts de Sunhee labouraient la peau de son dos. Au moment exact de la jouissance, les griffes se plantèrent dans son dos et il hurla, sans savoir s'il poussait un cri d'extase ou de douleur. De toute manière, l'instant d'après il s'effondra, à moitié mort dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, achevé. La jeune fille vint se blottir dans ses bras fins.

Yongguk fit acte de présence à son cours du soir. Il était perché dans un petit nuage, encore engourdi d'alcool et d'endorphine. Il ne prêta pas attention aux regards suspicieux et taquins de ses amis qui semblaient tout deviner.

Avant de se coucher, Yongguk se doucha. Sa main qui savonnait son dos rencontra un défaut. Le jeune homme sortit de la douche, tourna le dos au miroir et se contorsionna pour s'observer. La griffure sur son omoplate était nette et bien rouge. Les ongles de Sunhee s'étaient plantés en lui jusqu'au sang.


	17. Perte - 4sur8 - Maudis numéros

Himchan abaisse la poignée, elle se coince, encore. Il recommence, il tape sur le clavier : 0 puis 1, puis 7, puis 6. Il abaisse la poignée, elle se coince. Il recommence, il tape sur le clavier : 0, puis 1, puis 7, puis 7. Il abaisse la poignée, elle se coince. Ce que Himchan déteste, c'est que cette tâche débile ne suffit pas à occuper son esprit. Elle lui laisse tout loisir d'angoisser. Il a déjà essayé cent soixante-dix-sept combinaisons possibles sur le clavier.

La porte de la chambre aux peluches à cette particularité : elle n'est pas à clé, elle est à code. Alors Himchan essaye toutes les combinaisons, une à une. Il est accroupi et enchaine les tac, tac, tac, tac sur le boitier, puis le clic de la poignée qui coince. Il enchaine les échecs. Son angoisse monte, amplifiée par l'agitation de Yongguk, qui fait les cents pas derrière lui, dans l'espace salon de leur lieu de confinement.

\- Ça fait dix milles combinaisons possibles ! se plaint le leader.

\- Je sais !

Himchan n'a pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Il a fait le calcul. Depuis, qu'il s'est réveillé, il rentre des combinaisons, du moins, il a commencé dès que les souris à l'intérieur de son crâne ont cessé de ronger son cerveau. Il est resté inconscient longtemps. A son réveil, Yongguk était là. Il lui tenait la main. Il lui a affirmé qu'il n'était lui-même éveillé que depuis deux minutes.

Puis Himchan a découvert la chambre qui leur est réservé. Il a remarqué le code et depuis, il n'arrête pas. L'activité est automatique. Il a fait le calcul lui-aussi. Il y a bien dix milles possibilités. Il sait même qu'à raison de cinq secondes par tentative…

\- Ça va prendre des heures !

\- Je sais !

Himchan essaie de ne pas perdre son compte tout en répondant à Yongguk.

\- Je sais, ça fait entre treize heures et quatorze heures.

\- Merde.

Yongguk ne cesse de se ronger l'ongle du pouce. Cette inaction va le rendre dingue. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sunhee s'éclipse après son coup de teaser. L'expérience a été douloureuse, mais courte. Yongguk s'était attendu à ce qu'elle recommence, qu'elle invente de nouveau jeu, avec lui, d'autres manières de faire souffrir son corps. Elle a été bien clémente ! Il trouve cela louche. Il sait surtout qu'elle n'est pas là, ni elle, ni aucun de ses hommes ne se trouvent là. Et les autres absents sont précieux à ses yeux. Il repense sans cesse à la tête décapitée. Il imagine que la porte va se rouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre, entrera alors cet assassin, les mains dégoulinantes de sang frais et au bout une tête … de qui ?

\- C'est trop long, dit-il en souffrance.

Un nouveau clic. Yongguk ferme le poing. Il voudrait frapper quelque chose. Il marche encore. Il s'arrête devant un mur. Il pose son front sur la peinture. Ses yeux se ferment. Il tremble.

\- C'est trop long, répète-t-il. Ils ont peut-être besoin d'aide.

\- Je sais ! Yongguk ! Je sais !

Himchan répond assez sèchement. Les mots de Yongguk ne servent à rien. L'homme qui entre les chiffres n'a pas besoin qu'on vienne ajouter à sa propre angoisse. Il a vraiment la trouille pour les autres. Franchement, il trouverait ça très bien de ne pas avoir les ravisseurs sur le dos, s'il n'y avait pas une menace aussi claire sur ses amis. Yongguk est nerveux, pourtant lui, n'a pas surpris le regard pervers de l'assassin sur leur maknae, Himchan si. Et ça l'empoisonne.

\- Elle les aura tués avant, rage son compagnon de galère à côté de lui.

\- Merde, Yongguk ! Arrête ! Ça suffit !

Mais Yongguk ne l'écoute pas. Il continu de ruminer ses noires pensées.

\- Elle a pas le droit ! Elle a pas le droit !

Himchan baisse la poignée.

\- Je veux pas qu'elle leur fasse du mal.

La voix de Yongguk n'est plus qu'un petit filet fragile. Himchan a de plus en plus envie de l'insulter. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que lui ça lui fait plaisir peut-être ? Plaisir d'actionner la poignée pour les cent quatre-vingt douzièmes fois ?

Clic, nouvel échec.

Toutefois, les plaintes de Yongguk cessent, des pas se font entendre. On approche.

Himchan se relève et recule un peu, rapidement rejoint par Yongguk. Ils fixent la porte. Allait-on entrer. Le leader veut que quelqu'un entre, même si ça le terrifie, il n'y a rien de pire que l'attente avant la mise à mort. Qu'on en finisse ! Quelle terrible nouvelle vient-on leur apporter ?

Mais on n'ouvre pas la porte. Un papier est simplement glissé sous la porte et on repart. C'est une démarche que Yongguk croit reconnaître.

\- Attends ! hurle-t-il. Attends ! Sunhee c'est toi ?

Il court vers la porte et frappe.

\- Attends ! Je veux… je veux négocier…

Mais il n'y a plus personne derrière la porte.

\- Je veux négocier, répète Yongguk pour lui-même en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne peut plus être entendu.

Il est persuadé que c'était elle. Himchan met une main sur son épaule. Il le presse.

\- Je veux négocier…

\- Yongguk, pousse-toi, demande Himchan gentiment.

Alors Yongguk repense au message à ses pieds. Il sent une vague de panique. Il n'y a peut-être plus rien à négocier. Il se pousse et c'est Himchan qui se baisse pour ramasser le papier. C'est une enveloppe. Yongguk frissonne d'angoisse. Il n'est pas le seul à être effrayé, Himchan demande :

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de l'ouvrir ?

\- Ouvre ou je le fais.

\- Je le fais, dit Himchan en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il vide le colis, il contient deux papiers. Yongguk sent son cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il se croit même capable de tomber dans les pommes. C'est un mode opératoire qu'il reconnaît. Il sait trop bien ce que ça peut entraîner. Ces deux papiers, il n'a même pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir qu'il y a un mot et une deuxième enveloppe plus petite.

Himchan saisit le papier et lit à haute voix :

\- « _Le temps presse. Les petits cœurs souffrent. Les portes sont closes._

 _Un coup de pouce, au nom du bon vieux temps : fouille, une aide est cachée._ »

Et le lecteur lève les yeux.

\- Une aide ? Elle va vraiment nous aider à sortir ? Tu crois que c'est possible ? C'est un piège non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. L'enveloppe ! La deuxième, ouvre-là s'il te plait.

Le message n'est pas ce qui inquiète le plus Yongguk, c'est bien la deuxième enveloppe. Himchan fait ce qu'on lui demande. Il découvre le deuxième message. Ce n'est pas un écrit, c'est un cliché. Yongguk se décompose. Il savait, il savait que ce serait une photo. Et il ne peut pas voir ce qu'il y a dessus. Il observe la réaction d'Himchan. Il n'aime pas. Son ami fait une grimace. Yongguk essaie de juger de la gravité de la photographie à l'intensité de l'horreur sur le visage d'Himchan. Un jeu qui ne lui plait pas et auquel il n'est pas doué. Il préfère donc arracher le carré de papier des mains de son ami et observer lui-même.

Il découvre Daehyun. Il est à terre. Il fixe le photographe avec rage. Le sang de son dongsaeng a coulé. Son nez surtout saigne. Il a un angle préoccupant, probablement cassé. Yongguk serre les dents : lèvre fendue, nez cassé. Ils ont battu Daehyun.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres photos ? demande-t-il.

\- Non aucune, l'informe Himchan.

\- Continue à tester des combinaisons, je vais fouiller la pièce.

Yongguk a la rage, mais il s'était attendu à bien pire. Qu'on ait frappé Daehyun le révolte mais le cliché prouve que son ami est toujours en vie.

Himchan hoche la tête. Il retourne vers la porte. Il doit se concentrer maintenant pour taper les combinaisons. Ses doigts, Parkinsoniens, ne lui facilitent pas la tâche.

Et pendant ce temps, Yongguk se dirige directement vers les peluches. Il regarde d'abord celles sur le canapé. Aucune ne lui rappelle quelque chose. Il va ensuite voir celles qui sont sur l'armoire. Il les observe une à une. Aucune ne l'interpelle. Il cherche les couleurs rouge et noire de Tigger. Sunhee aura probablement choisi une cachette en rapport avec lui. Yongguk monte les marches pour aller fouiller l'espace chambre. Son œil est attrapé par une petite peluche déposée sur la table de nuit. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer ? Le jouet est un petit carapuce. Yongguk sait qu'il a mis le doigt sur l' _aide_ dont parle Sunhee. Il prend le Pokémon. Il le tourne pour l'observer sur toutes les coutures. Et effectivement, c'est des coutures qu'il remarque. Le ventre de la peluche a été cousue.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

Yongguk éventre la peluche par le ventre. Dans la mousse, il dégage un téléphone, un vieux téléphone. L'objet a un grand écran, mais n'est pas tactile. Le clavier est en partie arraché. Le pavé numérique a été retiré, ce qui rend impossible la composition d'un numéro.

\- C'est quoi ? demande Himchan.

\- Un téléphone…

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour appeler la police ?

\- Je ne peux pas ! Il n'y a pas les numéros.

Yongguk cherche comment utiliser l'appareil. Si Sunhee le lui a donné, c'est qu'il y a probablement une façon quelconque de l'utiliser. Il peut toujours appuyer sur les touches directionnelles : haut, bas, gauche et droite. Il peut donc se déplacer sur l'écran. Il peut aussi sélectionner. Il va donc dans la rubrique contacts. Une liste de cinq numéros préenregistrés apparaît.

Yongguk se demande où ça le mène. Quel intérêt d'appeler ces numéros inconnus ? Quel est le plan de Sunhee ? En quoi cela va-t-il l'aider à trouver plus vite le code de la porte d'entrée ? En quoi ça l'aide pour venir au secours de Daehyun ?

Putain ! Si ça se trouve, Daehyun se prend encore des coups et lui il reste bêtement à fixer l'écran de ce téléphone. Peu importe quelles sont les mauvaises intentions de Sunhee. Evidemment, c'est forcément un piège. Il sait qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il s'en sorte. Mais peut-être que s'il se bat suffisamment bien, peut-être que la jeune femme prévoit de lui fournir quelques victoires. Il doit tout tenter pour sauver ses amis. Il n'a pas le choix.

\- Yongguk, tu m'expliques un peu ! s'impatiente Himchan.

\- Je… j'ai une liste de cinq numéros dans les contacts. Je peux les appeler. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi ça correspond.

\- …

Himchan a du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Beaucoup de mal. Il se retourne sans arrêt pour observer Yongguk, qui est resté à l'autre bout de la pièce à côté du lit. Il a laissé choir le carapuce éventré à ses pieds.

\- Je suis de moins en moins sûre que c'est une bonne idée, dit Himchan. Si c'est une idée de cette pute. C'est toi qui a dit qu'il fallait pas qu'on lui obéisse.

\- On a rien à perdre à essayer ! Je suis obligé de jouer à son jeu. Toi, continues les combinaisons. Je vais essayer d'appeler.

\- En plus, même si on sort, on n'est même pas armé ni rien … marmonne Himchan.

Pourtant, il continue effectivement. Sortir, pour sortir. Téléphoner pour téléphoner.  
Yongguk appuie sur le premier numéro de la liste. Il met le combiné à son oreille. Le numéro se compose, Yongguk n'entend pas de sonnerie. Il tombe directement sur le message préenregistré d'une boite vocale. Il reconnaît la voix de Natasha qui explique qu'elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment et demande à ce qu'on lui laisse un message.

Le temps vient de s'arrêter. La voix familière met le cerveau du petit frère Bang en pause. C'est comme si la réalité s'invitait dans un cauchemar. Dans le monde dingue dans lequel on l'a enfermé, sa famille n'existait plus. Le bip le réveille… Le silence qui suit, c'est à lui de le remplir de laisser un message.

\- … Natasha ? … C'est Yongguk…

Himchan espionne la conversation. De longs, trop longs silences séparent chacun des mots du rappeur. Malgré lui sa gorge s'est dangereusement nouée. Il doit lutter pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne sait même pas quoi laisser comme message. Il est complétement pris au dépourvu. Qu'aurait-il dit à Natasha s'il l'avait eu en direct ? Pour qu'elle l'aide à se sortir de là ? Quoi ? Quel rapport avec l'ouverture de la porte ?

\- … Je vais bien…

C'est un bon début se dit-il. Elle doit être au courant maintenant. Elle doit être inquiète. « Je vais bien ». C'est en partie un mensonge mais il ne tient pas à lui faire peur et après tout, il est toujours en un seul morceau. Une pensée pour Jongup… Non, il ne dira rien au sujet de Jongup, ça serait trop dur. Il doit songer à fuir. Comment fuir ?

\- … Je sais pas où je suis.

Yongguk met son poing contre sa bouche. Il souffle un peu pour ne pas craquer.

\- Je … je sais que nous sommes dans un hôtel, une sorte de love-hôtel kitch. Très kitch si tu savais ! C'est laid… C'est à plus de quarante minutes environ de Chuncheon et pas à plus de 1h30, en voiture. Oui, c'est ça entre quarante minutes et une heure. C'est tout ce que je peux dire… Malheureusement, j'en sais pas plus … Je sais pas si on pourra localiser l'appel.

Que pouvait-il ajouter ? Himchan est suspendu à ses lèvres aussi. Il ne fait plus sa part du travail depuis que son leader a commencé son message et que ça lui a visiblement fait perdre des couleurs. Yongguk réfléchit et les secondes de blanc s'enregistre. Il frotte l'arrête de son nez à présent. La probabilité pour que tout cela se finisse mal est très élevée. Il ne veut pas inquiéter sa sœur, mais il sait qu'elle est très élevée. Il est dans une situation désespérée.

\- … si jamais …

Il s'interrompt incapable de formuler à haute voix l'éventualité qu'il ne retourne jamais à la maison.

\- … Je suis désolé… pour toutes les fois où je t'ai inquiété noona ... J'aurais voulu être, être un meilleur frère… T'as toujours été super… Toujours … Pour moi tu es parfaite… Ne change jamais… En fait… ce que j'essaie de dire … Je t'aime… c'est tout…

Et Yongguk raccroche. Il relève la tête. Il remarque enfin que Himchan a arrêté de faire des combinaisons. Son ami le regarde avec tristesse, les yeux humides même. Yongguk se laisse tomber, assis, au bout du lit. Il se sent affreusement lourd, atrocement nul. Il a envie de pleurer comme jamais. Il a honte. Le message qu'il vient de laisser est effrayant.

Himchan le rejoint et s'assied à côté de lui. Yongguk repense à l'absence de sonnerie. Le portable était éteint. Est-ce qu'il n'avait plus de batterie ? A moins que Natasha en ait eu marre d'être harcelée par un déluge de messages inquiets ? Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il hoquète et tremble d'émotion. Himchan passe un bras au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, oui… c'est rien ! C'est que j'sais pas. J'sais pas dire adieu.

\- C'était très touchant et puis… on n'est pas encore mort. Tu la reverras pour lui expliquer qu'en réalité, tu pensais rien de tout ça, que c'est une chieuse, tout ça…

L'ironie d'Himchan ne fonctionne pas, alors il secoue un peu Yongguk dans ses bras et répète.

\- C'était pas des adieux. On n'est pas encore mort.

\- Je sais, s'excuse Yongguk. Mais … t'aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

Himchan réfléchit réellement à la question. S'il avait la possibilité de laisser un message à sa propre grande sœur qu'aurait-il dit ? Il sourit.

\- Je lui aurais dit que je vais tout défoncer pour m'en sortir, pour pouvoir la revoir. Parce qu'ils seraient pas se débrouiller dans ma famille sans moi, tu sais ?

Yongguk hoquète une nouvelle fois, toujours pas enclin à rire. Mais il a compris le message. Ils étaient obligés de voir le verre à moitié plein. Ils en avaient besoin.

\- Oui … excuse-moi.

\- Arrête de t'excuser. Ça ira ?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux retourner faire des combinaisons ?

\- Oui.

Himchan lâche à regret Yongguk et retourne faire des combinaisons. Même s'il ne montre rien, lui-aussi est bouleversé. Bien obligé de réaliser qu'il ne va peut-être plus jamais pouvoir revoir ses proches. C'est avec plus de combativité qu'il reprend le craquage de la combinaison. Il doit s'en sortir.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a le numéro de Natasha dans cette liste, remarque Himchan à haute voix. Je vois pas en quoi ça peut nous aider à ouvrir la porte ? En quoi c'est un indice ?

\- Moi non plus…

Yongguk ne sait pas, et il ne veut pas vraiment creuser la question. Il rassemble ses esprits pour composer le numéro suivant, encore un portable. Il est terrifié. Il préfère rester assis. Il porte le téléphone à son oreille comme on porte un pistolet à sa tempe. Son cœur bat vite, trop vite.

Là encore, une voix se fait entendre sans qu'aucune sonnerie ne l'ait précédée. Cette fois, c'est la boite vocale de son père. Elle est professionnelle, posée. Elle ressemble à la sienne. Plus les années passent et plus il ressemble à son père. Cette évidence lui saute aux oreilles. La respiration de Yongguk se bloque dans son thorax.

Bip

Yongguk est incapable de parler, encore moins de laisser un message. Il panique. Il préfère raccrocher avant que les secondes de silences n'encombrent la messagerie. Yongguk pose le téléphone sur le coussin et plonge son visage dans ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Himchan est obligé de revenir vers son ami alors qu'il vient juste de le quitter.

\- Yongguk qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Himchan craint le pire. Il attire son leader contre lui, cherche à croiser son regard mais celui-ci reste camouflé dans ses grandes mains.

\- C'est la boite de mon père, dit Yongguk.

Himchan ne comprend pas.

\- Et ?

\- Et ça n'a pas sonné… pas du tout.

Himchan ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Comme avec Natasha, poursuit Yongguk. C'est pas normal qu'ils répondent pas. C'est pas normal !

\- Yongguk, sermonne Himchan entre empathie et pédagogie, arrête de paniquer ! C'est pas la peine de tirer des telles conclusions. C'est pas parce que t'es tombé sur deux boites vocales que … qu'il y a un problème. Ça arrive tous les jours. Ils doivent être saturés en ce moment. Tu te rends compte ? Et puis… Ils sont loin. Ils sont chez eux, loin d'ici, loin de toute cette merde. Ils sont en sécurité. Il y a pas de raison…

Mais Yongguk fait non de la tête. Les paroles réconfortantes d'Himchan, son raisonnement plein de bon sens, se heurtent à la folie de ce présent. Ça ne parvient pas à le rassurer. Cette peur-là est beaucoup trop forte pour être mise de côté et relativisée. Elle obscurcit son jugement et elle trouble sa vision. On vient de le plonger tout entier dans de l'eau glacée. Pire qu'un mauvais pressentiment, il a une certitude. Les deux autres numéros resteront eux-aussi sans réponse. Et il sait très bien de quels numéros il s'agit. Il sait très bien ! Il jurerait sur la vie de ceux qu'ils lui restent. Les prochains numéros : sa propre mère et puis, bien sûr, Yongnam.


	18. Perte - 5sur8 - Harcelement

_Janvier 2010, troisième semaine de relation,_

Yongguk ralluma son téléphone avec une bonne dose d'exaspération. Auparavant, il n'avait pas besoin de l'éteindre dans la journée. Seulement, même en silencieux l'objet devenait encombrant, il vibrait en permanence et à chacune de ses vibrations, Yongguk sentait monter en lui un sentiment d'oppression. Parce qu'à chaque fois que son vibreur bourdonnait dans la poche de son jean, il savait qu'elle tentait, encore, de le joindre.

Le trainee craignait le pire, assit sur le lit de son dortoir. L'écran s'allumait. Douze messages vocaux, douze… Il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter le front. Les écouter lui ferait perdre un temps fou, et il savait que ce serait pénible. Pourtant il s'exécuta :

« … /signal de fin/. »

« Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu pouvais pas me voir cette semaine. A cause du boulot. Mais t'as pas dit que tu pouvais pas me parler non plus. T'as pas rappelé hier ! Et aujourd'hui, tu réponds pas non plus. Mais j'ai besoin de te voir et de t'entendre. C'est une obligation, sinon ça va gâcher notre belle histoire. Si tu me refuses comme ça, si t'arrives pas à te rendre plus disponible, je vais pas le supporter. Faut que tu fasses plus d'efforts. Sinon … quel gâchis … Si tu fais pas d'effort, je vais te tromper. Je sais faire ça : rencontrer des mecs à droite à gauche. Ils vont me baiser à ta place. J'attendrai rien d'eux. J'attendrai rien de personne. Je devrais rien attendre des mecs franchement. Je déteste les mecs. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que tu serais différent. J'ai cru que tu pouvais me donner plein de choses… J'ai l'impression que tu me repousses… Je me dis que c'est parce que je suis nulle, tu vois ? Je me dis que je suis chiante, une merde… Je me sens tellement mal à cause de toi. Tu devrais avoir honte de me mettre dans des états pareils. /signal de fin/. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'appeler si souvent, mais comme je peux pas t'avoir toi, je parle à ton répondeur, il est plus fidèle que toi. Tu te rends pas compte de la chance que t'as d'avoir une petite copine comme moi, qui t'attends, qui veut te parler, qui pense tout le temps à toi. Tu t'en fous ?! J'aurais pu me trouver un autre mec, moins chiant, un qui répondrait de temps en temps à mes messages. Je pourrais avoir un autre mec facilement, tu sais ? Tu le sais très bien. /signal de fin/. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu te souviens quand tu m'as raconté que t'appelais Yongnam tous les soirs, au début, les premiers mois où t'étais à l'internat loin de lui. Si tu l'as fait pour lui, tu peux le faire pour moi, hein ? J'ai tellement envie de t'entendre que je vais souvent t'appeler. C'est con… Voilà, tu me rends conne et méchante. C'est ça, c'est à cause de ton indifférence que j'arrive pas à me maîtriser… t'as pas envie de t'intéresser plus à moi ? De faire des choses avec moi ? La seule chose que t'as envie de faire avec moi c'est de me baiser… T'as tiré ton coup quelques fois et, maintenant, c'est fini les petites attentions, les plans de sorties et tout. T'as pas le droit de me baiser puis de pas t'investir proprement après, t'as pas le droit. T'es mon petit ami maintenant. … Tu peux pas me voir cette semaine ? Franchement, t'as qu'à trouver un moyen ! Moi, je trouverais si j'étais toi ! Parce que moi, je ferais tout pour toi. Tout. /signal de fin/. »

« Bon tu me réponds oui ou merde ? Parce que ma méchanceté monte, et ça me fait peur. J'aime pas être méchante, encore moins avec toi. Tu me fais pitié. Il y a rien de plus affreux que de la pitié, t'es faibles et je peux en profiter. Tu peux rien affronter, à part ton boulot évidemment, et ça c'est nul… moins tu réponds plus t'es faible ! /signal de fin/. »

« J'ai pris une décision … alors ça peut plus continuer comme ça, tu vas arrêter tes conneries. Tes parents auraient jamais dû te laisser faire, franchement ! C'est pas un métier ça. En plus, t'as pas le temps pour moi. Et puis, c'est trop dangereux. Imagine ça marche pas ! C'est totalement possible. Qui tu serais pour réussir ? Franchement, tu crois que t'es meilleur que les autres ? Et puis, même si ça marche. T'auras encore moins de temps pour moi. J'ai pas envie que tu deviennes idole. On va faire quoi si tu deviens une petite star de merde, hein ? On pourra pas avoir de foyer. Je vais devoir attendre combien de temps avant qu'on se marie. Et puis, j'ai aucune envie de te partager avec des sales connes de groupies. /signal de fin/ »

« J'ai un peu bu. Okey ! J'ai beaucoup bu en fait. Je bois pour oublier que tu m'abandonnes. J'ai plus goût à rien franchement. J'appelle, j'appelle. J'ai plus que ça à faire, t'appeler. C'est presque par habitude en fait. Je vais pas bien, et c'est ta faute… /signal de fin/ »

« Je me sens tellement seule parfois. Ça me fait peur, mon chéri. Quand je me sens seule, je pense à toi. Tu peux pas savoir… J'ai jamais ressenti ça. Je suis fondamentalement une fille seule et la seule personne avec laquelle je me sente bien c'est toi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui veille sur moi. J'ai confiance en personne. Surtout pas en moi-même. Je suis perdue. J'ai toujours du mal à trouver l'équilibre pour vivre normalement. J'ai envie de vivre trop fort. Je sais pas si tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu peux d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que t'essayes au moins ?... Alors que tu fais même pas l'effort de répondre… /signal de fin/. »

« C'est mon dernier message. Je vais pas t'emmerder plus longtemps, puisque de toute évidence je t'emmerde, hein ? J'espère que tu vas passer une bonne soirée avec tes potes, et que tu vas bien t'amuser et que tu penseras jamais à moi. /signal de fin/. »

« Sois gentil, c'est vraiment mon dernier message, c'est juste pour te demander de m'appeler. Pas longtemps. J'ai compris. J'ai compris que t'étais occupé. Alors sois gentil, réponds-moi. Chéri. J'ai pas envie de m'endormir en pleurant… si je pleure t'auras gagné. J'ai mal à la gorge, c'est dur… je veux pas m'endormir en pleurant. Il faut que tu me répondes, chéri… /Signal de fin/. »

« Ecoute ! Réponds pas en fait ! Ça me fait rien du tout…/Signal de fin/. »

La sonnerie, le répondeur, mais d'abord ce ne sont pas des mots, mais des sanglots, atroces, du fond de la douleur :

« … Bravo t'as gagné… oui, t'as gagné parce que je pleure… pourquoi tu respectes pas quelqu'un qu'a envie de t'aimer ? De te donner tout, sa vie si tu demandes, putain ! Tu peux pas t'imaginer ce que je peux supporter. Je suis comme une bête au téléphone…Parle-moi une dernière fois… Je t'en supplie… /signal de fin/. »

C'était le dernier message. Yongguk restait médusé sur son lit, dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il devait la rappeler. Il allait le faire parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Elle lui faisait de la peine et elle l'inquiétait. Mais il y avait un problème plus profond. Yongguk venait de réaliser que c'était terminé. Avant, il l'aimait bien, mais sortir avec elle était ingérable et, à présent, il en était sûr, ça n'allait pas marcher entre eux. Il n'avait plus d'autres sentiments pour sa petite amie qu'un mélange d'agacement et de pitié. Il ne voulait plus continuer avec elle. Il se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour le lui annoncer. Ça allait être un cataclysme. Mais pas ce soir, pas au téléphone.


	19. Perte - 6sur8 - Tout ce qu'il me reste

Himchan a insisté pour échanger les rôles. Yongguk compose des combinaisons, lui, il téléphone. Ils en sont à 251. Il en reste 9749 ! Le leader essaie de se concentrer sur cette tâche mécanique. Il a l'esprit ailleurs, tout son esprit tourné sur ce que fait Himchan.

Son ami regarde le téléphone. Il se demande si ce n'est pas une fausse bonne idée. Tout ça ne mène nulle-part. Ou du moins, ça ne mène pas vers une porte de sortie. Il tente le troisième numéro. Il entend alors une messagerie, celle de la mère de Yongguk… Bip. Il raccroche aussitôt. Il garde une expression aussi neutre que celle d'un joueur de poker.

\- C'était quoi ? demande Yongguk.

\- Le numéro était pas attribué…

Yongguk fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu mens ? Ne me mens pas.

\- Je ne te mens pas, prétend Himchan en prenant l'air d'une personne accusée à tort.

Yongguk reste sceptique. Himchan a l'air sincère mais cette histoire de numéro non attribué lui semble douteuse. De toute façon, son partenaire est déjà en train de sélectionner le quatrième numéro. Le responsable des appels n'espère plus grand-chose. C'est la raison pour laquelle la sonnerie qu'il entend tout-à-coup le fait presque sursauter.

\- Ça sonne ! s'écrit-il.

Yongguk tourne brutalement le dos à la porte. Himchan se concentre sur ce qu'il entend. Ça vient de décrocher. Puis :

« Allô, dit une voix. C'est qui ?

\- C'est, c'est Himchan…

\- …Himchan !? Yongguk est là ? Il va bien ? »

L'intéressé attrape le bras de Himchan et tire dessus en demandant :

\- C'est qui ? C'est qui ?

« Je te le passe », dit Himchan dans le téléphone. Yongguk saisit le combiné avec empressement, l'arrachant presqu'aux mains de son ami. Il ne sait pourtant pas ce qui l'attend, mais il a tellement d'espoir à cet instant. Il a envie d'une bonne nouvelle. Il a besoin d'une bonne nouvelle !

« Allô, c'est moi, dit Yongguk.

\- Guk ? Guk ! Merde ! C'est tellement bon d'entendre ta voix ! Merde ! Tu vas bien ? »

Les larmes montent instantanément dans les yeux de Yongguk. C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Il y a de la vie là-bas dehors. Ses doigts se serrent sur le téléphone. L'objet maudit est devenu subitement un trésor qu'il ne lâcherait sous aucun prétexte.

« Je… je vais bien, dit-il à Yongnam.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Non, non, affirme Yongguk alors qu'il essuie ses larmes de soulagement.

\- Parce que si tu commences, je vais m'y mettre aussi, et… Bref ! Ecoutes ! Il faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. J'arrive. »

Le réconfort fut de courte durée. Une chape de plomb tombe sur Yongguk. Il recommence à craindre le pire.

« Qu…quoi ? T'es où là ?

\- J'arrive. J'ai une femme qui me guide au téléphone, elle dit que si je fais ce qu'elle demande elle te laissera partir…

\- … Va-t'en ! coupe Yongguk.

\- Quoi ?

\- Va-t'en ! Viens pas ! Ecoute pas ce qu'ils te disent. Va voir la police ! Mets-toi à l'abris ! Fais pas ça ! C'est un piège, un putain de piège, tu comprends ? Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Viens pas !

\- Je peux pas. Je dois faire ce qu'ils disent.

\- Mais c'est un piège. Ils vont te tuer ! Va-t'en !

\- Je dois faire ce qu'ils disent.

\- Mais ils mentent. Ils vont pas me libérer. Ils vont juste te tuer. Pars !

\- Je peux pas…Ils m'ont juré que c'est toi qu'ils tueraient si je venais pas.

\- Ils mentent ! gronde Yongguk. Tu peux pas m'aider. Tu peux pas comprendre ! Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi ! »

A côté de lui, Himchan se crispe, pendant que, de l'autre côté de la ligne Yongnam parle sans crier, à l'inverse de son frère. Pour être précis, sa voix est désolée.

« Je peux pas t'abandonner Guk. En fait… je m'en fou si c'est un piège. Je prendrai pas le risque qu'ils te tuent toi-aussi. Je préfère encore me rendre. Je… »

La voix s'interrompt un instant et reprend à toute allure :

« J'ai un double-appel, ça doit être eux. Je suis arrivé…Je suis désolé…

\- Non ! Non ! Attends ! Raccroche-pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Qui ? Qui ils ont tués ?

\- …Je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas te le dire maintenant… pas comme ça… pas au téléphone et … il faut que je te laisse… ils arrivent.

\- Non ! hurle Yongguk comme un dément. Ne raccroche pas sans me répondre. Qui ?

\- Je ne peux réellement pas me résoudre à t'abandonner Guk ! T'es tout ce qui me reste. »

…

Sur un fixe, le bruit d'un téléphone que l'on raccroche fait un bruit de froissement de papier. Avec les mobiles tout a changé. Il n'y a pas de bruit pour prévenir le silence qui va suivre et la tonalité aiguë qui siffle dans les oreilles de Yongguk n'est pas assez explicite. Il refuse d'y croire. Yongnam ne lui a pas raccroché au nez. Il n'a pas fait ça ! C'était trop court, trop pénible ! Il n'a pas eu le temps de le convaincre, ni celui de comprendre.

\- Yongnam ! Yongnam !

Plus rien ne lui répond. Il n'y a plus personne. Yongguk éloigne le combiné. Le maudit téléphone est redevenu un objet inutile qui le renvoie à son impuissance et à sa séquestration. La rage envahit Yongguk comme un raz-de-marée. Il refuse d'y croire. Ça ne peut être qu'une mise-en-scène, une caméra cachée, un cauchemar beaucoup trop réaliste. Ça ne peut pas être réel. Et puis, c'est injuste ! Il n'a pas mérité ça ! C'est dégueulasse !

Yongguk hurle et lance le téléphone à travers la pièce. L'objet vient s'écraser contre une pendule fuchsia, où chaque heure est figurée par un chat. Le cadran de la pendule se fend. Puis le projectile tombe sans faire de bruit, puisque sa chute est amortie pas une montagne de peluches. La violence du geste oblige Himchan à se protéger derrière ses bras. Il observe son camarade. Il pensait le connaître par cœur, pourtant là il ne le reconnaît plus. Yongguk souffle par les narines, pleure de rage et serre les poings. Et Himchan ne saisit même pas l'origine de cette colère. Comment l'aider s'il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Yongguk !? demande-t-il.

La voix d'Himchan résonne. Elle a du mal à percer au travers de la colère du rappeur. Il est tellement hors de lui ! Il veut faire du mal à quelqu'un mais il n'y a qu'Himchan dans cette pièce. Son ami essaie de s'approcher de lui, de le toucher, peut-être de le prendre dans ses bras. Yongguk le rejette violemment, avant de pousser un nouveau cri qui prend naissance à l'origine du mal, au centre de sa poitrine. Cette douleur l'aveugle, lui fait perdre son discernement. L'ennemi c'est aussi Himchan et sa compassion qui ne sert à rien.

\- Va te faire foutre ! hurle Yongguk.

Himchan a reculé prudemment. Malgré son inquiétude il est forcé de garder une distance. Il répète en essayant de donner à sa propre voix un timbre rassurant, convaincant :

\- Yongguk ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Himchan a entendu Yongguk parler de meurtre, mais il n'ose pas y croire. Il croyait sincèrement ce qu'il a dit à Yongguk, tout à l'heure. _L'extérieur c'est l'extérieur. Leurs familles sont loin, en sécurité._ Mais comment expliquer l'attitude de Yongguk dans ce cas ? Himchan est complétement impuissant face à ça, surtout si l'autre refuse de s'expliquer.

\- Yongguk ?!

Il fait une nouvelle tentative pour l'approcher. Il est de nouveau repoussé. Cette fois, Yongguk le pousse au loin. La dos d'Himchan heurte la porte, la poignée lui rentre dans les côtes. Il pousse un cri de douleur. Yongguk lui hurle dessus :

\- Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre.

Himchan se tient les côtes en grimaçant. Il croise le regard mauvais de Yongguk. C'est encore plus grave qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Il ne peut vraiment rien faire pour lui pour l'instant. Il doit lui laisser un peu de temps. Résigné, il se retourne pour faire de nouveau face à la porte. Il n'a jamais cru à cette histoire d'aide et de téléphone. Leur meilleure chance repose encore sur le hasard. Alors, Himchan fait la seule chose qu'il peut encore faire : entrer des combinaisons.

\- Tu en étais où avec les chiffres ? tente-t-il.

 _Les chiffres ?_

Yongguk revient dans la réalité brutalement. C'est vrai qu'il y a encore ses dongsaengs qui comptent sur lui ! Il répond :

\- 274.

Le travail répétitif reprend. Yongguk sent que sa crise de colère retombe. C'est pire maintenant, bien pire. La colère l'empêchait d'être lucide et être lucide n'a rien d'agréable.

Yongguk reste statique. Le regard dans le vide, il comptabilise ses pertes, à chaque nom c'est un pilier qui s'effondre. « Jongup ». « Natasha ». « Papa ». « Maman ».

La colère revient à cause de ce dernier nom. S'il avait su plus tôt qu'elle prévoyait de tuer sa mère… Il lui aurait arraché les yeux. Il met l'idée de côté. Où se cachait-elle cette salope qui avait fait tuer sa mère ? Où ?

Où est Yongnam ? Encore un motif de colère. Pas contre Sunhee, mais contre Yongnam lui-même. Il en veut tellement à son jumeau de s'être rendu. Il lui en veut, même s'il sait très bien qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose pour lui. Pourquoi l'amour est-il aveugle et si bête ? Ce qu'il lui a dit : « T'es tout ce qu'il me reste ». La réciproque est parfaitement valable. Yongguk voudrait mourir pour avoir une chance de sauver le dernier membre de sa famille.

Les cliquetis se poursuivent.

Yongguk retourne, après de très longues minutes à broyer du noir, ramasser le téléphone sur le tas de peluche. Il a envie de rappeler le quatrième numéro. Une inspection rapide du matériel lui confirme qu'il n'a, heureusement, pas été suffisamment violent, l'engin fonctionne toujours.

Himchan jette de rapides coups d'œil dans sa direction, mais ne prend pas la parole. Il voit que Yongguk tente de rappeler, alors il demande :

\- Met le haut-parleur cette fois, s'il te plait.

Celui qui tient le téléphone a le cœur qui cogne. Mettre les haut-parleurs ? Il le fera peut-être. Il n'a pas encore décidé. La peur ne l'aide pas à prendre des décisions. Est-ce qu'il veut que Himchan entende ? Est-ce qu'il est prêt à accepter son soutien ? Ou est-ce que sa douleur ne concerne que lui ?

De toute façon, ça ne sonne plus. Il atterrit directement sur la messagerie de Yongnam. Il l'écoute jusqu'au bout, juste pour entendre cette voix bien aimée, même timbre que le sien, mais une façon de parler si différentes, si enjouée. Il l'aime bien trop. Il ne pourra pas lutter. Si Sunhee a mis la main sur Yongnam, il ne lui arrachera pas les yeux. Il fera tout ce qu'elle demande. Pour qu'elle ne lui fasse pas de mal, pour qu'elle le lui rende, pour qu'il puisse avoir plus que cette messagerie, il ferait absolument tout. Bip !

Yongguk raccroche. Il n'a pas mis le haut-parleur alors Himchan le questionne avec des yeux inquiets.

\- Rien ! dit simplement Yongguk.

Himchan remarque qu'il n'y a pas de colère dans ce « rien ». Il réunit son courage pour questionner à nouveau Yongguk. Il réfléchit à la meilleure tournure possible pour inciter le jeune homme à se confier. Il entrouvre les lèvres pour se lancer. Il n'en aura pas l'occasion.

Dans les mains de Yongguk, le téléphone se met à sonner. Aussitôt, il décroche.

« Salut mon chéri ! C'est bien toi ? »

Le chéri en question fait preuve de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas hurler. Il prend la peine de brancher le haut-parleur, pour Himchan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Si je réponds : seulement entendre ta voix, ça ne va pas te plaire, hein ? Non, sérieusement, puisque tu le demandes si gentiment, je vais te dire pourquoi je t'appelle. Je t'appelle pour t'expliquer la suite. Zelo est dans la chambre cinquante, Daehyun et Youngjae sont dans la chambre quarante-huit. Tu les trouveras là-bas ainsi que deux clés qui permettent d'ouvrir la porte principale de cet hôtel. Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée et pas de fenêtre mon chéri, alors il faudra récupérer ces clés. Quand tu les auras, vous pourrez sortir, ceux qui restent, je veux dire… »

La démente rigole.

« Et Yongnam ?

\- Moi, je serais dans la chambre dix-huit. Si tu as des questions à me poser tu pourras toujours venir m'y trouver.

\- Et Yongnam ? s'énerve Yongguk.

\- Pour le code de votre chambre, les deux premiers chiffres sont tes pertes, les deux suivants sont les pertes d'Himchan.

\- Comment ?

\- Avant de faire les comptes, mieux vaut visionner la vidéo que je vais t'envoyer et ceci… »

A l'instant où l'interlocutrice raccroche, deux papiers glissent sous la porte de la chambre. Les deux garçons tournent la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre. Ils n'ont pas entendu Sunhee approcher mais elle doit pourtant être juste derrière la porte pour avoir fait glisser ses feuilles de papiers. Pour Himchan, c'est une surprise. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était juste de l'autre côté de ce panneau de bois contre lequel sa main est appuyée.

L'un des papiers a glissé jusqu'à la semelle de sa chaussure. Le deuxième a glissé un peu plus loin. Le regard du jeune homme est attiré par les papiers qu'on lui envoie. Il est déjà accroupi et n'a donc même pas besoin de se baisser pour ramasser, ni pour voir. C'est encore des photographies.

Le cliché qui a heurté la chaussure d'Himchan le heurte surtout lui, son cœur, son esprit. Il l'agresse, violement. C'est Zelo ! Un gros plan sur sa tête, sa tignasse de cheveux blonds retenue par une main de femme qui le force à présenter son profil, pas le meilleur. L'une des joues est exposée à l'objectif alors que la seconde est plaquée sur un matelas sombre. D'ailleurs, tout est sombre sur cette photographie. On pourrait croire qu'elle est en noir et blanc. Le sang n'est pas rouge mais noir. Et du noir, il y en a partout, il recouvre la carnation blanche du maknae. Himchan, par empathie ressent une intense douleur sur sa joue droite. _Une lame de rasoir_ , pense-t-il. C'est à la lame de rasoir que le visage de son petit frère de cœur a été refait. Zelo a indiscutablement souffert. Il est vivant. Ses yeux bien ouverts donnent l'impression à Himchan qu'il le regarde. Ils sont humides et épuisés. Le garçon est à bout.

Son sang de hyung ne fait qu'un tour.

Himchan saisit la photographie en se redressant. Il pousse un cri de bête et donne un coup dans la porte.

\- Himchan ?

L'intéressé se retourne et reprend aussitôt un peu de contenance. Yongguk ? Son ami attrape l'autre photographie. Celle qu'il n'a même pas eu le temps de regarder. Son cœur frappe toujours à craquer dans sa poitrine même s'il ne crie plus. Il craint trop la réaction de son ami. Il s'écarte déjà de l'entrée. Ça va exploser !

Les yeux du jeune homme détaillent le deuxième cliché et ils se froncent. Ce sont des mains attachées aux barreaux d'un lit par une paire de menottes. Juste des mains, rien d'autre que des mains. Celles d'un homme jeune qui ne se débat plus mais qui a dû le faire à en croire les blessures qui défigurent ses poignets. Bang se tourne vers Himchan. Il le regarde lui, puis il baisse les yeux vers la photo que Himchan tient contre sa poitrine.

\- Il y a quoi sur cette photo ?

Himchan ne dit rien. Il tient la photographie de plus en plus fort contre son cœur. Il fait non de la tête. C'est son instinct qui lui dit de ne pas tendre cette photographie à Yongguk, même s'il la lui demande, même s'il insiste lourdement.

\- Putain Himchan ! Il y a quoi sur cette photo ? C'est qui ?

Yongguk pense à Yongnam mais il sait que les mains menottées ne sont pas celles de son frère. Elles étaient plus claires.

\- C'est qui ? Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Donne-moi ce truc !

Yongguk s'approche de façon menaçante. Himchan ne peut pas reculer. Il ne veut toujours pas donner la photographie à son compagnon. Il refuse. Ça va le rendre fou. Mais il ne pourra pas lutter longtemps contre la volonté de Yongguk.

\- Je suis pas sûr. C'est pas une bonne…

Les hyungs sont interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone que Yongguk tient toujours à une main. Le leader s'interrompt aussitôt. Ce n'est pas une sonnerie d'appel, simplement un message. La vidéo promise vient de lui parvenir. Le sang de Yongguk se glace. Himchan s'approche lentement de son ami qui s'est statufié. Il regarde par-dessus son bras.

Sur le petit écran du téléphone, l'image a beau être de mauvaise qualité, derrière le symbole _lecture_ , on reconnaît bien Yongnam. Il est sur une chaise, attaché sans le moindre doute. Un homme cagoulé se tient à côté de lui. Il s'agit vraisemblablement de C. . Il est possible de reconnaître sa silhouette, sa posture.

La photographie de mains menottées glisse lentement des doigts qui la retiennent. Elle prend l'air et dessine des volutes avant d'atteindre le sol sans bruit. Du bruit, il n'y en a plus. La main de Yongguk devenu libre recouvre sa bouche comme s'il voulait retenir son propre cri.

Sans se laisser un temps d'adaptation, le doigt de Yongguk appuie sur l'un des seuls boutons valides. Il aurait peut-être dû réfléchir avant. Il aurait peut-être dû s'asseoir, mais c'est fait, la vidéo démarre. Les spectateurs retiennent leur respiration.

La voix dans les haut-parleurs du téléphone confirme qu'il s'agit bien du preneur d'otage qu'ils connaissent déjà. L'image sur l'écran est de piètre qualité, le son par contre fonctionne très bien pour un appareil aussi petit.

« - Un dernier mot pour ton frère ? » demande C.

Yongnam semble comprendre la mise-en-scène dans laquelle il est forcé de tourner. Il regarde d'abord l'homme qui vient de lui parler avec dégoût, bien plus de dégoût que de peur. Puis il fixe la caméra.

Soudain, c'est comme si les yeux de Yongnam se plongeaient directement dans les yeux de Yongguk. Il n'y a plus de caméra, plus d'écran. Ils sont réellement l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se dévisagent. Yongnam observe une caméra mais il perçoit parfaitement son jeune frère et son horreur. L'expression de Yongnam change et elle devient grave. C. est à côté de lui, mais l'otage assis ne le calcule plus.

Une déclaration ? Pour Yongguk ? Si c'est réellement à Yongguk qu'il doit parler il n'aura pas besoin de mots.

En effet, son principal interlocuteur le déchiffre instantanément. Yongnam, passe par trois expressions successives, appuyées et brèves. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes et s'est terminé. A la fin, Yongguk ferme les yeux, des larmes s'échappent juste avant la fermeture de ses paupières. L'eau salée roule sur la main toujours fermement plaquée contre ses lèvres closes.

Himchan pétrifié par les images qu'il voit ne peux pas comprendre que Yongnam a déjà envoyé son message mais Yongguk lui l'a bien reçu.

Tout d'abord, la première expression de Yongnam a montré un profond dégoût et beaucoup de colère : « Ne leur pardonne jamais ! ». La deuxième expression : de la tristesse et tellement d'amour : « Je suis désolé, j'aurais surement dû t'écouter et partir. Maintenant, ils se servent de moi pour te faire du mal, je suis désolé. Je sais que ça va pas être facile, mais je t'en prie, Yongguk, vis ! Après moi, continue de vivre ! Je t'aime tellement, alors meurt pas à cause de moi ! Vis ! Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie. Vis ! ». Puis, la dernière expression, c'était un reproche et un avertissement, un léger signe de tête autoritaire, un mouvement des lèvres : « Si tu peux, va-t'en. Ne regarde pas ses images. »

Yongguk reste pourtant scotché malgré lui à cet écran. Le choc qu'il ressent l'empêche de réagir. Alors, comme s'il savait, Yongnam insiste et son reproche devient plus clair, il engueule le spectateur qui est obligé de réagir, enfin.

Le doigt de Yongguk surprend Himchan lorsqu'il fait pause. Lentement, le leader retire la main de sa bouche et dit :

\- Je ne peux pas regarder ça.

Yongguk saisit le poignet de son ami et lui donne le téléphone de force. Himchan lui fait des yeux ronds. L'homme s'éloigne, il marche jusqu'au coin opposé. Il s'appuie à la rampe de l'escalier et répète en tournant le dos à Himchan :

\- Je ne peux pas regarder ça.

Himchan fronce les sourcils, attend la suite.

\- Toi ! Tu vas regarder pour moi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. Si c'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, tu pourras me le dire. Je dois savoir. Pas voir, ça je suis pas obligé, mais savoir, savoir si ! Alors, j'ai besoin de tes yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Yongguk lui tourne toujours le dos. Sa voix est étrange, méconnaissable.

\- Laisse le son, s'il te plait. Je suis prêt. Fais ce que je te demande. Vite. Vite, fais-le, avant que je devienne fou.

Himchan déteste l'idée de devoir regarder, à nouveau, des images violentes. Il s'est déjà pris la photographie de Zelo en pleine face. Il sait pourtant qu'il n'a pas le choix, que Yongguk a raison. Il sait qu'il ne devra pas détourner les yeux. S'il s'en sort, il lui faudra un bon psy. S'il s'en sort ! Il trouve le courage, sur une inspiration d'appuyer sur le bouton « play ». La vidéo redémarre. Lui voit tout : la chaise, Yongnam qui, malgré toute sa bravoure, dévoile une peur grandissante lorsque son bourreau s'approche de lui.

« Rien à déclarer alors ?

\- Je vais rejoindre les miens. Mais vous ! Vous, vous irez brûler en enfer quand viendra votre tour.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Yongguk s'accroche de plus en plus à cette rampe. Le temps s'écoule comme au ralenti. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui semble si long ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait un frère jumeau ? Pourquoi ? Il l'aime trop, c'est pas humain. Il pense déjà à cette foutu injonction : vis ! L'enfoiré ! Un enfoiré bien aimé, mais un enfoiré quand même. Il allait devoir lui obéir et vivre. Ça serait pourtant tellement plus simple de mourir avec lui.

Bang !

Le premier coup de feu atteint Yongguk par surprise. Il aurait dû s'y attendre pourtant ! Ce n'est pas le premier coup de feu de la journée. Il est amoindri par les haut-parleurs. Mais il a fait plus de bruit que les précédents. Il lui était trop directement destiné. Il lui coupe le souffle. Il est suivi d'un cri grave. Yongnam crie. Le genou, Yongguk a l'intuition que c'est un genou qui vient d'éclater.

Bang !

Deuxième coup de feu. Et le cri se fait toujours entendre. Un deuxième genou ? L'otage qui se soutient du plus en plus difficilement à sa rampe d'escalier a l'impression d'être fouetté. Les claquements de fouet sont remplacés par des détonations.

Bang !

Troisième coup de feu. Nouveau coup de fouet. Le cri perd déjà en intensité. Yongguk déteste ses cris, il les déteste. Il prie pour qu'ils s'arrêtent.

Bang !

Quatrième coup de feu, encore un coup de fouet qui le flagelle. La détonation a interrompu brutalement le cri de son frère jumeau. Il n'y a plus de cri…

…plus du tout. Nooonnnn ! Dans le cœur ? Dans la tête ? La balle vient d'achever son frangin. Il n'y aura plus de cri. C'est la fin… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a prié ? C'est sa faute ! Tout est de sa faute ! Orphelin et sans famille. Yongguk déteste encore plus ce silence.

Bang !

Cinquième coup de feu. Yongguk tressaille, surpris que cela puisse continuer. Pourquoi ? Si c'est juste pour lui faire du mal, ça marche. Yongguk se tient les côtes de douleurs. Ses genoux flanchent.

Bang !

Sixième coup de feu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? On le flagelle. On tue Yongnam plusieurs fois ou quoi ? Il est mort, mort.

Septième coup de feu. On tire sur son corps, celui de Yongnam ou sur le sien, il ne sait plus. Il veut se boucher les oreilles mais ses mains sont toujours serrées sur son ventre.

Huitième coup de feu. Toutes ses balles qui trouent sa propre peau force Yongguk à tomber par terre. Ses genoux touchent le sol. Ses mains n'en peuvent plus de serrer son t-shirt au niveau de son ventre. Cette douleur viscérale ! Yongguk n'est pas sûr de pouvoir supporter un autre…

Neuvième coup de feu. C'est bon ! Il a compris ! Il sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

Dixième coup de feu ! Yongguk n'a pas à subir le choc des images, mais elles s'imposent à lui : le cadavre mutilé, des projections de sang. On ne le reconnaitra plus.

Onzième coup de feu. _Son frère bien aimé_. Yongguk glisse encore plus bas, attiré par la gravité de la planète, la lourdeur de son corps, la franchise de sa douleur, vive. Il s'enfonce. Il tombe à terre. Il pourrait mourir sur le champ, il est sûr qu'il pourrait mourir sur le champ.

Douzième coup de feu. _Son frère bien aimé_. Yongguk est à terre, roué de coups. Il a lâché son ventre. Il protège sa tête, ses genoux remontent.

Il revient en position fœtal.

Silence de mort.


	20. Perte - 7sur8 - Une promesse de rupture

_Février 2010,_

\- Tu es en retard !

Yongguk avait à peine ouvert la porte de chez sa petite amie qu'elle lui tombait dessus violement. Le ton était cassant.

\- C'est ma faute, expliqua l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de Yongguk.

Sunhee le remarqua enfin. Elle n'avait pas fait attention. Yongguk était accompagné. _Un type qui doit faire du hip-hop_ , pensa-t-elle, _ça se voit à sa dégaine_ !

\- Je l'ai retenu un peu, dit cet homme en s'inclinant. On parlait boulot, on n'a pas vu passer le temps…

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, avec un mépris qui en disait long. Elle le coupa.

\- Ça va ! J'ai compris. C'est à cause de mec comme toi que Yongguk peut jamais me voir ! Je sais pas ce que tu fais là ! J'ai pas envie de te voir ! Ni toi ni les autres. Vous faites tout pour m'éloigner de mon mec ! Mais vous pouvez rien faire, parce que Yongguk et moi c'est plus fort que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

Yongguk n'en revenait pas. Il s'était attendu à un accueil froid, mais pas à ça. Le caractère de Sunhee devenait de plus en plus mauvais à une vitesse affolante. Il regarda Sleepy le regard plein d'excuses. Son hyung lui retourna une expression qui voulait dire : « je comprends mieux ». Yongguk avait demandé à son hyung de venir. Il avait l'intention de rompre ce soir. Il avait jugé qu'une présence extérieure et de confiance ne serait pas inutile. Pour l'instant, il regrettait un peu son choix. Cet étalage de sa relation foireuse, quelle honte !

\- C'est toi qui lui a mis ces idées de K-pop en tête, hein !? provoqua Sunhee.

Sleepy se contint. Il fit la moue.

\- Mais personne m'a mis des idées en tête, intervint Yongguk. Tu parles comme si…

\- Non, non, elle a pas tort, ironisa l'ami en question. C'est vrai, c'est moi qui t'ai complètement lavé le cerveau. Je suis un grand manipulateur. Ça se voit à ma gueule. Le rêve de Yongguk c'était d'être joueur de clarinette à la base et …

\- Ta gueule !

La femme debout sur le palier de son appartement était définitivement hermétique au sens de l'humour. Elle s'adressa frontalement à Sleepy.

\- Essaie pas de me faire passer pour la conne ou la méchante ! Essaie pas enfoiré ! Je sais comment vous êtes les mecs dans ton genre. T'essaieras de l'éloigner de moi, un jour ou l'autre. Je te vois et je te fais pas confiance du tout. Je suis sûr que t'es jaloux quand tu vois que Yongguk a une petite amie comme moi alors que toi tu payes pour te faire sucer la queue je parie ? C'est pour ça que tu fais en sorte qu'il me voit moins. Mais tu te rends pas compte. Tu sais pas qui je suis. Si tu te mets entre nous, je vais te faire du mal. Je jure je vais te buter.

Yongguk observa Sleepy avec inquiétude. L'ami resta d'abord bouche bée quelques secondes avant de décider qu'elle venait de dépasser les bornes. Il parla alors sur un ton bien plus dur où ne transparaissait plus aucune ironie.

\- Non, mais ça va pas ! Je te parle correctem…

\- Laisse tomber.

Yongguk fut obligé de retenir le bras de Sleepy parce qu'il était en train d'avancer vers elle.

\- Ouais c'est ça. Ecoute mon mec et laisse tomber. Barre-toi ! Bon à rien !

Yongguk serra encore plus fort le bras de Sleepy. Celui qui était visé par les insultes avait baissé les yeux comme un taureau qui prépare une charge. Yongguk l'attira à lui, se mettant entre Sunhee et lui, le repoussant légèrement. Il le chopa à la nuque pour rapprocher ensuite son oreille de sa bouche. Il lui glissa, tout bas :

\- Calme-toi. Je vais rentrer parler avec elle. Juste moi ! Je crois que ça vaut mieux.

Yongguk avait espéré qu'une présence extérieure aurait tempérée sa petite amie, il avait eu tout faux. Il était inquiet vis-à-vis de ce qu'il devait faire, mais plus déterminé que jamais. C'était clairement plus possible. Il se retourna face à la jeune femme. Dans son dos, il entendit son ami lui dire :

\- Je vais rester pas loin.

Sunhee claqua la porte derrière les chevilles de Yongguk. La jeune femme lui faisait face, déjà plus calme quand il n'y avait plus que lui.

\- Tu peux utiliser ses chaussons, indiqua-t-elle. Ils sont pour les invités.

Yongguk regarda la paire de chaussons beiges taille unique qu'elle lui montrait. Puis le meuble pour ranger les chaussures. Il voulait en finir rapidement. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de faire le tour du lieu de vie de sa future ex-petite amie. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller auparavant. Leur histoire aura été très courte, expéditive. Elle allait se terminer là, dans cet espace transitionnel qui n'était même pas un lieu de vie, qui servait seulement à retirer ses chaussures. Symboliquement, en refusant d'enfiler ces chaussons Yongguk refusait de pénétrer dans la vie de Sunhee. Il enchaina immédiatement sans transition :

\- Ça peut plus continuer Sunhee.

\- Je suis d'accord. Tu me rends agressive et c'est parce que t'es pas assez présent. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça. C'était stupide ! Mais tu passes plus de temps avec tes amis qu'avec moi. C'est pas normal. Surtout ! Je sais que t'es un mec qui vaut mieux que _ça_. Ces amis que t'as. Ils sont pas à ton niveau…

\- … Tu les connais même pas.

\- J'ai pas besoin de les connaître.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème ! C'est ça ! C'est mon ami, c'est ma vie et ça t'intéresse pas. Tu t'intéresses pas vraiment à moi. T'es égoïste !

\- Moi, moi !? Je suis égoïste ? Mais je pense qu'à toi. Je me mets complètement entre parenthèses. C'est toi qui ne penses jamais à moi ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi une chose que tu ais faite pour moi !

Yongguk ne tenta même pas de répondre.

\- Je veux pas continuer.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux pas continuer ?

Elle était donc incapable de comprendre un sous-entendu. Il enchaina :

\- Je veux pas qu'on reste ensemble. Je veux plus qu'on se voit. Je veux plus te voir.

Sunhee leva ses grands yeux de biches droit dans sa direction. Il baissa aussitôt le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? J'ai dû mal entendre !

\- Je veux pas qu'on reste ensemble. Je suis désolé. C'est terminé.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? C'est pas sérieux ! C'est impossible ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Elle était déjà en train de se mettre à pleurer. Yongguk se sentait mal, mais plus rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis, même pas les larmes d'une belle femme à laquelle, au début, il avait cru pouvoir s'attacher.

\- Mais sois réaliste, raisonna Yongguk. Tu vois bien que ça marche pas ! Tu le vois quand-même ? Regarde dans quel état tu te mets pour un retard !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Ne fais pas ça. Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Ne me laisse pas tomber !

Elle avait l'air si abattue.

\- Je peux pas te donner ce que tu demandes. C'est … Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu recherches. T'es mignonne. T'es belle même. Tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver un garçon pour toi, qui est plus sérieux que moi.

La jeune femme s'effondra littéralement à genoux. Elle le supplia les mains jointes :

\- Comment tu peux me dire ça ? Je te parle d'amour. Comment tu peux croire que je vais te remplacer ? Je veux pas en trouver un autre. Je veux pas. Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Dis que tu vas rester avec moi. Je jure, je vais tout changer si tu veux. J'arrêterai d'appeler, je serai gentille avec tes potes. Si tu veux, je demande pardon à celui qui est dehors tout de suite. Regarde comme je demande bien pardon. Regarde !

Elle mit son front au sol, aux pieds du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Je vais pas changer d'avis. C'est terminé. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Elle l'agrippa fermement aux chevilles. Il essaya aussitôt de se dégager en secouant les jambes. Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal. A présent, qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Il voulait partir. Une fuite ? Peut-être bien. Sunhee le sentait alors qu'il tentait de lui échapper.

\- Pars pas ! C'est pas comme ça ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on aime les gens ! Laisse-moi te montrer comment on aime les gens. Laisse-moi une deuxième chance. Tu peux pas me laisser tomber. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Non !

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Je vais perdre la tête sans toi. Je vais perdre la raison.

Yongguk ne dit rien. La femme qui se trouve à ses pieds a déjà perdu la raison. Il appuya sur la poignée, Yongguk tira sur la porte. Elle s'entrouvrit à peine. La jeune fille s'était relevée et posa sa main à plat contre l'ouverture, poussa de toutes ses forces. Un claquement sec retentit. Yongguk se retrouvait coincé entre une porte qui se tire et une femme qui l'encadrait de ses bras. Elle hurlait :

\- Salaud ! T'es qu'un salaud ! Si tu me plaques, je te le ferais payer. Je suis pas quelqu'un qu'on traite comme de la merde, je suis pas… Je te hais ! Je te hais !

\- Laisse-moi partir !

Elle agrippa sa veste au col.

\- Musicien raté !

\- Va te faire foutre, cria Yongguk dont le sang ne parvenait plus à rester froid. J'ai essayé de le dire gentiment mais si tu me lâches pas.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ?

\- Peut-être ! Lâche-moi !

\- Jamais, petite bite ! Avant va falloir que tu saches ce qui va se passer. Je veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. M'oblige pas ! Je vais devenir méchante et je vais être brutale.

Elle le secouait. Elle serrait de plus en plus son col. Elle allait lui faire mal au cou. Lui-même lui serrait les poignets, des poignets fins mais avec une force surprenante. Néanmoins, il pouvait l'envoyer balader. Il n'osait pas. La colère qu'il sentait monter lui faisait peur.

\- Et tu crois que tu m'impressionnes, cria-t-il ! T'es malade ! Faut te faire soigner.

\- M'oblige pas à ça, parce que je jure que je vais le faire.

\- Mais lâche-moi !

\- Si tu me quittes, je jure de te faire du mal.

\- Tarée !

Il arracha les mains de Sunhee de sa veste. Il tenta d'éloigner ses griffes de lui. Aussitôt, elle chercha à le mordre à la main. Il la repoussa alors de toute ses forces devant lui. Elle chuta au sol.

\- Je vais te tuer ! criait-elle encore. Je vais tous vous tuer !

Il voulait sortir, ne plus jamais la voir ou l'entendre. Jamais !

\- Attends ! hurlait-t-elle en se redressant.

La porte de sortie. Il était en train de lui échapper pour de bon. La voix dans son dos, suppliante :

\- Attends ! Pardon, pardon ! J'ai rien pensé de ce que je t'ai dit. Il faut que tu me donnes une deuxième chance.

Mais l'homme abaissa la poignée et commença à sortir, alors la voix redevint féroce, le ton de vipère aussitôt de retour :

\- Salaud ! Salaud !

La porte claqua une troisième fois, derrière lui, ce qui eut pour effet d'étouffer les insultes de son ex. Sleepy était toujours, devant la porte, juste devant la porte. Il s'était sérieusement inquiété. Encore trente secondes et il intervenait pour aider Yongguk à maitriser la furie.

\- Putain, Yongguk ! Ça va !? J'ai cru que vous vous battiez.

\- On y va ! C'est fait ! On se tire et vite ! Je vais lui faire du mal si elle continue.

\- Légitime défense ! commenta Sleepy alors qu'ils étaient déjà en mouvement. Je crois que moi j'aurais pas eu ta patience.

Dans la rue, Yongguk souffla un peu. Ça avait été éprouvant, mais c'était fait. Il allait devoir changer de numéro de téléphone, mais c'était terminé. Soudainement, une voix venant du ciel se fit entendre :

\- Enfoiré !

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux. La grande brune était à la fenêtre, au quatrième étage. Ses traits enlaidis par la rage.

\- Je jure de tuer toute ta famille, Bang Yongguk ! hurla-t-elle. Je jure !

Yongguk lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de lui tourner le dos pour de bon.


	21. Perte - 8sur8 - Impardonnable

Himchan essuie ses yeux, ses joues, la morve qu'il a sous le nez. Il s'est assis en tailleur sur le sol. Le téléphone est posé sur ses genoux. La vidéo, achevée, reste sur la dernière image : C. qui vient couper la caméra. La paume de sa main gantée dissimule le cadavre assis. Il n'y a réellement plus rien à voir.

Il renifle, encore. Il n'ose plus bouger. Il n'ose pas rejoindre son ami pulvérisé qui se trouve dans son dos. Si lui-même est en compote…

Pour Himchan, la situation devient ingérable. Les éléments se succèdent, sa logique est dépassée. Il ne peut plus y avoir la moindre certitude. C'est égoïste, mais la pensée qui lui vient, à présent qu'il a vu cette affreuse vidéo, c'est celle de sa propre famille que l'on viendrait assassiner. Il venait d'avoir la démonstration que les ravisseurs pouvaient s'en prendre à n'importe qui. Est-ce qu'ils… ?

 _Himchan ! Ressaisis-toi ! Yongguk a besoin de toi là ! Et toi tu te morfonds et tu te fais des films._

Encore un raisonnement ! Aucun raisonnement ne l'a sauvé jusque-là. Les morts s'accumulent. C'est ça la guerre ? Ils sont sur le front. Voilà la situation ! Un soldat, un ami est mort sous leurs yeux, d'autres sont perdus, blessés. Eux ? Ils tiennent encore debout, même si l'un des deux vient d'apprendre que sa ville natale a été touchée par les bombes ennemies. Et il faut repartir sur le front tout de suite, parce que d'autres soldats attendent des renforts. Oui, les derniers renforts possibles, c'est lui qui peut les apporter.

Himchan ironise. Il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé l'univers militaire. C'était Yongguk le guerrier. C'était… voilà qu'il emploie le passé maintenant.

Himchan se relève, maladroit dans chacun de ses gestes. Lorsqu'il se retourne et découvre Yongguk, il sent que les larmes qu'il est parvenu à chasser reviennent. Yongguk-ssi est toujours recroquevillé sur le sol de la chambre, au pied du petit escalier. Himchan s'approche de lui, s'accroupit. Il ne sait pas bien par où commencer, que dire ? Il essaie de ne pas perdre de vue qu'ils sont en guerre. Le réconfort sera pour plus tard, quand la bataille sera terminée, là, il doit relever Yongguk, juste le relever. Il le consolera plus tard.

\- Hé ! Ne reste pas à terre. Relève-toi tout de suite. Tu m'entends Yongguk ? Relève-toi tout de suite, sinon tu ne te relèveras plus jamais.

Himchan attrape l'homme sous les épaules et essaie de le tirer en position assise. Au moins assise, merde !

\- Putain, Yongguk ! J'ai besoin que tu te relèves parce qu'on doit encore se tirer de là avec les survivants. Bats-toi ! Relève-toi !

\- Ça ne sert à rien, pleure l'homme dans ses bras.

Il parle ! Ce qu'il vient de dire ne lui plait pas, mais au moins, il parle.

\- Ça ne sert pas à rien ! Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. On va aller défoncer cette porte et récupérer les clés.

\- Sur des morts.

\- Dis pas ça ! Zelo et Daehyun étaient toujours vivants sur les photos.

\- Je me rappelle maintenant, dit la voix éteinte de son compagnon. … Je me rappelle de la promesse que Sunhee m'a faite, celle dont elle voulait …que je me souvienne. Ça m'avait semblé tellement pitoyable… à l'époque. Elle a juré de tuer toute ma famille, Himchan ! C'était ça, sa promesse. Et vous êtes tous ma famille. Elle va tous vous tuer.

\- Mais on va pas la laisser faire sans nous battre, s'indigne Himchan.

Il secoue son camarade. Il le secoue.

\- Lève-toi ! Tout de suite !

Himchan force pour redresser Yongguk. La méthode physique semble être la plus efficace. L'homme se laisse faire comme un pantin, et le voilà sur les fesses.

Bon ! C'est pas si mal ! Même si Yongguk cache sa tête entre ses genoux. Himchan se lève, va vers la porte. Son cœur, ce vieux janggu, il s'active. Parce qu'Himchan s'approche de la combinaison. Il se rappelle douloureusement : d'abord les pertes de Yongguk, ça lui fait froid dans le dos. Il avait voulu être optimiste, logique. C'est le pessimisme qui avait gagné, puisque de toute évidence, ses téléphones qui sonnent dans le vide avaient bien le sens terrible envisagé par Yongguk. A sa connaissance, ça fait donc … Le doigts d'Himchan frappent :

05

Et ses pertes personnelles :

01

Himchan abaisse la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Elle se refuse à lui, encore. Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Himchan ferme les yeux et se mord le poing pour ne pas crier. Il sent qu'il va devoir comptabiliser des pertes supplémentaires, des pertes qui le concernent à lui aussi. Il tente, la peur au ventre :

06-02

Il obtient encore un refus. Merde ! Le pessimisme, c'est le pessimisme qui gagnera toujours. Pourtant, Himchan ne sera jamais assez pessimiste pour entrer directement la combinaison la plus sombre. Il en reste une avant, et il préfère commencer par elle. Tant pis pour le pessimisme.

07-03

Clac !

Le porte baille comme au ralenti. Cette ouverture revêt quelque chose de surnaturelle. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Derrière, apparaît un couloir. Il est libre de sortir affronter les prochaines épreuves. L'air s'engouffre, mais ce n'est pas ce froid-là qui fait frissonner Himchan. Deux, deux morts supplémentaires !

Himchan progresse précautionneusement. C'est bien un couloir d'hôtel, quelconque et parfaitement vide. Tout le Love-hôtel est parfaitement vide. C'est un nouveau saut vers l'inconnu. Et il va devoir trainer son boulet.

\- Yongguk ? réclame Himchan qui est revenu s'accroupir en face de son camarade. Il y a des survivants (oui bon il a employé le pluriel ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Yongguk, pas tout de suite !), je pense qu'on peut les revoir. Tu vas venir avec moi, hein ?

Yongguk ne répond pas.

\- Attends ! Tu ne vas pas les laisser te tuer, nous tuer sans te défendre quand-même ?

Yongguk regarde enfin Himchan.

\- Je veux que tu te mettes en colère.

 _Vengeance !?_

Cette pensée réveille Yongguk. Ce n'est pas forcément celle que recherche Himchan. La vengeance pourrait mettre Yongguk en danger. La colère dont il parlait est une colère défensive, une colère pour survivre. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi pense Bang, Bang pense qu'il veut se venger. Ses poings se serrent. La sclérotique de ses yeux apparaît clairement quand il fixe son camarade.

C'est effrayant, mais il y a du mieux, songe Himchan.

Et voilà que les deux hyungs trottinent dans les couloirs du love-hôtel. A la recherche des chambres mentionnées par Sunhee.

* * *

Himchan se fige devant le panneau de la chambre quarante-huit. Il inspire sa souffrance et ouvre la porte. Il y a des miroirs partout dans cette chambre. Mais quand on dit partout, c'est partout ! Himchan s'avance. Il y a un silence qui lui file un mauvais pressentiment. C'est trop calme.

Il va se passer un truc terrible. C'est trop calme.

Il regarde à gauche…

Miroir !

Il regarde à droite…

Miroir ! Il retient son souffle. C'est trop calme …

\- OOUAAH !

Il hurle ! Il sursaute ! Il se protège derrière ses bras de la personne qui vient de l'agresser par la droite. Une douleur l'informe qu'il est _touché_ au bras. Ça y est, il va mourir !

Puis tout d'un coup :

\- Pardon. J'ai cru que c'était eux qui revenait. Ça va ? Dis-moi que ça va ?

Himchan baisse les bras. Il se retrouve face à face avec Daehyun. Son dongsaeng tient un morceau de miroir brisé et ensanglanté à la main. Il s'en est pris à lui par erreur. Mais Himchan ne sent déjà plus la douleur dans son bras. C'est Daehyun ! Je ne suis pas mort et Daehyun est vivant !

\- Oui ça va, c'est rien.

 _Daehyun_. Himchan se rend compte à quel point il a pris l'habitude des mauvaises nouvelles. Là, c'est presque trop de soulagement. Il faut qu'il le serre dans ses bras. Il fait un pas…

…Un mouvement dans à l'entrée de la chambre. Himchan sursaute encore. Son janggu fait un bon mémorable. Pour rien ! _Himchan t'es vraiment trop con, c'est que Yongguk._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demande le nouveau venu. Himchan, pourquoi t'as crié ?

\- Je vais bien, ça va ! Et Daehyun est vivant. Il va bien !

\- Daehyun !?

Yongguk regarde le garçon. Himchan espère une réaction positive. C'est une bonne nouvelle quand-même ! Il est déçu car rien, Yongguk a juste l'air de ne pas y croire.

En effet, le rappeur observe Daehyun, sincèrement. Il voit bien que c'est lui.

Il y avait de la colère dans son cœur quand ils se sont échappé. Ça n'a pas durée ! Les choses qui le maintiennent à la surface ne semblent pas être suffisamment fortes. Yongguk n'y arrive pas. Il a de nouveau envie de se laisser tomber au sol comme une larve. Il est trop grave. Voir Daehyun ne change rien. Pas un soupçon de joie, de soulagement. Vide. Il est plein de défiance. Rien n'est acquis.

Daehyun est vivant !? Ouais, pour l'instant. Les preneurs d'otages ne sont probablement pas très loin. Yongguk stress encore plus. Il regarde derrière lui pour vérifier, juste pour vérifier.

Ses yeux survolent un miroir. Un reflet de lui-même aperçu trop rapidement. Yongnam ?

Il a vu Yongnam ? Ça fait comme une décharge électrique. Les yeux reviennent en arrière, ne trouve rien d'autre qu'un miroir et son propre reflet, qui porte une expression à faire peur.

C'est con ! Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Prendre son propre reflet pour son frère ! Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Yongguk ferme aussitôt les yeux, ferme les poings. C'est pas vrai ! Il va falloir qu'il tue quelqu'un. Pas n'importe qui bien sûr. C'est Sunhee qu'il va assassiner. S'il n'y parvient pas il périra en essayant. Tant pis pour les désirs de Nam ! Il est mort après tout ! Putain, il est mort !

Yongguk sent Himchan le ramener dans les couloirs. Il se laisse faire. Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il est comme paralysé. Il essaie de revenir un peu dans le présent. C'est dur ! Il a des coups de feu qui résonnent dans sa tête, de la rage dans son cœur, un poids dans son estomac, un goût de sang dans sa bouche, il n'est même plus capable d'ouvrir les yeux, pourtant il dit « Ça va aller. », pour rassurer son ami.

\- J'ai juste été surpris par…

La raison de la crise revient en image dans l'esprit de Yongguk. _Connard de miroir ! Connard de reflet ! Mon reflet ! Je me déteste ! C'est ma faute tout est de ma faute ! Je veux crever ! Himchan ! Je veux crever !_

\- Je sais, dit le chanteur.

 _Va te faire foutre ! Tu sais rien ! Va te faire foutre !_

\- Je préfère que tu restes devant la porte.

\- Je veux rester avec vous.

\- Mais on est là, on est juste à côté. On laisse même la porte ouverte. Attends-nous devant. En plus, c'est mieux, il faut quelqu'un pour monter la garde.

De toute façon, Yongguk ne peut plus bouger.

\- Ça va aller ? demande Himchan.

Yongguk fait oui de la tête, à l'intérieur c'est non. Himchan le quitte, il n'a plus sa chaleur sur son épaule. Il a réussi à ouvrir les yeux mais il s'est laissé tomber par terre. Ses yeux fixent le mur du couloir, c'est blanc, ça n'a pas le moindre intérêt, c'est inutile.

Yongguk a comme une absence. Si bien que lorsque Himchan revient, il n'a pas l'impression qu'il se soit absenté. Yongguk tente de se reconnecter au réel. C'est dégueulasse de sombrer comme ça alors que les autres essaient de se battre. Le pire, c'est qu'il est un poids mort pour eux. Il voudrait leur dire de le laisser tomber. _Abandonnez-moi._ Il en vaut pas la peine de toute manière. Mais ils ne le feraient pas, le laisser tomber, ils le feraient pas. Alors, il faut qu'il lutte encore un peu. Yongguk se relève et il parvient même à s'intéresser à leur situation :

\- T'as trouvé la clé ?

\- Oui, répond Himchan et Daehyun derrière-lui acquiesce.

* * *

Ils se trouvent enfin devant la chambre cinquante. Himchan a survécu à la chambre 48. Triste bilan : Daehyun était vivant … mais pas Youngjae. La clé était bien sur un mort, comme l'avait prédit Yongguk. Dans la chambre aux miroirs, Himchan avait pu voir, pour de vrai, le second mort de la journée. Daehyun ne lui avait rien dit sur les circonstances de cette mort. Himchan avait vu des traces d'étranglement. Il n'avait pas posé de questions. C'était pas le moment.

Et Daehyun avait l'air effondré. Presqu'autant que Yongguk, c'est pour dire ! Ça se comprend, s'il avait dû assister à l'assassinat de Youngjae …

Himchan met la main sur la poignée de la chambre quarante-huit. Celle de Zelo. La photographie vicieuse lui revient en mémoire. Alors, comme lorsqu'il avait découvert ce portrait, son instinct lui dit de protéger Yongguk, en lui interdisant d'entrer dans la chambre avec lui. Evidemment il fait face à de la résistance, mais avec le secours de Daehyun, le leader cède et Himchan dit :

\- Je fais vite. Je prends la clé et je reviens.

Aussitôt dit, le voilà qui disparait. Celui qui a décidé de s'exposer à l'horreur entre dans la chambre noire, seul. Il referme derrière lui. Sa rétine met plusieurs secondes à distinguer quelque chose. La pièce est plongée dans le noir le plus total et est parfaitement silencieuse.

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Ce serait beaucoup moins effrayant s'il n'était pas seul. Non ! Il sait très bien pourquoi. C'est son épreuve, à lui et à lui seul ! Il n'a plus le droit de laisser les autres prendre tous les coups sans réagir. Il doit prendre sa part. Il sait que cette épreuve sera difficile, mais il relativise. Lui, il est toujours en vie. Et bien qu'il tienne énormément à ses amis, il sait qu'il ne peut pas comprendre la douleur de Daehyun. Encore moins celle de Yongguk … c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore debout.

Ces pensées renforcent la volonté de Himchan. Il peut avoir la certitude que s'il parvient à sortir de cet enfer en vie, il retrouvera les siens. C'est pour eux qu'il doit se battre pour récupérer cette foutu clé et sortir au plus vite.

Pour l'heure, il ne voit rien. Il est terrifié. Il doute. C'est peut-être une erreur, une tromperie, Zelo n'est peut-être même plus là. Il tâtonne contre le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur.

Peut-être bien que c'est ce que souhaite Himchan, ne rien trouver quand il aura allumé l'interrupteur. Il sait trop bien ce qu'il est censé découvrir. Daehyun s'est montré très clair. Selon lui, il n'y a aucune chance de retrouver Zelo en vie.

Ses doigts trouvent rapidement l'interrupteur. On ne peut pas vraiment parler de lumière quand il le déclenche. C'est de la lumière noire qui envahit cette chambre : elle lui évoque la nuit. Il sursaute de peur quand il découvre à ses pieds, à pas moins d'un mètre, la silhouette massive d'un homme avachi et inerte. Il recule vers la porte, bras en avant, comme pour se protéger. Il pense reconnaître l'assassin qu'il avait aperçu si brièvement, celui-là même qui avait osé poser ce regard mauvais sur le maknae.

Après s'être remis de sa surprise, il s'approche de la silhouette et la pousse du pied. Elle ne réagit pas. Himchan met la main devant la bouche. Un haut le cœur le secoue quand il remarque que le crâne de l'agresseur est défoncé, explosé comme une pastèque lâchée du quatrième étage. Himchan n'a pas remarqué la quantité de sang tout de suite, probablement parce que la lumière étrange de cette pièce rend le rouge noir. En tout cas, c'est évident que ce type est mort. Il pensait que la mort puait plus, mais il ne sent rien de particulier, à part peut-être une odeur ferreuse de sang, mais au final, pas l'odeur de la mort.

Himchan se ressaisit. Il n'est pas là pour lui. Il a toujours sa triste mission à accomplir. Il contourne le cadavre. Peut-être bien que c'est Sunhee qui l'a tué ? Elle a bien trahi A., elle peut bien avoir trahi celui-ci aussi. Himchan a gardé la main devant la bouche. Il ne quitte pas le corps des yeux en le contournant, comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ne se réveille et ne l'agresse, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur ou de revenant.

Quand il se juge suffisamment loin, il s'autorise à le quitter des yeux, mais pas vraiment à lui tourner le dos. Les yeux d'Himchan balayent enfin le reste de la petite chambre aux allures d'observatoire de l'espace.

Le second haut le cœur est plus puissant que le précédent. Himchan détourne tout de suite les yeux mais c'est trop tard. Il a vu. Il n'y a pas d'erreur de chambre.

Le malaise est tel qu'Himchan tombe à genoux. Il se tient le ventre à deux mains. Sa tête tourne. Son estomac se contracte par à coup. La bile remonte désagréablement dans son œsophage.

Sur le lit. _Il_ est sur le lit.

Sa tête lui fait de plus en plus mal alors. Sa vue se trouble. Il ne voit plus rien. Est-ce qu'un spectacle suffisamment immonde peut rendre aveugle ? Il aurait préféré être né aveugle plutôt que de voir ça.

Allongé sur le ventre, le dos couvert de sang.

Au deuxième spasme, la nourriture en bouillie qu'il répand sur le sol par la bouche est plus acide que jamais.

Du sang entre les fesses, beaucoup de sang entre les fesses.

Himchan continu de vomir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il n'est plus maitre de son corps.

Ils ne se sont pas contenter de le tuer. Ils lui ont…

Il sait qu'il s'agit de Zelo même s'il n'a vu qu'un dos mutilé, il sait. Même en n'aillant jeter qu'un coup d'œil. Himchan pensait qu'il s'était préparé psychologiquement. Il a envisagé de trouver un mort. Il était au courant pour la mutilation du visage puisqu'il a vu la photo prise par Sunhee, mais ça… Il était bien loin du compte.

Himchan secoue la tête de droite à gauche de toutes ses forces. Il a cessé de vomir, mais il se sent toujours trop mal pour se redresser. Il sent que ça peut revenir. Surtout s'il repose les yeux sur le corps mutilé de son jeune ami.

Il est pas assez fort. Il est pas assez fort pour affronter ça !

Soudain, Himchan se fige, il vient d'entendre une inspiration, difficile, sifflante. C'était si faible, mais il l'a bien entendu, distinctement. Ses yeux embués de larmes s'écarquillent. Encore une…Une nouvelle inspiration vient confirmer qu'il ne se trompe pas.

Putain de merde ! Zelo est encore en vie !

Himchan se redresse précipitamment. Tant pis si tout son corps tremble encore. Rien ni personne ne l'empêchera d'aller au secours du blessé. C'est presqu'en rampant qu'il se rend à son chevet. Il se met à genou au bord du lit, là où il pourra voir le visage du garçon. Il lève une main tremblante. Il n'ose pas toucher le garçon. Où ? Où peut-il le toucher sans lui faire du mal ? Ses yeux se sont pleinement habitués à l'obscurité et il parvient à voir que les paupières de son dongsaeng sont ouvertes. Oui, il est en vie. Et il l'observe avec un regard sans éclat.

\- Junhong ?

Il se décide pour l'épaule. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir souffert. Il pose sa main à plat sur cette dernière. Ce contact charnel, peau contre peau, fait réagir violement le garçon, jusque-là absent. Il roule sur lui-même pour fuir le contact et chute du lit, lourdement, du côté opposé de celui d'Himchan. L'ainé est choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il a retiré sa main aussitôt qu'il a compris le problème mais trop tard. La silhouette parfaitement nue rampe au sol vers un coin de la chambre et se recroqueville comme un animal acculé.

\- Junhong ? Pardon ! Pardonne-moi !

Himchan contourne le lit et s'approche. Zelo lui fait de la peine. Et le mot peine est bien en dessous de ce qu'il ressent réellement. Le blondinet a peur de lui. De lui ? Il n'est plus lui-même. Himchan garde une distance raisonnable, un peu plus d'un mètre, et il s'est baissé pour être moins impressionnant. Il parle doucement aussi, mais même si sa voix et douce pour tenter d'être rassurante, elle pue la peur et la pitié.

\- Junhong, c'est moi, c'est Himchan !

Zelo semble inaccessible. Il ne semble pas le reconnaître. Répéter son véritable nom ne semble rien changer à la situation.

\- Zelo ? tente Himchan.

Il lit la peur dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Comment lui faire comprendre ?

\- Je ne te ferais pas de mal … plus personne ne t'en fera … prends ma main !

Himchan tend la main, là encore le geste a beau être lent, porteur de paix, Zelo l'interprète comme une tentative d'entrer dans sa sphère intime. Il couine et réfugie son visage dans ses bras. Himchan retire aussitôt sa main. C'est effroyable ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire pour aider son ami ? Himchan murmure, à bout de nerf :

\- On a pas le temps ! Laisse-moi t'aider… Tu es blessé. Viens ! Il faut qu'on sorte tous ensemble. On va te soigner, on va t'aider. Je te jure qu'on va t'aider. Mais il faut que tu me laisse faire. C'est moi ? Tu ne me reconnais plus ? Je suis Himchan… Himchan ? Dehors, il y a Daehyun et Yongguk. Ils pensent que tu es mort…

Il ne peut pas ajouter qu'ils vont être heureux de le savoir en vie. Mensonges auxquels il ne se résout pas. Ils ressentiront bien plus d'effroi que de soulagement.

\- Junhong ?

Le maknae se ramasse de plus en plus sur lui-même. Il ne regarde même plus Himchan.

\- Junhong ? Autour de ton cou… Autour de ton cou il y a une clé. Il faut que je la récupère pour aller chercher de l'aide.

C'est tellement inutile ! Le jeune garçon n'arrive même pas à le reconnaître, comment pourrait-il comprendre quelque-chose à cette histoire de clé ? Mais il y a une chose qui reste vraie : c'est que son jeune ami, son petit frère, a besoin de soins. Il saigne, sur le sol, sur le mur. Le matelas peut témoigner que l'hémorragie a été intense. Et Zelo, malgré sa résistance à l'air faible.

Himchan se concentre. Il met son index et son pouce sur l'arrête de son nez pour réfléchir. Il sait que s'il tarde encore un peu, Yongguk va entrer. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit Zelo, comme ça. Il ne doit pas voir le lit, la nudité humiliante du plus jeune de leurs camarades. Cette nudité qui dévoile avec impudeur tous les sévices qu'a subi le garçon. Quand on les contemple votre corps réagit en empathie et c'est comme être torturé soi-même. Himchan souffre, mais il encaisse.

C'est ça ! Il doit trouver une solution pour que le maknae ne soit plus nu. C'est le seul moyen de lui redonner un peu de dignité. Le seul moyen de le sortir de cette chambre sans traumatiser les autres.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. S'il ne peut pas toucher le blessé, comment l'habiller, et avec quoi ? Himchan se relève et cherche sur le sol. Les vêtements de Zelo sont éparpillés sur le sol. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur menace d'abattre Himchan lorsque ce dernier voit le couteau ensanglanté. Il plaque sa main sur sa bouche, inspire profondément.

Si ce connard n'était pas mort, il l'aurait butté. Cet enfoiré…

Himchan inspire encore, et trouve la force de rouvrir les yeux et d'ignorer l'arme immonde et les images qu'elle évoque. Il ramasse le t-shirt. Il est déchiré, inutilisable. Avec rage, le jeune adulte le jette au loin.

Puis, l'idole a une idée. Ça peut fonctionner. Il se précipite vers la salle de bain. Les serviettes sont noires, parfait. Le blanc aurait été trop salissant. Il en trouve une d'une taille suffisante pour recouvrir entièrement le bébé géant. Reste à savoir s'il acceptera.

Himchan s'approche de nouveau. Il s'accroupit et tend la serviette.

\- C'est pour te cou…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Zelo a attrapé le drap de bain. Il essuie son visage, au niveau des yeux. Puis il s'entoure avec la serviette. Le tissu le réchauffe, le rassure. Suffisamment pour qu'il se redresse. Himchan reste bouche bée. Ça marche ! Zelo est debout sur ses pieds nus.

Avec d'infinies précautions Himchan parcoure le dernier mètre que le sépare du blessé et il l'entoure au niveau des épaules. Prenant soin de ne pas presser fort, de ne pas toucher les zones qu'il sait altérée, et de ne pas effleurer de peau non plus.

\- N'aie pas peur ! N'aie pas peur ! On y va ! On sort d'ici.

Zelo claque des dents. Himchan a envie de le serrer contre lui pour le réchauffer, le réconforter, mais il se retient.

Les deux revenants retrouvent la lumière blanche quand ils se retrouvent dans le couloir. Cette luminosité les aveugle.

Ceux qui attendaient se sont redressés. Daehyun se glace de surprise. Yongguk, par contre, s'élance vers Zelo. Il n'en revient pas. Il ressent du soulagement. Il ne voit qu'une chevelure ébouriffée mais il ne fait aucun doute que c'est bien lui et qu'il est debout. Plus que tout au monde, il veut le serrer dans ses bras, retrouver un peu de vie. Zelo, c'est son protégé, le petit frère qu'il aurait rêvé d'avoir. Zelo ! Il s'en veut d'avoir voulu mourir en l'abandonnant. Des larmes ont déjà envahi ses yeux.

Himchan le bloque juste à temps. Il s'interpose entre lui et Zelo.

\- Non ! Ne le touche pas ! Ne le touche pas.

Yongguk ne comprend pas. Himchan le retient de toutes ses forces. Le leader se débat. Pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit de toucher Zelo ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Yongguk regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Himchan. Zelo est derrière. Il a reculé en sentant qu'on s'approchait de lui. Il épie ce qu'il considère comme une source de danger.

Les yeux de Yongguk se posent sur le visage de Zelo, parfaitement visible maintenant. Himchan l'agrippe parce qu'il vient de se mettre à hurler et qu'il se débat encore plus. Yongguk veut se dégager de l'étreinte. Il veut toujours aller vers son Zelo. C'était son dernier espoir. Zelo c'était son dernier espoir.

Himchan serre de toutes ses forces. Cette fois, tout fout le camp. Il espère. Yongguk va bien finir par se calmer. Il tente de le raisonner. De lui parler pour le maintenir dans la réalité.

\- Calme-toi ! Yongguk, calme-toi ! Il est vivant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi le voir.

Il est à seulement deux mètres, à seulement deux mètres et s'est comme s'il était inaccessible et des années lumières de lui. Yongguk remarque enfin la serviette. Il arrête enfin de se débattre. Mais Himchan ne lâche pas.

\- Himchan ?

 _Oh non, ne pose pas de question !_

\- Où sont ses vêtements ?

Evidemment, Himchan ne répond pas. Yongguk le repousse en appuyant ses deux mains sur le torse de son ami :

\- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose !

Himchan avait vu le regard du preneur d'otage sur Zelo et avait compris. Daehyun avait entendu les cris. Aucun des deux ne peuvent être surpris. Mais Yongguk vient de prendre un uppercut.

\- Putain ! s'écrie Daehyun.

Aussitôt, Yongguk et Himchan se retournent vers celui qui vient de jurer. Zelo vient de perdre connaissance, Daehyun l'a retenu de justesse.

Himchan se précipite vers eux.

\- On se barre tout de suite. Il a besoin de soin tout de suite. Donne-le moi.

Yongguk s'avance. Il ne regarde que Zelo. Ce qu'il en reste : son visage est lacéré, sous sa serviette il est nu, du sang tombe comme des gouttes de pluie sur le sol carrelé. Yongguk cherche dans ses yeux, légèrement ouverts alors qu'il reprend ses esprits, une lueur d'espoir, et il ne la trouve pas. Les paupières de Yongguk se referment et deux larmes coulent symétriquement.

Ce qu'on a fait à Zelo, ça transforme toute sa douleur en colère. La rage le brûle de part en part. Zelo n'est plus là. Lui aussi on le lui a volé. Sunhee le lui a volé.

Elle a dit quoi déjà ?

 _« je serai dans la chambre dix-huit. Si tu n'as pas envie de me quitter tu pourras toujours venir m'y trouver. »_

\- On sort tout de suite, insiste Himchan. Tous les quatre !

\- Je ne vais pas sortir avec vous, répond son meilleur ami. Moi, je reste. Je vais lui faire payer ça et ce que tu sais. Je vais le lui faire payer cher.

Et Himchan comprend qu'il ne peut pas lutter contre ça.


	22. Digne - 1sur8 - Lutte

Ignorant des migraines entêtantes, Youngjae se redresse à quatre pattes. La moquette rose lui chatouille les paumes. Le sang bat à ses tempes. Il se redresse difficilement, chancèle jusqu'à devoir se soutenir au mur. Il a du mal à garder l'équilibre, à rester debout. Il frotte ses yeux, ses joues, puis son crâne douloureux. Cette migraine l'oblige à garder les yeux clos quelques instants.

Lorsque finalement il parvient à faire le tour de la chambre dans laquelle il s'est réveillé, la panique le prend aux tripes.

Pour commencer, il réalise qu'il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé de ce cauchemar. Il se trouve toujours dans la même cage dorée aux allures de chambre de poupée. Il est toujours pris au piège. Il est toujours en danger. Jongup est toujours mort, toujours allongé dans le même lit cotonneux. Une tête décapitée est toujours figée dans un rictus désagréable qui lui file la chair de poule. Même la bombe aérosol qui a libéré le gaz soporifique est toujours là.

Mais il manque l'essentiel !

Le menton du captif tremble. Merde ! Il est tout seul. Tout seul avec des morts.

L'adrénaline remonte en même temps que les souvenirs. Il se souvient de s'être évanoui entouré des autres membres de son groupe. Yongguk devrait se trouver avec Himchan devant la porte d'entrée, là même où il les a vus s'écrouler. Zelo était à sa gauche, encore debout quand lui-même a perdu connaissance. Daehyun s'était reculé pour le rejoindre. S'il se souvient bien, ils se sont même accrochés l'un à l'autre avant de ressentir les effets indésirables du gaz soporifique. Accrochés pour ne pas se perdre.

Seulement il les avait perdus.

Refusant de se laisser aller aux larmes une fois encore, il pousse un cri pour faire sortir son angoisse et sa souffrance face à la situation. Puis, il fait les cents pas dans la pièce.

Il lutte, lutte encore, de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Il marche pour ne pas s'apitoyer. A chaque tour de la pièce, il fait un grand détour pour ne pas s'approcher de cette tête qui lui retourne l'estomac. Il a aussi tendance à éviter le lit.

Enfermé avec le cadavre de son ami ! Merde !

Les minutes s'égrènent. Youngjae compte les tours. Il repousse les larmes, vaillamment. Il a assez pleuré. Daehyun, Daehyun ne pleurerait pas ! Même pas après avoir fait le tour de la pièce soixante-trois fois.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est le seul dans cette pièce ? On a déplacé les autres.

Oui, mais déplacé où ? Et pourquoi ?

Sa tête ne le fait plus souffrir et il arrive à réfléchir. Pourquoi ? Il sait très bien pourquoi on les lui a enlevés. Il y a au moins deux bonnes raisons à cela.

Tout d'abord, pour les affaiblir. Youngjae se sent déjà atrocement démuni en l'absence de ses amis.

Ensuite, pour les torturer plus facilement, les manipuler. C'est clair que Sunhee essaie de jouer là-dessus. Dans quel but, il l'ignore encore, mais il sait qu'il ne doit pas céder. Yongguk a été très clair : « battez-vous et fuyez ». Il n'est plus question de rançon, donc plus question d'obéir aux ordres de cette folle qui a juré leur perte. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs plus des otages. Ils étaient des jouets. Ça lui faisait du tort de le reconnaître, mais ils étaient des pions dans les jeux d'une perverse.

De telles réflexions devraient faire sombrer Youngjae dans la folie. C'est tout le contraire qui se produit : sa peur se transforme en rage. C'est volontairement qu'on vient de le séparer de Daehyun et ça, il n'allait pas laisser faire sans réagir !

Cette fois, Youngjae abat son poing sur la porte. Il frappe à plusieurs reprises.

\- Aaahhhh ! Ouvrez-moi !

La porte s'ouvre aussitôt. Youngjae, surpris, recule de plusieurs pas et perd son équilibre. Il ne peut retenir sa propre chute et tombe sur les fesses. Aussitôt, une voix féminine se moque de sa maladresse.

\- T'es tombé comme une merde.

Youngjae se relève immédiatement. La femme a laissé la porte claquer derrière son dos. Elle se tient debout face à lui, à un mètre de distance à peine. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui la rend presque laide.

\- Où sont les autres ? demande le captif en ignorant les moqueries.

La question redouble les rires de la coréenne. Youngjae grimace de dégout. Il en profite aussi pour l'analyser des pieds à la tête. La jeune femme est bien équipée : un taser à la ceinture, une arme à feu dans un holster et, plus surprenant, un appareil photo autour du cou.

\- Arrête de rire, sale pouffe, arrête de rire et dis-moi où ils sont ! s'énerve-t-il.

Sunhee s'interrompt et le regarde. Son sourire n'a pas quitté ses lèvres.

\- C'est marrant vous commencez tous, absolument tous, en demandant ça.

Et elle prend une intonation ridicule pour prononcer la phrase suivante :

\- « où sont les autres ? »

Et la folle se remet à rire, heureuse de sa moquerie cruelle. Youngjae se glace. Elle a parlé à ses amis. Ses poings se serrent. Elle a intérêt à lui en dire plus.

\- Réponds-moi ! hurle Youngjae. Où sont-ils ? Je jure que si tu leur as fait du mal…

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a envie de la frapper ? La frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne une réponse. A peine, a-t-il formulé ce désir que la jeune femme le met en joue, avec le taser.

\- Si tu joues au con, prévient-elle, je te rendors. T'étais plutôt mignon endormi d'ailleurs, si fragile.

Le noiraud la fixe toujours de ses yeux rougis. Ils ne vacillent pas malgré la menace. Il est trop en colère de ne pas obtenir de réponses, de vraies réponses. Youngjae est métamorphosé, son regard est sombre et meurtrier, encadré par la frange de ses cheveux ébènes.

\- Réponds ! hurle-t-il à nouveau.

\- T'as changé. Où est passé le chiot effrayé ? Tout à l'heure, tu pleurais l'équivalent du Han et tout à coup plus rien ? Tu n'as plus peur de mourir ?

C'est vrai qu'elle s'attendait plutôt à trouver le jeune homme recroquevillé dans un coin de la chambre. Elle s'attendait à l'entendre couiner lorsqu'elle l'approcherait. Au lieu de cela, il l'oblige à pointer son joujou électrique sur le front du garçon. Il lui réclame une attention particulière car il a mué d'inoffensif à potentiellement dangereux.

\- Où sont-ils ? répète-t-il.

\- T'as trouvé une paire de couilles ? J'aimerais bien savoir où elles étaient cachées ?

\- Où est-il ? explose Youngjae avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

Evidemment la sournoise ne va pas laisser passer.

\- Il ? T'es passé au singulier maintenant.

\- Réponds ! REPONDS !

Sunhee se tend sur son taser. Elle sourit toujours mais se tient prête en cas de dérapage. Le jeune Youngjae ne demande qu'à exploser. Il la rouera de coups si elle ne le tient pas en respect.

\- C'est de Daehyun dont tu parles, je me trompe ?

A quoi bon nier.

\- … Oui c'est lui ! Où il est ?

\- T'aimerais bien savoir ?

Sunhee joue avec le feu. Youngjae s'est rapproché dangereusement, son front touche presque son arme. Si elle était raisonnable, elle l'aurait déjà immobilisé.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la bonne question, explique-t-elle au chanteur. Si je te dis qu'il est dans la chambre vingt-et-une. Ça t'avance à quoi, hein ?

Youngjae sent la moutarde lui monter au nez. C'est le fait de découvrir qu'elle a raison qui le met hors de lui. « Où il est ? » n'est pas la bonne question. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut savoir.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Cette question-là, il n'arrive pas à la crier. Si Sunhee lui répond _non_ , il va se jeter sur elle, et aucun taser ne saura le retenir.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, explique la joueuse, j'étais en train de le déposer sur un lit. Il dormait comme la belle au bois dormant. Il est comme toi quand tu dors. Il est mignon … et si fragile.

Ouf ! Elle ne lui a rien fait. Néanmoins, la flamme de folie qu'il distingue dans le regard de cette femme ne lui plaît pas du tout.

\- Si tu lui fais du mal…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se perd un peu dans les aigus. Sunhee jouerait bien encore un moment avec les peurs de ce garçon mais elle peut aussi lui insuffler de l'espoir. C'est la meilleure façon de le contrôler.

\- Tu veux le rejoindre ? demande-t-elle.

Youngjae ne peut empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller d'envie. Oui, il voulait le rejoindre. Rester ici, tout seul !? Certainement pas !

\- Je t'amènerais à lui si tu me fais une promesse.

Youngjae frisonne. « Méfiez-vous ! ». On ne peut pas marchander avec Sunhee.

\- Non, s'entend-il répondre.

\- Non ? S'étonne Sunhee.

\- Je ne promettrai rien. Amène-moi d'abord, après on verra si…

\- Ah non, coupe-t-elle avec un rire forcé. C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Je te donne des ordres et tu t'exécutes. Si tu fais pas ce que je te demande, je t'électrocute… A cette distance t'aura une belle marque de brûlure sur le front, mon joli. Et ça serait que le début … après je trouverai bien des dizaines de procédés pour te convaincre d'être obéissant.

Youngjae se tait. Elle n'a jamais cessé de le menacer avec son taser. Même si la situation lui donne l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix, il sait qu'il peut encore choisir. Obéir puis souffrir, ou souffrir puis obéir. Ne pouvant voir son dilemme, la démente poursuit :

\- Je vais repasser te chercher dans dix minutes.

Elle fouille de sa main libre dans la poche de son jean noir, elle en tire un sachet et le jette aux pieds de Youngjae, qui baisse les yeux mais ne se penche pas pour le ramasser. Il n'a pas bien vu ce que c'est. Il lève des yeux interrogatifs vers son interlocutrice.

\- Pour faire passer le temps, tu prends une douche, OK ? Si tu fais ce que je te dis, je t'amène auprès de Daehyun.

Elle a un sourire en coin. Youngjae ne comprend rien à cette histoire de douche. C'est cela qu'elle lui impose : prendre une douche. C'est tellement inoffensif. Où est l'embrouille ? Parce qu'il y en a forcément une.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu tiendras parole ?

\- Ai-je déjà menti ou manqué à l'une de mes promesses ? demande-t-elle sournoisement.

\- Oui ! Tu as dit vouloir tenter la probabilité d'une chance sur trois sur ma tête…

\- … et j'ai lâchement tiré sur ton épaule, achève Sunhee.

Elle se mord la lèvre. Elle avait complètement oublié cet arrangement qu'elle avait eu avec sa propre parole. Effectivement, elle est prise à défaut : elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Mais si Sunhee se mord la lèvre, c'est aussi parce que ce souvenir ne lui est pas désagréable :

\- Une promesse que je n'ai pas tenue, c'est vrai. Si ce n'est que ça ? Si tu veux, ça peut s'arranger ?

\- J'y tiens pas, non.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Bon, tu ramasses ce sachet, Youngjae ?

Elle a l'air sérieux. Il obéit. Le taser suit le mouvement vers le bas puis vers le haut. Youngjae regarde le sachet de gel douche parfumé : amande-douce.

\- Je vais te laisser te débarbouiller et je repasse dans dix minutes. Recule !

Le jeune homme fait un pas en arrière, faussement docile. Elle le menace toujours.

Cette récompense qu'elle lui promet : retrouver Daehyun. Ça le tente tellement. Il pourrait bien céder. Une partie de lui, lui intime de faire tout ce que lui ordonne Sunhee. Parce qu'elle est armée. Parce qu'elle tiendra peut-être parole. Une fois auprès de Daehyun, il pourra jouer les héros, tenter de fuir, non pas seul mais à deux. Agir seul le terrorise.

Le prisonnier observe le sachet : un échantillon de douche. Que c'est bizarre ! Il ne sait pas pourquoi on lui demande de se laver. Il sait juste que c'est bizarre. Il sait aussi que ça s'inscrit probablement dans un plan. C'est l'un des rouages d'un piège que Sunhee a tendu pour eux. Il en est certain : ça a l'air anodin, mais c'est essentiel.

Ce petit combat vaut la peine.

Si Youngjae ne dit pas non maintenant, il choisit de participer à un jeu dont il ne connaît même pas les règles, dans lequel il n'a aucune chance de prendre le dessus sur ses adversaires.

Youngjae a une pensée pour le lit mortuaire qui se trouve derrière lui puis il jette le sachet au loin.

\- Va au diable !

Il va inventer ses propres règles du jeu.

D'un geste ample et soudain, il écarte le bras de Sunhee qui le menace. La décharge part mais n'atteint pas sa cible. L'otage plonge alors en avant. Il enfonce sa tête dans le ventre de la mince jeune femme.

Leur gabarit sont similaires mais Youngjae à plusieurs avantages sur elle. Tout d'abord, c'est un homme. Ensuite, elle avait légèrement baissé sa garde lorsqu'il s'était reculé. Et enfin, il y a l'adrénaline. C'est une arme à double tranchant qui l'empêche de garder son sang-froid mais, dans ces circonstances précises, décuple sa force.

Sa tête s'enfonce donc sans pitié dans les entrailles de la jeune femme, qui se tient aussitôt le ventre. Elle n'a pas lâché son taser. Par reflex, elle vise de nouveau son adversaire au niveau du flan et enclenche la détente. Il ne se passe rien. C'est inutile : le taser a besoin d'un temps pour se recharger. Cela Sunhee le sait très bien, et elle s'en veut de n'y avoir songé plus tôt car elle vient de gaspiller un geste. Et pendant qu'elle fait ce geste inutile, Youngjae lui en amorce un plus rentable. Puisqu'elle s'est pliée sous le choc et que son visage est plus bas, l'homme se redresse et balance son coude de toutes ses forces sur sa mâchoire. La jeune femme chancèle en lâchant enfin son taser. Elle est déséquilibrée. Youngjae la frappe du pied droit. Elle s'effondre. Il donne un second coup dans ses côtes. Il y met du cœur. Il attendait ça avec impatience. Il met un troisième coup en pleine tête. Ça fait du bien ! Pourtant après ce coup-ci il s'arrête. Il ne tient pas à la vaincre. Il veut seulement fuir.

L'otage imprévisible sort de la pièce en laissant son adversaire sonné au sol.


	23. Digne - 2sur8 - Auriculaire

L'otage imprévisible sort de la pièce en laissant son adversaire sonné au sol.

Youngjae se retrouve dans le couloir. Il n'a pas idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. Et il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir. Il a fait claquer la porte, mais sans clés il ne peut pas l'enfermée.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche. Où doit-il fuir ?

Un panneau salutaire prévu pour les évacuations lui donne envie de faire une déclaration d'amour à tous les gratte-papiers qui ont un jour décidé que tous les bâtiments devaient contenir des panneaux pour indiquer la sortie.

Youngjae dévale le couloir par la gauche. A la première intersection, il tourne à gauche. Un nouveau couloir, plus court s'étend. A l'extrémité, un panneau lui indique de prendre à droite. Il court à vive allure. C'est dingue ce que son cœur bat vite. Il va faire une crise cardiaque si ça continu.

Il n'en revient pas. Il est en train de le faire ! Il fait exactement la même folie que celle qui a coûté la vie à son ami. Atteindre le bout de ce couloir est une question de vie ou de mort. Il a l'impression de ne pas courir assez vite.

Plusieurs fois il se retourne, pour l'instant il n'est pas poursuivi.

Il pile à droite. Le panneau de sortie, accompagné d'un écriteau « escaliers », désigne une porte. Mais juste devant le nez de Youngjae, il y a des ascenseurs. Il appuie sur les boutons d'appels comme un dératé. Il y en a deux.

\- Viens, viens !

Le bouton s'allume. Il entend au loin les bruits de pas de sa poursuivante qui s'élance enfin à sa poursuite. Youngjae prie !

Mais nul n'entend ses prières, les pas se dirigent dans sa direction. Elle aussi a dû voir les panneaux d'évacuation.

Merde ! Il aurait dû tenter de lui prendre son arme. Il a agi trop vite. Il n'a pas réfléchi. L'adrénaline est une arme à double tranchant. Elle lui donne de la force. Elle le fait courir plus vite, mais elle l'empêche de réfléchir. Sunhee a toujours son flingue et elle va l'abattre.

Elle court, c'est évident, et rien ne permet à Youngjae de connaître la position des ascenseurs. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû emprunter les escaliers ? Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard pour les emprunter ? Mais s'il parvient à disparaître dans un ascenseur, il gagnera la partie. Youngjae s'excite sur le bouton d'appel.

\- Ouvre-toi ! ouvre-toi ! Je t'en prie, je t'en prie !

Un bruit de clochette électronique annonce l'arrivé de l'ascenseur et fait bondir le cœur du fuyard. La poursuivante est bien trop proche.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'entrouvrent. Youngjae tente de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur mais interrompt son geste.

Il y a un mec à l'intérieur !

L'otage pris de court recule dans un sursaut. Il fait un pas de côté. Il va vers les escaliers. Il se jette sur la porte, la pousse.

Merde ! c'est une porte qui se tire.

Merde ! Il n'a pas le temps de la tirer. Le sbire obéissant de Sunhee qui se trouvait dans l'ascenseur vient le saisir par le col de son pull. Youngjae, à moitié étranglé, secoue les bras dans tous les sens pour le frapper. Il est déchainé. Certains coups atteignent leur cible, inefficaces, car cette fois son adversaire n'est pas une femme de son gabarit. Son adversaire est solide et habitué à lutter. Il l'affaiblit grâce à sa prise sur son cou qui l'étrangle de plus en plus.

Le preneur d'otages entraîne le fuyard loin de l'escalier de secours. Youngjae se retient à la poignée mais doit la lâcher. Il voit déjà des étoiles. On le propulse contre un mur. En plus d'être à moitié étranglé, voilà qu'on lui coupe le souffle. Une clé de bras vient l'immobiliser davantage. Et l'homme n'a pas la délicatesse de faire les choses de façon à lui épargner les articulations. Son épaule prend cher.

Youngjae hurle autant de douleur que de dépit. Il s'est refait prendre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? s'énerve Sunhee à l'adresse de son complice. Il va bientôt arriver !

\- Tu m'engueules là !? Si j'avais pas un peu traîné celui-là aurait pu t'échapper.

\- Tout d'abord, j'avais la situation bien en main et, deuxièmement, tu n'as pas à trainer quand je te confie une mission aussi importante.

\- Si on ramenait ce petit con dans sa chambre. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais !

\- Non ! Non !

Youngjae secoue son corps dans une ultime tentative pour se défaire de l'emprise de son adversaire. Mais ce dernier l'entraine déjà dans la mauvaise direction.

Adieu liberté !

Merde, il aurait dû choisir les escaliers.

L'allier soumis de Sunhee l'entraine assez facilement jusqu'à la prison qu'il a tenté de fuir. Il balance Youngjae au sol sans ménagement et ce n'est pas la moquette qui suffit à amortir la chute.

\- Aïe, se plaint le jeune homme. Salope ! J'espère que t'aura la trace de mon pied sur ta gueule. La prochaine fois je vais pas te rater.

\- Tiens-le ! ordonne Sunhee à son homme.

\- Moi ? Je devais pas y aller ?

\- Je ne serais pas longue.

\- M'approche pas connard ! se plaint Youngjae.

Mais il ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour empêcher cet homme plus fort que lui de l'approcher. Le connard le maintient bientôt par les bras. Sunhee s'approche de son otage. Elle se masse la mâchoire. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant de résistance de la part de Youngjae.

\- Tu m'as surpris. T'as vraiment une paire de couilles en fait.

Elle s'avance tout prêt de lui et lève le genou brutalement vers ses organes génitaux. Même l'homme de main grimace par empathie.

 _La pute !_

Youngjae ne crie même pas. La douleur lui coupe le souffle. Il se contracte dans les bras de son ravisseur. Ses yeux se ferment. Son visage est devenu rouge et une grimace le métamorphose. Il ne peut ni se plier, ni appliquer ses mains sur ses organes douloureux.

\- Ouais, rit Sunhee. T'en as bien une !

Sunhee se penche et ramasse le sachet qui a été jeté au sol.

\- Tu vas t'en servir maintenant ?

Le jeune homme toujours les dents serrées de douleur secoue la tête en signe de refus.

Cette fois, il n'échappe pas à la gifle. Ça ne lui fait pas davantage peur, car malgré les apparences qu'il se donne il est déjà au maximum de ce côté-là.

\- Je vais pas attendre longtemps Youngjae ! Si te le demander gentiment suffit pas, si un coup de genou dans les couilles suffit pas, je vais perdre patience. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi. C'est qu'une putain de douche ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te braques.

Franchement, il n'est pas bien sûr de bien le savoir lui-même. Il doute de l'intelligence de sa stratégie. Résister est-il vraiment la bonne solution ? Mais il n'a pas l'intention de changer d'avis, pas encore. Sunhee attend une capitulation. Elle ne vient pas. Elle s'énerve.

\- Dégage-moi une de ses mains C. .

\- Droite ou gauche ?

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Fais-le !

L'acolyte laisse s'échapper l'un des bras de Youngjae. Il l'immobilise toujours parfaitement, en tenant fermement le deuxième bras de l'otage dans son dos et en maintenant son cou. Ça l'étrangle un peu. Ça le tient bien statique. Cela laisse le loisir à Sunhee de lui saisir le poignet. Elle l'empoigne solidement. Youngjae ne peut pas dégager son membre. Il a du mal à empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. La douleur de son entrejambe est encore vive. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui prépare encore ?

Elle tâte les doigts du garçon les uns après les autres. A chaque fois qu'elle en tient un, Youngjae frémit. Elle s'amuse des yeux bourrés d'appréhension du jeune homme. Il cache difficilement sa panique. Mais pourtant, toujours pas de capitulation en vue. Sunhee aime bien qu'on lui résiste, mais elle est malheureusement pressée. Elle arrête finalement son choix sur le plus petit de ses doigts. Elle l'emprisonne entre ses griffes.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut à son doigt ? Youngjae danse. Ses pieds tentent de donner des coups. Son torse se tortille félinement pour se dégager. Même son petit doigt danse entre ceux de Sunhee. Son auriculaire entravé vient s'écraser contre les lèvres de la jeune fille. Les lèvres de Sunhee s'humectent puis glissent jusqu'à l'engloutir. Le minuscule bout de Youngjae disparaît. Il n'ose plus se débattre.

\- Qu'est-ce que … ?

Les lèvres de Sunhee montent et descendent sur son doigt devenu humide dans un geste évocateur qui le dégoûte.

\- Arrête !

C'est bizarre, suffisamment troublant pour occulter la douleur persistante du dernier mauvais traitement. C'est cela, oublier la dernière crasse pour redouter la prochaine. L'auriculaire glisse dans la cavité baveuse. L'estomac du prisonnier se retourne. C'est vraiment trop bizarre ! Mais on passe rapidement du bizarre au terrifiant quand la langue de Sunhee vient pousser son doigt entre ses dents et qu'elles se resserrent sur les phalanges étroites. Les mâchoires le menacent. L'extrémité de son doigt est entre les molaires assassines de la démente.

\- Non !?

\- Ah si, répond celui qui le retient.

Youngjae pousse un cri quand les tenailles émaillées se referment sur son doigt avec une force intolérable. Rapidement, la contrainte s'accroit sur cette extrémité fragile. Les canines entrent dans la chair, mais ce sont les molaires qui font le plus de mal. Les os souffrent, les deux dernières phalanges endurent difficilement la pression exercée.

\- Stop ! hurle Youngjae.

Elle n'est pas à son maximum. Elle peut mordre plus fort. Il le sait très bien.

Cette certitude ne tarde pas à se vérifier. Sunhee mord plus fermement, jusqu'à ce que l'ongle cède dans un craquement qui fait brailler son propriétaire.

Sunhee lâche la main et Youngjae la récupère aussitôt.

L'homme de main le lâche. Il tombe à genou et vient plaquer sa main contre lui. Le petit doigt ensanglanté manifeste sa peine par des élancements violents. La douleur est moins vive que la précédente, par contre, celle-ci ne semble pas vouloir décroître.

\- Sale pute, continue-t-il de murmurer entre ses dents serrées.

Même si c'est traumatisant, ce n'est pas ce qui lui donne envie de la supplier, bien au contraire. Qu'elle aille au diable !

\- Fais-moi plaisir, jette-moi ça dans la salle de bain et disparaît.

« Ça » se retrouve poussé dans la salle d'eau. Le sachet qu'il a refusé d'utiliser lui est balancé à la gueule.

\- Maintenant, t'obéis, t'a cinq minutes. Je reste devant la porte. Quand tu ressorts t'as intérêt à sentir bon. Parce que t'as neuf autres doigts sur tes mains et …

Elle se marre en dévoilant ses dents. Merde ! Il y a son propre sang dans la bouche de cette dingue.

\- … Autant aux pieds.

Il la méprise. Il lève sur elle des yeux noirs furibonds. La preneuse d'otage change d'expression. Ça ne l'amuse plus. Cet affront est celui de trop. Il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir peur. Elle perd son temps.

\- Tu sais quoi Youngjae ? dit-elle très sobre tout d'un coup. Oublie le coup des doigts, même si te croquer petit bout par petit bout me plairait certainement, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de souffrir tes caprices, alors je vais être très directe. Si tu m'obéis pas sur ce coup-là j'abandonne mon plan initial te concernant et je te descends d'une balle dans le cœur. Compte sur moi pour t'amener à lui quoi qu'il arrive. Je te l'ai promis après tout. Je lui raconterais comment t'es mort en refusant de prendre une douche. Je ne sais pas si ta bravoure l'aidera à surmonter la douleur que tu vas lui causer.

* * *

\- On est arrivé à destination, clame la preneuse d'otage d'une voix enjouée.

Youngjae est poussé dans une chambre étrange. Il maintient toujours sa main contre son torse. Son auriculaire n'a pas cessé de le lancer et d'enfler. Pourtant, ça ne le préoccupe plus. Sunhee est en train de tenir parole. Du moins, c'est l'impression que ça donne. Il est tellement pressé de retrouver Daehyun qu'il s'avance déjà pour pénétrer dans le cœur de la pièce dans laquelle on l'a jeté. Il n'y a visiblement rien dans le hall d'entrée de la chambre. Daehyun doit être dans le fond ?

\- Attends !

Le jeune homme s'interrompt dans sa marche et se retourne. La démente lui sourit. Il n'aime pas ça.

\- Prend ça !

Elle lui lance une fine chaine d'acier sur laquelle se trouve une clé qu'il attrape en vol. Il lève un œil plein d'interrogation et de méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Une clé.

\- J'ai vu ça mais elle ouvre quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que la dernière fois que j'avais vu Daehyun il était sagement endormi ? Et en bon état ?

Les sourcils de Youngjae se froncent.

\- Il se pourrait bien que je t'ai menti.

\- Quoi ?

Pour seule réponse la porte claque. Sunhee est à l'extérieure, inaccessible. Lui se retrouve à l'intérieur du piège. Le cliquetis de la serrure lui indique qu'il est inutile de tenter une évasion. Mais c'est la porte elle-même qui retient son attention.

C'est un miroir qui en recouvre la surface. Le reflet de Youngjae est horrifié. _Merde_.

Sur ce miroir il y a des traces de sang.


	24. Digne - 3sur8 - Etranges retrouvailles

De qui est-ce le sang ?

Youngjae sent une sensation désagréable le transpercer. De la terreur ? Il se retourne brusquement. Il remarque que la pièce entière est recouverte de miroirs. Où qu'il pose les yeux il ne rencontre que lui-même ? Un lui-même encore humide de la douche express qu'il a été forcé de prendre. Ses cheveux n'ont pas été séchés. Une goutte roule de son front jusqu'à son menton avant de se détacher puis d'exploser à ses pieds, à côté de ses grandes sœurs. Son t-shirt colle encore à son épiderme et ce n'est pas la sueur causée par l'angoisse qui arrange la situation. Le vêtement sombre est ample pourtant. L'encolure est large et ronde, accentuant la finesse de son cou. Il n'a pas eu le temps de remettre son pull. Ses pieds sont nus dans ses chaussures enfilées précipitamment.

Ce lieu fantastique de narcissisme le perturbe. Il lui rappelle le tournage de 1004 Angels. A l'époque, il avait trouvé cela amusant, ce labyrinthe de glaces. Entre deux prises, il avait tenté d'attraper Zelo. Il avait cru obtenir la victoire avant de se rendre compte que le maknae était protégé derrière une vitre. Le blondinet s'était joué de lui. Joyeusement, il lui avait tiré la langue. C'est finalement Yongguk qui avait remporté la partie. Il avait surpris l'insolent par derrière, provocant un sursaut historique, puis un long fou rire.

C'est ce type de souvenir qui viennent troubler Youngjae lorsqu'il compare cette chambre à ce manège. L'artiste n'est pas à la fête. Pour l'heure, il n'a pas la tête à admirer les effets kaléidoscopiques de cette chambre atypique. Il veut simplement retrouver Daehyun.

Youngjae tient encore sa main contre sa poitrine. L'accélération de son rythme cardiaque fait pulser le sang plus vivement dans son petit doigt broyé. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Daehyun ne s'est pas manifesté. Pourquoi ne vient-il pas à sa rencontre ? Est-il possible que son ami n'est pas entendu quelqu'un rentrer ?

\- Daehyun, appelle-t-il.

Il ne reçoit pas de réponse. Il quitte l'alcôve à l'entrée et entre véritablement dans la pièce. Les miroirs sont omniprésents, aux murs et au plafond. La scène témoigne des luttes qui se sont déroulées plus tôt : la table basse en verre est brisée, un réseau de fissures parcoure un miroir au fond de la chambre. On ne peut pas se cacher dans un environnement pareil ? Il n'y a que trois meubles : un bureau de verre dans un coin, la table cassée et un lit king-size blanc. C'est donc assis, au sol, dans l'exigüité entre l'un des murs froids et le lit que Youngjae retrouve enfin celui qu'il cherchait. Son meilleur ami est prostré. On ne distingue que sa chevelure, il a le nez entre ses genoux repliés, les mains sur les oreilles. Sentant son cœur s'envoler Youngjae se jette sur celui qui lui a tant manqué. Il veut le serrer contre lui, le sentir. Mais il ne fait que poser des mains inquiètes sur son compagnon.

\- Hé !?

La joie de retrouver Daehyun est de bien courte durée. Youngjae est de plus en plus inquiet. C'est évident qu'il va mal. Il est recroquevillé, il ne réagit pas, il se cache. C'est incompréhensible de le retrouver comme ça. Ce qui glace le sang du jeune homme inquiet c'est ce qu'il ne peut pas manquer de voir sur les manches du pull de Daehyun : des tâches écarlates.

\- Hé ! Regarde-moi. Tu es blessé ?

Youngjae doit utiliser ses deux mains pour obliger le prostré à se dévoiler, écarter ses bras et ses genoux, au mépris de la douleur de son auriculaire. Son petit doigt le laisse absolument indifférent, ce qui lui fait du mal c'est ce qu'il découvre : le visage de son meilleur ami est marqué. Les yeux restent obstinément baissés, ils semblent le fuir. Le beau jeune homme est abîmé. Youngjae, scandalisé, souligne le visage meurtri de son ami. Il sent la colère prendre possession de lui.

\- On t'a battu ?

Ce n'est pas une question. Le nez de son ainé a considérablement grossi et saigne. Des tons allant du violet au rouge en passant par le bleu s'étalent autour de ses orbites. Sa mine est tuméfiée. Les doigts de Youngjae, qui soulignent les blessures, tremblent de rage. Il jure à lui-même qu'il frappera les coupables.

\- Qui t'a battu ? Pourquoi ?

Le blessé réagit aux sollicitations de Youngjae en secouant la tête et en fermant les yeux. Le nouveau venu ne comprend pas.

 _Ça ne va pas ?_

Daehyun a le nez cassé, mais ce n'est rien un nez cassé. Jamais Daehyun ne se serrait blotti comme un enfant effrayé de cette manière, à cause de quelques mauvais traitements. Si on s'était contenté de le maltraiter, ce qui en soi est déjà révoltant, Daehyun se serait défendu férocement. C'est le mot : féroce. Daehyun devrait être féroce. Youngjae devrait se trouver face à un homme redoublant d'agressivité, prêt à en découdre, à se venger. Il ne devrait pas être effondré, abattu au point de ne pas répondre à ses sollicitations.

Parce que, depuis que Youngjae se tient face à lui, Daehyun reste mutique.

\- Pourquoi Daehyun ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Cette fois, Youngjae panique. Autant que lorsqu'il s'est réveillé seul dans la chambre rose. Il ressent la même incertitude. Quelque chose de terrible se déroule ? Et il ne peut même pas en saisir la nature. Youngjae déteste rester dans cette incertitude. Il ne la tolère pas.

Ses mains parcourent les épaules de Daehyun. Il n'ose pas le secouer.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu m'inquiètes.

Youngjae s'approche de plus en plus, cherchant le regard de son confident. Les pupilles de son ami restent fixées sur le sol. En désespoir de cause, Youngjae s'approche jusqu'à coller son nez contre la joue brûlante. Il ferme les yeux comme quelqu'un que l'on met au supplice.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, Daehyun ? murmure-t-il.

Puis il pose son front sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Après tout, il est vivant, il n'est pas gravement blessé et ils sont réunis. Pourquoi a-t-il tant envie de pleurer ? Il a si bien résisté jusque-là.

Youngjae sent soudain des doigts passer dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Aussitôt, il frissonne. Il pousse même un soupir. Daehyun, enfin, fait un geste vers lui. Le contact est rétabli, songe le nouveau venu. Les doigts de son ami glissent dans sa chevelure, tâtonnent sur son cuir chevelu. Ils saisissent une mèche humide, la font rouler.

Ce geste que Youngjae prend pour de la tendresse s'achève brutalement. Il est ensuite saisi par son ami à deux mains au niveau des épaules et éloigné. Les yeux enfin relevés sont écarquillés.

Youngjae se retrouve face à l'expression épouvanté de Daehyun et il ne la comprend pas. Il a l'impression insolite que c'est lui qui cause cette détresse. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Daehyun, définitivement de retour parmi les vivants, articule fébrilement, en continuant de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure encore humide, comme si le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux ne pouvait être réel :

\- Tu … tu as pris une douche ?

Pourquoi tant de cinéma pour une douche ? Celui qui a le plus de motifs d'inquiétude c'est tout de même lui. Daehyun a été sévèrement battu et son attitude dévoile un traumatisme dont Youngjae ignore totalement la nature. C'est lui qui doit poser des questions :

\- Oui, j'ai pris une douche ! Mais réponds toi plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

\- C'est eux !? C'est eux qui l'ont voulu la douche, hein ?

Daehyun lui serre de plus en plus fort les épaules. La peur s'accentue aussi bien chez l'un que chez l'autre. C'est un cercle vicieux : plus Daehyun panique, plus Youngjae perd pied à son tour, plus il a besoin de comprendre.

\- Oui, c'est eux ! Daehyun ? Expli…

\- … il faut qu'on se tire. Il faut partir d'ici.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme commence à se redresser.

\- Ça , ça j'ai bien essayé, mais c'est pas si facile.

\- Et bien là, il faut qu'on y arrive, Okey.

\- Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui se passe !?

\- On n'a pas le temps pour les explications, lève-toi !

Daehyun est sec dans ses paroles, trop sec. Il est déjà presque droit sur ses jambes, Youngjae a voulu l'aider mais son ami semble en pleine possession de ses moyens, physiques du moins.

Son comportement par contre est préoccupant. Il vient de passer en quelques secondes de la prostration à l'agitation. Même si la férocité qu'attendait Youngjae est enfin là, et que ça ressemble un peu plus au Daehyun qu'il connaît, il n'est pas sûr de trouver cela beaucoup plus rassurant. Il remarque aussi que son collègue semble fuir son regard. Il n'en est pas certain mais c'est l'impression que ça lui fait.

Daehyun s'échappe du coin dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Il court littéralement vers l'entrée de la chambre. Youngjae le suit. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit dire ou faire. Il n'est pas contre l'idée de tenter de s'échapper mais il a de plus en plus besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe. Daehyun n'a répondu à aucune de ses questions. Pourquoi ?

Maintenant, son meilleur ami tente de défoncer la porte avec son épaule en s'écrasant contre celle-ci, encore et encore. Il se jette avec passion sur l'ouverture qui se refuse à lui. La violence dont il fait preuve effraie Youngjae :

\- Je suis pas sûr que ça peut marcher, commente-t-il entre deux tentatives.

Les yeux tuméfiés se relèvent et ils observent Youngjae, indirectement, grâce au jeu des miroirs. L'expression de ses yeux révèle la profondeur son délire furieux. Celui auquel ils appartiennent vocifère :

\- Si ! Ça peut ! Ça doit marcher !

Youngjae tente de le calmer. Son ami est en pleine crise de panique. Il veut le ramener à lui :

\- Je peux essayer si tu veux !?

Mais l'ingérable ne répond pas et recule. Il prend autant d'élan que cela lui est possible. Il regarde ensuite cette porte avec une haine absolue. Youngjae ne sait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. La panique est contagieuse. L'urgence de la situation le gagne. Il se surprend à y croire lui aussi et prie pour que cette tentative fonctionne. Daehyun est fort, il va faire sauter la porte, les libérer tous les deux.

Le chanteur s'élance, sa colère en guise de propulseur, puis s'éclate contre l'obstacle. Bruyamment, le miroir cède. Certains éclats se détachent, petits ou grands, tombent au sol, certains autres restent incrustés dans la porte celée. Le choc a été si violent que Youngjae se précipite vers son compagnon :

\- T'es sûr que tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Encore une question qui restera sans réponse, le têtu est déjà en train de reculer pour recommencer une nouvelle tentative. Le spectateur se décide à intervenir. Il s'interpose physiquement, crie presque :

\- Arrête ! Fais pas ça ! Tu vas te blesser. Il y a du verre cassé partout.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de me blesser. Lâche-moi ! Il faut qu'on sorte.

L'ami retient l'homme en plein délire. Il le retient et lui fait face. Il ne fait plus le moindre doute que Daehyun fuit son regard, puisqu'ils sont bien face à face, et qu'il fuit. Daehyun supplie qu'on le laisse agir, proteste, pourtant, il ne le fait jamais en regardant Youngjae dans les yeux.

\- Je vais t'aider. Écoute ! Calme-toi ! Je vais t'aider. On va enlever les morceaux de verre avant de continuer. Mais est-ce que tu ne peux pas me regarder et me dire ce qui …

\- Aaahhh !

Un cri atroce oblige Youngjae à s'interrompre. C'était un bruit qui vous cloue sur place, vous fige dans la terreur. Les hurlements poussés et entendus jusque-là par Youngjae ne sont rien en comparaison. Il lève aussitôt la tête en direction de la plainte. Cela semblait si proche qu'il s'attend à voir quelque chose. Mais une fois de plus, à part lui-même, il ne voit rien. Il se tourne alors vers Daehyun. Est-ce qu'il a entendu lui aussi ?

Son ami a réagi instantanément. Il ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces, la tête penchée en avant. Ses mains se plaquent sur ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? interroge maladroitement Youngjae, pourtant bien conscient que l'autre n'est pas en état de lui fournir une réponse cohérente.

Des mots franchissent pourtant les lèvres de Daehyun :

\- Non ! Non ! se plaint-il. Pas encore !

\- Encore ?! s'étonne Youngjae.

\- Il ne faut pas l'écouter. Tu ne dois pas l'écouter…

\- Qui ?

Il est pétrifié à la pensée qu'un tel cri puisse provenir d'une personne qu'il connaît, d'une personne qu'il aime.

\- Tu ne dois pas écouter. Pas toi, dit Daehyun.

Un nouveau cri harponne les deux amis. Cette fois, Youngjae sent un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il se sent chuter sans fin.

\- C'est Junhong ? Merde ! C'est Junhong.


	25. Digne - 4sur8 - Le suivant

\- C'est Junhong ? Merde ! C'est Junhong.

Il tente de prendre Daehyun à témoin d'un regard. Mais l'individu cache à présent tout son visage dans ses grandes mains. Celui de Youngjae a déjà perdu ses couleurs. Ses yeux se figent en direction du mur d'où proviennent les cris de souffrance de Zelo, son Zelo. Youngjae veut franchir ce mur comme un passe-muraille, puis vendre son âme s'il le faut, pour que ses cris s'arrêtent immédiatement. Parce qu'ils continuent, ces horribles cris, ils continuent. Et aucun doute n'est permis : c'est au plus jeune d'entre eux qu'ils appartiennent.

Il faut qu'il lui vienne en aide. Il est prêt à se lancer contre ce mur recouvert de miroirs. Il ne sera jamais assez solide pour l'empêcher d'aider son cadet. Jamais assez solide ! Mais son bras est retenu fermement. C'est au tour de Daehyun de s'interposer :

\- N'écoute pas ! supplie-t-il. Bouche-toi les oreilles !

Youngjae secoue la tête négativement. Est-ce que Daehyun est en train de lui demander d'être sourd aux souffrances de Zelo ? Est-ce que c'est seulement possible d'ailleurs ?

\- Non ! Non ! Je vais…

La voix de Zelo, claire et déchirante, le coupe :

\- Assez !

Il semble si proche qu'on comprend le sens de ses cris, quand ils en ont.

\- Junhong ! hurle Youngjae en échappant à Daehyun.

Il s'approche du miroir. C'est de l'autre côté que son ami est torturé. Les yeux de Youngjae parcourent la surface lisse. Ils cherchent une ouverture, une faiblesse, une souricière. Ils ne trouvent rien de probant et pendant ce temps ses oreilles, elles, écoutent et saignent. C'est une chute, une chute qui soulève ses entrailles.

\- N'écoute pas ! Continue de supplier Daehyun venu l'enserré au niveau des hanches.

\- Merde ! Merde ! Jure celui qui n'entend plus que les cris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ?

Youngjae pose la question à haute voix. La réponse, il la fait dans sa tête. Il aurait pourtant mieux fait de ne pas la poser, de ne pas y répondre, de laisser cette interrogation dans le vague. Youngjae brave les difficultés de façon trop frontale. Il ne laisse pas de place au doute. Or le doute, ça protège parfois. C'est comme lorsqu'on menaçait sa vie. Il fallait qu'il envisage sérieusement sa mort, au lieu de rester dans l'incertitude. C'est pourquoi il avait tant paniqué. Maintenant, alors qu'il devrait laisser planer le doute sur la nature des supplices infligés à son plus jeune compagnon de scène, Youngjae déduit froidement la vérité : on abuse de lui. Et là encore le terme peut laisser place au doute. On peut abuser de la gentillesse de quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas ce terme que Youngjae emploierait. Lui, il dirait frontalement qu'on abuse du corps de Zelo, qu'on est en train de le violer.

L'une des fissures qui rayonnent sur le miroir l'interpelle. Lui-même meurt d'envie de frapper contre ce mur trop lisse et infranchissable. La seule personne qui a pu faire de tels dégâts se trouve derrière lui et tente encore et toujours de l'éloigner.

Youngjae comprend enfin ce qui a été capable d'abattre son cher Daehyun. Il a déjà subi les cris de Zelo un peu plus tôt. Youngjae a de plus en plus de mal à se tenir droit. Il se sent attiré vers le sol. Il perd pied, n'arrive plus à respirer. Son compagnon de chambrée parvient à le retourner. Croiser, enfin, le regard de Daehyun lui évite de perdre connaissance.

\- N'écoute pas ! continue de demander Daehyun.

Youngjae se demande s'il lui parle vraiment à lui, où s'il s'adresse davantage à lui-même.

\- Qui ? demande Youngjae comme si la recherche de sens pouvait lui apporter du réconfort.

Il a besoin de comprendre, de savoir, mais Daehyun, lui, sait que les réponses sont trop cruelles et vont achever son ami. Il ne répondra pas.

\- Qui lui fait du mal ? Tu les as vu l'emmener. C'est le mec de tout à l'heure ?

Daehyun ne nie pas. Youngjae comprend que c'est bien ce type, celui avec le couteau.

Les deux amis se soutiennent, se dévisagent aussi. Youngjae est en pleine réflexion tourmentée. Il trouve qu'il y a chez Daehyun, dans la façon qu'il a de l'observer, quelque chose qui ressemble bien trop à de la pitié. Le silence s'installe, longuement…

Les cris se sont arrêtés aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencés. Ce silence ne soulage pas les prisonniers. Il est louche ce silence.

\- Junhong !?

Les beuglements de Youngjae n'arrangent rien au sentiment de panique qui monte.

\- Tu crois que c'est terminé ? demande Youngjae.

\- Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui est terminé ? Les cris ? Les tortures ? Ou bien l'espoir de retrouver Zelo en vie ?

Youngjae n'a pas le temps de préciser sa question. Un bruit de coup de feu les fait tous deux sursauter. La provenance de cette détonation ne fait aucun doute. Le cœur de Youngjae se déchire. C'est comme avec Jongup, ça recommence. Le même scénario : des cris, un coup de feu puis plus rien, un blanc éternel.

Mais pas Zelo. Pas lui !

Youngjae s'est statufié. A l'inverse, le coup de feu semble avoir réveillé Daehyun. Il s'éloigne fébrilement de son ami et marche vers la porte. Il arrache les derniers morceaux de verre qui risqueraient de le blesser. Puis, il prend du recul prêt à tenter une nouvelle fois de défoncer la porte. Son corps est faible. Il a trop tremblé. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Il fixe cette porte qui les enferme, sa cible.

La poignée s'ébranle !

Aussitôt Daehyun se tourne vers Youngjae, qui est là debout au centre de la pièce. Il n'a pas bougé depuis le coup de feu.

Une immense panique gagne l'ensemble de la conscience de Daehyun. Il s'élance à corps perdu sur celui qui est pareil à une statue et le saisit fermement. Il chute avec lui sur le lit. Puis, ils roulent sur le matelas, avant de chuter et de se retrouver tous deux dans l'espace étroit entre le mur et le lit : le refuge imaginaire de Daehyun. C'est le lieu de la pièce où il se sent le plus en sécurité. Même si cette sécurité est illusoire.

Youngjae est stupéfait. Il n'a pas compris de la manœuvre. Il était debout au centre de la pièce. Lui aussi a entendu la poignée bouger. Puis, le voilà sur le dos, allongé, à même le sol le sommier à sa droite le mur sur sa gauche et au-dessus, Daehyun le recouvre de tout son corps.

Qu'espère-t-il au juste ? Cet espace ne les protège pas, ne les dissimule pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui… ?

Daehyun bâillonne Youngjae avec sa main. Ce dernier se tait et plonge dans la terreur des yeux de Daehyun. Les deux amis sont effrayés. Leurs cœurs ses sont emballés.

Daehyun tend l'oreille. La poignée a bien bougée mais aucun intrus n'est apparu finalement. Un soupir de soulagement douloureux franchit sa gorge. Il libère les lèvres de Youngjae. Ils se retrouvent allongés l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Le poids de son ami pèse sur Youngjae mais cet étouffement, il l'apprécie. Il observe le visage de Daehyun qui le regarde. C'est très étrange la manière dont il le fixe passionnément.

Daehyun souffre en le regardant, il souffre mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait détourné les yeux. Il a peur, peur pour lui ! Youngjae, encore une fois, comprend ce que son esprit devrait occulter. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication à l'attitude protectrice de Daehyun.

Le gouffre dans lequel Youngjae avait l'impression de tomber a finalement un fond, et il vient juste de l'atteindre. Le choc est violent. Youngjae sombre dans le chaos, le tonnerre gronde, le vent emporte ses derniers espoirs, la mer déchainée n'a plus d'horizon.

Il y a cette phrase de Sunhee qui lui revient en mémoire. Douter, se voiler la face, et maintenant oublier, pourquoi son cerveau n'en était-il jamais capable ? La phrase qu'il aurait mieux fait d'oublier est celle-ci : « Ton physique pourrait bien plaire à l'un de mes amis. »

\- Il faut que je te cache, déclare celui du dessus sans se douter que Youngjae à tout deviné. On va trouver un endroit où te cacher, tout de suite.

\- Tu délires ! Je ne peux pas me cacher dans cette chambre. Ils savent que je suis là.

\- Alors il faut défoncer cette porte, ou peut-être … ou peut-être bloquer l'entrée par tous les moyens.

Daehyun repousse le sol avec ses mains et commence à se redresser. Mais Youngjae intervient et le retient. Il le force à rester contre lui. Hors de question de rester seul face aux images intolérables qui l'envahissent à présent qu'il se sait perdu. Son ami se débat encore alors que lui-même a définitivement perdu espoir. Il sera le prochain, il le sait très bien et s'il n'hurle pas comme un demeuré à cet instant précis, c'est uniquement grâce à la présence de Daehyun.

\- Non, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Laisse-moi partir. Il faut faire vite. Ils vont revenir.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Non, je ne veux pas te lâcher ! Il faut arrêter de me mentir. Ça ne sert plus à rien. Dis-moi la vérité !

Précisément, il refuse de la lui dire. Daehyun est forcé de regarder son ami. Il a toujours la même expression douloureuse en le faisant. Il comprend que Daehyun essaie de le protéger, non seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Il essaie de le protéger de la réalité. Il n'avouera jamais à son ami ce qui lui pend au nez. Il ne répondra pas de lui-même à ce « pourquoi ». Pas s'il ne lui arrache pas les vers du nez. Youngjae trouve la force de retenir tout de même son ami et de lui demander dans un souffle :

\- Ils lui ont fait prendre une douche à lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas de réponse, mais Daehyun ne peut rien lui cacher, un seul regard de son meilleur ami suffit pour qu'il le déchiffre. Là, il y lit une souffrance absolue. Youngjae a donc vu juste. L'insistance de Sunhee pour cette fameuse douche devient évidente. L'attitude de Daehyun lorsqu'il l'avait apprise également. Tout devient limpide. Habituellement, Youngjae aime saisir le sens des choses, là ce n'est en rien libérateur. Cette peur qui commence seulement à le dévorer, s'attaque à Daehyun depuis longtemps déjà. Il est incapable de formuler la vérité à haute voix, Youngjae le fera :

\- Je suis le prochain ?

Cette fois, les yeux de Daehyun expriment à la fois de la colère, de la peur, un amour ardent, du dénie et de la détermination :

\- Non je ne le permettrais pas. On va…

\- Quoi ? l'interrompt Youngjae. Bloquer l'accès de la porte ? S'évader ? Me cacher ? Ça ne va pas marcher ça ! On n'est pas en position de force. C'est eux qui décident et je suis le prochain ?

Daehyun continue de secouer la tête, de nier. Youngjae a conscience que ça doit être dur pour lui.

\- Je dis pas ça pour te faire souffrir Daehyun, mais je ne veux pas que tu essaies de me protéger. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Réponds à ma question : je suis le prochain ?

\- Pas tant que je serai en vie. Tant que je serai en vie, je ne permettrai pas ça.

Youngjae relâche soudain ses vertèbres et laisse sa tête retomber au sol. Ses paupières se ferment. Alors ça y est : c'est la fin. Daehyun peut continuer de se voiler la face, lui il sait : c'est la fin. Si quelques espoirs subsistent, ils sont infimes, invisibles.

Le condamné ne permet pas à son ami de lui fausser compagnie. Il le retient fermement contre lui. Il est la dernière chose qui vaille la peine, la dernière chose qu'il lui reste. Daehyun a toujours envie de s'échapper mais il ne le fait pas. Il n'abandonnera pas Youngjae.

Dans sa tempête intérieure, Youngjae songe à la tentative de fuite de Jongup. C'est lui qui avait raison, depuis le départ. Si tous les six avaient tenté leur chance à ce moment-là, certains seraient morts, abattus, mais une partie d'entre eux auraient pu s'échapper. Peut-être lui. Peut-être Daehyun. Parce que Youngjae a peur pour son Daehyun. Au moins, en étant le prochain, il n'est pas obligé d'avoir à endurer sa mort, comme il a enduré celles de Jongup et de Zelo. Mais la cause principale de son mal être : c'est la mort qui l'attend, beaucoup moins clémente qu'une balle dans le dos. Cette certitude le noie, l'amène au bord de la folie, déchaine les éléments. A choisir, Youngjae préférerait n'importe quelle autre mort.

Il a toujours le choix.

C'est lorsqu'il prend sa dernière décision que le chaos qui ravageait le jeune Youngjae cesse de le tourmenter. L'orage s'apaise. Le vent n'agite plus les feuilles. Les mers déchainées deviennent calmes. Certes le ciel n'est pas devenu bleu mais on distingue enfin l'horizon. Il y a toujours Daehyun au-dessus de lui et cette présence devient tout ce qui compte. Il est là ! Il saura l'écouter.

\- Tu crois qu'il fait nuit dehors ? murmure Youngjae.

Le silence qu'il brise était profond. Il surprend Daehyun. Le sens des paroles prononcées plus encore.

\- Comment ?

\- Il fait encore jour tu penses ? Est-ce qu'il y a du soleil ? Est-ce qu'il y a la Lune ?

\- Youngjae ?

Celui du dessus fronce les sourcils. Son ami vient-il de perdre la raison pour lui parler du ciel dans un moment pareil ?

\- J'aimerais savoir quelle couleur aura le ciel quand j'irai…

Une larme coule sur le bord de l'œil de Youngjae. Daehyun l'essuie du pouce incapable de perdre davantage de forces dans la bataille qui consisterait à nier, même s'il ne s'est pas résigné, qu'il ne le fera jamais.

\- J'ai très peur de mourir, tu sais ?

Les lèvres de Youngjae tremblent. Daehyun les observe. Elles sont si sublimes, qu'elles mériteraient de rire mille fois encore au lieu de trembler, d'embrasser dix-mille fois au lieu de prononcer ces mots cruels.

\- Mais en fait, poursuit Youngjae, lentement. Je crois que c'est plutôt ce sort qu'on me réserve, qui est le pire.

Daehyun tremble.

\- C'est peut-être la pire façon de mourir qui soit. Je ne … Je ne veux pas mourir de cette façon.

Cette fois les larmes coulent aussi sur le visage de l'ainé, incapable de se contenir. Youngjae souffre de lui imposer ça. Il a tellement besoin qu'il reste, qu'il l'écoute et qu'il le comprenne.

\- Je t'aime tu sais ? avoue celui du dessous.

Daehyun se retient de hurler. Ça ressemble bien trop à des adieux à son goût. La pudeur de Youngjae fait de cet aveu un cas unique. Daehyun n'a aucune envie de faire des adieux à celui qui a accompagné un si grand nombre de ses nuits. Youngjae sait très bien à quel point il l'aime. Il le sait mais il réclame une dernière fois de l'entendre. Daehyun ne le lui refusera pas. Que pourrait-il lui refuser dans cette position ?

\- Moi aussi. Moi aussi… je t'aime terriblement.

\- Alors rends-moi un service, murmure Youngjae gravement. Un service qui va te sembler très, très difficile mais il faut vraiment que tu le fasses.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir entre les mains de ce type.

\- Bien sûr, s'étonne sincèrement Daehyun. Je vais tout tenter tu le sais déjà. Je le laisserai pas t'emmener. Je sais pas si ça suffira mais je préfère crever plutôt que de le laisser faire. Je préfère… je préférerais que ce soit moi. Si j'avais le choix… je…

Youngjae ferme les yeux et l'interrompt :

\- … non ce n'est pas du tout ce que je te demande. Tu ne comprends pas.

Il ne comprend pas ! Il ne veut pas comprendre ! Et Youngjae s'en veut atrocement de lui imposer une telle réalité. Il prend une grande inspiration, rouvre ses yeux de nuit et décollant bien toutes les syllabes, insistant lourdement sur les trois derniers mots :

\- Je ne veux pas mourir de cette façon.


	26. Digne - 5sur8 - Une dernière volonté

\- Je ne veux pas mourir de cette façon.

L'orateur insiste lourdement sur ces trois derniers mots pour que leur sens fasse mouche. Il espère qu'il n'aura pas à s'exprimer plus ouvertement. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile.

Tout éclaircissement sera inutile, la demande vient d'atteindre son objectif. La dernière volonté de Youngjae explose comme une bombe à retardement dans le cœur de son auditeur. Elle le dévaste.

Daehyun ressent alors fortement la proximité entre eux. Elle devient aussitôt insoutenable. Leurs visages sont trop proches, leurs corps sont trop en contact. Voir l'intensité tragique dans ces yeux tant aimées, et sentir cette chaleur fiévreuse : c'est intolérable. C'est incompatible avec le combat qui se joue dans sa tête, entre raison et déraison, entre amour et colère, entre la vie et la mort.

Leurs deux corps se séparent lorsque Daehyun se soulève pour s'accorder cette distance devenue vitale. Il s'éloigne en catastrophe. Il quitte le nid qu'ils s'étaient créé, dans cette illusoire sécurité, dissimulé derrière le sommier. Il s'extrait de cette chaleur étouffante, se relève et recule. Il a du mal à respirer. Des émotions contradictoires sont en train de lui faire perdre la raison. Il tourne le dos à la scène et à son ami. Ce dernier est déjà redressé, en train de le poursuivre.

Est-ce que Youngjae vient vraiment de lui demander ça à _lui_ ? De l'aide pour partir ?

Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Il ne veut connaître ni les raisons de cette demande, ni les conséquences de son refus. C'est l'acte le plus abject qui soit. Jamais il ne lui ferait du mal. C'est :

\- Non.

Le mot transperce celui qui se tient dans son dos. Daehyun s'est éloigné. Puis, il lui a tourné le dos et maintenant il lui balance son refus. Une sentence qui lui file la chair de poule. Daehyun l'abandonne. Il le quitte physiquement et moralement. Il ne le soutiendra donc pas dans son choix. _Son_ choix. Il lui en a coûté de regarder la vérité en face. Il lui en a coûté de prendre cette décision. Il lui en a surtout coûté d'oser demander cette aide.

Pourquoi son ami refuse-t-il de comprendre ? Jamais il ne lui aurait demandé ça s'il restait le vestige d'un maigre espoir pour qu'éventuellement les choses s'arrangent. Il ne lui reste plus que quoi ? Plus qu'un petit quart d'heure ? Avant sa mise à mort. Il n'avait plus d'avenir. Il n'y avait que ce présent et ce choix à prendre rapidement. Youngjae ne peut pas choisir de vivre ou de mourir, d'autres ont décidé de sa mort. Il ne peut que choisir la façon dont ça va se passer. Il ne lui reste que ça, et même ça, c'est en train de lui échapper, à cause de la lâcheté de son meilleur ami.

Pourquoi refuse-t-il de comprendre ? Ce n'est pas par défaut qu'il demande ce service à Daehyun. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans cette chambre. C'est parce que Daehyun est la seule personne à laquelle il peut donner sa vie, la seule.

Cela révolte Youngjae de le voir réagir comme ça : le fuir, le refuser. Daehyun a toujours veillé sur lui. Il n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner dans un moment si crucial. Il devrait comprendre, le soutenir.

Youngjae a vraiment besoin de lui. Il n'aura jamais la force seul.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Non, non, non et non. Je ne vais pas… Non.

Et évidemment, il est suffisamment lâche pour lui tourner le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Il ne peut pas lui cacher son visage. Il y a des miroirs partout. Mais c'est trop facile.

\- Répète-moi que tu refuses de m'aider ! Dis-moi « non » si tu veux, mais fait-le en me regardant dans les yeux alors ! exige Youngjae.

Il regrette aussitôt ses paroles lorsque son souhait est exaucé. L'état dans lequel il est en train de plonger son ami le révolte contre lui-même. Daehyun est en colère. Il ne dissimule pas à quel point la demande de Youngjae le dégoute. Il y a du ressentiment dans ses yeux, et tellement de peur. Mais il en faudra bien plus pour faire plier Youngjae.

\- T'aider ?

Daehyun prononce le mot avec ironie. « L'aider » : quel euphémisme !

\- Je refuse de te tuer Jae ! Je refuse. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

La franchise de son ami heurte Youngjae. Il sait qu'il est égoïste dans sa demande. Tellement égoïste. Mais choisir de le livrer en vie à ses bourreaux, c'est plus égoïste encore. C'est un combat d'égo. L'égo de Daehyun contre l'égo de Youngjae. Les deux amis se font fassent, se combattent avec passion.

\- T'as pas le droit de me dire non ! déclare Youngjae.

\- C'est toi ! C'est toi qui n'a pas le droit de me demander un truc pareil.

\- Je le ferais pas s'il y avait une autre solution.

\- On va trouver… je les laisserais pas faire. Personne touchera à un seul de tes cheveux, ni moi, ni personne. Personne, merde !

\- Arrête ! Si tu veux pas qu'ils me prennent vivant, il faut que je sois mort.

\- Jamais !

\- Mais Dae…

En plus de lui demander de l'affronter droit dans les yeux, c'est maintenant tout près que Youngjae se trouve. Il a acculé Daehyun. Ce dernier ne peut plus reculer, au pied du mur, dans tous les sens du terme. La proximité toujours aussi inexcusable est rétablie. Et Youngjae, avec une maîtrise parfaite de son sujet, plus cruel que jamais, baisse le ton. Il murmure presque. Mais à cette distance son meilleur ami ne peut que l'entendre, aussi basse soit sa voix. Il balance une vérité que son confident n'a pas tout à fait assimilée. Une vérité qui fait aussi beaucoup de mal à celui qui la prononce. La douleur est dans sa voix.

\- Ce type va me violer.

Pourquoi les lèvres de Youngjae se sentent-elles obligées de balancer de telles bombes ? Le coup de massue met Daehyun à terre un moment dans ce combat d'égo, poids lourds. Les secondes de silences s'égrènent dans une sorte de compte à rebours. Youngjae a-t-il gagné sa joute ? Daehyun va-t-il enfin ouvrir les yeux ? Arrêter de lutter et se résoudre ?

Mais l'adversaire se relève. Il a l'avantage. Ce n'est pas lui qui supplie, lui, il prendra la décision finale.

\- Non.

Encore un refus, encore du dénie.

Cette fois, Youngjae repousse Daehyun. Il est exténué. Il est à bout.

A bout !

Il va se faire violer dans un rien de temps. Il l'a dit à haute voix. Il se voit déjà crucifié sur un lit. Ça le bouffe de l'intérieur. Tout mais pas ça ! Cette peur le met hors de lui. Hors de lui à un point.

Et Daehyun qui persiste. S'éloigner de cet être désespérant, peut-être bien pour ne pas le ruer de coups, le rapproche du miroir fissuré.

\- Ils vont m'emmener alors ? se plaint Youngjae.

\- Non, je les laisserai pas faire. Ils devront me tuer.

On tourne en rond.

\- Et tu crois qu'ils vont se gêner ? sermonne-t-il. Tu les arrêteras pas. Ils sont armés. Ils sont plus forts. Regarde-toi Daehyun ! Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Ton nez ! Tu es dans cet état parce que t'as cherché à protéger Junhong. Hein ?

Daehyun ne répond pas, mais la clairvoyance de Youngjae le surprend et il est incapable de dissimuler ses émotions. Sa rage a disparu. Daehyun a mal, simplement mal en écoutant son cruel ami.

\- Il était avec toi, comme je suis avec toi en ce moment ? Hein ? … Et il est où Junhong ?

\- Arrête, réclame Daehyun.

\- Il est où maintenant ? Ils l'ont pris. Bravo ! Tu l'as bien protégé.

Youngjae hurle, son délire n'a plus de limites :

\- Maintenant, il est mort. Il est mort !

\- Arrête ! demande fortement Daehyun.

L'avantage qui est le sien ne représente rien face à un Youngjae qui n'a plus rien à perdre.

\- Non, non, je vais pas arrêter. Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. A cause de toi, je vais finir comme Junhong. Bientôt, je vais être de l'autre côté de ce mur.

Le jeune homme abat son poing sur le miroir pour illustrer son propos, comme on abat son poing sur une table.

\- Tais-toi ! supplie Daehyun mais il ne crie plus, son égo en rupture.

\- Tu vas m'entendre crier. Parce que je vais crier, oui, comme Junhong. Si tu crois que je vais me contenir parce que je sais que t'es pas loin. Si tu crois…

\- Je t'en prie tais-toi !

\- …que je vais t'épargner. Je vais crier de toutes mes forces pour que t'entende bien. Je vais faire du bruit pour que tu saches tout ce que t'as laissé faire. Que tu devines.

Les traits, habituellement si doux de Youngjae sont déformés par la colère. Ses yeux envoient des éclairs et ses paroles apportent le coup de grâce. C'est un combat fratricide.

\- Youn…

Mais il ne peut finir de dire son prénom, sa voix meurt déjà.

\- Quand ce sale type sera sur moi, quand il me violera, je te maudirai Jung Daehyun. Je te maudirai. A chaque cri, je te maudirai.

Blam.

Le KO. Daehyun tombe à terre littéralement. Ses jambes ploient, incapables de le soutenir davantage.

Le vainqueur cesse aussitôt de parler, son expression perd sa colère alors qu'il observe son meilleur ami reprendre la position fœtale dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé en entrant. Il cache son visage dans ses bras. Il pleure. Pas quelques larmes qui échappent à son contrôle hors du commun, mais une crue. Ce n'est pas ses yeux qui pleurent, c'est tout son être.

Instantanément la fureur qui a gonflée comme un ballon dans l'esprit de Youngjae se dégonfle pitoyablement. En le voyant si faible, si abattu, à cause de lui, il ne peut tout simplement plus être en colère.

Youngjae essuie les larmes qui se sont accolées à ses joues. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui a pris. Il regrette. Il regrette d'avoir dit ce qu'il a dit. La seule personne qu'il maudit c'est lui-même. Mais comment a-t-il pu lui dire ça ? C'est tellement détestable.

Il n'a rien gagné du tout en ouvrant les yeux de Daehyun. Il vient juste de le briser. Lui ! C'est lui qui a fait ça ? Il va mourir dans l'heure et il vient de se fâcher avec l'être dont il est le plus proche. Il vient de faire une énorme connerie, une énorme connerie.

Comment allait-il rattraper le coup ?

Youngjae se jette aux pieds de Daehyun. Il force les bras de son ami à découvrir son visage, encore. Il veut le toucher.

\- Ne pleure pas, bredouille Youngjae, confus.

Youngjae saisit les joues de Daehyun. Il lui caresse le visage cherche à coller son front contre le sien à le toucher.

\- C'est faux, c'est faux, le console-t-il.

Il voudrait être plus proche encore. Il voudrait faire entrer l'esprit de Daehyun dans le sien pour qu'il puisse y lire à quel point il regrette ses dernières paroles. Il parvient, à défaut, à plonger ses mirettes dans celles du souffrant.

\- C'est faux, répète-t-il. Jamais je ne te maudirai. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. C'est faux. Jamais, non. Jamais je ne te maudirai. Surtout pas avant la fin. Surtout pas avant de mourir. Avant de mourir, je veux penser à ce qu'il y a de bien sur Terre, et tu seras au sommet, forcément au sommet. Daehyun !?

Youngjae frissonne car son ami pleure toujours comme un enfant. Il voudrait que Daehyun le prenne dans les bras. Mais ce dernier est profondément atteint. La douceur de Youngjae lui donne l'impression d'être un piège supplémentaire. Les cris passés, les cris à venir le hantent. Il n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser. Il perçoit la tendresse de Youngjae. Il entend ses mots d'amour, mais les cris restent et les recouvrent. Même dîtes sous le coup de la colère, et quoi qu'en dise Youngjae, il y avait trop de vrai dans ces paroles.

\- J'ai rien pu faire, sanglote Daehyun. Rien pu faire. Je les ai laissé…

\- Non Dae. Non. Je … ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui arrive. T'y es pour rien. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour Junhong.

L'évocation du maknae crispe Daehyun. Youngjae comprend à quel point il a frappé fort en se servant de cet événement contre lui. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie de cette manière, c'était en-dessous de tout. Pas le moindre doute, Youngjae se flagellerait tant il se sent coupable. Il réalise aussi qu'exiger de Daehyun davantage de sacrifice est injuste.

\- T'as bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu n'y es pour rien du tout. Ce que j'ai dit, je l'ai dit à cause de la colère. Je te jure que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Je suis faible, faible et lâche. Là encore, je suis lâche.

\- Non ! Non tu n'es pas lâche. Je t'admire. Tu sais que je t'admire ? Je voudrais avoir la moitié de ta force. Tu n'es pas lâche et c'est toi qui a raison, sur tout. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça. Je n'avais pas le droit de te le demander. Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi !

Daehyun secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Il a fermé les yeux. Il se sent comme une merde. L'amour de Youngjae, il ne la comprend pas, pas après toute la haine qu'il vient de recevoir. Entre le Youngjae colère et le Youngjae douceur, qui est-ce qu'il doit croire ? Comment s'y retrouver ?

Les lèvres ne mentent pas. Youngjae les déposent sur les yeux clos et humides de Daehyun. C'est tellement plus fort que les mots. Daehyun perçoit le baiser. Il y croit de nouveau : à cet amour. Youngjae n'a jamais posé ses lèvres sur lui. C'est la plus douce des sensations. Il sait qu'il peut le croire à présent. Cette douceur le rassure sur les sentiments de son proche. Elle le rassure, et l'instant d'après lui fait plus mal encore. Il va le perdre. Ils s'aiment et il va le perdre. Il ne veut pas.

Les sanglots de Daehyun reprennent plus forts. Youngjae ne comprend pas. Plus il tente de le consoler, plus son ami semble perdre pied. Il veut pourtant être sûr d'être compris. Il ne peut pas l'abandonner dans cet état. C'est lui qui l'y a mis.

\- Je t'aime, déclare-t-il en pensant sincèrement que c'est une bonne idée pour redresser le jeune homme en souffrance. Ni personne, ni aucun évènement ne pourra changer ça : je t'aime.

Daehyun attrape le regard de Youngjae et se décide enfin à répondre à ses caresses. Il met pudiquement les mains sur ses épaules. Il lui répond ensuite sombrement :

\- Pas autant que moi.

Youngjae a bien envie de lui répondre qu'il se trompe. Mais il ne veut pas rentrer dans ce débat avec son confident aujourd'hui.

\- Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? demande Youngjae en se blottissant contre la poitrine accueillante, alors que les bras amicaux se referment dans son dos.

Il a réellement besoin de ce pardon avant…

\- Je ne t'en veux même pas.

Daehyun se cramponne à son compagnon. Les deux s'enlacent, toujours assis sur le sol. Pitoyables tous les deux. Beaux tous les deux, malgré les bleues et les yeux bouffis.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'emmènent, supplie Daehyun.

\- Ils ne le feront pas.

Dans le creux de ses bras une voix déterminée poursuit :

\- C'était une erreur de t'obliger à le faire, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

Youngjae à un sourire infiniment triste.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas me prendre vivant.

La réaction de Daehyun ne tarde pas, il balbutie :

\- Non, Youngjae, je ne veux pas.

Il sent déjà son ami s'éloigner de sa poitrine, se redresser. Par instinct, il referme plus fermement ses doigts sur son t-shirt. Il ressent une vague de panique, lui qui commençait à peine à reprendre une contenance.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu …

C'est extrêmement dur pour Youngjae de voir son protecteur dans cet état. Il est effondré et il lutte pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Celui qui veux encore avoir le choix regarde Daehyun avec vivacité et supplie :

\- Je n'irai pas dans la pièce d'à côté. Pas si j'ai le choix.

\- Non, il doit y avoir…

\- Lâche-moi, s'il te plait ! demande-t-il doucement.

\- Non.

\- Tu veux qu'ils m'emmènent ?

\- Non mais…

\- Laisse-moi partir. S'il te plait laisse-moi partir.

\- Youngjae !

Une main se pose sur sa joue et Daehyun obéit. Il ouvre les bras. Youngjae plante une dernière fois son regard chamboulant dans le sien et se lève. Après une courte éternité le visage pur de Youngjae trouve le courage de se détourner, le courage de s'éloigner pour aller accomplir l'acte auquel il s'est résolu.


	27. Digne - 6sur8 - Resserre ton étreinte

Youngjae se dirige vers l'entrée de la chambre aux miroirs. Sans se retourner, il ne doit pas se retourner, ne plus regarder Daehyun à présent. A chaque fois qu'il observe cette entrée, ça lui rappelle à quel point le temps qu'il lui reste est compté. Il a encore le choix, mais s'il n'agit pas rapidement, il ne l'aura plus. Il se traine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, là où les éclats de verre témoignent de ce que Daehyun a fait pour lui venir en aide. Le reflet de la silhouette de Youngjae se fragmente sur les morceaux de miroir qui n'ont pas chutés. Il se penche et s'empare d'un morceau de verre triangulaire d'une dizaine de centimètre de long. Il tient bien en main cette arme blanche improvisée. Il ferme les yeux pour faire disparaître les images de lui-même qui ont quelque chose de réprobateur.

Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il se condamne à l'enfer avec cette décision ? Est-ce qu'il y a des exceptions à cette loi qui prétend qu'il ira rôtir au côté des autres suicidés ? Probablement pas ! Youngjae sait, au fond, qu'il n'y aura pas d'exception. Aucun saint biblique ne s'est donné la mort. C'est à cause de ses croyances qu'il avait préféré demander de l'aide à Daehyun, d'abord.

Il a encore le choix. Il peut encore accepter son sort auprès de ses bourreaux, subir, tout ce que Junhong a subi, puis mourir. Les portes du paradis lui seront assurément grandes ouvertes. Mais avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent, il obligerait Daehyun à entendre des cris d'agonies pour la seconde fois.

Il préfère condamner son âme à l'errance que lui promettent ses croyances plutôt que de se résoudre à se rendre en vie. Il préfère Daehyun à Dieu.

Youngjae sert un peu trop le fragment tranchant dans la paume de sa main gauche, celle qui n'est pas blessée, qui n'était pas blessée, car déjà l'objet entaille sa peau et quelques gouttes de sang s'évadent.

Il sent cette douleur. Ce n'est pas grand-chose !

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il doute de cette manière ? Il sait pour l'enfer, mais il a pris une décision. Pourtant, c'est difficile. C'est difficile d'approcher le morceau de verre de son cou, au plus proche de sa carotide. Son bras tremble. Il n'arrive pas à contrôler sa respiration. Ça le terrifie. Il sent qu'il perd ses forces, ses résolutions. Cela demande plus de courage qu'il ne le pensait. Prendre la décision ne fait pas tout. Quand il sent cette arme au contact de sa peau il renoue avec les angoisses paralysantes. Il panique !

Il ne doit pas paniquer. Il n'a pas à avoir peur, puisque c'est lui qui l'a choisi. Il n'a pas à trembler. Ce sera rapide. Douloureux ?

Les larmes coulent sur son visage. Il appuie un instant la partie qui lui semble la plus tranchante sur la peau de son cou. Les tremblements s'amplifient.

Il doit le faire, il veut le faire. Il veut le faire. C'est simple. Douloureux ? Peut-être, mais rapide. Et de toute façon, ça fera moins mal que ce qui l'attend s'il ne le fait pas.

Youngjae hoquète. Sa deuxième main vient soutenir la première mais comme elle, elle interrompt le mouvement. Il n'arrive pas à s'ouvrir la gorge. Plusieurs fois pourtant il lui semble qu'il réclame à ses muscles d'agir. Mais ceux-ci ne font rien. Son corps le trahit.

Désespéré Youngjae tombe à genoux et hoquète bruyamment. La crise est là, il n'y peut rien. Il n'arrive pas à lutter. Ses mains sont au sol. Le fragment meurtrier se retrouve piégé entre sa paume et le sol, recouvert de sang. Youngjae ne sent pas la douleur.

Son souffle est en crise. Il n'a pas abandonné, c'est simplement beaucoup plus dur que ça ne devrait l'être. Il essaie de se concentrer pour retrouver un peu de souffle. Il tente de rassembler le peu de force qu'il lui reste, tout son maigre courage. Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup, seulement assez pour abréger ses souffrances. Il doit le faire. Tant pis pour l'enfer.

Il relève la main brusquement en direction de sa gorge. Il va le faire.

Son mouvement est avorté par une force intérieure. Encore.

\- Ahh, hurle Youngjae.

Il pensait que cette fois ce serait la bonne. Mais il n'a pas pu. Il n'y arrive pas. Il s'injurie lui-même. Il se traite de lâche. Il se dit les mêmes mots terribles que ceux qu'ils donnaient à Daehyun : quand le monstre se vautrera de plaisir sur son corps, il pourra se maudire lui-même d'avoir été si lâche.

Soudain, sans qu'il l'ait sentit approcher, il sent une chaleur l'envelopper par derrière. Il reconnaît cette chaleur et la nomme :

\- Daehyun !?

Youngjae renifle et frissonne.

-J'y arrive pas, poursuit-il minable… Je veux. Mais j'y arrive pas.

\- Je sais, souffle Daehyun dans son cou.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit, explique-t-il. On m'a toujours dit que c'était le pire de pêché. C'est peut-être des conneries, peut-être… Mais je le saurai trop tard. Et puis. J'y crois ! J'y ai toujours cru. J'ai toujours été sage avant… Je vais tout gâcher… Je vais… Mais je veux. Je veux toujours. J'y arrive pas. Daehyun, j'y arrive pas. Même quand j'essaie de toutes mes forces…

Daehyun sait en quoi son ami croit. Lui-même est un athée convaincu, mais il respecte trop Youngjae pour ne pas prendre en compte ses états d'âme, lui-même aurait bien besoin de croire en quelque chose en cet instant.

En voyant Youngjae se débattre pour rassembler suffisamment de courage pour mourir dignement, il venait de comprendre. Il regretterait toute sa vie d'avoir abandonné son meilleur ami dans ses derniers instants, de ne pas avoir su l'accompagner, le rassurer, jusqu'à la fin.

\- Lâche-ça !

\- Mais Daehyun, je dois mourir…

\- Lâche-ça, fais-moi confiance.

La voix de Daehyun a un pouvoir sur lui, il ne peut que lui obéir. En plus, c'est étrange, mais il y a un certain calme dans cette voix, quelque chose de profondément rassurant.

\- Fais-moi confiance ! répète-t-elle.

 _Toujours._

Le morceau de verre quitte la main taillée. La respiration haletante de l'homme se calme petit à petit alors qu'il sent Daehyun l'enlacer toujours plus fort.

\- Calme-toi, susurre-t-il caressant ses cheveux. Calme-toi.

Le garçon a bien du mal à se calmer, il frissonne si fort. Daehyun sent ses tremblements incontrôlables contre lui. Son protégé est dans un état qu'il ne peut tolérer.

-Ecoute-moi Youngjae, dit l'ainé si tendrement qu'on voudrait s'endormir dans le nid de ses paroles. Je veux que tu réfléchisses, que tu retrouves dans ta tête une chanson que tu connais par cœur.

\- Qu …quoi ?

\- Concentre-toi sur ça. Trouve un air que tu connais. Peut-être quelque chose que tu avais préparé pour un casting. On n'oublie jamais ça ? Ou bien ce que tu voudras.

Youngjae a toujours les yeux mi-clos. C'est toujours difficile pour lui de se calmer. Alors que Daehyun l'aide à se relever, le portant presque, le musicien réfléchit silencieusement aux chansons qu'il connaît bien. Elles sont nombreuses, mais pour la plupart, elles lui échappent. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers le lit.

\- Tu veux que je chante ? demande Youngjae très perplexe.

Il pense à sa gorge nouée. Chanter, vraiment ? Est-ce que c'est possible de chanter ? Il arrive à peine à parler.

\- Oui, chante-moi quelque chose.

Daehyun grimpe sur le lit. Il s'y assoie en prenant appui sur la tête de lit. Ses jambes fléchies sont très largement écartées. Il tend ensuite la main vers Youngjae qui la saisit aussitôt. Ses yeux noirs et tristes cherchent des réponses. Comment est-il censé se mettre ?

A sa question silencieuse, Daehyun répond en le guidant comme un danseur guide sa partenaire, sans une parole, un geste du poignet. Il attire son ami sur le lit, l'invite à se retourner, s'asseoir contre lui, entre ses jambes, tout contre son torse. Puis, il le ceinture de ses bras et attend que les tremblements se calment pour de bons.

Youngjae s'est mis à fermer les yeux, non parce qu'il a mal, mais pour mieux lire à l'intérieur de lui-même. Le simple fait de rechercher un air de musique qu'il connaisse suffisamment ralentit sa respiration. Sa gorge lui fait déjà moins mal.

Le lové retrouve progressivement ses esprits. Il a décidé de s'en remettre à Daehyun à 100 %. Youngjae arrête de calculer, d'anticiper, de réfléchir à trop de choses douloureuses à la fois. Ça lui fait du bien. Plus que cela, ça le sauve. Il se laisse complètement envahir par le sentiment de confiance qu'i être dans l'espace chaud des bras de son ami. Youngjae laisse ses mains reposer sur les cuisses qui l'encadrent, comme deux accoudoirs. Il aime sentir le ventre de Daehyun se soulever et s'abaisser dans son dos. Il bascule sa tête en arrière et elle se dépose sur l'épaule réconfortante. Il garde les yeux clos, posément, concentré. Même si quelques sanglots le trahissent encore parfois, c'est évident que la crise est passée.

\- Tu es prêt ? demande Daehyun.

Parle-t-il de la chanson ? Ou de l'autre chose ?

Comme s'il l'avait entendu par télépathie, Daehyun précise :

\- Tu as fait ton choix ?

\- Oui…mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. J'ai…

Aucun argument valable ne lui vient.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ça sera très bien, tranche la voix derrière son oreille. Chante-moi quelque-chose. S'il te plait.

Youngjae ressent un sentiment étrange. Il est triste. Il sait qu'il n'y aura qu'une chanson. Mais il se sent reconnaissant.

\- Dae … merci.

\- S'il te plait. Ne dis rien. Chante.

C'est une supplication. Daehyun n'est pas aussi à l'aise que ce qu'il essaie de montrer. Lui aussi se trouve dans un équilibre précaire. Une paix s'est pourtant bien installée, une paix fragile.

Youngjae veut profiter de cette paix, la saisir et l'emporter avec lui. Il inspire profondément et :

\- _Non, rien de rien,_

 _non, je ne regrette rien_

 _Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal,_

 _tout ça m'est bien égal._

Les paroles sont lentes, mal assurées. La voix, tel un murmure, tremble un peu. Il parle plus qu'il ne chante. Ce n'est pas évident, pourtant les notes s'envolent dans la pièce. Youngjae se concentre à présent sur la chanson. Il chasse les démons grâce à la musique. Pour Daehyun, c'est aussi un moyen de ne pas trop penser à l'épreuve qui l'attend. Il a une chanson, seulement une chanson pour réunir suffisamment d'énergie et de volonté.

Il ferme les yeux à son tour. Ses bras se referment autours de son meilleur ami, autours de ses épaules d'abords. Il plonge son nez dans la chevelure brune. Il hume le parfum de Youngjae, au-dessus duquel se superpose une odeur qui n'est pas la sienne. Une odeur qu'il n'identifie pas mais qui provient, il le sait, du produit de bain imposé par les agresseurs. Déjà il sait que cette odeur sera à jamais à bannir de sa vie. Qu'il la détestera autant qu'il peut aimer celui qu'elle ose recouvrir.

\- _Non rien de rien,_

 _non je ne regrette rien_

 _C'est payé, balayé oublié_

 _je me fous du passé_

 _Avec mes souvenirs j'ai allumé le feu_

 _Mes chagrins mes plaisirs_

 _je n'ai plus besoin d'eux_

Le chanteur trouve sa voix bleue. Il s'interrompt parfois pour rétablir son souffle ému avant de reprendre. C'est difficile de chanter quand les larmes montent. Courageusement, il les repousse. Il chasse les mauvaises pensées qui l'envahissent. Il lui suffit d'imaginer la musique censée l'accompagner. Il entend un violon, un piano. Sa voix se place.

\- _Balayés les amours avec leurs trémolos_

 _Balayés pour toujours_

 _Je repars à zéro_

Daehyun frissonne. Le chanteur prend un peu d'assurance, mot après mot, phrase après phrase. Il ne parle plus, il chante. Le filet de voix si faible au départ prend de la force. Daehyun aime cette voix, même comme ça, même quand elle a quelque chose de vacillant. Contre son torse la cage thoracique vibre et l'onde se répercute dans le corps du dossier humain. C'est comme s'il embrassait un caisson de basses. Lui-même devient la caisse de résonnance de Youngjae. Ses lèvres miment les paroles pour éviter de trop penser.

\- _Non rien de rien,_

 _non je ne regrette rien_

 _Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait, ni le mal_

 _Tout ça m'est bien égal_

Il s'accroche aux lèvres de Youngjae, à son corps. C'est un instant cruel et malgré tout touché par la grâce, bien sûr, puisque que Youngjae chante. Daehyun voudrait suspendre le temps, l'arrêter dans sa course. Mais, inexorablement, chaque note les rapproche de la fin de la chanson, de la fin du monde. Youngjae a basculé sa tête en arrière dans ce but. Il s'offre. Daehyun déplace son bras droit, le remonte, encercle le cou. Il se fait boa constrictor. Youngjae s'interrompt, seulement le temps d'une inspiration.

\- _Non rien de rien,_

 _non je ne regrette rien_

Plus qu'une phrase et ce sera la fin. Les deux amis le savent.

C'est si chaud d'être contre Daehyun. Son bras encerclant sa gorge est une promesse. Il va lui offrir la mort. S'il achève la chanson, c'est qu'il souhaite en finir, ce sera le signal qu'attend son ami. Et cette dernière phrase, il va la chanter avec le cœur. Il va partir dignement, enveloppé dans des bras amicaux.

\- _Car ma vie, car mes joies,_

 _Aujourd'hui ça commence avec toi._

Il y a des chansons qui s'achèvent brutalement. D'autres dans lesquelles l'intensité diminue progressivement. Ici, Youngjae tient la dernière note jusqu'à ce que la magie prenne fin. Les violons se taisent.

C'est le signal. Daehyun prend une grande inspiration et … serre.

Son bras se referme autour du cou de son ami. Il sert fort, très fort. Il ne veut pas lui faire de mal, mais il sait que ce sera pire s'il est lâche. Les yeux de Daehyun sont résolument fermés, sa tête baissée. Inconsciemment, il a commencé à retenir sa respiration. Il prend conscience que sa tendre proie se retient à ses genoux. La toile de jean se fripe.

Youngjae s'est préparé mentalement à cet étranglement. Il prend sur lui pour ne pas se débattre de quelques manières que ce soit. Il veut ignorer l'inconfort la souffrance infligée à sa pomme d'Adam ses constantes vitales en augmentation le manque d'air dans ses poumons le sang qui cogne dans sa tête. Il a envie de lâcher les genoux de son meilleur ami pour venir libérer son cou. C'est son combat : lutter contre ses instincts les plus primaires qui lui ordonnent de tirer sur le collier qui l'étouffe. Au lieu de cela, Youngjae force ses mains à se maintenir aux genoux de Daehyun. Si elles veulent s'agripper sur quelque chose se sera sur ses rotules. Ses poumons réclament leur fluide vital en tentant, douloureusement, de se remplir. Sa bouche s'ouvre, un sifflement est exhalé.

Le bruit de l'inspiration est cruel aux oreilles de Daehyun. En entendant cette plainte, il réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire. L'envie de tout abandonner est si forte que, paradoxalement, il choisit de resserrer encore plus son étreinte autours de son ami. Il espère achever sa sinistre besogne plus rapidement. La réaction est un couinement qui contraint Daehyun à pousser un cri bref.

 _Pardon, pardon Youngjae_ ! Il ne doit plus desserrer maintenant, plus desserrer.

Amplifier la pression autour du cou de Youngjae n'accélère pas suffisamment le processus. Daehyun sans une douleur naître dans son bras droit. Son biceps crampe. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Daehyun angoisse. S'il n'y parvient pas ? S'il n'est pas assez fort pour tenir jusqu'au bout ? Si ça ne marche pas ?

Sans prévenir, les mains de Youngjae lâchent leur support et viennent saisir le bras de Daehyun et tirer pour demander grâce. Les pieds de Youngjae repoussent le matelas, le poids du corps du condamné s'imprime sur lui. L'amour se débat, d'abord doucement, puis fortement, de plus en plus fortement.

Plus Youngjae se débat, plus Daehyun resserre sa prise. Il utilise à présent son deuxième bras pour secourir le premier. Le cou et les cervicales du condamné doivent encaisser. Les râles de Youngjae démontrent avec certitude que le jeune homme ressent de la souffrance. Comme une éponge Daehyun s'en imprègne et grogne entre ses dents serrées. Il doute. Peut-être que la manière dont il s'y prend n'est pas la bonne, qu'elle rallonge le supplice de Youngjae. Si par la faute de sa maladresse, l'agonie était plus rude ?

Il ne peut pas changer de position. S'il lâchait, son ami lui échapperait. Le combat n'est pas facile. Leurs forces sont équivalentes. Et il n'a pas le droit de le lâcher.

Et puis, ce n'est pas Youngjae qui se débat, c'est un instinct animal. Youngjae a pris sa décision. Il ne veut pas demander grâce. Pourtant …de ses lèvres, des cris étouffés s'échappent toujours. Il s'étouffe, glapit. Il frappe sur le bras.

 _Pourquoi il se débat ? Pourquoi ?_ Même en se persuadant qu'il ne s'agit que d'un réflexe …

Son biceps le fait de plus en plus souffrir. La tétanie le guette. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés et il gémit à chaque fois que son ami sursaute entre ses jambes.

Des mains viennent à présent s'abattre sur le visage au nez cassé. Elles viennent le griffer. Youngjae se débat comme un taureau à l'agonie. Il a peut-être abandonné momentanément ses résolutions. Mais le matador sait ! Il doit aller jusqu'au bout. Le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout lui revient, il ne revient pas à Youngjae. Il n'abandonnera pas, peu importe ce qui lui en coute.

Il s'efforce de mettre ses sentiments de côté. Son cœur est ailleurs, laissé dans un coin, plus serré encore que le cou du mourant.

Et cette odeur ! Cette satanée odeur qui embaume les cheveux de son ami. Ses cheveux dans lesquels il voudrait plonger ses narines pendant une éternité.

Est-ce qu'il pourra mourir lui aussi quand ce sera terminé ?

Si ça se termine un jour, car rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter les ruades de Youngjae. Le manque d'air, le manque de sang devrait amoindrir ses forces mais c'est tout le contraire. La lutte du corps maigre de Youngjae entre ses bras se fait de plus en plus rude, désespérée.

 _Pourquoi Youngjae, pourquoi est-ce que tu rends ça si compliqué ? Arrête ! Arrête de te débattre._

Exaucé ! Youngjae ne se débat plus, ces ruades se transforment en convulsions.

Des putains de convulsions ! Pas des ruades, des soubresauts annonçant l'immobilité. Les jambes de Youngjae se sont étendues et remues comme sous l'effet d'un courant électrique.

Daehyun maintient, il maintient toujours.

C'est bientôt terminé, bientôt ! Quand cette horreur aura pris fin, il pourra lâcher pour l'instant il n'en a pas le droit.

Par miséricorde, les convulsions deviennent moins amples, moins rudes, moins nombreuses. De frénétiques elles deviennent rapides, puis lentes, puis rares.

Puis inexistantes.

Les râles s'arrêtent également. Les bras s'allongent le long du corps de la victime. Ils ne tentent plus ni de serrer leur collier, ni de frapper leur bourreau. Les poings s'ouvrent, paumes vers le ciel.

Youngjae est enfin inerte. Parfaitement inerte.

Daehyun attend longuement avant de s'autoriser à lâcher. Desserrer le muscle de son biceps lui fait vraiment mal.

Il pousse ensuite sur l'épaule de Youngjae et ce dernier roule, sans résistance, prenant place à ses côtés, dans le large lit blanc. Daehyun s'est libéré de son poids. Il inspire difficilement. Dans la lutte, il a glissé de la tête de lit et s'est retrouvé allongé.

Il ose ouvrir les yeux. Il regrette aussitôt. Il y a le plafond. Encore un miroir. Il a le temps de reconnaître sa propre silhouette et celle à ses côtés. Youngjae a les yeux grands ouverts mais horribles, mais fixes, mais vides. Daehyun referme brusquement les siens. Il n'est pas prêt.

Il est comme coincé sur ce lit, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, de bouger un seul membre, en dehors de sa poitrine qui s'abaisse et se soulève. Et il se sent tellement mal. Ça le brule tellement fort qu'il finit par pousser un long cri de désespoir.

Et lui, qui viendra lui offrir une mort digne ?

S'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux et voir par-delà les miroirs. Il verrait le ciel. Et dehors, est-ce qu'il fait jour ? Est-ce qu'il fait nuit ?

Sûrement nuit !

Une nuit profonde et sans lune. L'obscurité doit tout recouvrir à cet instant précis. Pas seulement ici, pas seulement en Corée, mais partout. Faire le tour du Monde ne changerait rien au Nord, au Sud, à l'Est et à l'Ouest, il doit faire Nuit. Tout ce qui est beau vient de disparaître dans le noir.

Il est mort. C'était Youngjae et il repose sans vie à ses côtés.

Et c'est lui qui l'a tué.

* * *

 _"Vous aurez sans doute reconnu "non, je ne regrette rien" d'Edith Piaf. Il est évident que Youngjae n'aurait pu choisir cette chanson, quoi que c'est l'une des rares chansons française connue en Asie. Mais je ne connais pas, malheureusement (mais si quelqu'un sait!), l'équivalent coréen d'une chanson, à la fois connue de tous et dont le sens puisse évoquer à la fois une fin et un renouveau. Il faut un grand classique pour que tout le monde puisse entendre l'air en lisant._

 _Les derniers paragraphes sont inspirés presque malgré moi par Wystan Hugh Auden._

 _Allez donc récupérez de vos émotions, prenez un peu l'air peut-être et revenez me commenter si le cœur vous en dit._

 _A très bientôt"_


	28. Digne - 7sur8 - La réalité

Dans le silence lourd de la chambre aux miroirs, le bruit reconnaissable d'une clé fouillant les profondeurs d'une serrure se fait entendre. L'objet semble avoir du mal à trouver le point d'accroche qui fera tourner le verrou. Il s'agite dans le vide ou bien cogne à l'intérieur du mécanisme.

Le vacarme alerte le dernier occupant des lieux. Ses paupières, qui le protégeaient du monde, s'ouvrent en grand. Lui qui pensait ne plus être capable de rien, être vidé de toute énergie, bondit sur ses pieds comme un ressort.

Ils sont déjà là !? Ils sont de retour.

Le survivant est investi par un sentiment terrible et puissant. C'est une impression étrange, une sorte de fierté. Il lui tarde de voir la déception s'exprimer chez ce salaud. Le ravisseur va rentrer et découvrir une proie sans valeur, avec laquelle il ne pourra rien faire du tout. Et ça c'est bien fait !

Youngjae est parti. Il l'a manqué, de peu, de si peu, car dix minutes plus tôt le chanteur était bien en vie dans les bras de son compagnon. Si l'assassin avait fait éruption à ce moment-là, il aurait pu intervenir et emporter la prochaine de ses victimes.

Et bien non ! Il n'en abusera pas. Il ne l'aura pas pour lui. Bien fait pour sa gueule !

Et surtout, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça.

Daehyun à la haine. Daehyun veut tout casser à commencer par le pif de cet enculé qui a fait hurler son Zelo et l'a buté. Il lui arrachera son sexe immonde et le lui fera bouffer. Il lui extraira son cœur encore battant de sa cage thoracique, pour qu'il comprenne ce que cela fait. Putain ouais !

C'est pourquoi il est sur ses deux jambes, puissant, chargé d'énergie hostile, en colère, furieux… Il va payer, lui, et les autres aussi.

Daehyun court pour saisir un fragment meurtrier, peut-être bien le même que celui que Youngjae n'a pas su exploiter. Il le prend et ouvre la salle de bain pour s'y engouffrer. Il est prêt à cueillir l'assaillant par surprise.

Il a juste le temps de disparaître, qu'il entend enfin le mécanisme céder sous les assauts répétés de la clé. Daehyun attend que le preneur d'otage s'approche, le rejoigne. L'homme entre rapidement. Son pas est pressé. Peut-être est-il un peu fébrile ? C'est en tout cas l'impression que sa démarche donne.

Dès que sa silhouette parait sur sa gauche, Daehyun abat son arme de fortune sur elle, dans un cri.

Et l'adversaire hurle en retour. Et cette voix n'est pas celle qu'il aurait crue.

Himchan a paré le coup. Son bras gauche est taillé et il recule. Ses yeux exorbités font face à l'occupant des lieux. Les deux amis terrifiés se reconnaissent. Ils restent bouche bée. Puis Daehyun lâche le miroir qui tombe en se brisant en fragments plus minuscules et il se précipite sur son hyung, contrit.

\- Pardon. J'ai cru que c'était eux qui revenaient. Ça va ? Dis-moi que ça va ?

Himchan stoppe déjà l'hémorragie, sans gravité, avec sa main libre. Il est un peu choqué mais affirme :

\- Oui ça va, c'est rien.

Daehyun sait qu'Himchan ment. Il a senti le fragment entrer dans les chairs de celui qu'il a pris pour son adversaire.

Puis, un nouveau bruit alerte Daehyun. Il se tourne aussitôt côté sortie. C'est une nouvelle arrivée que le fait sursauter, lui et Himchan. Il se tourne vers le danger, déjà à moitié baissé, prêt à se saisir d'un éclat de miroir pour se défendre.

Mais il n'a pas besoin de terminer son geste, il reconnait Yongguk. Il est entré précipitamment, il est sur ses gardes lui aussi, comme Daehyun.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demande-t-il. Himchan, pourquoi t'as crié ?

\- Je vais bien, ça va !

Mais Yongguk reste chargé d'inquiétude, son air dur, sourcils froncés, en témoigne. Daehyun ne cesse jamais de l'observer avec le même air ahuri qui a accueilli Himchan.

Ils ne sont pas les personnes qu'ils s'attendaient à voir ? Il faut un certain temps pour qu'il l'assimile. C'est une surprise, une immense surprise, qu'il ne sait pas comment accueillir.

\- Et Daehyun est vivant, poursuit Himchan à l'adresse de Yongguk. Il va bien !

Son ton démontre deux choses : que retrouver Daehyun est une bonne nouvelle, mais aussi que c'est une nouvelle à laquelle, apparemment, ils ne s'attendaient pas.

\- Daehyun ?

Yongguk trouve le bien nommé du regard, c'est comme s'il découvrait son existence. Daehyun juge que l'expression de son ainé est indéchiffrable. Elle ne contient ni soulagement, ni joie, ni même de la tristesse, seulement une forme d'incompréhension, un questionnement tout au plus. Il le dévisage avec une certaine perplexité, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pu prendre les traits de Daehyun pour le tromper, comme si les dires d'Himchan, et même ses propres yeux, n'étaient pas assez fiables.

Yongguk a l'air paumé. Et Daehyun devine que lui-même ne doit pas être davantage expressif. Lui aussi doute de ses sens, de cette réalité qu'on est en train de lui proposer, dans laquelle les menaces attendues sont soudainement remplacées par un espoir … inattendu.

Il a été surpris de faire face à un ami, choqué aussi de l'avoir frappé. Il commence à réaliser. Il réalise qu'on parle bien de lui, qu'on se réjouit de le trouver en vie. On ajoute même qu'il va, soi-disant, bien. Ainsi, ça ne se voit pas ! Ça ne saute pas immédiatement aux yeux ! On peut voir ses hématomes, mais le plus gros de sa blessure est invisible.

 _On_ est là pour lui. _On,_ c'est Himchan. _On_ , c'est Yongguk. C'est bien eux, et s'ils sont là… ça veut dire ?

Daehyun reste pétrifié et passif, bouche bée. Il observe un Yongguk craintif, qui arrête de le scruter et qui se met à tourner la tête dans toutes les directions, à la recherche d'éventuels ennemis. Mais l'homme croise son propre reflet et s'immobilise …

Daehyun voit alors Yongguk grimacer, fermer les yeux avec force, baisser la tête et ne plus bouger, si ce n'est en serrant les poings. Himchan réagit aussitôt. Il va vers Yongguk et le ramène vers la sortie.

\- Ça va aller, rassure Yongguk en secouant la tête.

Mais il refuse toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'ai juste été surpris par ...

Il ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase.

\- Je sais, coupa Himchan. Je préfère que tu restes devant la porte.

\- Je veux rester avec vous.

\- Mais on est là, on est juste à côté. On laisse même la porte ouverte. Attends-nous devant. En plus, c'est mieux, il faut quelqu'un pour monter la garde.

Daehyun les suit sans rien comprendre. Il passe seulement la tête à l'extérieur de la chambre, ses jambes sont toujours à l'intérieur. Il regarde Himchan déposer doucement Yongguk en face de la porte, dans le couloir. Ce dernier n'a pas rouvert les yeux.

\- Ça va aller ? demande Himchan parce qu'il sait qu'il va devoir lâcher le bras de son ami.

Daehyun observe Yongguk opiner du chef. Il ne comprend rien à tout cela. S'il avait toute sa tête, peut-être qu'il en aurait une vague idée, mais Daehyun a peur. Il a déjà peur de ce qui va se passer ensuite. Il comptait voir un monstre se décomposer, mais ce n'est pas lui qui va se décomposer, c'est Himchan, c'est Yongguk, quand ils le découvriront. Et lui qui n'est pas prêt. Ils sont là ! Ses amis sont déjà là ?

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ils sont là. Il y a son cerveau qui commence à réfléchir à assimiler qu'il ne va pas devoir se battre que la porte s'est bien ouverte mais que ce n'est pas l'enfoiré qui vient chercher Youngjae qui est entrée, c'est Himchan !

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Déjà, Himchan se dirige vers lui. Daehyun est resté dans l'entré, incapable de sortir dans le couloir. Quitter cette pièce a un sens fort.

Daehyun s'est placé inconsciemment de manière à faire barrage à Himchan. Son corps se trouve entre son ami et la véritable entrée de la pièce. Il veut qu'on reste dans ce vestibule.

Le nouveau venu recouvre de nouveau sa blessure de la paume de sa main. S'il souffre, il ne le montre pas. Il franchit rapidement les trois pas qui le séparent de Daehyun et, tant pis pour la blessure, il l'enlace.

Cette étreinte ne soulage pas Daehyun. Parce qu'il continue de se torturer avec cette question : _qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ La réponse est sur le point d'exploser, qu'il le veuille ou non, il va falloir qu'il affronte cette explosion.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, chuchote Himchan.

Il serre fortement le garçon contre son cœur.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'on t'a fait, ajoute-t-il avec une pointe de colère.

Il doit faire allusion à son visage tuméfié. Himchan sait que le jeune chanteur a souffert. Mais Himchan est bien loin du compte. Bien loin, comme il le dit, de deviner ce qu'on lui a fait, ce qu'il a fait surtout.

\- Mais on va sortir de là maintenant, poursuit celui qui le serre. Je jure qu'on va s'en tirer. Je suis là pour te sortir de là.

Ça y est ! Ça vient d'exploser. Dans la chaleur des bras d'Himchan. C'est un putain de cataclysme. Et l'inconscient porte le coup de grâce sans le savoir :

\- Tu es libres.

 _C'est ça que ça veut dire : je suis libre. Libre !? Ça veut dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien._

Il est libre, mais pas Youngjae. Youngjae est parti trop tôt. Le libérateur l'a manqué, de peu, de si peu, car dix minutes plus tôt, il chantait encore. Daehyun comprend que s'ils avaient fait éruption à ce moment-là, seulement dix minutes plus tôt, ils auraient pu intervenir et préserver Youngjae.

Ils auraient pu être libres. Libres tous les deux. Ce mot « libre » va le rendre fou. Il va l'achever. Il y avait finalement un espoir et ils n'avaient pas parié dessus. Ils avaient tout perdu.

Himchan lâche finalement Daehyun, il ne voit rien du cataclysme qu'il vient de provoquer.

Le jeune homme est obligé de refaire l'histoire, de remonter dans le temps, remonter le fil de ces dernières minutes. Il revit les souvenirs douloureux. Il les voit sous un autre jour. Il comprend l'ampleur de sa méprise, de ses erreurs. Les remords le martyrisent. Il sait qu'il aurait dû dire non. S'il avait dit non, s'il avait tenu bon, convaincu Youngjae de se battre, quoi qu'il arrive, plutôt que de choisir cette putain de dignité, celui sans qui il ne se sent pas capable de vivre serait toujours là.

Ce qui aurait dû être un cadeau d'adieu, une preuve d'amour, un acte désespéré mais beau, n'est plus qu'un acte absurde, cruel, irréfléchi et juste abject. Daehyun est un meurtrier qui n'a, au final, aucune excuse. Il n'a pas sauvé Youngjae, il l'a étranglé. Il n'a pas épargné à Youngjae une mort cruelle, il l'a tué.

Et là ! là ! Il va devoir vivre avec ça. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. Même pas la peine d'envisager qu'il puisse s'en sortir.

 _J'ai fait tout ça pour rien. J'ai fait tout ça pour rien. J'ai fait tout ça pour rien_.

\- Daehyun ?

Le survivant est tiré de sa litanie, c'est difficile, mais il essaie pourtant de se raccrocher aux paroles d'Himchan.

\- Oui, murmure-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu as une clé sur toi ? ose demander Himchan. C'est pour qu'on puisse se tirer. Il doit normalement y en avoir une dans cette chambre ci. Est-ce qu'elle te l'a donné à toi ?

Daehyun prend le temps de se concentrer réellement sur la question qu'on lui pose, même s'il n'espère plus s'en sortir. Moralement, il ne croit pas cela possible. Mais il n'a pourtant pas envie de crever ici. Pas envie de laisser le plaisir et la satisfaction de sa mort à ses agresseurs. Pas envie de faire souffrir sa famille en abandonnant maintenant. Pas envie d'abandonner ses amis. Il est obligé d'aider Himchan et Yongguk à s'en sortir, eux, qui sont toujours en vie et qui se battent pour s'en sortir. Il doit les aider.

Mais malheureusement. Il ne sait rien à propos de cette clé. Il sait que par « elle », Himchan parle probablement de Sunhee. Elle ne lui a rien donné, rien du tout.

Non ? Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'elle l'ait confié à Youngjae ? Daehyun a soudain peur. Il voudrait lui donner cette clé et sortir de la chambre aux miroirs. Il ne veut pas affronter la suite logique de sa réponse négative.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, dit-il malgré tout.

\- Merde, jure le plus vieux.

Himchan lâche les épaules de Youngjae et se redresse. Il est réellement très inquiet. Il a sûrement peur que cette clé ne soit qu'un leurre, qu'elle n'existe pas.

\- Je vais fouiller la pièce.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Himchan fait un pas en avant, aussitôt une main peu assurée saisit son bras.

\- Attends, supplie le dongsaeng les yeux baissés.

Et Himchan attends. Daehyun sait qu'il faut bien qu'on aille voir si Youngjae n'a pas la clé sur lui. Mais il n'est pas prêt. S'il lâche ce poignet maintenant alors son crime sera dévoilé. Il n'est pas prêt, définitivement pas prêt !

Himchan attend patiemment une explication. Mais Daehyun ne fait rien, ne dit rien. Il reste immobile. Himchan est obligé de demander une explication.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

\- Attends !? Attends quoi ?! Je n'ai pas le temps. C'est un jeu contre la montre. J'ai juré que je te sortirais de là, mais il faut que je trouve cette clé, puis une autre encore ensuite. Ensuite, on retrouvera les autres, si c'est pas trop tard, et on …

\- C'est trop tard.

C'est une coupure brutale dans la tirade d'Himchan que l'intervention de son camarade. Elle vient de lui mettre un sale coup. Daehyun regrette cette brutalité, mais il n'y tenait plus. En plus, c'est la réalité qui est brutale. Quelle que soit la façon de l'annoncer elle n'aurait pas été plus douce. Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été plus dur encore de le laisser découvrir Youngjae sans le prévenir auparavant ? Mais l'ainé accuse le coup, il doit inspirer douloureusement avant de demander :

\- Trop tard pour qui ?

\- Pour les deux, annonce Daehyun sur un ton monocorde.

Himchan serre les dents. Il pense avant tout à la douleur de Yongguk, comme si penser à la douleur des autres lui permettait de mettre en parenthèse la sienne. Il pense plus à Yongguk qu'à Zelo, qu'à Youngjae. Il se demande comment le lui dire, quand le lui dire. Doit-il vraiment le faire d'ailleurs ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux attendre d'être sorti de cet enfer ? Lui, il tiendra bon, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à sortir, mais Yongguk.

Oui, Himchan pense d'abord à la souffrance des autres, et celle de Daehyun lui saute soudain aux yeux :

\- Youngjae ? murmure Himchan à l'attention de Daehyun.

Le chanteur ose lever les yeux vers lui, enfin. Il n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, son expression est confondante. Himchan comprend que la perte de Youngjae, pour Daehyun, c'est la fin du monde. Il aurait voulu lui éviter ça. Himchan le tire aussitôt à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avec mille fois plus de tristesse que lors de leur précédente étreinte.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

Daehyun songe qu'Himchan n'a pas à être désolé, qu'il n'a à s'excuser de rien. Dans le fond, seul lui est à blâmer. Le témoignage affectif d'Himchan le surprend. Il reste raide dans les bras de son ami. Les larmes, qu'il refoule, se coincent dans sa gorge comme un millier de petites échardes. Si les bras qui le réconfortent savaient ce qu'il a fait, ils ne le consoleraient pas.

Mais ils ne comprennent pas.


	29. Digne - 8sur8 - Survivants

Mais ils ne comprennent pas.

Himchan croit comprendre la peine de son dongsaeng, mais il ne comprend rien. Il comprend seulement le geste qui l'a retenu, le « attends ». Il frissonne d'horreur. Qu'est-ce que Daehyun a si peur qu'Himchan découvre dans la pièce ?

\- Il est là ? Ils sont là ?

\- Seulement lui.

Inutile de préciser qui est le « lui » dans la bouche de Daehyun.

\- D'accord. Je … je vais aller voir pour la clé.

Depuis le départ, il sait qu'en entrant dans cette chambre, il peut faire la pire des découvertes. C'est une possibilité qu'il a envisagée, que Yongguk et lui ont envisagé. Trouver un survivant supplémentaire en la personne de Daehyun est déjà un cadeau inespéré. Himchan n'est pas surpris, mais entre les raisonnements et la réalité des épreuves, il y a un gouffre.

Les deux idoles s'avancent dans les profondeurs de la chambre, à reculons. Daehyun est obligé d'observer cette scène qui le terrifie. Son sauveur s'approche doucement du lit. Daehyun constate avec horreur qu'il n'a pas fermé les yeux de Youngjae. Il aurait dû le faire, cette vision lui est insupportable. Elle démontre avec trop de fracas que le jeune homme n'est pas simplement endormi.

Comme s'il devinait les réflexions de Daehyun, le premier geste d'Himchan est de clore ces deux paupières à l'extrémité desquelles les longs cils sombres du garçon sont encore humides.

Contempler Youngjae sur son linceul blanc, observer avec crainte les réactions d'Himchan bouleverse Daehyun. Il déteste cette vue cauchemardesque. Pourtant, il ne peut pas se permettre de s'en détourner. Il doit surveiller les réactions de son ami. Il scrute le moindre indice qui annoncera la divulgation de son secret. Car, pour Daehyun, cela ne fait aucun doute : Himchan va comprendre. Il va tout comprendre !

L'homme pose sa main dans la chevelure ébène du mort. Il essaie de se contrôler. Il frotte ses yeux en amande. Il souffle pour se donner une contenance. Puis, il surprend Daehyun, lorsqu'il dépose un baiser sur le crâne de Youngjae, lentement, tendrement. Le cœur du spectateur se serre. Ses lèvres tremblent. Il se souvient des différentes marques d'affection qu'Himchan avait envers Youngjae. Il s'agissait parfois simplement d'une main sur l'épaule, d'une accolade amicale un peu poussée ou, plus rarement, de baisers volés. Daehyun voyait souvent ses marques affectives d'un mauvais œil. Bien sûr, il se raisonnait, parce qu'Himchan était comme ça avec tout le monde parce que ça ne voulait rien dire que ça n'irait jamais plus loin parce que Youngjae ne lui appartenait pas qu'il avait le droit de se faire câliner par d'autre. Les raisonnements ne changeaient rien à son sentiment, il y avait toujours cette jalousie qu'il savait très bien dissimuler.

Mais cette fois ci, Daehyun ne ressent rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la jalousie en observant ce baiser chaste. Il perçoit la tristesse de son camarade. C'était aussi cela son Youngjae, quelqu'un qui inspirait l'amour, si fort. Ils l'appréciaient tous. Mais lui plus, tellement plus. La douleur d'Himchan est une fumisterie à côté de la sienne.

Le meilleur ami du mort observe Himchan achever son baiser et chercher autour du cou du garçon. Il se crispe. Le cou est le lieu sensible. C'est impossible qu'Himchan ne remarque pas les œdèmes laissés par l'étranglement. Daehyun sans son cœur qui frappe dans sa poitrine, fortement. C'est de la peur. Himchan va tout comprendre, tout deviner. Il va savoir l'erreur, l'horreur dont il s'est rendu coupable.

Pourtant, en réalité, Himchan ignore ces indices sordides, il ne s'imagine rien. Il songe simplement qu'autour de ce cou, il n'y a pas la clé qu'il recherche. Il se met, non sans un certain sentiment de honte, à lui faire les poches. Il ouvre des yeux ronds quand ses doigts rencontrent un objet métallique. Il sort son butin : une clé montée en pendentif. Il la montre à Daehyun. Il l'a finalement trouvé. Cette clé existe bien. C'est peut-être bien vrai qu'ils vont s'en sortir.

Himchan se relève en disant, sa voix un peu enrouée :

\- On peut y aller.

Il range précieusement son butin dans sa poche de jean, comme a dû le faire Youngjae. Il s'avance ensuite vers le survivant et l'amène avec lui vers la sortie.

Daehyun est resté figé. La révélation ne s'est pas produite et le voici trainé, presque de force, vers la sortie. Il n'a pas le temps de réaliser que l'heure de son jugement n'est pas arrivée, pas le temps de réaliser non plus qu'il s'éloigne de Youngjae, cette fois pour de bon, qu'il l'abandonne. Il est une marionnette entre les mains d'Himchan.

L'ainé se projette déjà dans la prochaine étape de leur tentative d'évasion, Daehyun reste bloqué à l'étape de l'autopsie et Yongguk, enfin, fait une sentinelle bien inefficace dont les yeux se perdent dans la contemplation d'un mur.

Himchan saisit aussi Yongguk, celui-ci émerge alors de ses réflexions.

\- T'as trouvé la clé ?

\- Oui.

Une réponse brève, qui clôt la conversation.

Daehyun observe autour de lui un couloir qu'il ne reconnaît pas, qu'il ne peut pas reconnaître. Il se demande comment Himchan a su s'y retrouver. En fait, toute la scène lui semble surréaliste. Il a l'impression de s'observer, lui et ses camarades, à travers un écran de télévision. Il est extérieur à la scène, il n'y participe pas. Il n'a aucun rôle à jouer dans ce décor inconnu. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'y a plus de miroir autour de lui.

Himchan les entraine, mais ils ne marchent pas longtemps. Ils font halte devant la chambre qu'ils rencontrent. Daehyun se pétrifie. Sur la porte deux chiffres dorés sont cloutés : cinq et zéro. La chambre cinquante, la cellule voisine à la sienne, la pièce de l'autre côté du miroir.

Daehyun voit qu'Himchan est déjà en train de fouiller dans ses poches. Il en sort des clés et également des photographies chiffonnées qu'il remet aussitôt en place. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de trouver la bonne clé, la cinquante. Yongguk observe par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, momentanément attentif. Il n'y a pas de méprise ! Ils ont vraiment l'intention d'entrer là-dedans ! Le spectateur recule, s'éloigne. Il rencontre un mur. Il respire mal, et impuissant, continue d'observer.

Himchan sélectionne la bonne clé. Il met la main sur la poignée et se retourne vers les compagnons qu'il lui reste. Il regarde brièvement son cadet et son ainé pour lesquels il conçoit de plus en plus d'inquiétude.

Daehyun semble lutter pour ne pas se laisser glisser contre le mur et s'asseoir à même le sol. Il est terrorisé par ce qu'il devine derrière la porte cinquante. Il n'a nullement l'intention de suivre les hyungs dans cette chambre. Il reste à l'écart et Himchan trouve cela très bien.

Mais pour Yongguk, qui se colle contre sa veste, ça va être plus compliqué :

\- Je …, balbutie Himchan.

\- Quoi ? réclame le rappeur déjà sur la défensive. Quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu rentres avec moi.

Ça y est, il l'a dit. Il lui a dit droit dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est parfaitement sérieux.

\- Mais …

Depuis quand Himchan lui donne-t-il des ordres ?

\- … Non, coupe-t-il. Reste avec Daehyun. Il nous faut cette clé. _Je_ vais la chercher. C'est à moi de le faire.

 _Vous avez tous les deux assez souffert_. Himchan garde pour lui cette dernière réflexion. Mais le leader s'accroche encore à l'illusion qu'il contrôle la situation.

\- Je viens avec toi c'est possible qu'un des ravisseurs ...

\- … si je suis en danger tu le sauras. Si j'ai besoin d'aide je te le dirai. Pour l'instant, tu restes avec Daehyun dans le couloir, c'est clair ?

\- Je vais tenir le coup, proteste Yongguk.

\- Non !

Celui qui a toujours la main sur la porte ne lâchera pas. Il ne prendra pas le risque que son meilleur ami s'effondre avant d'être sorti tous les trois. Et même si Yongguk donne bien le change, Himchan est le seul à comprendre combien l'équilibre de son ami est précaire. Il craint à tout moment qu'un coup supplémentaire, ne soit le coup fatal. Les paroles de Daehyun, la certitude qu'un autre cadavre reste à découvrir dans cette chambre, le pousse à écarter Yongguk.

\- Reste là !

Himchan repousse Yongguk.

\- Non !

C'est Daehyun qui saisit alors le bras de l'entêté par derrière. Le chanteur prend le parti d'Himchan. S'il n'en tenait qu'à lui, personne n'entrerait dans cette pièce. Il a peur que l'homme qui a torturé Zelo soit encore là. S'il peut éviter que tous ses amis disparaissent dans cette maudite pièce, il le ferait. Il préfère savoir Yongguk avec lui.

Et puis, Daehyun a une intuition. Il a l'intuition qu'effectivement il faut préserver Yongguk. Peut-être parce qu'il ressent chez son ami le même type de blessure que celle que lui-même combat en ce moment.

\- Reste avec moi, conjure Daehyun.

Le visage se retourne, plein d'incompréhension, encore de l'incompréhension. L'homme ne comprend même pas de quoi on tente de le protéger. Il n'a pas du tout envisagé la mort de Zelo. Le laisser rentrer dans cette pièce serait effectivement de la folie. Daehyun resserre encore sa poigne.

\- Reste dans le couloir avec moi. On n'a pas besoin de tous y aller.

L'homme aux cheveux courts est momentanément déstabilisé. Daehyun le retient. Himchan en profite.

\- Je prends la clé et je reviens, dit-il en disparaissant dans la chambre noire, seul.

Il referme derrière lui. La porte claque et Daehyun reste dans le couloir avec Yongguk.

\- Fais attention, a-t-il simplement le temps de dire.

Il pense au ravisseur qui lui a brisé le nez. Il s'en veut d'avoir oublié d'emporter l'un de ces fragments de verre pour se défendre.

L'attente qui suit est interminable. Daehyun ne regarde pas Yongguk. Yongguk ne regarde pas Daehyun. Ils s'enferment dans leurs douleurs respectives.

Daehyun se noie dans ses inquiétudes. Il craint aussi bien le présent que l'avenir. Il n'a pas pensé à l'après en serrant Youngjae. C'était entre eux-deux. Il n'était pas question des autres. Pourtant la présence de Yongguk à ses côtés lui fait se poser des questions. Et s'ils s'en sortent… que va-t-il déclarer ? Himchan n'a pas deviné. Il doit croire que les ravisseurs ont tué Youngjae. N'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ? De cette façon, Daehyun ajoutera la trahison et le mensonge, à la faiblesse, à la stupidité et au meurtre. Son amour propre diminuera. Quelle différence ? Au point où il en est, son amour propre ! Un peu plus, un peu moins !

Il n'a pas retenu Youngjae. Il l'a tué pour rien. Il ne mérite pas de sortir en vie de cet saloperie d'hôtel. Il ne mérite pas d'être libre.

Mais ce n'est pas encore fait…

C'est long, anormalement long. Pour prendre une clé sur un mort, il ne faut pas autant de temps. Que se passe-t-il ?

Yongguk commence à faire les cents pas. Il s'agite, frappe du pied, grogne. Il va bientôt rejoindre Himchan si l'attente continue, parce qu'elle est anormale et insoutenable.

Mais avant que Yongguk ne craque la poignée de la porte cinquante s'ébranle.

Daehyun n'en croit pas ses yeux quand paraît devant eux deux silhouettes. Himchan sort, mais pas seulement lui. Il y a aussi Zelo ! Le grand rappeur est chancelant. Mais c'est lui. C'est sa silhouette, ses cheveux décolorés, ses pieds nus. Il retient contre lui une grande serviette de bain, couleur sombre, qui l'entoure à la manière d'une couverture de survie. Il baisse la tête.

C'est incroyable mais c'est bien lui. Il est debout ! Il est vivant ! Lui aussi, il est vivant. Daehyun était pourtant sûr, sûr qu'il ne sortirait jamais vivant de la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait enlevé. Il est pétrifié par cette vision.

A côté de lui, Yongguk se précipite vers le gamin. Lui par contre, ne bouge pas, il est pétrifié par cette vision. Il observe Zelo comme on regarde un fantôme. Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Ça ne se peut pas ! Il est mort. Il est mort ! Avaient-ils rêvé ce coup de feu ? Jusqu'à quel point s'étaient-ils trompés ?

Dans son environnement, Daehyun pourrait voir Himchan s'interposer entre Yongguk et Zelo, l'empêcher d'approcher du grand garçon. Mais le jeune homme ne détache pas son regard du maknae.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Même Zelo est vivant. Même Zelo s'en est sorti. Tout le monde allait s'en sortir, sauf Jongup, sauf son Youngjae.

Dans son délire, Daehyun ne réalise pas comme sa jalousie est absurde, car il n'apprécierait certainement pas que Youngjae se trouve à la place de Zelo en ce moment. Le jeune garçon est là, il est debout, mais il lève maintenant, vers ses hyungs, des yeux méconnaissables et torturés. Ces derniers ne semblent pas les reconnaître.

Le survivant de la chambre au miroir sent ses entrailles se tordre. Yongguk hurle à côté de lui, donnant du coffre à ses propres douleurs, qui elles resteront intérieures. Lui aussi vient de voir le visage Zelo. Daehyun sait que son propre visage est dénaturé. Il s'est vu dans tant de miroirs différents. Il sait que son allure fait peur. Mais il n'est pas à plaindre. Le visage de Zelo, jadis si enviable, si symétrique, est méconnaissables, réellement méconnaissables. Il est profondément défiguré.

Deux longues et profondes entailles, parallèles, marquent ses traits. Elles parcourent sa face du haut de son front jusqu'à son menton. Ses yeux se perdent dans la blessure. Le sang a coulé et s'étale sur l'ensemble de son visage, sinistre maquillage. Comme cela doit faire mal !

Daehyun voit que les cris de Yongguk terrifient le jeune garçon. À la manière dont il retient ce drap de bain contre lui, sa seule protection, on devine qu'il a peur, qu'il a froid.

Zelo a souffert, grandement. Des trainées sanglantes coulent, verticales, depuis on ne sait où jusqu'à ses pieds déchaussés. Si certaines blessures sont visibles, combien restent encore dissimulées sous sa serviette ?

Est-il nu sous ce drap ? Nu entièrement nu ?

Daehyun sait. Il y a cette réalité qui reste. Zelo n'est pas mort, mais il a bien crié, et il n'a pas crié pour rien. Daehyun sait : il est nu sous le drap de bain.

Le regard de Zelo touche quelque chose au plus profond de chacun par ce qu'il a de vide, un gouffre entre ce qu'il était et ce qu'il est. Que lui a-t-on fait pour qu'il ait ce regard ? Il jette des coups d'œil terrifiés autour de lui, Yongguk tout d'abord, Daehyun ensuite, puis au-dessus de lui le néon vif du couloir. L'instant d'après, ses yeux se révulsent. Puis, dans une seconde suspendue dans le temps, Daehyun voit le corps de son ami qui penche, qui penche, doucement, comme au ralenti.

\- Putain ! dit Daehyun.

Puis, il se précipite pour empêcher la chute. Himchan revient immédiatement vers le blessé. Il est si inquiet. Contrairement à Daehyun, les lésions de Zelo sont dramatiquement visibles, et mortelles.

\- On se barre tout de suite, ordonne Himchan. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il a besoin de soins tout de suite. Donne-le-moi.

Daehyun s'exécute et rend Zelo à Himchan, comme si ce dernier était la propriété de jeune homme. Yongguk s'approche aussi, il regarde le maknae de près.

\- On sort tout de suite, insiste Himchan. Tous les quatre !

\- Je ne vais pas sortir avec vous, articule Bang. Moi, je reste. Je vais lui faire payer ça…

Daehyun est surpris par cette déclaration froide et définitive. Il observe la réaction d'Himchan : il a l'air de quelqu'un qui voit ses pires craintes se réaliser.

\- …et ce que tu sais, poursuit Yongguk avec cette même voix froide… Je vais le lui faire payer cher.

\- Je viens aussi, dit Daehyun.

Si Yongguk veut se rendre auprès de ceux, ou plutôt de celle qui est responsable de ça, il veut être là. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est pas la soif de vengeance qui motive Daehyun. Il n'a plus soif de rien. Il est presque totalement vide. Il n'y a plus qu'une chose en lui, une seule réalité qui le dévore, une réalité que Yongguk ignore : celui qui donne la mort meurt aussi.

Dans son cœur à lui, il y aurait toujours une étreinte mortelle.


	30. Ravager - 1sur6 - Un corps propre

Zelo porte ses mains à son front. Il n'a jamais eu de migraine comparable à celle-ci. Sa tête lui donne l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement. Il se trouve étendu sur un lit. Il se force à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière réactive la douleur mais il l'ignore. L'urgence de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve lui revient soudainement en mémoire. Il doit rapidement savoir où il se trouve. Qui sait quel nouveau danger pourrait lui tomber dessus ? Il se force à se redresser sur ses coudes. Le matelas s'affaisse sous son poids. Sur son flanc droit un corps allongé et endormi dégage une chaleur réconfortante. Il reconnait Daehyun, tout proche et toujours inconscient.

L'espace qui les entoure leur est inconnu. C'est encore une chambre de love-hôtel. Elle est pourtant bien différente de la précédente. Les lieux rappellent les labyrinthes de glaces des fêtes foraines. Le maknae peut voir son propre reflet se répéter à l'infini devant lui. Les miroirs positionnés en face les uns des autres se renvoient les images et l'illusion vertigineuse ne prend jamais fin. Mais Zelo n'a pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette illusion. Il peut faire le tour de la pièce en un rapide coup d'œil. Il comprend, que malgré toutes ses silhouettes fantômes, ils sont seuls dans cette chambre. Il n'y a personne d'autre sur le lit personne non plus sur la moquette grise de la pièce. La chambre fait seulement sept mètres sur sept. Les rares meubles : un bureau et une table basse ont la transparence du verre. Il y a une ouverture perdue au milieu des miroirs. Elle donne sur une entrée qui dessert deux portes : l'une pour la salle de bain et l'autre sert probablement de sortie, verrouillée sans doute.

Le garçon s'est assis. Il secoue son ami.

\- Daehyun !? Daehyun !?

Réveille-toi ! Au départ, Zelo est doux, puis, face à l'absence de réaction de son ami, ses secousses deviennent plus brutales. Daehyun reste inactif. Sa bouche reste entrouverte. Rapidement, Zelo panique :

\- Daehyun ! appelle-t-il plus fort.

Mais son hyung ne répond pas à son appel. Zelo se penche alors en avant. Il approche son oreille de la poitrine de Daehyun. Il la pose sur la cage thoracique et attend la plus longue seconde de sa vie.

Boum, Boum.

Le cœur bat contre son oreille. Pendant un instant, Zelo doute de ses sens. Il faut dire que son propre cœur a tendance à prendre toute la place, mais il ne fait aucun doute que c'est bien le cœur de Daehyun qu'il entend. Son pouls est bien plus lent que le sien. Zelo décolle son oreille et remarque également que la poitrine de Daehyun se soulève en doux mouvements respiratoires. Le garçon est juste endormi. Zelo soupire de soulagement. Il se découvre paranoïaque. La perte causée par la mort de Jongup l'a affaibli et Zelo à l'impression qu'une chape de plomb l'oppresse en permanence, l'alourdit, le rend inepte et piteux. La paranoïa n'est qu'un symptôme de plus sur une longue liste.

S'il ne peut pas réveiller Daehyun, que doit-il faire ? Où sont-ils exactement ? Où sont les autres ? Zelo se lève. Son mal de crâne a déjà pratiquement complètement disparu. Il regarde autour de lui, l'omniprésence de ses clones lui donne le tournis. Il lève les yeux et remarque qu'au plafond aussi un grand miroir reflète le sol.

Il fait le tour de son environnement. L'inspection est rapide. La salle de douche est, elle aussi, couverte de cet objet narcissique. Le maknae se dirige vers la porte de sortie qui se confond avec les murs dans ce labyrinthe de glaces. Il se rappelle les dernières paroles de Yongguk. Ils doivent tenter de fuir, par tous les moyens. Franchement, même si cette porte s'ouvre, est-ce qu'il pourrait fuir en laissant Daehyun derrière lui ? Et sans savoir où il se trouve ? Il ne se sent surtout pas le courage de fuir seul. La peur le paralyse. Pourtant, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, Zelo lève la main pour tenter de tourner la poignée. Mais, avant qu'il ne la touche, cette dernière se met à bouger. Zelo sursaute brutalement et recule de plusieurs pas.

La porte s'ouvre entièrement et une personne entre dans la chambre. Lorsque le garçon la reconnait, il se pétrifie. Cette personne réussit l'exploit de lui inspirer plus de crainte que Sunhee, à cause de ce regard si déstabilisant qui ne fixe que lui. Maintenant, il se retrouve parfaitement seul pour l'affronter. Zelo recule, encore, sans jamais présenter son dos.

\- Daehyun ? appelle-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

 _Réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas seul avec ce mec !_

Le « mec » vient justement de laisser claquer la porte derrière lui. Zelo sursaute, encore, c'est comme si un piège venait de se refermer sur lui. L'homme le regarde. Son expression est si froide, si insistante que Zelo préfère baisser les yeux plutôt que d'avoir à affronter ça.

\- Ta coupe de cheveux est bien, commente l'individu. C'est assez naturel. A part la couleur, en fait. Mais c'est mieux, les couleurs claires te vont bien.

Zelo ne répond rien. Qu'est-ce que ce type lui veut ? Et Daehyun qui refuse toujours de se réveiller ! Luca l'a remarqué, puis, s'est désintéressé de cet homme endormi. Il s'approche de Zelo, toujours plus.

Très vite le mur rend toute retraite impossible et l'homme s'approche encore. Il se paie le luxe de dominer Zelo par la taille, de peu, mais il est tout de même plus grand que lui. Lorsqu'il entre dans son espace intime, Zelo ne peut plus fuir et il songe que la lutte lui sera défavorable. Alors, il baisse les yeux et prie pour que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. L'homme est si proche que le garçon peut sentir son regard le lécher. Zelo craint le contact physique. Si cet homme le touche, il ripostera avec force et dégoût. Mais en attendant, le geôlier ne fait aucun geste vers lui, il se contente d'observer.

Lorsque les yeux de Zelo sont baissés, ils dessinent une virgule poétique ses joues, lisses, rosissent ; ses lèvres, fines, tremblent un peu, presqu'imperceptiblement, mais Luca est assez proche pour les voir frissonner.

Luca glisse sa main dans l'une de ses poches. Zelo n'ose même pas lever les yeux pour suivre les mouvements de l'homme qui le menace. Il prie toujours. Sans prévenir, Luca plaque sa main contre le torse du jeune homme. Zelo se crispe et pousse un cri bref et des deux mains agrippe le poignet de la main qui ose le toucher. Heureusement, l'homme ne fait pas d'autre geste. Il dit simplement :

\- Tiens !

Le garçon regarde en direction de sa propre poitrine et distingue un sachet dans la main qui le presse de prendre ce qu'elle lui tend. Zelo lâche le poignet pour attraper se présent et aussitôt, à son plus grand soulagement, Luca s'éloigne de lui. Il peut enfin respirer. Zelo regarde ce qu'on vient de lui donner. Il y a en réalité deux sachets. Il s'agit d'échantillons comme ceux que l'on laisse aux clients des hôtels. Ici, c'est du gel shampoing-douche. La surprise est de taille. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? La réponse vient de Luca :

\- Lave-toi !

C'est très clairement un ordre qui lui est donné. Un ordre qui plonge Zelo dans la plus grande perplexité.

\- Maintenant ? demande Zelo incrédule.

\- Oui, maintenant. Je vais sortir un moment et quand je reviendrai tu seras propre.

\- Je …

Zelo veut décliner, mais il ne trouve aucun argument pour justifier son refus. Il flaire le piège. Son instinct lui dit de ne rien faire de ce que veut cet homme. Il lui dit de se battre de toutes ses forces contre lui.

\- Je suis déjà propre, articule-t-il.

\- Douche-toi en utilisant les sachets que je viens de te donner, explique Luca comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Lave-toi le corps et les cheveux.

Cette fois, Zelo ne réplique pas mais il ne fait aucun signe d'accord non plus. Luca sait que qui ne dit mot consent, mais il veut être certain que le sublime garçon qui se tient devant lui ne lui fera pas perdre son temps. Il lui sert alors un argument massue :

\- Si tu ne te laves pas je te laverais moi-même. Tu veux que ça se passe comme ça ?

Le sang ne fait qu'un tour dans les veines du garçon. Il en perd ses couleurs. Il fait non de la tête. Il ne regarde pas le visage de Luca. Heureusement, car, ainsi, il ne peut pas voir le sourire victorieux et plein d'anticipation de ce dernier lorsqu'il lui dit sur un ton indéfinissable :

\- A très bientôt alors.

Zelo entend les bruits de pas s'éloigner et il sursaute, encore, lorsque la porte claque au départ de Luca. La menace est partie mais Zelo frissonne toujours. Entre ses doigts les sachets lui rappellent ce qu'il doit accomplir. Ce n'est qu'une douche mais, moralement, c'est une épreuve.

Zelo se dirige encore une fois vers l'endormi. Est-ce bien normal qu'il dorme encore ? N'est-ce pas dangereux pour sa santé ? Le maknae secoue encore.

\- Réveille-toi ! Hyung !

Il a besoin de ses conseils. Qu'aurait dit Daehyun s'il avait assisté à la scène ? Et Yongguk ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? Il a terriblement besoin de conseil. Il n'en peut plus d'être seul pour affronter ce monstre qui lui veut... Qui lui veut quoi exactement ? C'est une question qui, à peine formulée dans l'esprit de Zelo, est repoussée aussitôt.

 _Affronte le présent le plus immédiat, ne repense pas à ce que tu as déjà perdu et à ce que tu risques de perdre, n'anticipe pas. C'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça !_

L'espoir de voir émerger Daehyun dans ce présent immédiat meurt. Le brun est toujours ailleurs et Zelo va donc devoir faire ce choix seul. Il décide qu'il se douchera. Il refuse de vérifier si les menaces proférées seront tenues. L'idée que ce type pose un gant de toilette sur son corps nu lui donne purement et simplement envie de vomir.

Alors, il pénètre dans la salle de bain et referme derrière lui. Il constate qu'il n'y a pas de verrou. Quelqu'un l'a fait retirer. Ce détail le met très mal à l'aise. Si le tueur revient avant qu'il n'ait fini de se doucher, il pourrait rentrer. La force de se déshabiller lui manque.

 _N'anticipe pas, ça ne sert à rien._

Zelo a du mal à se mettre à nu. Pour ne rien arranger, il y a ces miroirs partout. Il baisse les yeux pour ne pas se voir. L'état dans lequel il s'aperçoit brièvement lui fait peur. La tristesse et la peur transforme son apparence. Il ne se reconnait plus lui-même dans le reflet qui lui fait face.

 _N'anticipe pas, Junhong._ Il sombre malgré lui dans ce futur proche qui lui fait perdre ses moyens. Il y a ce que le regard de cet homme laisse deviner… Quels projets nourrit-il pour lui ? Le concept de viol vient de traverser son esprit et un frisson parcourt son dos.

 _N'anticipe pas putain !_

Zelo se concentre sur sa toilette. Il retire son haut, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, comme il l'a fait des centaines de fois, rien que cette année. Il essaie de se persuader que cette fois n'est pas différentes des autres. Il a froid. Il se dit que plus vite il sera sous l'eau, plus vite l'eau viendra réchauffer son corps glacé et diminuer cette horrible sensation de nudité. Il entre donc sans attendre dans la cabine de douche en ignorant au mieux les miroirs de la pièce. Même une fois sous la douche, il doit continuer de fuir son propre reflet. Les panneaux sont parfaitement transparents, pas étonnant dans cette chambre aux milles miroirs, cet univers de perversion.

Zelo laisse l'eau ruisseler sur son corps. Il la laisse également effacer ses larmes. Il ne se tient pas debout. Il s'est accroupi. Il a réglé la température de l'eau pour qu'elle soit très chaude. Elle est presque bouillante. Il faut bien ça pour le réchauffer. La vapeur s'élève dans la minuscule pièce. Contre toute attente cette sensation lui fait du bien. Il voudrait rester là, à présent, ne pas être obligé de ressortir et d'affronter l'extérieur et son futur proche. Il sait pourtant qu'il ne doit pas trainer, l'homme pourrait revenir et cette seule pensée le presse à se rhabiller le plus vite possible.

Il saisit l'un des deux sachets. Zelo vide intégralement le contenu sur sa tignasse et s'applique à la faire mousser. Ensuite, il vide le deuxième sachet, sur son corps cette fois, ce corps complice.

Zelo apprécie son corps. Il l'aime, d'une façon saine. Il s'agit d'amour-propre et non de vanité. Il est simplement reconnaissant d'être nait et d'avoir grandi ainsi. Par exemple, il apprécie son visage. Il sait qu'il est plutôt beau et il sait qu'il peut jouer avec cet avantage. Mais ce n'est pas que l'apparence qui compte dans le rapport au corps. Si Zelo s'entend si bien avec le sien, c'est parce qu'il est également endurant, fiable, en bonne santé, et qu'il le laisse décider. Zelo maîtrise parfaitement son corps : il peut faire glisser ses pieds, saccader ses gestes, ordonner à ses jambes et à ses bras d'être en coordination. Invisibles, mais tout aussi fiables sa langue, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres articulent à vive allure tout ce qui traverse sa conscience. C'est facile, c'est inné. L'esprit dicte et le corps obéit. C'est ainsi qu'il peut danser, et faire du skate. En fait, en matière de sport physique, Zelo aurait pu faire tout ce que bon lui semble. C'est son domaine de prédilection, la matière où il surclasse les autres. Si certains ont l'intelligence logique et mathématique, lui, il a l'intelligence kinesthésique.

Oui, c'est un corps qui ne l'a jamais trahi que Zelo savonne vigoureusement. L'odeur d'amande douce embaume son environnement. Si l'odeur est agréable, subjectivement, elle lui parait plus amère que douce. Il ne bâcle pas le travail, même s'il fait vite. Il frotte ses parties intimes, fait glisser sa main entre ses fesses, ses doigts frôlent son anus. Les frissonnements reprennent malgré la chaleur. _N'anticipe pas !_

Zelo rallume le jet d'eau. Il rince le savon à défaut de rincer la peur qui ne fait que s'amplifier. Il sort ensuite de la douche et saisit une serviette. Les miroirs sont couverts de buée. C'est mieux ainsi. Il se sèche vigoureusement presqu'avec rage. Il ne tremble plus. Il est soulagé au moment de dissimuler à nouveau son corps sous ses vêtements.

Quand il ressort à l'air libre, l'air sec et froid l'agresse. Il a l'impression d'émerger d'une bulle de chaleur réconfortante. Il ne voulait pas de cette douche, et voilà qu'il ne veut plus la quitter. Il a gardé la serviette autour de son cou et continu de sécher sa tignasse volumineuse de cheveux décolorés, paraissant noirs comme à l'origine lorsqu'ils sont trempés.

Un grognement l'alerte.

Fébrilement, le maknae se jette sur le lit au chevet de Daehyun. Son ami tient sa tête à deux mains et semble sérieusement souffrir, pourtant Zelo se réjouit. Daehyun se réveille enfin.


	31. R - 2sur6 - ne les laisse pas m'emmener

Fébrilement, le maknae se jette sur le lit au chevet de Daehyun. Son ami tient sa tête à deux mains et semble sérieusement souffrir, pourtant Zelo se réjouit. Daehyun se réveille enfin.

\- Ça m'a fait la même chose, dit-il à son hyung au sujet de la migraine. Tu vas voir, ça va passer. Dans cinq minutes, tu ne sentiras plus rien.

Daehyun grogne. Impossible d'ouvrir les yeux ! Sa tête envoie des décharges électriques en rafale. Son encéphale enfle et fait pression de plus en plus fort sur sa boite crânienne. Il tente d'ouvrir les paupières, encore, mais à chaque nouvelle tentative une décharge de douleur le force à les refermer. Quant à la voix de Zelo, elle lui parvient entrecoupée de sifflements aigus.

Zelo ne se rend pas compte que la migraine de Daehyun est plus intense que celle qu'il a connue. En effet, le chanteur a une sensibilité toute personnelle et extrême au gaz qu'a employé Sunhee. C'est pourquoi il a dormi si longtemps. C'est pour ça aussi que sa tête implose sans lui laisser de répits pendant d'interminables secondes.

Il perçoit qu'il doit se redresser. Malgré la douleur, il met toutes ses forces dans cette bataille et Zelo l'aide. Il est sur les fesses, appuyé sur son bras gauche alors que sa main droite masse son cuir chevelu.

Daehyun entrouvre les yeux. Un voile de lumière aveuglant recouvre son champ de vision. Dans ce halo, il perçoit juste une silhouette à ses côtés. Il sait que c'est Zelo, il a reconnu sa voix. Sa présence aussi bien que ses paroles, dont il comprend plus le ton que les mots, le rassurent.

\- Tu réagissais pas, dit la voix du garçon. Tu m'as tellement inquiété !

\- Je dors depuis combien de temps ? s'alarme aussitôt le migraineux.

\- Ça fait au moins une demi-heure que je suis réveillé, explique Zelo.

Au tour de Daehyun de s'inquiéter. Les décharges deviennent de moins en moins fréquentes et de moins en moins intenses. Il parvient enfin à distinguer vaguement son environnement. Il lui est inconnu.

\- On est où ?

\- Je sais pas. Encore dans une chambre mais c'est plus la même. On nous a déplacés.

Daehyun commence à apprécier les volumes, assez important de la pièce. Il a même l'impression d'un espace immense. Zelo semble bien être la seule personne à proximité. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis réveillé, il n'y avait que toi et moi. Je sais pas où ils sont.

La voix de Zelo est désespérée. Daehyun pense immédiatement à Youngjae. Il lutte pour ne pas céder à la panique. Il n'y a pas de raison d'imaginer le pire. La situation le révolte. Sunhee a mille fois raison de les isoler. Ils sont beaucoup moins forts séparés. De plus, ne sachant pas où trouver les autres, il leur est tout simplement impossible de s'organiser pour lutter ou pour fuir.

Les ravisseurs ne sont pas avec eux dans la chambre. Ils sont donc probablement avec les autres… Est-ce que Sunhee les a séparés pour « détruire » Yongguk une bonne fois pour toute ? Daehyun imagine mal qu'elle le perde de vue. Elle est sûrement avec lui en ce moment-même.

Et Youngjae ? Est-ce qu'il est avec Yongguk, témoin, ou pion, des jeux malsains de Sunhee ? Est-ce qu'il est avec Himchan ? Seul ? Se peut-il que les ravisseurs restants se soient débarrassés d'une partie d'entre eux ?

\- Daehyun est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Zelo le force à atterrir. Sa tête lui fait toujours un mal de chien mais cela n'obscurcit plus ses sens. Il remarque une silhouette sur sa droite. Etrange ! Car son instinct ne ressent aucune présence. Il frotte ses yeux et se force à mieux regarder. La silhouette lui est très familière, il s'agit de lui-même. Il fait face à son propre reflet dans une glace. Son reflet et celui de son jeune ami. La chambre n'est en fait pas si grande. Ils sont cernés par des miroirs. Ils agrandissent la pièce à l'infini ce qui a donné à Daehyun cette fausse impression d'espace.

\- Oui, ça va ! A part ce mal de crâne… Et toi ?

La question est rhétorique, mais le silence de Zelo alerte Daehyun. Il prend enfin le temps de regarder le garçon et remarque la chevelure humide et la serviette autour de son cou. L'odeur de propre lui saute aux narines.

\- Je rêve, s'exclame Daehyun, tu te fâches parce que j'ai eu faim et toi tu prends une douche ?

Zelo baisse aussitôt les yeux et fond en larmes.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Non, attend ! Je… ne pleure pas ! C'est pas grave. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je…

Puis Daehyun s'interrompt, il vient de comprendre que les larmes ne sont pas causées par ses paroles mais par autre chose.

\- Hé, Zelo ? demande Daehyun en se montrant compatissant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis !

Zelo veut tout expliquer à Daehyun : lui dire à quel point il ne va pas bien. C'est dur de s'exprimer quand on est bouleversé et qu'il faut faire vite et limpide.

\- J'ai peur, parvient-il simplement à dire.

Daehyun comprend, ou du moins croit comprendre, lui aussi est mort de trouille.

\- On doit être à notre recherche depuis un moment déjà. Il faut y croire et tenir bon jusque-là. On va s'en sortir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr.

\- Dis pas ça !

\- L'homme qui a tué A. , explique Zelo syllabe après syllabe, il est venu pendant que tu dormais. C'est lui qui a exigé que je me douche.

Daehyun fronce les sourcils. Il se remémore l'allure inquiétante cet individu, le couteau et le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Il est incapable de se souvenir de son visage. Il n'a pas eu le temps de l'observer. Mais ce qui questionne vraiment Daehyun : c'est cette histoire de douche.

\- Quoi ?

Il avait peut-être mal entendu ou mal compris. Son cadet a l'air bouleversé et Daehyun ne comprend toujours pas ce qui le met dans cet état. Il ressent juste le sale pressentiment que quelque-chose est en train de leur tomber dessus et que ça risque de faire très mal.

\- C'est lui qui me fait peur, articule Zelo en essuyant ses larmes. Il a dit qu'il allait revenir.

L'information percute Daehyun mais a du mal à faire sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

La question de Zelo, Daehyun n'aura pas le temps d'y trouver une réponse. Des pas tambourinent dans le couloir et forcent les deux amis à se mettre debout et à faire face à la possible source du danger. Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure ne tarde pas à se faire entendre. Zelo s'est rapproché de Daehyun, parfaitement réveillé à présent. L'adrénaline, ça vous remet rapidement d'aplomb.

La première silhouette à les rejoindre n'est pas celle annoncée par Zelo. Toujours moulée dans ses vêtements noirs et près du corps, Sunhee s'arrête à deux mètres d'eux. Elle leur coupe toute retraite. Elle tient une arme, trop grossière pour être une arme à feu. Daehyun songe à un flashball, à un taser peut-être ? Ces armes ont l'avantage d'être non létales, mais Sunhee pourra les utiliser sans scrupule et elle n'est pas du genre à s'en priver.

\- Salut ! dit-elle. Vous avez fait de beaux rêves ?

A sa suite, Daehyun reconnait l'assassin qui a tué A. . Ses mains sont propres à présent. Daehyun remarque sa taille imposante. Ses poings se serrent malgré cette réalité. Il n'a pas le choix. Ses yeux rageurs passent de Sunhee à Luca. Il ignore la question ironique de la démente et pose ses propres questions :

\- Où sont les autres ?

La question a le don d'amuser Sunhee dont le visage rayonne.

\- Tu aimerais bien savoir.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre.

Daehyun veut se jeter sur elle et la griffer, ou bien la mordre. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche après tout ? Il n'est plus attaché !

\- Et puis… on n'est pas là pour toi.

L'œil de biche jette un coup au-dessus de son épaule, là où s'est réfugié Zelo. Le grand garçon ne peut guère se dissimuler derrière son ainé plus petit. Maintenant, les deux paires d'yeux des nouveaux venus se posent sur lui. Daehyun remarque l'expression d'amusement de Sunhee et, fatalement, celle d'envie de Luca.

Effroyablement, Daehyun comprend tout, la peur et la honte de Zelo, son attitude, ses larmes et même la douche. Ça craint !

\- C'est l'adorable Zelo que mon ami veut. Il s'est lavé à ce que je vois. C'est bien ! Maintenant, il va nous suivre. Hein, mon grand, tu vas nous suivre ?

Le jeune garçon sent le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Il ne veut suivre Luca sous aucun prétexte. Aucun ! Daehyun tourne son visage vers son ami qui affiche toute sa détresse :

\- Ne les laisse pas m'emmener ! supplie-t-il.

Comme si Daehyun était capable de l'abandonner sans rien faire ! Bien sûr, qu'il ne va pas les laisser l'emmener :

\- Non, dit fermement Daehyun en se tournant vers ses ennemis.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais.

\- Non, il ne vous suivra nulle part.

\- Bien sûr que si, intervient Luca. C'est brave de vouloir t'interposer, mais Zelo est à moi et je te conseille vivement de t'éloigner.

\- Non.

\- Tu es en train de nous donner un prétexte pour nous en prendre à toi… , explique Sunhee en caressant son arme. Si c'est ton choix... Mais c'est vrai que tu prends des risques inutiles.

\- Ça m'est égal, foutez-lui la paix !

Sunhee le dévisage et savoure. Elle le trouve de plus en plus intéressant dans sa noblesse. Elle y reconnait un peu celle de son cher Yongguk. Faire souffrir Daehyun va se révéler très distrayant, sans le moindre doute.

\- Tu es vraiment beau garçon quand tu te mets en colère Daehyun. Vraiment beau.

Mais si Sunhee s'amuse, le grand Luca s'impatiente. Zelo est prêt, et si proche, et si accessible. C'est de la folie furieuse qui monte dans son corps et il ne se contient plus que par miracle.

\- Sunhee, la presse-t-il.

\- Okey, vas-y.

Luca s'avance vers le couple.

\- Ecarte-toi, intime-t-il au plus vieux.

Cette fois la menace est trop proche, Daehyun hurle et se lance sur Luca. Il essaie de le frapper en plein ventre, porté par la rage que lui inspire cet homme. Zelo est forcé de le lâcher et assiste à la charge de son camarade.

Luca a anticipé cette attaque et s'écarte suffisamment pour que Daehyun le manque. Puis, il saisit son pull dans son dos et propulse violemment le noiraud à travers la pièce. Ce dernier se prend les tibias sur la table basse en verre qui se brise en milles éclats.

Daehyun s'étale au sol, bras en avant pour amortir la chute. Il se retourne aussitôt sur le dos avant de tenter de se relever en prenant appui sur ses coudes. Luca est déjà sur lui, bien debout. Sans pitié, l'homme lève la botte et l'abat ensuite sur le visage de son adversaire. Un craquement sinistre accompagne le choc qui désoriente Daehyun, l'assomme en partie. Par reflex, il porte ses mains à son visage. Ses doigts rencontrent son propre sang. Ses narines déversent des pluies diluviennes écarlates.

\- Daehyun !

Zelo hurle et se précipite en direction des lutteurs. Il est bien placé pour attaquer Luca par derrière. Il saute et passe son bras droit autour du cou de l'assassin. Il sert, l'attire en arrière. Il cherche à l'étrangler, à l'éloigner de Daehyun.

Il est forcé de lâcher prise lorsqu'une décharge électrique le traverse, depuis son flanc droit jusque dans chaque recoin de ses membres, jusque dans l'extrémité de ses doigts, de ses orteils, n'épargnant aucun organe. Le souffle de Zelo se coupe. Son visage grimace. Il hurle silencieusement et choit sur ses genoux. Aucune volonté ne pourrait lutter contre ce type d'attaque. Ce n'est pas la douleur qui paralyse Zelo, mais la paralysie qui cause la douleur. Il ne peut plus commander à ses muscles, ni même plus respirer.

Sunhee range son taser et attrape les bras de Zelo. Elle les ramène dans son dos, tant que celui-ci est en état de choc.

Daehyun vient d'entendre Zelo s'effondrer. Il doit se redresser, et vite. Ses mains sont toujours plaquées sur son visage. Il contracte ses abdominaux pour se redresser. Le pied de Luca s'abat de nouveau sur lui, en pleine poitrine cette fois. Ça le ramène de force contre le sol, parmi les éclats de verre. Daehyun lâche son visage pour saisir la cheville de son agresseur qui presse contre sa cage thoracique. Il grogne. Luca le maintient à présent sans difficulté. Il se retourne vers Zelo pour voir si Sunhee s'en sort. Elle est parvenue à menotter le garçon, mais même ainsi, Luca sait que Zelo sera difficile à trainer, en tout cas pour Sunhee. En termes de force physique pure, Zelo serait plus fort qu'elle.

\- On échange, demande Luca.

Le pied quitte la poitrine de Daehyun qui pousse un hurlement rageur. A l'instant où la pression disparait, il cherche à se redresser. Le coup suivant, assené par Sunhee, dans son ventre, l'en empêche.

\- Daehyun !

Luca saisit Zelo. Il le redresse sur ses jambes et l'entraine vers la sortie. Le grand garçon retrouve petit à petit le contrôle de ses muscles, mais la poigne de Luca est sûre. Il se débat mais ne parvient pas à s'en extraire. Il lutte pour rester sur place. Là encore, il se sent entrainé lentement mais sûrement vers l'extérieur.

\- Non ! Non ! Daehyun !

Il le cherche du regard et trouve son ami au sol au centre de la chambre, le visage ensanglanté, qui se tord de douleur à cause du dernier coup en traitre. Pourtant, Daehyun lève bien les yeux vers lui. Il voit qu'on l'emporte.

\- Zelo !

Sa voix nasillarde ne porte pas vraiment. Il cherche de nouveau à se relever. Le pied de Sunhee le percute au niveau de la joue. La porte de la chambre claque et coupe le dernier lien visuel entre les deux amis.

\- Zelo !

\- Il est parti, je crois.

Les yeux de Daehyun s'ouvrent pour incendier Sunhee. A son tour, elle l'empêche de se redresser en écrasant sa poitrine de tout son poids. La mince femme n'est pas si légère que ça.

\- Salope, lâche-moi !

\- Ça y est ! Il est rechargé.

\- Quoi ?

Une décharge électrique, bien réelle cette fois, parcourt Daehyun de haut en bas. Ses mains perdent aussitôt la force de retenir la cheville de Sunhee. Cette dernière, range son taser, dans trente secondes, il sera de nouveau opérationnel mais, de toute façon, d'ici là, elle sera déjà sortie.

Elle sort un nouvel objet qu'elle gardait précieusement dans son sac-à-dos. Elle se dépêche, avant que Daehyun n'ait le temps de retrouver l'usage de ses membres.

\- C'est un polaroïd, explique-t-elle. C'est génial ce truc.

Elle cadre le visage de Daehyun et immortalise ses plaies.

\- On t'a bien amoché, commente-t-elle.

Les insultes qui traversent l'esprit de Daehyun ne peuvent franchir sa bouche, tout aussi paralysée que le reste.

\- A tout de suite, dit Sunhee en envoyant un baiser imaginaire au blessé.

Et elle sort à son tour.

Dès qu'il le peut, Daehyun se relève, court et percute de plein fouet la porte-miroir par laquelle Zelo vient de disparaître. Son propre sang peint la surface lisse.

Luca vient d'emmener Zelo. Il l'a laissé faire.

Daehyun frappe de l'épaule contre la porte de la chambre, comme pour la défoncer. Il essaie de nombreuses fois. Il ne parvient même pas à briser le miroir de la porte, alors la porte elle-même !

Daehyun pousse alors un cri de désespoir contre lui-même. Pourquoi est-il si faible ? Son reflet, diminué par la blessure qu'il porte au nez, le nargue. Il se rend à l'évidence, il vient d'échouer et ne peut plus venir en aide à Zelo. C'est trop tard.

Il est seul. Il s'éloigne de la porte et se dirige machinalement vers la salle de bain. Il se dirige vers le lavabo. Il se soutient ensuite à l'évier. Malgré son nez bouché, Daehyun sans l'odeur de savon qui se mêle à celle de son sang. Les glaces sont encore embuées par la douche que vient de prendre Zelo. Il peut tout de même voir son visage meurtri par les coups. Le sang le recouvre en partie, du bas de son nez jusqu'à son menton, étalé par la lutte. Il ne l'a pas senti sur le coup, mais à présent la douleur se réveille. Il a mal à la tête, au ventre, aux côtes, au tibia et surtout au nez. Il tapote l'arrête de ce dernier. Il sent que l'angle est étrange. Il essaie d'appuyer un peu et grimace. C'est franchement désagréable, mais moins que ses pensées qui impliquent Zelo.

Ses mains se resserrent sur la porcelaine de l'évier. Il ne peut rien pour Zelo, alors, autant nettoyer ce désastre. Daehyun tourne le robinet qui crache une eau claire est fraiche. Daehyun préfère cette température polaire pour calmer le feu intérieur qui le dévore. Il met ses mains en coupe, recueille le liquide et nettoie son visage. Il passe son visage sous l'eau, encore et encore. La porcelaine de l'évier rougit. Daehyun observe son visage réapparaître derrière la couche d'hémoglobine, un hématome le défigure, sur le nez et les joues, jusque sous les yeux. Les poches de ses cernes ressortent davantage. Cela lui est parfaitement égal bien sûr, mais se laver à l'eau claire éclaircie ses idées et occupe ses mains. Où sont les autres ? Combien de temps allait-il devoir rester seul ? Il veut revoir Youngjae. Et Zelo ! Zelo ne quitte plus ses pensées. Il peut même imaginer entendre ses cris.

Daehyun redresse la tête avec horreur. Il fait face à son reflet, ses yeux sont écarquillés d'effroi.

Non, il n'imagine pas les cris de Zelo ! Il les entend, distinctement !

Daehyun sort de la salle de douche précipitamment. Les cris sont si proches qu'il croit que Zelo est de retour dans la chambre. En réalité, ils viennent de la pièce d'à côté. Daehyun s'approche du fond de la chambre. Il pose ses deux mains sur le miroir du fond. Il ne voit que lui-même mais il sait que derrière cette vitre son dongsaeng appelle à l'aide. Juste derrière ce mur ! Si proche et si loin à la fois. Chacun de ses appels au secours secouent le jeune homme. Il doit trouver une solution pour aider Zelo, sinon il va devenir fou.

Mais Daehyun a bien du mal à réfléchir. Surtout quand les appels au secours cèdent la place à de réels cris de souffrances, de longs et perçants cris de douleurs. Cette fois, impossible de garder son sang-froid ! Daehyun hurle à son tour :

\- Arrêtez ! Laissez-le ! Zelo !

Mais les cris se poursuivent. A la douleur physique de Zelo répond la douleur morale de Daehyun qui ne retient plus ses larmes de rage :

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !

On ne l'écoute pas, on ne l'entend peut-être même pas. Et les minutes s'étirent… Rarement, brièvement, les cris s'arrêtent Daehyun respire, prie pour qu'on laisse enfin Zelo tranquille, tout en tremblant devant ce silence puis ça recommence forçant Daehyun à frapper sur la vitre de ses poings rageurs.

N'y tenant plus, Daehyun explose. Il balance son poing de toutes ses forces contre le mur qui le sépare de son ami. Le miroir se craquèle, mais il ne rompt pas. Daehyun frappe encore et les fissures coupent la peau de ses phalanges. Ça lui est égal, il frappe encore et son propre sang vient s'immiscer dans les fissures.

\- Arrêtez !

Le silence encore. Daehyun sert les dents et patiente. Il tremble comme une feuille morte. Le silence dure plus longtemps cette fois. Peut-être qu'ils ont terminés ? Qu'ils ont suffisamment fait souffrir Zelo ?

Malheureusement, personne n'entend les prières de Daehyun. Si le silence est aussi long, c'est seulement pour mieux recommencer. En pire. Le cri qui brise le silence est plus aigu que les précédents, plus inhumain.

\- Noon ! NON ! supplie la voix de Zelo derrière le monstre de glace.

Daehyun se fige. Maintenant, les cris de Zelo sont saccadés, secoués un rythme par à-coup. Daehyun n'a pas besoin d'un dessin pour imaginer la scène immonde qui se joue derrière les miroirs comme s'ils n'étaient en fait que des vitres sans teint.

La bile remonte dans son œsophage. Cette fois, c'en est trop, c'est insoutenable. Alors Daehyun choisit de fermer les yeux, ou plutôt les oreilles. Il s'éloigne du mur qui le sépare de l'horreur et recule maladroitement vers le lit. Il s'assoit dans le coin le plus exigu de la pièce, entre un coin de mur et le sommier. Il se fait tout petit, enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et bouche ses oreilles du mieux qu'il peut pour ne plus entendre les plaintes de son ami.

Il aurait tant aimé le protéger.


	32. Ravager -3sur6- éclats glaciales de Lune

Entre toutes, la chambre la plus splendide et remarquable, au sein de ce love-hôtel, est sans doute celle-ci. Sa splendeur ne vient pas de sa taille : elle mesure seulement cinq mètres de long sur trois de large. Pourtant, malgré les chiffres, elle ouvre l'horizon. Les quatre murs sont peints : sur un fond bleu nocturne s'illuminent les constellations, les nébuleuses et les galaxies. Les dessins seraient plats s'ils n'étaient pas mis en relief par la lumière noire cette lumière unique en son genre, libérée par des néons bleus. Elle parvient à éclairer sans faire disparaître l'ambiance que seule l'obscurité nocturne sait créer. Elle donne l'illusion de voir dans le noir. Les couleurs sont perdues, les blancs deviennent ultra-violet, les noirs se transforment en néants.

L'organe central de toute chambre est disposé au centre de la pièce. Il est couvert d'un drap noir qui se veloute de reflets bleus. Les barreaux d'acier de la tête de lit rappellent ceux des prisons.

Dans cet écrin sombre, les surfaces claires deviennent des phares phosphorescents. La peau de Zelo fait du charme à cette lumière noire et rayonne comme un ectoplasme. Le jeune adulte vient de franchir la porte de la chambre noire, entrainé de force par son ravisseur, dont c'est le t-shirt gris qui semble à présent émettre sa propre énergie.

Le lit est le seul élément qui retient l'attention de Zelo. Il ne prête aucune attention à l'étrangeté de cet espace, à l'impression de vide, ou de beauté qu'il inspire aux clients. C'est la présence d'un lit, à barreaux de surcroit, et elle seule qui compte.

Le ravisseur le maintient fermement par les bras, si fermement qu'il ne fait aucun doute que des hématomes se forment déjà. Les mains de cet homme sont des étaux qui le retiennent et l'entraînent toujours plus avant. La proie secoue ses épaules et ses jambes. Elle cherche à cramponner ses pieds dans le sol, à se planter pour ne plus bouger.

Gagner du temps ! Zelo refuse le sort qu'on lui réserve, quel qu'en soit finalement la nature !

Des appels à l'aide sont lancés. Y aura-t-il quelqu'un pour les entendre ? Pour lui venir en aide ? Est-ce que vraiment, dans tout le bâtiment, il n'y avait personne d'autre que ces salauds ? Personne d'autre que Sunhee et son toutou qu'on appelle C. ? Personne d'autre que cet homme, dont Zelo ignore le nom mais dont il connaît bien la poigne ? Où sont passé les personnes qui veillent sur lui ? Toutes ses personnes qui veillaient sur lui ? Où sont ses ainés au moment où il en a le plus besoin ? Pourquoi est-il seul ?

Le grand garçon chancèle et manque de tomber quand on le pousse à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il se retourne. Il fléchit les genoux, se penche un peu en avant et sans hésiter charge. Il ne vise pas son adversaire mais l'espace entre ce dernier et le mur. Il tente de s'enfuir dans une ultime charge désespérée. Peine perdue… l'agresseur le saisit par son t-shirt. Il lui agrippe ensuite le col et l'entraine en le soulevant à moitié.

\- Lâchez-moi, crache Zelo.

Le vœu est exaucé. On le balance plus qu'on ne le lâche. Zelo rebondit à peine sur le lit et se retrouve sur le dos. Son corps s'enfonce sous son propre poids dans ce matelas trop mou. Aussitôt, il tente de rouler sur lui-même. Il ne peut pas s'aider de ses bras pour mettre rapidement pieds à terre. Ses mains sont toujours entravées, dans son dos, par la paire de menottes que lui avait mises Sunhee peu de temps auparavant.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de rouler sur lui-même. L'homme s'est couché sur lui.

La peur ! La peur le prend aux tripes lorsqu'il sent le piège se refermer sur lui.

Des bras musclés l'encadrent. Ses membres inférieurs sont aussi immobilisés par les jambes de l'agresseur. La proximité entre lui et le ravisseur est devenue pressante : leurs bassins se touchent, son visage fait face au sien. Les yeux de Zelo ont le malheur de croiser ceux de l'autre : enflammés, perforants. Il se détourne aussitôt, mais c'est trop tard : l'homme a pu lire la peur du garçon et il bouge lentement le bassin pour répondre à cette angoisse qui l'excite.

Zelo n'a pas su cacher sa peur. Il n'a pas su et il ne sait toujours pas. Son visage clair, aux allures de lune sous cette lumière noire, est un livre ouvert. Le garçon est plus habitué à transmettre ses émotions plutôt qu'à les dissimuler.

Son agresseur doit avoir la trentaine. Zelo le perçoit déjà comme un vieux. Et ce vieux, en retour, perçoit Zelo comme un gamin. Il porte une barbe de quelques jours à son menton carré et fendu. Ses sourcils lui donnent un aspect sévère. Le corps qui entrave Zelo est athlétique. Le garçon ne détaille pas davantage les caractéristiques physiques de son agresseur. Peu lui importe qu'il soit jeune ou vieux, beau ou laid, qu'il sente bon ou qu'il sente mauvais, ce qui compte c'est la noirceur de son regard plein de mauvaises intentions, de projets affreux. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il est plus fort que lui.

Alors que Zelo voit Luca comme le monstre qu'il est et détourne les yeux, Luca voit Zelo comme une merveille et s'en délecte. Son visage est objectivement beau, mais c'est plus que cela : il est émouvant. Les goûts de Luca lui sont propres et un très beau visage peut parfaitement le laisser indifférent si ce dernier ne l'inspire pas. Il doit pouvoir y projeter facilement ses envies. Et Zelo…

Le garçon l'inspire. Il l'a toujours inspiré. Le jeune adulte est moins ingénu et androgyne qu'à l'adolescence. Il s'est en effet élargi, il a poussé. L'innocent qu'il emprisonne sous lui, n'est ni tout à fait le même, ni tout à fait différent non plus : c'est toujours Zelo.

Luca se demande si le garçon est encore puceau. Son intuition lui indique le contraire. Une fille l'a sûrement rendu heureux. Le tableau s'imagine facilement : dans une atmosphère feutrée, Luca envisage un corps entièrement nu, avec des perles de sueur sur le front, les yeux dans le vague, ou bien fermés, maladroit quand il s'immisce en elle. Elle… consentante, humide comme jamais. Elle est dessous, et lui dessus, évidemment. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes au moment sacré. Un moment sans grande beauté, un beau gâchis, qui a entamé la pureté du jeune homme.

L'innocent n'est donc plus aussi pur que Luca l'aurait souhaité : dépucelé. Mais tant pis ! Ce qui importe, c'est qu'il soit toujours vierge. Il avait peut-être offert son pucelage à cette fille, mais lui, il aurait droit à sa virginité.

Jusque-là le concept de Moby Dick, de la proie ultime, était étranger à Luca. Finalement… ? Il se pourrait bien que Zelo soit cette proie ultime, au-dessus de toutes les autres. Le garçon l'a toujours inspiré. Il l'inspirera toujours tout qu'il vivra. Il a pris quelques années mais il reste une source d'inspiration. Ses traits sont faits pour se tordre de douleur. Il portera la souffrance d'une façon sublime. Pour l'instant, il exprime un autre sentiment que Luca apprécie : la peur. Cette terreur est sensible. Il suffit à Luca de bouger un peu les hanches et le jeune homme se tortille pour tenter de s'extraire. Plus il se débat, plus cela rend son désir incontrôlable. La proie détourne toujours les yeux. Les yeux de Zelo obsèdent Luca. Et cette obsession monte comme la pression à l'intérieur d'un autocuiseur. Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Luca sait qu'il ne pourra plus se contrôler. Le démon prend possession de lui. Le garçon s'est lavé et sent l'odeur qu'il doit sentir pour que cet instant soit vraiment magique.

Il est à sa merci. Il sera sien.

Le souffle de l'agresseur est court et chaud sur les joues de Zelo. Il voudrait le tenir à distance. Mais il ne peut pas dégager ses bras, liés et coincés sous son dos.

Quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Zelo fait jouer la souplesse de son cou pour apercevoir qui vient éventuellement à son secours. Il reconnait les pieds de Sunhee dans la pénombre.

\- Sort ! ordonne Luca.

L'homme aboie son ordre. Sunhee vient de l'interrompre en pleine montée de désir. C'est dangereux de faire de telles choses ! Il ne se contrôle plus !

\- Non ! crie l'entravé. Restez ! Ne partez pas ! Ne me laissez pas avec lui !

\- Je serais discrète, répond Sunhee à son complice.

\- Sort immédiatement et referme cette foutue porte derrière toi, c'est clair !

Luca a bien des vices, mais il n'apprécie pas d'avoir des spectateurs. Hors de question pour lui d'accepter que Sunhee regarde. Mais Sunhee aussi a ses propres vices. Et celui du voyeurisme est assez haut dans sa liste. Les supplications de Zelo n'arrangent pas les choses, elles augmentent son attirance. Son goût pour la souffrance d'autrui est comblé par ses supplications. Le visage du jeune adulte rayonne sous la lumière noire. Sa face de chaton exprime une grande détresse :

\- Je vous en prie ! J'ai un peu d'argent. Je vous donnerai tout ce que j'ai. Tout ce que vous voudrez ! Tout ! Ne partez pas. Mes parents vous donneront de l'argent…

Déchirant ! Impossible de résister. Et puis, elle a toujours son polaroid. Les photos de la scène auraient un succès fou auprès des hyungs. Surtout auprès de Yongguk. Il tient tant à Zelo. La tentation est trop forte, alors, même si elle sait qu'elle prend un risque, la vicieuse insiste en minaudant :

\- Oh ! pitié Luca. Je veux être témoin de cette tuerie. Elle m'obsède beaucoup aussi, tu sais ? Laisse-moi ma petite part. Je ne fais que regarder. Je serai si discrète que tu ne sentiras pas ma présence.

Zelo s'effondre intérieurement. Il vient d'apprendre le nom de l'homme qui va le tuer. Car il s'agit bien de ça… ? Sunhee vient d'employer le mot « tuerie ». Et elle ne lui sera d'aucune aide.

\- Non, hurle Zelo.

La porte est encore ouverte. Il doit appeler au secours. Il ne veut pas crever.

\- A l'aide… !

La voix du garçon porte loin.

\- Sort ! Ou je te tue sur le champ, ordonne Luca à l'adresse de Sunhee.

Sunhee arrête de jouer avec le feu. Elle n'a pas le choix : elle doit sortir. Son complice est un assassin redoutable. C'est aussi un fauve à l'appétit dévorant, qui n'a pas mangé depuis trop longtemps. Mieux vaut garder ses distances pendant qu'il prend son repas. Sunhee est plutôt un vautour. Et comme tous les charognards, elle connaît la vertu de la patience. Elle attendra son heure. Elle viendra prendre son content après le massacre, sur la carcasse.

La porte se referme sur Zelo et Luca. Le garçon crie encore. Sa peur porte ses cris.

Luca se nourrit de cette peur. Elle lui donne de la force. Il se sent invincible, puissant. Il laisse son poids retomber sur le prisonnier.

\- Relâchez-moi. Pourquoi ? Je ne vous ai rien fait.

Les yeux brillants de Zelo lui jettent un charme qui le consume. Luca se redresse et retourne son prisonnier. Là encore Zelo lutte physiquement, en vain. Il se retrouve sur le ventre. Ses cris de protestation n'y changent rien : son visage se retrouve contre les draps. La matière n'est autre que du velours. En toute autre occasion, Zelo aurait savouré ce contact doux contre sa joue. Là, il se contente de détester le poids qui revient aussitôt s'écraser sur lui, pour l'immobiliser. Car Zelo force sur les cuisses et les abdos pour se redresser, lui-aussi, dans une position qui se rapprocherait du quatre-patte. Luca salue intérieurement cette force d'opposition. C'est rare qu'on lui demande d'utiliser ainsi tous ses talents de lutteur. Le garçon a de la force, et de la voix. Mais il devrait économiser ses cordes vocales. Il n'a pas fini de hurler.

Les mains de l'agresseur s'activent pour détacher l'un des poignets de sa victime. Aussitôt que le fer glisse, Zelo tente de dégager son bras. Il parvient à ses fins. Il pousse sur ce dernier, contre le matelas, pour se redresser. Mais la main sans pitié de son agresseur se referme sur son avant-bras trop rapidement. La poigne de son adversaire oblige les deux bras de Zelo à s'allonger au-dessus de sa tête, vers l'avant. L'homme s'est assis sur son dos, impossible de se redresser.

\- A l'aide, tousse-t-il. Je ne veux pas … Daehyun !... Him..

L'homme fait passer les menottes derrière l'un des barreaux du lit. Le poignet gauche de Zelo est toujours rattaché à elles. La main droite elle est libre, mais plus pour longtemps.

\- …Himchan… ! Yongguk ! Vous m'entendez ! … A l'aide … Je ne veux pas !...

Les liens froids se referment sur le poignet droit pour finir de l'immobiliser.

Luca lâche les bras de Zelo. La victime pourra tirer sur ses liens à s'en esquinter les chairs, les entraves ne céderont pas. Il sera étendu, lié, soumis. Les premières larmes de peur s'écrasent contre les draps de velours.

Luca recule et se met à présent à cheval sur le bassin de Zelo. Il peut voir le dos du garçon hoqueter sous son t-shirt manche courtes et rayé, transformé par la lumière obscure de la chambre noire. Il observe aussi ses bras nus, dont la peau blanche reflète les rayons lunaires, et sa nuque, bien dégagée ce cou long est fin. Au-dessus du crâne, les cheveux mi-longs retombent sur les draps. Ils semblent violets sur les pointes décolorées. Les racines des cheveux de Zelo ont gardé leur couleur d'origine. Les noirs sont profonds dans cette atmosphère. L'ensemble donne à la chevelure du garçon un aspect d'œuvre d'art moderne, de photographie retouchée au numérique.

Quand les yeux ne suffisent plus, Luca pose sa main sur la nuque et caresse le cou de son prisonnier qui tressaille douloureusement à ce contact, heureusement bref. L'homme se lève. Zelo n'est plus écrasé par son poids. Il respire. Il tire sur les menottes. La chaine tinte contre le barreau de la tête de lit. L'absence de Luca ne dure pas, il revient et reprend sa position sur le garçon.

\- Laissez-moi ! Enfoiré ! Laissez-moi partir !

Zelo tire sur ses cervicales. Il cherche à voir son agresseur, pris d'un besoin de le combattre, de l'insulter.

\- Enfoi…

Les mots de Zelo sont tués dans sa propre gorge à cause de l'éclair qui vient de frapper sa rétine. Ses yeux viennent en effet d'apercevoir l'éclat d'un couteau, celui que Luca tient en main. La lame de l'objet scintille sous la lumière noire. C'est donc pour cela que l'homme s'est levé et qu'il est revenu. Il est allé prendre son arme blanche. La même que celle qui a servi à décapiter A. . Elle a été lavée depuis.

C'est un couteau d'artiste, une pièce unique. Le manche en corne est sculpté. La lame à dents mesure quinze centimètres. L'extrémité est pointue. Une arme toute aussi belle qu'elle est terrible et cruelle.

Un frisson de glace parcourt le corps de Zelo tout entier. Impossible. C'est un cauchemar. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Ce type va le saigner. C'est certain ! Ce type veut le saigner !

Zelo cesse d'insulter son agresseur et préfère se battre contre ses liens. Il secoue les bras, fait jouer ses épaules. Les chaînes tintent en frappant les barreaux. Il essaie de se retourner sur le dos, en vain. On tire sur son t-shirt. Les dents du couteau de Luca ne tardent pas à s'attaquer à la fibre du tissu, au motif si commun de rayures blanches et bleues. La fibre se déchire accompagné de ce son caractéristique. Le garçon proteste. Puis, Luca met le couteau entre ses dents pour libérer ses deux mains, et il tire de chaque côté de l'encoche. Le t-shirt s'éventre en découvrant la carnation du dos du jeune homme. A la lumière noire, l'éclat de cette peau nacrée illumine par réflexion les traits de l'agresseur. Son expression est celle d'un homme concentré. Il écarte les lambeaux de tissus. Tout est dévoilé, du bas de la nuque à la chute de reins.

Sans le réconfort du tissu, Zelo frissonne de froid et de peur confondus. Il sent l'air glacial mordre sa peau. Puis c'est les doigts de l'homme qui le font frissonner. Ils parcourent les courbes de ses muscles dorsaux. L'effleurement le congèle. C'est une sensation de froid intense qui semble venir de l'intérieur et non de l'extérieur.

Zelo n'a pas le corps d'un enfant, pourtant son physique est doux, lisse, imberbe. Les dessins formés par les muscles vallonnent ce dos qui est tout à Luca à présent. Il remarque la finesse des hanches. Il effleure les flancs du garçon qui devient fou. La sensation s'apparente à une chatouille, à la différence que ça ne lui donne pas du tout envie de rire. Elles le forcent tout de même à se contracter. Il se secoue, presque malgré lui, jusqu'à ce que le contact soit interrompu.

Les doigts de Luca viennent se refermer sur sa chevelure et le forcent à mettre sa tête dans la position souhaitée : la joue gauche contre le lit, la joue droite à la merci de la lame. Les cheveux de l'ange dissimulent le haut de son front et son œil.

Lorsque le métal vient lécher sa joue, juste la lécher, Zelo cesse de se débattre. Sa respiration est devenue incontrôlable. Son cœur cogne contre sa poitrine. Et cela Luca peut le voir et le sentir. Il sent que sa propre respiration se calque sur celle de sa victime. Les battements de son cœur ainsi que ses respirations. Ils vibrent à l'unisson. Mais l'homme sait qu'ils ne se connectent en rien. Qu'il n'y a là aucun échange. L'action s'apparente plutôt à un vol.

Avant d'entrer dans le vif, Luca prononce platement ces quelques mots :

\- Excuse-moi petit. C'est plus fort que moi.


	33. Ravager - 4sur6 - Ravager

_Je laisse le rating T, j'ai longtemps hésité avec le M. Je préviens tout de même ce chapitre sera sûrement difficile pour certaines personnes. Bref, à un public averti : bonne lecture._

* * *

\- Excuse-moi petit. C'est plus fort que moi.

C'est la première fois que l'homme lui adresse la parole. La voix est froide et surtout la lame est toujours plaquée sur sa pommette. La pointe du couteau et à un cil de son œil droit : emplie de détresse.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! Laissez-moi partir, grelotte Zelo.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Le ton désolé de l'agresseur est de nature à tuer les derniers espoirs. Le plat de la lame s'imprime sur la joue. La surface lisse ne la blessera pas, mais l'intention est claire.

\- Pas le visage, articule Zelo… Pas le visage.

Cette supplication surprend Luca. Pourquoi pas le visage ? En quoi le visage est-il plus précieux ? Il ne lui serait pas plus utile qu'un doigt une fois enterré. A quoi bon vouloir le conserver lorsqu'on se sait condamner ?

Est-ce que le jeune homme a vraiment réalisé ce qui l'attend ? Est-ce qu'il a compris qu'il ne ressortira pas vivant de cette chambre ? Peut-être pas encore… Peut-être qu'il se voile la face ? Peut-être l'a-t'il compris mais qu'il refuse tout de même d'être défiguré ? Une dernière volonté irrationnelle. Peut-être a-t'il peur que sa propre mère ne puisse pas identifier son cadavre ?

\- Pas le visage, répète-t-il lorsque la lame se tourne de quelque degré pour présenter son tranchant.

Luca commence par repousser la mèche qui camouflait le front de la victime. L'œil parfait fixe son agresseur. Anticipant une opposition physique virulente du garçon, Luca resserre sa poigne sur la chevelure pour bien l'immobiliser.

Les dents du couteau se positionnent sur l'arcade sourcilière. Zelo ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces. Son front est le premier à souffrir. La lame entre facilement lorsque Luca appuie fortement. Le sang coule aussitôt. La chaleur du fluide qui coule sur les paupières de Zelo contraste avec le froid qu'il ressent partout ailleurs. La douleur et l'épouvante lui arrache un cri. La lame descend sur son sourcil puis sur sa joue, arrive jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Le côté droit du visage de l'ange s'ouvre. Les dents ont déchiré sa peau, mais aussi sa chair et ses muscles. L'entaille est si profonde qu'elle atteint l'os de sa mâchoire. Le sang coule et l'aveugle. La bouche du supplicié s'ouvre en grand dans un hurlement guttural. Ses nerfs à vif l'informent que tout ceci n'est pas un cauchemar. La douleur est trop réelle. Se faire taillader fait mal, même très mal.

L'homme le lâche. Zelo enfouit aussitôt son visage dans le lit, comme pour le protéger, le dissimuler et le panser tout à la fois. Le sang n'est pas rouge sous cet éclairage, il est noir. Et le noir de son sang tâche le tissu aux reflets bleus. Zelo pleure ouvertement. Plutôt que de tirer sur ses liens ses mains se referment sur les barreaux de la tête de lit et les serrent.

Luca observe la nuque blanche du garçon, épargnée par les éclaboussures de sang. Il abaisse son arme sur le haut du dos, non loin de la colonne, sur son côté droit. Dans cette partie du corps le muscle est épais. Le dos se contracte aussitôt lorsqu'il l'entaille profondément, méthodiquement, lentement. Les dents mordent les chairs. La lame descend et remonte plusieurs fois pour le découper comme on le fait avec un morceau de viande.

Puis, le couteau touche « un nœud » dans le dos de Zelo. Une zone terriblement sensible, point de départ d'un réseau de fils électriques reliés à l'intégralité de son dos, à son bras droit, et à son cerveau. L'ensemble est stimulé dès que l'on touche à cette origine, à ce nœud.

Un cri long s'échappe de Zelo, pas un cri de peur. La peur correspond à de l'anticipation. Ici, c'est dans le présent que la souffrance s'exerce. Et elle est intense.

Luca sait qu'il vient de trouver l'un de ses nerfs. Il s'agit d'un point de contrôle, qui lui permet d'attacher une âme à son corps, d'emprisonner quiconque dans le présent, de briser et d'obtenir autant de souffrance qu'il le souhaite. Il met la lame à la verticale, pointe vers le bas et remue le couteau dans la plaie ouverte à l'endroit exact où il sait que ça va faire mal.

Insoutenable. Le dos crampe. Les orteils se tordent. Le cri s'élève continu et bestial et ce n'est pas le matelas qui parviendra à l'étouffer. Luca voit qu'il tient là la vraie souffrance. Lorsqu'il s'arrête les cris s'arrêtent aussitôt. Zelo inspire enfin, comme quelqu'un qui vient de retenir sa respiration trop longtemps. Son souffle est choqué, traumatisé. Ses muscles tremblent après ce qu'ils viennent d'encaisser. Il ne peut pas croire qu'une telle chose puisse être ressentie. Il faut la vivre pour croire cela possible. La peur que ça recommence le noie.

Et il n'y a plus de dignité qui tienne lorsque l'homme abaisse de nouveau son couteau sur le jeune homme. Il pleurniche comme un enfant et appelle sa mère avant de ne plus rien pouvoir articuler de cohérent. Luca poursuit le découpage du dos en aval, là où la couche de muscle s'affine. Il incise dans le sens de la longueur, toujours avec le même mouvement de va-et-vient. Il ne tarde pas à rencontrer un nouveau nœud pour faire danser le mignon. La lame appuie comme une aiguille sur le point sensible. Le dos se cambre. Les mains se referment sur les barreaux du lit et s'agrippent de toute leur force.

Le démon continu jusqu'à ce que la voix de sa victime perde en intensité. Là, précisément, il retire son couteau, pas par charité, mais bien pour arracher au garçon la possibilité de sombrer dans l'inconscience qui le guettait. Luca le veut bien présent, bien éveillé. C'est pourquoi, il le laisse récupérer. Il caresse le flanc gauche encore d'un blanc laiteux et lumineux. Il observe le côté droit. Il est assombri par les blessures, par le sang qui s'écoule des plaies. Il s'agit d'une hémorragie modeste qui ne menacera pas la vie du garçon mais qui tâche les draps sinistrement.

Zelo est faible. Il est passé à un rien de l'évanouissement. Ses yeux ont eu le temps de voir des étoiles. Il ne demande plus d'aide ou de secours. Il est trop désorienté pour cela. Il hoquète. Son esprit s'enferme dans la seule sensation de douleur. Lorsqu'il crie, c'est seulement un réflèxe en réponse à la souffrance qu'on lui impose. Sa joue le brûle à cause du sel de ses larmes. Et son dos … putain son dos !

Quand il juge que sa victime a suffisamment récupéré, Luca reprend son travail le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il descend encore. Il se trouve à peu près au milieu du dos à présent.

Il réitère le même procédé. Il fait une entaille d'une dizaine de centimètres de long et de deux centimètres de profondeur. Il fait glisser la lame dans la plaie jusqu'à trouver le nerf suivant, et quand il le tient, il ne le lâche plus, jusqu'à mener le corps au bord du vide et là, il s'interrompt pour mieux recommencer une minute plus tard.

Zelo perd le compte au quatrième nœud. Contrairement à Luca qui comptabilisera sept nœuds en tout sur le côté droit du grand garçon : une bonne moyenne. Entre les cris de Zelo, il lui arrive de percevoir les hurlements d'une autre personne. Ils proviennent de la chambre qui jouxte la leur. Logiquement, ce doit être Daehyun. La voix est étouffée par le mur mais est malgré tout distinguable dans les moments de silence. Les cris de son cadet l'auront alerté. Mais Daehyun n'y peut rien.

Personne n'y peut rien ! Luca doit aller au bout de son mode opératoire.

Il est arrivé en bas du dos. Le dernier nœud qu'il a exploité se situe dans le creux des reins, cette chute de rein qui lui fait perdre ses derniers moyens. Le visage et le dos de Zelo ne lui suffisent plus. L'homme assit jusqu'à présent sur les fesses de sa victime se redresse et recule. Zelo sans le fardeau d'un homme, pesant soixante-quinze kilos, disparaître.

Pourvu que cette disparition annonce l'arrêt des mauvais traitements. Cet homme va peut-être partir ? Il va peut-être chercher une arme à feu et lui tirer une balle dans la nuque ? A ce stade, Zelo ne demande pas mieux : être achevé, par miséricorde. Son avenir et son passé ont disparus. Il ne voit plus que son présent et est prêt à tout pour y échapper.

On tire sur son pantalon !

Le jean glisse le long de ses jambes. Les yeux clos de Zelo s'ouvrent d'horreur, en même tout que sa bouche :

\- … Non !

Le jean est en train de lui être ôté. La sensation de froid revient en force. Cette fois, il agit sur ses cuisses et ses mollets. Les longues jambes, d'une finesse extraordinaires, parfaitement lisses, s'offrent au regard malveillant de celui qui les dénude.

Comme l'homme attrape le boxer, la voix du garçon se perd dans les aigus :

\- Noon ! Non pas ça !

Ses fesses sont dévoilées avec impudeur. Zelo redouble de fureur. Il lâche les barreaux pour tirer sur ses liens. Il plie les genoux pour empêcher l'homme de le dévêtir entièrement. Ses yeux farouches se tournent vers son agresseur. Luca est pareil à une bête déchainée. Même si la victime lutte, il parvient à lui arracher le sous-vêtement. Au pied du lit, il retire même les chaussures et les chaussettes de Zelo.

\- Je ne veux pas… ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est …

L'homme remonte sur le lit. Il est à quatre pattes. Zelo remarque seulement qu'il ne tient plus son terrible couteau. Il s'agite en voyant ce monstre l'enjamber. Sa nudité, totale maintenant, l'expose. L'homme est toujours bien vêtu. Seule chose qui rassure encore le garçon même s'il ne peut ignorer les intentions de son agresseur. Il en vient à souhaiter encore plus fort la mort.

Il crie dans une octave féminine quand la main de Luca se pose sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Son visage se cache aussitôt dans les draps. Le sang a tellement coulé. Les draps sont moites mais peu importe. Ce qui compte c'est de s'extraire le plus possible de cette réalité. Il doit arrêter de regarder, arrêter d'écouter, arrêter de sentir. Il ne doit plus être dans son corps. Il doit se concentrer sur autre chose que sur cette main qui s'est plaquée sur sa cuisse et qui remonte vers son périnée. Zelo sert les cuisses. La main remonte tout de même…

Nouveau hurlement aigu étouffé par les draps. La main vient d'atteindre sa cible et Zelo est loin de parvenir à prendre de la distance avec ce qu'il ressent. La réalité le heurte. Ses sensations sont trop vives, intenses et désagréables. Les mains impriment des caresses sans tendresse, s'apparentant davantage à des attouchements qui n'épargnent rien. Le corps soumis s'agite de tremblements, jusqu'à ce que les attouchements prennent fin et que le poids qui l'écrasait se retire.

Les yeux de Zelo s'ouvrent en grand sans rien contempler d'autre que le lit. Il ne tente pas de se retourner pour voir si son agresseur s'éloigne pour de bon. Il a appris à ne plus espérer. Si l'homme s'est désintéressé quelques secondes de ses fesses et s'est penché pour attraper un objet délicatement posé à côté du lit, c'est mauvais signe. Tout ne peut être que mauvais signe. Rien n'ira mieux. Et Zelo à bien peur de deviner ce que Luca peut bien récupérer qui ait été mis soigneusement de côté. Il y a des horreurs qu'un jeune homme tel que Zelo n'avait même jamais imaginées. Elles surgissent à présent dans son esprit pour l'épouvanter. Se peut-il qu'il s'agisse de la prochaine étape de ce cauchemar ?

Pourvu qu'il se trompe !

Sa fesse droite se contracte violemment sous la morsure froide du métal.

Il ne s'est pas trompé !

Zelo a compris. Il hurle à plein poumons. Sa voix, déjà sur le déclin redouble d'intensité, avec une coloration inhumaine. Luca tient son couteau. Il bloque les jambes de sa proie au niveau des genoux en s'asseyant dessus. Sa main gauche s'appose sur la fesse gauche de Zelo. Un contraste de température se crée entre la fesse gauche que l'on caresse et la droite accolée à la lame. Luca essuie le sang de son arme sur la fesse imberbe du garçon.

L'âme à laquelle appartient cet organe frissonne, encore. Ce qui suit est immonde : c'est douloureux, humiliant, dégradant, blessant … c'est immonde.

A la fin du forfait, l'objet contondant s'éloigne et est reposé au sol. Toujours à portée de main bien sûr. A travers ses sanglots torturés, Zelo perçoit le son d'une ceinture dont on se débarrasse, d'une braguette que l'on ouvre. Il murmure :

\- Pas ça ! Pas ça !

Il serre fermement les draps entre ses doigts. Ça allait faire mal, il devait s'accrocher pour tenir le coup.

L'affront commence et le garçon pleure plus qu'il ne crie. Il est perdu. Son visage défiguré se déforme en une moue de tristesse. Il ne pourra jamais oublier. La respiration de son agresseur semble s'être accélérée aussi. Il prend son pied. Zelo le déteste. Il le hait. Ses mains serrent toujours les draps mais cette fois c'est comme pour les tuer.

L'âme prisonnière de son corps subit. Ses cris, qu'il ne parvient pas à retenir, se calquent au rythme imposé par l'agresseur.

Plus cela dure, plus les prières portées par Zelo se renforce : « Ça suffit ! », « Il faut que ça se termine ! ».

Il a du mal à respirer quand l'homme l'écrase de tout son poids. Une main est appuyée sur sa tête, l'autre s'est agrippée à son bras pour accompagner le mouvement.

Puis les prières de Zelo sont entendues : le monstre exhale un soupir de soulagement alors que l'honneur de sa victime meurt. Il s'effondre de toute sa masse sur la frêle silhouette, presque sans vie, qui lutte pour continuer de respirer. Zelo ne crie plus mais pleure, pleure par à coup. A ce stade, il y a plus de larmes que de sang sur son visage.

Il avait juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus, pourtant quand Luca se lève dans la pénombre de la chambre noire et s'éloigne pour de bon, Zelo espère, même si dans ce cas le mot espérer est un peu fort, il espère qu'il a eu son compte, c'est la fin de son calvaire.

Titubant presque, le violeur atteint la porte d'entrée de la chambre noire. Sans un regard pour la victime qu'il laisse derrière lui, il attrape le manteau qu'il a laissé sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée. Il sort de la chambre, dans les couloirs du love-hôtel.

Il n'est pas surpris de trouver Sunhee à l'affut sur le seuil. En bon charognard, elle a suivi la scène à distance et n'en a pas raté une miette. Elle lui sourit. Lui-même n'est pas d'humeur. Il fouille dans la poche de son manteau à la recherche de tabac. Il le déniche rapidement. Il ignore complètement les regards interrogateurs de la démente lorsqu'il allume la clope déjà positionnée sur ses lèvres. Quand la cigarette est réduite de moitié, le disciple aux longs cheveux noirs ne tient plus :

\- Oppa ? Tu as terminé ?

\- Non. Je fais simplement une pause.

Sunhee ne peut retenir un sourire en coin. Positionnée devant la porte, aucun cri, aucun gémissement ne lui a échappé. Le maknae doit être effondré … et Luca, le pire de tous, n'en a toujours pas terminé avec lui.

\- C'était comment ? interroge Sunhee.

Luca souffle la fumée par le nez. Il ne la calcule pas.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer le voir ? … Le temps de ta pause ? Je sortirai à l'instant où tu entreras.

Le fumeur ne répond pas. Mais Sunhee comprend qu'il n'y a pas d'opposition. Le charognard a eu raison d'être patient.

Elle se précipite alors à l'intérieur. L'humain étendu sur le lit saute immédiatement aux yeux. Il est comme une demi-lune. La luminosité de son côté gauche fait mal aux rétines, le droit a perdu de son éclat, tâché de plages sombres, multiples plaies et cicatrices.

Elle s'avance vers l'avant du lit.

Zelo reconnait les pas de Sunhee, plus léger que ceux de Luca. Il reste immobile. La présence de cette femme ne l'atteint pas. Peu de choses sont encore capables de l'atteindre.

Sunhee s'accroupit et ferme les yeux. Elle tente de se souvenir du Zelo qu'elle connait, que Yongguk connaît. Elle sait comme il est attachant. L'image d'un garçonnet blond, souriant plus par l'œil que par le les lèvres, la tête légèrement penchés pour se donner un air coquin, lui revient à l'esprit. Elle ouvre les yeux et un tout autre visage lui fait à présent face : ensanglanté, à moitié défiguré, le regard vide, cerné de larmes.

\- Il t'a pas raté, commente t'elle en attrapant la chevelure pour contempler le garçon sous plusieurs angles.

Le garçon ne réagit pas. Il ne lutte pas. Il ne semble pas l'entendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il s'en prenait aussi au visage ? Le reste je peux comprendre. Mais te défigurer d'abord ? Alors que c'est cette bouille qui l'attirait tellement … ?

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle a laissé le polaroïd autour de son cou. Elle prend une première photo des poignets retenus. Puis une autre du visage de Zelo. L'angle parfait pour que l'on distingue la plaie, mais qu'on puisse reconnaître les traits ronds de la personne à laquelle ils appartiennent. Un flash fait cligner des yeux aussi bien le photographe que le modèle.

\- Non, poursuit-elle toujours sur le même thème, c'est un mystère. Mais il a toujours fait ça. Et j'avoue que ça fait mal de te voir comme ça.

Les paroles prononcées s'opposent au ton et au sourire qu'elle affiche. On est très loin de la peine. Le jeune adulte est toujours aussi amorphe. Mais Sunhee distingue encore l'âme du garçon bien vivante derrière la blessure. Elle sait qu'il entend et comprend ce qu'elle raconte.

\- Tu sais ce que je comprends quand je te vois Zelo, c'est que Luca n'en est effectivement qu'à la moitié… Il lui manque tout le côté gauche.

Cette fois, les traits de garçon réagissent et ce n'est pas l'imagination de Sunhee. Ils se crispent d'effroi. Et comme pour confirmer les paroles du charognard, Luca vient de les rejoindre dans la chambre. Ce n'est ni la vue, ni même un bruit qui a informé Zelo de son arrivé, c'est le retour du froid sur sa peau.

\- Je vous laisse en tête à tête alors.

\- Non !

La voix du garçon n'avait donc pas disparue …

Sunhee tient sa promesse et sort d'un pas léger dès que Luca fait son apparition. Elle referme la porte derrière elle. Elle s'adosse pour profiter au maximum de la situation. Elle ferme les yeux pour mieux ouvrir les oreilles :

\- Assez !

Hurle Zelo.

\- Assez !


	34. Ravager - 5sur6 - Réduit au silence

\- Assez !

La voix de l'innocent porte par delà les murs aux fresques étoilées. Les cris sont entendus; par Sunhee qui jubile de l'autre côté de la porte; par ses pairs qui en perdent la raison dans la chambre attenante; par Luca en première loge.

Pour l'assassin, les supplications agissent comme une pilule de viagra.

\- Assez, implore Zelo, assez ! J'en peux plus… Achevez-moi. Achevez-moi.

C'est ainsi depuis qu'on lui a lacéré la joue gauche. Son visage tuméfié. Ce sang qui s'écoule de son front, puis qui envahit ses orbites. Ça le rend aveugle. Dans cette obscurité est apparue une certitude sur les intentions de Luca. Zelo sait qu'il doit endurer l'ensemble des sévices une deuxième fois. C'est un fait qu'il n'accepte pas et son seul moyen de protester ce sont ses cris.

L'homme n'en est actuellement qu'à la moitié de son dos. Il n'accordera pas la clémence qu'on lui demande. Il n'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir achevé son rituel. Un rituel méticuleux, précis. Pas une routine, car le mot routine sous-entend une forme d'ennuie, et Luca ne s'ennuie pas. Rien n'est jamais pareil d'une victime à une autre. Cette façon qu'a le danseur de hurler en permanence par exemple, toute cette énergie qu'il met dans sa voix, c'est unique. Luca apprécie cette façon dont le garçon lutte contre l'acceptation, avec pugnacité. Quelque part, même l'envie de mourir est une forme de lutte. Zelo préfère encore mourir que d'accepter son sort. Il veut emporter dans la tombe ce qu'il lui reste de dignité et d'humanité…

Cette singularité n'empêche pas Luca de poursuivre son mode opératoire en ignorant totalement les plaintes de sa victime. Il détruit d'abord le flan droit : c'est une façon de tuer le Soleil, la lumière, la force vitale de la victime. La droite c'est le Yang. Commencer par détruire le flan droit c'est faire tomber les barrières pour atteindre l'essentiel. Quand Luca détruit le flan gauche, il touche au Yin : la douceur de la Lune, l'insouciance et les rêves, l'innocence fragilisée par la perte du Soleil.

A chaque nœud qui le rapproche de l'humiliation finale, celui qui subit a de moins en moins la force de crier. Le feu de son esprit s'éteint. Il ne reste déjà plus que des cendres. Elles crépitent encore. Elles craquellent.

\- Achevez-moi ! Ça suffit !

Le couteau bien en main, Luca n'aurait qu'à faire un geste pour exaucer le garçon. Mais la lame préfère travailler le dos du garçon, jusqu'à arriver en bas, tout en bas, dans le creux des reins.

Puis, elle préfère aller s'essuyer sur sa fesse gauche.

\- Tuez-moi !

\- Après.

Son agresseur vient vraiment de lui répondre ? Zelo insiste. Les braises sont en train de s'éteindre. Il ne supportera pas une deuxième fracture, à l'intérieur d'une cicatrice encore grande ouverte.

\- Avant, tuez-moi avant.

\- Après, répète l'homme juste avant de reprendre son crime.

Le deuxième viol est plus long. Mais Zelo ne le subit pas. Le mobilier bouge, grince. Dans ce lit, quelqu'un souffre, mais ce n'est plus vraiment Zelo, ni encore moins Junhong. S'il ne peut pas mourir, au moins il peut s'éteindre. Les cendres sont froides, les yeux sont secs, les muscles sont comme atteints de botulisme, le cœur devient minéral. Il accepte de ne plus ressentir d'émotions et ça marche. C'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre subissait à sa place, lui, il s'est absenté.

Le fait n'échappe pas à l'agresseur. Le silence s'est fait. Zelo s'est enfin retiré. Il s'est bien battu. C'est déjà rare que l'une de ses victimes trouve encore la force de crier et de le supplier aussi longtemps. Mais le mignon vient à son tour de baisser les bras, il accepte…Il abandonne.

Luca met un temps inhabituel à venir. L'acte devient mécanique, comme il l'est souvent avec sa femme.

C'est impossible !

Quand Luca est avec sa femme et qu'il n'arrive pas à atteindre la jouissance, il pense à un corps jeune et masculin, meurtris mais sublime. A l'instant, il n'a pas besoin de l'imaginer : il l'a sous les yeux. Plus à son goût que dans ses rêves les plus décomplexés. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi une jouissance si amère ? Luca se concentre sur la souffrance qu'il génère. Il détruit toujours plus. Certes sa victime est inerte, mais les séquelles qu'il laisse resteront. Par habitude, la dernière pensée de Luca va à la mise à mort qui va suivre. Le moment où il glissera son couteau sous la gorge du gamin pour l'achever. Il lui prendra sa vie, bientôt. Il se sent enfin venir. Pourquoi était-ce si laborieux ?

Le violeur s'effondre au-dessus de Zelo. Un Zelo immobile et silencieux. Luca a mal. La jouissance s'accompagne d'une douleur inhabituelle, de remords malheureux. Il se redresse en tremblant. Il recule, debout, face à son forfait. Le sang lugubre a fait disparaitre la lueur de la peau cristalline. Le silence est insupportable. Le cœur de Luca après avoir battu si vite est en train de s'arrêter.

Il se sent trahis. Trahis par lui-même.

Il ne saurait dire si c'est le monstre qui en veut à l'homme et à ses remords, ou bien si c'est l'homme qui en veut au monstre d'avoir une fois de plus commis l'irréparable. L'un lui dit : « Tu gâches mon plaisir. », l'autre : « Tu gâches ma vie. ». Devant les yeux de l'âme torturée, l'innocent qui a tout subit ne demande plus qu'à mourir. Le dément laisse choir son couteau à terre.

Il y a le ventre rond de sa femme qui vient lui demander des comptes, et la remarque de Sunhee : « mais après ? Tu vas faire quoi quand il approchera de la puberté ? ». Luca a répondu qu'il gérerait. Il gère tellement bien qu'il vient de violer deux fois celui dont le charme le touchait si profondément.

La femme qui porte son enfant attendra en vain que son homme rentre au foyer. L'enfant qui naitra ne verra jamais son père. Car Luca voit clair, plus clair sous ce néon qu'en plein jour. Sunhee la manipulatrice lui aura au moins fait comprendre une chose : il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être père.

Il remonte son pantalon. Il est trop perturbé pour égorger Zelo comme il l'a fait avec Seungwhan et les précédents. L'idée, encore si tentante il y a peu, de toucher au cou de Zelo lui semble insurmontable. Mais avec une arme à feu ? Sans le corps à corps fusionnel qu'exige un égorgement, ou un étranglement ? Il peut y arriver. Oui, tuer avec un pistolet est d'une telle simplicité. On peut tuer froidement, en restant détaché, en aillant l'illusion que l'on ne tue personne. C'est ce que veut faire Luca : tuer sans avoir l'impression d'ajouter un meurtre de plus à sa trop longue liste.

Il vise en gardant ses distances. Pas question de tirer à bout portant. Le plus de détachement possible.

Il vise la tête, un coup et c'est terminé…Son doigt est sur le chien. Il sait qu'il n'a qu'un simple mouvement de phalange à effectuer, c'est facile, c'est expéditif. Avec détachement.

En plus, le gamin ne demande pas mieux. L'achever est un acte de miséricorde. Ce n'est même pas un crime. Le crime, il est déjà commis. Il peut le faire. Avec détachement.

Il n'y arrive pas.

Le bras levé de Luca s'abaisse. L'assassin est définitivement perdu. Il ne se résout pas à prendre la dernière chose qu'il reste à Zelo. Il ne lui prendra pas sa vie.

Luca range son arme dans son jean. Il s'avance vers le lit pour défaire les liens du garçon. Même une fois libéré, ce dernier reste allongé, les bras en avant. Il ne cherche pas à se relever. C'est trop tard. Comme l'a deviné Luca : il a renoncé. A quoi bon épargner quelqu'un qui n'a plus goût à la vie, qui ne l'aura peut-être bien plus jamais… ? Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse, juste une réalité : il ne le tuera pas. Zelo sera libre de survivre ou de ne pas survivre, mais il sera libre de ce choix.

Luca se redresse recule de deux pas. Sans hésitation, car sa décision est prise, il met le canon dans sa propre bouche et tire. La balle traverse son cerveau. Le sang, une bouillie de cervelle et quelques éclats d'os, éclaboussent le mur derrière lui. Dans la chambre noire, une constellation disparait derrière cette immondice. La détonation perfore les tympans de sa victime.

Aliter, Zelo ne réagit pas, à son silence mortel il se réduit.


	35. Ravager - 6sur6 - Toujours vivant

Alertée par le bruit du coup de feu, Sunhee entre dans la chambre noire précipitamment. Elle a dû mal entendre. Elle connait le mode opératoire de Luca par cœur et ce dernier ne prévoit pas l'utilisation des armes à feu. Alors pourquoi ?

Voilà que ses oreilles ne sont pas ses seuls organes à lui jouer de vilains tours, ses yeux aussi. Elle les frotte pour faire disparaitre ce qui ne peut être qu'une illusion. Mais lorsqu'elle les ouvre à nouveau, l'illusion devient bien réelle. Luca est à terre, sa tête est explosée. Elle pousse un cri.

\- Non !

Elle court droit vers le cadavre. Luca a agi en professionnel. En bon assassin, il ne s'est pas loupé. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Elle a réagi vite pourtant !

\- Pourquoi ?

L'hyperémotive se met à geindre sur ce qu'elle trouve être un parfait gâchis.

\- Luca oppa. Pourquoi ?

Elle répète le nom de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un mentor, son mentor, celui qui lui a appris à être elle-même avant de s'oublier lui-même. Elle pensait qu'elle allait lui ouvrir les yeux. A quoi ressemblera sa vie, après ? Après la prise d'otages, ils auraient dû former un duo de fugitifs parfait. Tout le monde aurait été à leur trousse, leur ancien gang, la police et les autres, ceux qui ne pardonneront jamais ce qu'elle a fait subir à ses otages. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait convaincre le repenti de redevenir Luca et de s'enfuir avec elle.

Sunhee a bien ouvert les yeux de son mentor mais il n'en a pas tiré les conclusions auxquelles elle se serait attendu.

Maintenant, il n'est plus là. Quel gâchis ! Elle a encore besoin de lui. Elle a besoin de lui parce qu'il est la seule personne sur Terre à la comprendre. Et elle a surtout besoin de son aide pour mener à bien la suite de son projet. Sans lui, tout dérape.

\- Pourquoi dans un moment pareil ? Luca ?

Entre deux hoquets, elle s'inquiète. Le choix radical et soudain de Luca bouleverse totalement ses projets. Son beau plan prend l'eau. Son cerveau bien que profondément choqué n'arrête pas de faire des calculs. Aiji est mort. B. descendu en même temps que son patron. Elle vient d'envoyer C. hors du love-hôtel pour une mission spéciale. Le dernier homme qui était là pour la soutenir est mort. Elle est seule ce plan devient dangereux pour elle. Le bon sens voudrait qu'elle s'échappe tant qu'il est encore temps. Mais elle ne peut s'y résoudre. Il lui reste quelques plans à aboutir.

Sunhee essuie ses larmes, elle vient de prendre sa décision. Elle a monté un plan, une stratégie. Elle ne renoncera pas, même si cela doit lui coûter la vie. D'autant plus que cette vie, elle ne lui accorde pas une si grande importance.

Ce qui compte c'est la perte de Yongguk… Elle ne pourra peut-être pas lui prendre tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui prendre. Ça sera un peu frustrant mais a-t-elle vraiment le choix de faire la fine bouche ?

Sunhee se redresse en laissant au sol l'arme dont s'est servi Luca. Son appétit est revenu. Elle ne pleure plus. Elle n'est même plus triste, seulement amère. Le Luca qui a osé se mettre une balle dans la tête est un lâche à ses yeux. Le Luca qu'elle a connu est mort depuis longtemps déjà. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'admettre plus tôt voilà tout. Cela est sans doute la plus grande de ses erreurs. Elle a laissé ses sentiments fausser son jugement.

La tireuse de ficelles s'approche de Zelo. Son œil est noir alors qu'elle tient son pistolet. Elle ne sait pas à quel moment Luca a interrompu son mode opératoire pour se donner la mort. A-t-il pris le temps de terminer ?

Sunhee ne voit rien de plus que les cheveux ébouriffés et clairs du pauvre garçon. Elle entreprend alors de faire le tour du lit, s'approche de la tête de lit. Elle s'accroupit pour mieux voir le visage du martyr. Elle n'est pas surprise de ce qu'elle découvre : un visage qui porte toutes les souffrances du monde mais bel et bien vivant.

Luca n'a donc pas terminé son travail.

Sunhee soupire. Son plan initial prévoie que le maknae ne ressorte jamais vivant de cette chambre noire aux milles constellations. De sa main libre, la jeune femme tire une chaîne de sa poche. Au bout de la dîtes chaine pend une clé. Elle fait glisser ce présent autour du cou de Zelo. Le blessé frisonne et remue à cause du contact.

Même si Luca n'a pas terminé ce qu'il a commencé, il ne reste plus grand-chose du maknae. Sa lumière est éteinte. Le charognard prend son temps pour savourer le spectacle. Zelo est un ingrédient d'une exceptionnelle rareté, et bien cuisiné, il l'a été assurément. Elle resserre les doigts sur la crosse. Mais avant, elle veut savoir s'il reste un être humain dans ce corps meurtri. Son intuition lui dit que quoi qu'elle puisse tenter, il ne réagira pas.

\- Zelo ? T'es avec nous ?

\- …

\- Je vais te tuer mon grand !

Zelo ne cligne même pas des yeux. Il n'exprime pas de peur et, plus surprenant, pas non plus d'envie ou de soulagement. Il ne demande rien. Qu'elle l'achève ou non lui est parfaitement égal.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? T'es si pressé de rejoindre ton pote ? Tu ne me supplies même pas de t'épargner ?

Que dalle !

\- T'as pas une dernière volonté ? Un message pour ta petite amie ? Non ? C'est très égoïste de ta part. Et pour ta môman ?

Toujours rien.

\- Mais t'es un véritable légume ? Tu ferais pitié au pire des enfoirés, pas étonnant que mon Luca se soit tiré une balle. Tu me l'as dégouté. Tu devais être un trop mauvais coup. C'est ta faute.

Elle approche le canon de la tempe de Zelo.

\- C'est ta faute si mon Luca est mort.

Le visage de Sunhee se crispe dans une expression qu'on ne lui reverra pas deux fois. Elle hait ce garçon. Et précisément, cette haine lui pose un problème. Elle n'apprécie pas de tuer si ses proies ne sont pas plaisantes, adorables. Ici le jeune Zelo aurait dû être une proie de choix. Mais il est décevant, passif. Elle préférerait qu'il supplie, qu'elle s'amuse un peu. Mais elle arrive trop tard, le garçon est plus que brisé.

Le spectacle l'écœure comme un plat trop gras, trop salé.

Puis tout à coup Sunhee écarquille les yeux. Elle vient de réaliser : ce spectacle est dégueulasse.

Il serait dommage de ne pas en faire profiter les autres.

Il est évident qu'elle ne peut plus atteindre celui-ci. Mais elle peut atteindre les autres avec lui justement. Elle a le choix entre brandir son cadavre mutilé : cruel, ou le leur laisser comme ça, bien vivant mais ravagé : trop cruel…

Le feu revient dans son ventre. Elle a envie de rire tellement c'est diabolique.

Sunhee éloigne le canon du front enlaidi.

\- Tu sais quoi je vais pas te tuer le légume. Après tout c'était la dernière volonté de mon Luca.

Sunhee quitte la chambre avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle recommence à jubiler, certes son plan ne se déroule pas comme prévu, mais ce n'est pas grave, un autre se dessine et il lui convient, justement parce qu'il est imprévisible.

* * *

Toujours vivant !

Ce froid sur sa peau nu. Ça lui donne régulièrement la chair de poule, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de transpirer. Il voudrait bien une couverture.

Ça c'est finalement arrêté.

C'est ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait souhaité, de toutes ses forces. Et finalement, ça c'est arrêté. On ne le fait plus souffrir. Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il ne souffre plus. Mais ils ne sont plus là. Il est enfin seul.

Il est parti ! Luca est mort. Elle aussi, elle est partie. La seule chose qui refuse de partir, c'est cette satanée douleur. Elle, elle lui colle à la peau. Son corps est un champ de bataille.

Il est vide, totalement vide. Il n'a plus de force. C'est comme ces vêtements que Zelo demande mais que son corps lui refuse. Il refuse de bouger, d'aller s'habiller. Même ses paupières sont closes. Cligner des yeux lui fait mal, lui demande une énergie qu'il n'a plus en réserve. Son corps sait que s'il tente de se redresser ce sera bien pire. Tous ses muscles protesteront.

Zelo est surpris quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre mais son corps, lui, ne sursaute pas. Il ne fait qu'ouvrir des yeux écarquillés. Ils ne voient rien bien sûr. Il faudrait aussi tourner la tête pour ça.

Luca ? Il est de retour ?

Non, c'est impossible ! Le monstre est mort. Ça ne peut plus être lui. La folle peut-être ? Non, ce n'est pas elle. La démarche qu'il perçoit lui est plus familière. Il connaît la personne qui vient d'entrer. Il la connaît intimement comme on connaît un frère.

Un cri bref ! Zelo identifie aussitôt Himchan. Il en déduit que son hyung vient de voir le cadavre de son agresseur.

Himchan ?

Il a tellement souhaité qu'on vienne à son secours. Il aurait dû ressentir de la joie, au moins un peu de soulagement. Son corps ne ressent plus ce genre d'émotions. Il ne fait aucun geste pour tenter de voir son sauveur. Et dans son cœur, c'est le vide. Tellement d'indifférence.

Himchan ne devrait pas être là. Il crie déjà devant la dépouille de Luca, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand enfin il aura posé ses yeux sur lui ? Sur les blessures qui le recouvrent, qui le trahissent ? Sur son corps nu ? Il aurait dû faire plus d'effort pour contraindre son corps à bouger, à chercher des vêtements, à se retourner sur le dos au moins. Mais son corps n'a pas bougé et il ne bouge pas plus maintenant. Il s'exposera cruellement à la vue du nouveau venu.

Le choc annoncé ne se fait pas attendre. Le voilà qui tombe à genoux et qui vomi tripes et boyaux.

Himchan a vu Zelo. Celui à qui appartient ce corps mutilé regrette qu'il l'ait vu. Personne ne doit plus jamais le voir. Surtout pas les personnes qui l'ont aimé, avant.

La peine, même floue, que lui cause la douleur d'Himchan ne fait pas réagir son corps. Cela ne change rien à son immobilité, rien au froid, rien à la douleur. Chaque respiration est difficile. Le vide de son esprit grandit. Les pensées sont évanescentes. Il redevient indifférent.

Son ami arrête de vomir. Il se meut jusqu'au lit, jusqu'à lui. Il est accroupi. Le voilà qui lui fait face. Les yeux de Zelo voient le visage d'Himchan. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été maltraité, lui ! Pas d'hématome, pas de cicatrice. Le visage dont Himchan est tellement fier est intact. Zelo aimait bien son visage lui aussi. Il avait supplié. Il avait demandé qu'on le lui épargne.

Voilà à quoi pense l'esprit de Zelo quand le regard d'Himchan, compatissant, se pose sur son cadet. L'esprit du garçon ne prête pas attention à l'essentiel. Il ne voit pas les émotions contradictoires qui se succèdent sur les traits du jeune homme : le soulagement de le savoir en vie, l'horreur en découvrant son état de près, l'embarra enfin de ne savoir comment réagir, quoi lui dire, où le toucher.

\- Junhong ?

La voix d'Himchan, c'est tout juste si les oreilles de Zelo sont capables de l'entendre. Ce prénom… il lui appartenait.

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Une peau sur sa peau. Une menace, une nouvelle menace. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Un instinct animal prend possession de son corps et ce dernier réagit violemment. Il sursaute, roule sur le matelas, jusqu'à chuter hors du lit. Ensuite, il rampe jusque dans un coin. Il se retourne. Ses bras viennent protéger son visage en sang. Ses genoux se replient devant sa poitrine. Ses yeux grands ouverts cherchent la menace, effrayés.

Ainsi réagit le corps. L'esprit s'est éclipsé derrière une terreur incontrôlable et bien réelle. Il ne reconnaît plus les intentions bienfaisantes de l'être humain avec lequel il interagit.

L'humain s'approche doucement, comme un chat, visiblement effrayé lui aussi. Il s'est baissé et ses bras sont en avant, paumes de mains dévoilées. Signe de paix. Zelo s'en fiche, ce qu'il voit c'est que l'homme s'approche, pas après pas, il avance.

Il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche. Ça lui fait trop peur. Tout son corps se crispe péniblement.

\- Junhong … C'est moi … c'est Himchan…

Junhong c'est lui-même. C'est le nom qu'on lui a donné. Himchan ? Zelo sait qui est Himchan. Il est certain que c'est une personne qui ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Mais son corps ignore cette certitude. Ce que son corps sait : c'est qu'on s'approche. Il veut que l'on garde ses distances que l'on soit Himchan ou n'importe qui.

\- Zelo… ?

Cet autre nom. Il lui appartient aussi. Il lui appartenait. C'est une question ? Zelo n'a rien à répondre. Son corps n'articule rien. Pour articuler une réponse il faudrait qu'il y ait quelque chose de cohérent dans son esprit. Il n'y a rien de cohérent. Rien d'intelligible. Si une chose : cette main que cet Himchan lui tend. Il sait qu'elle lui fait peur. Il faut qu'elle s'éloigne. Sa tête remue en signe de malaise. Himchan la retire aussitôt quand il remarque que cela effraie le garçon.

Il continue de parler. Le contenu de ses phrases est inintelligible pour le jeune garçon. Il perçoit seulement la tristesse, la panique de cette voix, et quelques mots : « blessé », « viens », « t'aider », « c'est moi » et … « Yongguk ».

Zelo aimerait bien revoir Yongguk. Mais la réciproque ne s'applique pas. Il ne veut pas que Yongguk le voit comme ça. Non, il n'y tient vraiment pas. Quand Himchan prononce ces noms, Zelo a l'impression qu'on s'adresse à une autre personne. Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun… Penser à eux lui rappelle des souvenirs heureux. Ça devrait le porter. Ça devrait lui donner envie de se relever. Mais ces noms lui rappellent aussi Jongup… L'esprit de Zelo se braque aussitôt, autant que son corps. L'homme qui lui vient en aide se heurte à un mur.

\- Je … aller… er de l'aide…, dit l'homme de plus en plus désemparé.

Zelo ne veut pas de son aide. Il veut qu'il s'éloigne, qu'on le laisse tranquille.

C'est comme si Himchan avait lu dans ses pensées. Il se recule et s'éloigne. Il revient très peu de temps après, mais cette fois, il tient quelque chose. Il le lui tend.

Les yeux de Zelo reconnaissent l'objet : une grande serviette noire. Ses bras la saisissent avant que son esprit n'en formule la demande. D'un geste automatique Zelo passe lui-même la serviette par-dessus ses épaules. Il croise les mains devant son cou en tenant fermement le drap de bain.

Ça lui fait tellement de bien de cacher sa nudité, cette humiliation. Ça le réchauffe. Surtout, ça le rassure à un point qui n'est pas rationnel.

Himchan ose s'approcher à moins d'un mètre. Voyant que le garçon ne tressaille pas, il tente de passer délicatement un bras derrière son dos, juste pour le guider dans ses mouvements.

\- N'aie pas peur ! N'aie pas peur ! On y va. On sort d'ici.

Sortir. Voilà qui finit de convaincre Zelo. Son corps se décide enfin à suivre les décisions de son esprit, à faire confiance. Il veut sortir.

Zelo se redresse lentement. Déplier ses jambes, étirer son dos lui fait du mal. Mais moins que lorsqu'il doit marcher pour atteindre la sortie. Chaque pas réveille des sensations plus que désagréable au niveau de sa blessure la plus préoccupante. La prise d'Himchan s'est fait un peu plus ferme sur ses bras, mais il ne le retient pas, il le soutient simplement.

Le blessé et son sauveur sortent enfin de la chambre noire. La lumière blanche du couloir aveugle Zelo et le met très mal à l'aise. Son équilibre est précaire. Il est comme un funambule au-dessus d'un grand précipice. A tout moment, l'état à peu près stable dans lequel il se trouve peut se briser. Il pourrait sombrer dans la folie la plus totale, hurler, mordre, courir droit devant lui, ou juste s'évanouir. Il est tellement faible. Cette lumière trop vive menace cet équilibre et le force à baisser la tête et à contempler ses pieds nus, obligé de remarquer que son sang a coulé jusque là.

Il sent qu'Himchan le quitte précipitamment. Sa voix se fait entendre :

\- Non ! Ne le touche pas ! Ne le touche pas !

Qui ? S'inquiète Zelo. Qui essaie de le toucher ? La peur revient comme un boomerang. Les yeux de Zelo se redressent malgré l'intensité lumineuse pour chercher l'origine de la menace. Il se remet à trembler. Il ressert la serviette sur sa poitrine. Ses mains qui la retiennent son devant son cou.

Ses yeux apeurés trouvent Himchan. Il est de dos. Il retient quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de se diriger vers lui. Ce quelqu'un c'est Yongguk et l'homme fixe le maknae droit dans les yeux.

Zelo voit le visage de Yongguk se décomposer au moment où il découvre le sien. Quelle horreur ? Zelo comprend à quel point il est devenu laid. Les cicatrices qu'ils portent sont si laides qu'elles dévastent son ami. Yongguk se met à hurler de rage. Himchan le retient davantage.

Zelo tremble. C'est sa faute !? Toute cette souffrance c'est sa faute. Est-ce que tout le monde ressentira toujours la même émotion en le voyant désormais ?

Dans ce couloir, il y a aussi Daehyun. Il observe Zelo avec incompréhension. Il ne prête même pas attention à la réaction de Yongguk. Il fixe le plus jeune comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

Les cris du leader sont devenus des larmes. Himchan le serre fermement :

\- Calme-toi. Il est vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Zelo se sent de plus en plus mal. Ses cris ! Il vient de passer trop vite du silence aux cris, de l'obscurité à la lumière, de la position allongée à la position debout. Il est rendu aveugle et sourd par saturation. Les émotions, trop intenses, en croisant tous ces regards, il n'arrive plus à la gérer. Il… Il est épuisé. Un voile recouvre les yeux de Zelo. Il tourne de l'œil.

\- Putain ! s'écrie Daehyun.

Il évite à Zelo du chuter en le retenant par les épaules juste à temps.

L'évanouissement force les hyungs à se séparer aussitôt pour venir au secours du blessé.

\- On se barre tout de suite, ordonne Himchan. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il a besoin de soins tout de suite. Donne-le-moi.

Daehyun transmet Zelo à Himchan. Yongguk s'est approché. Il ne peut pas toucher le garçon. Il sait pourquoi maintenant. Il a malheureusement vu le sang qui coulait entre ses jambes. Il ne s'attarde pas sur ce détail sordide. Il cherche les yeux du jeune garçon. Il n'est pas tout à fait conscient, pas tout à fait inconscient non plus. Ses yeux sont légèrement entrouverts. Il y cherche une lueur d'espoir, et il ne la trouve pas. Zelo à le regard de quelqu'un qui a subi plus que ce qu'un être humain est capable de supporter.

Yongguk comprend qu'il a perdu Zelo, une perte supplémentaire. Une goutte qui fait déborder son vase déjà trop plein, déjà trop lourd. Zelo est le maknae, le plus jeune merde !

 _Impardonnable !_

\- On sort tout de suite, insiste Himchan. Tous les quatre !

\- Je ne vais pas sortir avec vous, articule Bang. Moi, je reste. Je vais lui faire payer ça…

Il observe Zelo, il observe Daehyun. Puis il s'adresse à Himchan, un Himchan pétrifié par la décision qu'est en train de prendre son leader.

\- …et ce que tu sais, poursuit Yongguk avec cette même voix sans âme… Je vais le lui faire payer cher.


	36. Œil pour œil

\- Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, tente Himchan. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Si.

Il la tuera à mains nues s'il le faut. D'ailleurs, il est déjà en train de s'éloigner.

\- Attends ! Prends ça Yongguk !

Et il glisse entre ses doigts une arme à feu. Yongguk sent le contact si particulier de la crosse dans la paume de sa main.

\- Où t'as eu… ?

\- C'était à côté du cadavre de … du type qui … Peu importe, prends-le.

Yongguk ne se le fait pas dire deux fois.

\- Fais attention à toi, implore Himchan.

Tout ça ne pourra rien donner de bon. Rien du tout.

\- Ramène-les, dit celui qui recherche la vengeance. Je compte sur toi.

Himchan plonge ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Yongguk, bien sûr qu'il allait ramener les autres à l'extérieur. Il répond avec détermination :

\- Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Attendez ! interrompt Daehyun. Moi aussi, je vais avec Yongguk.

\- Quoi ?

Les deux hyungs ont réagi en même temps.

\- Je viens aussi, répète Daehyun.

Yongguk fronce les sourcils, il ne tient pas à partager avec qui que ce soit les risques qu'il a choisis de prendre. Il sait trop bien qu'il se jette dans la gueule du loup, ça lui est complètement égal d'ailleurs. Mais il ne veut pas que Daehyun en face de même. Pourtant, ce qu'il voit quand il fixe son ami chanteur, c'est une froideur sans égale, une froideur qui n'attend plus rien. Yongguk ne peut rien faire contre ça.

Ils seront donc deux.

\- On bouge ! clame le leader. Tu vas t'en sortir tout seul ?

Pour seule réponse, Himchan reste bouche bée. Il va devoir laisser derrière lui Yongguk ET Daehyun. Ça ne lui plaît pas du tout. Mais il n'y peut absolument rien. Zelo dans ses bras perd de la vie à chaque seconde. Il n'a définitivement pas le temps d'argumenter.

\- Oui, je vais m'en sortir tout seul. Mais… je vous en prie ! Ouvrez les yeux. On pourrait tous s'en sortir. C'est ce qui compte, non ? Je pense que vous devriez…venir avec moi.

\- Notre décision est prise, réplique Daehyun. Va-t'en avec Zelo.

Et le duo fait un tour à 360 degrés et retourne s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du love-hôtel. Himchan les observe s'éloigner et lorsqu'ils disparaissent totalement en arrivant au bout du long couloir, son ventre se tord. Il redresse un peu son lourd fardeau. Zelo est conscient mais il ne tient pas sur ses jambes.

\- Tiens bon, dit Himchan. On se tire tous les deux, hein !

Le trajet lui semble durer une éternité. Arrivé devant la porte de sortie, il dépose doucement le blessé et fouille dans ses poches pour en tirer les deux clés si chèrement acquises. Il les glisse dans les deux verrous qui interdisent la sortie. L'un après l'autre ils cèdent. La porte s'ouvre devant lui. Himchan songe qu'il aura été le portier aujourd'hui, celle-ci sera la dernière, il l'espère de toutes ses forces.

De l'autre côté, il y a un escalier qui monte et au sommet la lumière du jour. Himchan a envie de pleurer, jamais le soleil ne lui avait semblé si essentiel, il saurait s'en souvenir. Il retourne porter Zelo et ils sortent. Ils sont en pleine ville, les trois premiers passants à les frôler les ignorent. La suivante croise le regard d'Himchan, il lui dit :

\- Aidez-nous, s'il vous plait, aidez-nous ! Mon ami a besoin de soin appelé les secours.

La passante met la main devant la bouche d'effroi en découvrant l'état du jeune homme que son interlocuteur tient dans les bras. Elle sort immédiatement son téléphone et appelle une ambulance.

\- Appelez la police après. La police aussi. Il y a encore des gens en danger à l'intérieur.

La femme passe tous les coups de fil qu'on lui demande. Elle répète les informations données par Himchan, qui la surprenne un peu plus à chaque nouvel élément : « prise d'otage », « groupe de musique », « assassinat » …

Peu de temps après, Himchan tient la main de Zelo à l'arrière d'une ambulance. A l'instant précis où leur véhicule démarre, cinq personnes s'engouffrent dans le love-hôtel que les deux musiciens viennent de fuir et, sous leur manteau, ses hommes sont lourdement armés.

* * *

Tout en marchant rapidement, Daehyun juste derrière Yongguk questionne :

\- On va où ?

\- Chambre 18, elle m'y a donné _rendez-vous_ !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait une fois là-bas ?

\- Je la tue !

\- Tu as conscience qu'il s'agit probablement d'un piège ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance…

\- Si, souffle Daehyun.

Discourir au pas de course n'est pas simple. Mais Daehyun est bien obligé de se presser car Yongguk est un projectile, un missile qui va vite, très vite.

\- En réalité, halète-t-il. Je pense comme Himchan. On devrait faire demi-tour tout de suite. Je viens parce que c'est de la folie de te laisser y aller seul.

Yongguk jure intérieurement. Il ne sait pas ! Daehyun ne peut pas comprendre ! Il ne sait pas tout ce qu'il a perdu. S'il savait, il lui foutrait la paix avec ses grands discours. Le plus embêtant, c'est qu'il est venu, qu'il risque sa vie pour ça.

\- Tu aurais dû rester avec Himchan. Je m'en serais très bien sorti tout seul.

Yongguk pile soudainement. Ils y sont déjà ! Chambre 18.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? questionne le plus jeune.

Yongguk répond par un geste impulsif. Il donne un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre à la volée et il pointe aussitôt son arme devant lui.

Il entre en balayant la pièce de son arme, à la recherche d'une menace.

Les ex-otages, reconnaissent aussitôt la chambre rose, pièce sinistre, celle où Jongup est décédé. Une personne est assise au centre de la pièce, maintenue dans cette position par la force. Elle est en effet scotchée à une chaise comme eux l'avaient été précédemment. Les chevilles retenues, les poignets liés. Elle ne peut bouger. En apercevant les nouveaux venus, elle se débat et on entend sa voix étouffée derrière son bâillon de scotch.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'étonne Daehyun.

\- J'en sais pas plus que toi, mais…

Yongguk s'avance, pas après pas, vers le prisonnier. Daehyun observe son ami et il voit bien toute la haine qu'il y a dans ses yeux quand il met en joue cet homme. Yongguk dévisage le détenu. Alors c'est à cela qu'il ressemble sans cagoule ? C'est rare que l'on reconnaisse plus difficilement une personne parce qu'elle a enlevé sa cagoule et non l'inverse. Pourtant là, l'absence de cet accessoire rend plus difficile l'identification de C. aux yeux des nouveaux arrivants.

Yongguk est venu pour Sunhee. C'était elle sa cible. Pourtant, là, il n'y a plus que lui et cette pourriture. Elle est à sa merci. Yongguk devrait sans aucun doute se poser des questions, se mettre sur ses gardes. Il n'y parvient pas. Tout ce qu'il a en tête, c'est des rêves de meurtre. Cela, le pauvre homme l'a bien compris. Il voit sa dernière heure venir vers lui. Il la devine dans ce regard sans compassion. Il a raison d'avoir peur. C'est un loup qui le vise de son arme à feu. Loup qui s'est approché si près que le canon n'est qu'à un doigt du front du prisonnier. C. hurle. Il ferme les yeux de douleur et de peur. Il va mourir !

\- Attends ! Ne fais pas ça !

La paume de Daehyun se retrouve tout d'un coup entre la tête de C. et le canon de l'arme de Yongguk. A présent, si l'homme veut tirer, il devra blesser son dongsaeng. Lui qui vivait sur une planète dans laquelle Daehyun n'avait pas sa place est obligé de le considérer. Il hurle sans regarder son ami, toujours fixé sur sa cible. Sa voix est enragée.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous !? Enlève ta main tout de suite ! J'étais sur le point de tirer, Dae ! J'ai failli…

\- Je sais ! Mais écoute. Ecoute-moi ! Ne le fais pas ! C'est ça son piège. Elle veut que tu tues à cause d'elle. C'est exactement ce qu'elle veut !

\- C'est ce que je veux aussi. Enlève ta main, Dae !

\- Non ! T'es pas obligé de faire ça. De toute façon, il peut plus nous échapper. Il est foutu là ! On va le livrer à la police. Laisse-la s'occuper de ça. Qu'il aille moisir en prison. Lui et pas toi, parce que c'est toi qui vas moisir en prison si tu fais cette connerie.

\- J'en ai tellement rien à foutre de…

\- Mais non ! Ouvre les yeux ! C'est un meurtre, _un meurtre_. Il y a pas de légitime défense. Tu vas tuer quelqu'un qui est attaché sur une chaise, sans défense.

Les mots qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer devant Yongguk mais ça, malheureusement, Daehyun n'en sait rien.

\- Sans défense ? répète Yongguk, … attaché sur une chaise ?… Ça ne lui a pas posé de problèmes … à lui. Tirer sur quelqu'un qui… qui peut pas se défendre. C'est exactement ce que ce type a fait. Et lui, ça lui a pas posé de problèmes. Ça lui a pas posé de problèmes.

Yongguk tremble de rage. Il désire tellement tirer ! La main, seule la main de Daehyun l'en empêche. Il faut qu'il la retire, avant qu'elle ne devienne une victime collatérale du conflit qui l'oppose à ce type.

\- Il a pas hésité, lui ! C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Enlève ta main, Dae ! Enlève la, parce que … Parce que ce chien a vidé son chargeur sur Yongnam, alors rien ne pourra m'empêcher de tirer. Même pas toi. Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer ! ENLEVE TA MAIN !

Mais il ne lâche pas. Daehyun tient le canon, toujours la paume face à l'ouverture. Il prend le risque d'être blessé. Il faut dire que la souffrance de Yongguk le perfore bien plus cruellement qu'une balle. Les tripes de Daehyun se retournent à la mention de Yongnam. Alors c'est ÇA ! Ça allait être très compliqué de convaincre son hyung. Pas sans lui expliquer les véritables raisons de son comportement…

\- Je … je suis vraiment désolé pour Yongnam, explique Daehyun avec émotion. Mais… tuer ce mec, ce vendu, ça changera rien. Franchement, Yongguk, réponds-moi ? Tu crois que tu seras plus léger après ça ?

Yongguk réfléchit derrière ses yeux injectés de colère, rougis de rage. Il fait oui de la tête. Oui, il espère sincèrement que tuer lui apportera un peu de paix, un certain équilibre. La justice lui apportera une forme de délivrance. Il en est persuadé.

\- Et bien non, tu te trompes. Ça ne sera pas le cas. Tu seras plus lourd, encore plus lourd, après avoir fait ça… Je te jure.

\- Putain ! Dae ! Depuis quand t'es militant anti peine de mort ? Si ça te dérange autant, ferme les yeux ! Cette affaire ne te regarde pas… T'es pas à ma place… Moi, je suis sûr que je me sentirais beaucoup mieux après avoir tué ce chien. Tu jures… tu jures mais t'en sais rien…

\- Si je sais ! crie Daehyun. Si je sais ! J'ai tué ! Yongguk, j'ai tué…

L'émotion dans la voix de Daehyun l'interpelle autant que le sens, inattendu, de ses mots. C'est la première fois que Yongguk détache ses yeux de sa cible. Il se tourne pour la première fois vers Daehyun. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

\- J'ai pris la vie… je m'en remettrai jamais… fais pas pareil ! Fais pas pareil !

Celui qui menace toujours sa potentielle victime réfléchit à toute vitesse. Mais qu'est-ce que Daehyun a vécu durant les heures où ils ont été séparés ? Yongguk n'a même pas eu la présence d'esprit de se questionner à ce propos. Il s'est apitoyé sur son sort. Il ne s'est pas interrogé sur les blessures que pouvaient porter les autres survivants. Sauf pour Zelo, parce qu'elles étaient sur son corps, évidentes. Mais Daehyun ? Il ne s'était pas posé la moindre question. Il fait un bien médiocre grand frère spirituel, un bien médiocre hyung.

\- C'est ? C'est toi qui as tué le … celui qui ? Celui dont je tiens l'arme… ?

Le jeune homme ne voit que ça. Il ne pas imaginer que cela. Bien sûr comment pourrait-il imaginer ? Daehyun se prépare à faire la plus grande confession de sa vie. S'il veut obtenir le pardon, il va falloir qu'il avoue ses crimes. Il doit vider son sac, il en a besoin. Pas dans une heure, pas dans un jour, maintenant. Il doit avouer, cesser de laisser croire à tout le monde qu'il est propre. Il veut tout déballer, au moins à une personne de confiance, au moins une personne pour partager sa peine et son dégoût. Qui d'autre mieux que Yongguk !?

\- Non, ce n'est pas un monstre que j'ai tué. C'est tout l'inverse… Je croyais que j'allais abrég…

Des bruits de pas nombreux en provenance des couloirs interrompent cruellement la conversation. Le duo se retourne simultanément vers l'ouverture. Daehyun lâche le canon du pistolet au moment où Yongguk, par réflexe, le pointe vers l'entrée de la pièce. Plusieurs hommes entrent. Son unique pistolet se retrouve alors à faire face à pas moins de quatre de ses copies qui le pointent en retour. On lui hurle dessus :

\- Baisse cette arme où t'es un homme mort dans trois, deux…

Il ne fait pas le poids. L'ex-otage capitule et baisse son arme avant le numéro « trois ». Face à eux se trouvent cinq hommes. Qui sont-ils ? Des policiers ? Non. Malheureusement non. Ils n'ont pas l'allure de policiers.

\- Ne bougez pas, maintenant. Ne bougez pas.

Celui qui s'exprime si calmement, malgré les tensions, est un homme que les traits fatigués vieillissent prématurément. Vêtements blancs et cheveux gris, lunettes aux verres fumées et orange viennent confirmer les craintes du musicien : cet homme ne fait pas partie de la police, c'est bien plus probablement un gangster. Véritables clichés sur pattes, ses hommes tatoués jusqu'au cou, continuent de le menacer. Pourtant, Yongguk sent sa peur instinctive diminuer devant ce sentiment plus fort encore, qui commence à lui être douloureusement familier : la rage.

Les cinq hommes sont entrés avec elle.

— Sunhee ?

Yongguk a prononcé son nom avec toute la haine si viscérale qu'il porte en lui. Il la fixe. Il pense à son pistolet, toujours dans sa main. On lui a ordonné de ne pas s'en servir. Si Daehyun n'était pas avec lui …

— Je savais que tu viendrais, répond la démente en retour.

Sunhee est si heureuse de le retrouver là. Elle avait parié sur le fait qu'il reviendrait. Elle lui avait laissé un cadeau. Il n'y avait apparemment pas touché. Sans doute n'avait-il pas eu le temps ? Interrompu par leur arrivée. Sunhee aussi a été surprise par leur arrivée. Le timing du plan de Sunhee était très très serré. Trop ! A l'instant où Aiji était mort, le risque de voir débarquer la cavalerie mafieuse existait. Sunhee a joué avec le feu, elle vient de perdre. La cavalerie est bien arrivée, trop tard pour Himchan et Zelo, mais suffisamment tôt pour elle. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de fuir.

L'homme en costume blanc s'est avancé vers Yongguk, il tend sa main et lui ordonne :

\- Donne-moi ton arme.

Yongguk s'exécute malgré lui. On l'attrape par l'épaule, contact physique désagréable qui le fait grogner. Le connard qui lui serre l'épaule lui fait mal. Il l'entraine dos au mur et le force à se mettre à genoux. Yongguk remue mais ploie néanmoins. On assied également Daehyun à sa gauche et, là c'est la douche froide, Sunhee à sa droite. Si proche, côte à côte. Ils se dévisagent en silence. Lui, la regarde avec défiance, elle parce qu'elle ne sait pas faire autrement lorsqu'il se trouve dans les parages.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que ça va finir, ironise-t-elle. La vie est pleine de surprise.

Yongguk ne dit rien. De toute façon, les deux cessent toute forme d'échange lorsqu'un coup de feu très proche vient les surprendre. Ils sursautent pareillement. Daehyun pousse un cri et se colle aussitôt à son collègue.

Les trois personnes que l'on vient d'assoir tournent la tête vers l'origine du bruit. C'est le chef de gang qui a tiré. Il a utilisé l'arme qu'il vient de subtiliser à Yongguk. Et il vient de réaliser le geste que ce dernier s'employait à faire depuis plusieurs minutes.

La tête de C. vient d'exploser. Quelques éclaboussures écarlates parsèment à présent le sol, la manche du costume du meurtrier et la joue de Daehyun.

\- Voilà ce que deviennent les traitres, déclare l'homme en costume blanc.

Sa voix était neutre, profonde. Il sort un mouchoir pour essuyer ses vêtements tâchés tout en s'approchant davantage de Sunhee et de ceux qui venaient, à en croire les apparences, de redevenir des otages. Il commence lentement, articulant chaque mot :

\- Je suis terriblement déçu, ma belle. J'ai pris ta défense si souvent. C'est surtout Aiji qui me parlait souvent de toi en de mauvais terme. Je n'aimais pas qu'il fasse ça, mais il avait le droit de me donner son opinion et il ne s'en privait jamais. C'était un homme important pour moi, Aiji. Tu le sais cela, ma belle ? Oui, tu le sais. Aiji disait de toi qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance, que tu n'étais pas nette, que tu ne pensais qu'à tes propres intérêts et qu'un jour, tu pèterais un câble et que ça ne serait pas bon pour nos affaires. Il m'avait prévenu. Et sais-tu ce que je lui ai répondu, ma belle ?

Le patron des mafieux essuie à présent consciencieusement l'arme qu'il tient en main. Il s'arrête, attend apparemment une réponse de la part de la preneuse d'otage à ses pieds. Sunhee réplique, normalement :

\- Non, Oppa ! Je ne sais pas.

\- Je lui ai, bien sûr, répondu que même si tu étais … spéciale, même si effectivement tu ne pensais qu'à toi, je pouvais te faire confiance, parce que tu fais partie de ma famille et que la famille c'est sacré. Alors quand je vois ça.

Il montre l'environnement autour de lui, la chambre, faisant référence à l'ensemble du love-hôtel.

\- Quand je vois ça, je me dis que ça ne peut pas être toi.

\- C'est elle ! C'est elle ! intervient Daehyun.

L'homme regarde le garçon avec consternation.

\- Mais qui t'as donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir la gueule à toi ?

\- C'est qu'elle est responsa…

Daehyun n'échappe pas au coup de botte dans la tête. Un acolyte vient d'interrompre brutalement sa sortie insolente. Le jeune otage grogne, saisit sa tête entre ses mains. Yongguk réprime de justesse un geste qu'il aurait pu regretter. Se jeter sur le type qui vient de malmener Daehyun n'est probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Je sais bien qu'elle est responsable, malheureusement, je le sais bien. Tu nies Sunhee ?

\- Non.

\- Alors tu comprends que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est une question d'honneur, c'est la seule chose qui soit au-dessus de la famille : l'honneur. Il va falloir que je te tue, comme Crow.

Yongguk digère l'information. Il y a beaucoup d'informations en peu de temps. Il ne sait pas si Himchan et Zelo ont pu sortir à temps, probablement, songe-t-il, puisqu'ils ne sont pas là. Il ne sait surtout pas ce qu'on va faire d'eux. Par contre, les règlements de comptes font son affaire, C., et Sunhee, ils connaissent finalement le sort qu'ils méritent.

\- Mais, puisque tu es ma fille, je vais te faire une fleur. Je vais écouter tes dernières volontés. Tu as carte blanche, seulement dans une demi-heure, je te tue et nous y allons, car mes contacts dans la police ne m'ont promis que cette demi-heure avant que les poulets nous rejoignent. Alors, je t'écoute, ma belle. Dis-moi, ce que tu désires. Concernant ces deux garçons par exemple. Alors, je les tue ? Tu les tues ? On les laisse partir ?

L'homme a un rire jaune.

\- Avec toi, je ne sais plus à quoi m'attendre.


	37. Le bourreau

Yongguk ne bouge plus. Merde ! Il ne veut plus regarder ni Daehyun, ni Sunhee. Il va y rester. Et Daehyun va y rester lui aussi. Le pire dans cette situation, c'est que même s'ils se savent condamnés, ces deux êtres sont si malheureux et vides, qu'ils n'ont guère de terreur face à leur probable mort. Yongguk regrette de ne pouvoir assister à la mort de Sunhee et Daehyun regrette de ne pas avoir pu laver sa conscience avant de partir. Mais vivre, vivre est une envie abstraite pour les deux otages.

Sunhee fixe Yongguk. Elle constate qu'il l'évite.

\- Tu es venu, lui dit-elle s'adressant finalement à Yongguk alors que son beau-père attend toujours une réponse. Je savais que tu viendrais. Maintenant, que plus rien ne te retient en ce monde, tu étais venu me retrouver. Je t'avais donné C. pour que tu l'abattes, mais je vois qu'on ne t'a pas laissé le temps. Ensuite, mon chéri, tu aurais eu toute la vie pour me poursuivre. J'aurais joué au chat et à la souris avec toi. Je serais devenue ton obsession, comme tu as été la mienne durant toutes ces années. Tu te serais ruiné dans la vengeance, jusqu'à ta victoire, ta victoire et non la mienne. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de te tuer, jamais. C'est étrange, j'ai souvent assassiné des hommes qui avaient ton allure, ta taille, tes yeux ou tes lèvres. Je les tuais et j'aimais cela, tellement. Ce moment où la vie quittait leur corps. Je les haïssais surtout d'oser te ressembler, sans pour autant être toi. Mais avec toi, je n'aurais jamais pu aller jusqu'à te faire disparaître. Même si je voulais te faire souffrir autant que ce que j'avais souffert par ta faute même si je voulais t'obliger à regarder dans ma direction même si ce n'était que de la haine que je récoltais en échange, uniquement ta haine, c'était déjà suffisant. Une vraie haine, comme celle que j'ai vue dans tes yeux quand je suis entrée dans la pièce à l'instant. Je voulais tout te prendre pour avoir droit à cette haine, exclusive et parfaite. Voilà que je l'obtiens… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, et nous savons tous les deux que c'est le dernier.

\- Alors, c'est cet homme qui est à l'origine de cette décadence ? constate le chef de mafieux en dévisageant Yongguk avec intérêt. Et d'après ce que je comprends de tes paroles, ma belle, il n'est pas question de mettre fin à ses jours ici et maintenant.

\- Non, dit la jeune femme.

Yongguk a du mal à cacher sa surprise.

\- Et l'autre ? demande l'homme en costume blanc.

Même si Yongguk ne la fixe pas, qu'il regarde le sol, elle devine de la peur. Elle pourrait ordonner la fin pour Daehyun, faire en sorte qu'une fois de plus, son amant souffre. Rien que d'y penser …

\- Lui ?

Sunhee se redresse. Les sbires avancent pour l'en empêcher mais leur patron lève la main et aussitôt ils arrêtent leur mouvement. Sunhee contourne alors son obsession pour faire face à Daehyun, elle s'accroupit devant lui et commence à cracher son venin :

\- Pourquoi tu es là, toi ?

Daehyun relève suffisamment les yeux, son regard est noir, sur la défensive.

\- Est-ce pour te venger, toi aussi ?

Daehyun fait non.

\- Non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je te répondrais ?

\- Parce que je peux encore ordonner ta mort, voilà pourquoi ?

\- Vas-y te gêne pas.

\- Daehyun !

Yongguk intervient :

\- Il est venu pour m'empêcher de tuer. Il ne voulait pas que je tue ni C. ni toi ! Daehyun ne voulait pas que je te tue… il voulait que je t'épargne, alors, s'il te plait épargne-le.

Sunhee écarquille les yeux à cette révélation invraisemblable.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, petit Daehyun ! Tu voulais m'épargner ?

Le chanteur proteste.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Qu'on te tue, je m'en fous, par contre, je ne voulais pas que Yongguk se salisse les mains pour toi.

\- Oh ! Ma dernière volonté ne va pas te plaire dans ce cas.

La demoiselle se relève.

\- Oppa, je vais te donner mes dernières volontés. Je veux que ces otages soient libérés.

\- Okey, dit le patron, si c'est ce que tu souhaites, petite Sunhee. Une autre volonté que je puisse exaucer ?

\- Oh oui ! savoure-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rends-lui son arme, je veux que ce soit lui qui m'envoie de l'autre côté. Je veux mourir de sa main.

Daehyun s'effondre intérieurement. C'est pas vrai ! Bon, il va vivre, une nouvelle qui le laisse de glace. Par contre, Yongguk va faire ce qu'il était venu empêcher. Son hyung est déjà en train de se redresser pressé d'en finir.

\- Non, non, non, ne fais pas ça. Il ne veut pas. Dis que tu refuses ! Yongguk !

Mais évidemment Yongguk ne dit rien. Il est debout, déterminé. Alors que son bourreau se relève la femme tombe à genoux. L'homme tend l'arme à feu à Yongguk. Il se tourne pour la saisir mais Daehyun insiste.

\- Non, Yongguk, dis non !

\- Daehyun tais-toi ! demande le leader.

\- Laisse-moi faire, rit Sunhee, il va te supplier de me faire souffrir.

\- Quoi ? interroge Yongguk qui ne comprend pas la déclaration de son ennemie.

\- Daehyun. Mon cher Daehyun ! Tu refuses qu'il tue mais toi, tu as bien eu ce courage, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque _Youngjae_ n'est pas avec toi. Je sais qui vous ne vous seriez jamais séparé autrement, j'en déduis qu'il est mort.

Elle a insisté sur ce prénom. Le réentendre lui fait autant de mal qu'une blessure à l'arme blanche. Bien plus mal qu'un coup de botte. Youngjae. Le souvenir de son souffle qui s'éteint dans ses bras. Cette réalité le rend faible, incapable de se défendre. Il écoute Sunhee comme un légume. Yongguk, de son côté, pose son regard sur elle et sur son ami tour à tour, essayant de comprendre.

\- Et franchement, Daehyun, je ne vois qu'une seule explication. C'est pas moi, c'est pas Luca, c'est toi Daehyun, tu as tué ton meilleur ami.

Yongguk réagit vivement.

\- Daehyun aurait jamais fait ça. C'est ridicule. C'est absolument …

Il s'arrête en croisant l'aspect terrifié de l'accusé. Ce dernier supplie Yongguk. Il le supplie et il a peur de sa réaction, mais il n'a pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui va nier.

\- … impossible, articule pourtant Bang achevant sa phrase dans un murmure. C'est impossible !

\- Si pourtant. C'est bien Daehyun qui a tué Youngjae. Regarde ! Il ne nie pas.

Elle s'adresse de nouveau à Daehyun :

\- Je n'étais pourtant pas totalement sûre que tu aurais le cran de le faire… hein Daehyun ? Comment as-tu fait ? Je me le demande. Tu l'as frappé ! Non ? Sûrement pas ? Tu l'as planté peut-être ? Ou étrangler ?

Daehyun réagit sur ce dernier mot. Un frisson l'a parcouru, ses yeux se sont écarquillés très légèrement, suffisamment pour le trahir.

\- C'est ça ! Tu l'as étranglé. Pauvre Youngjae.

\- Pourquoi ? interroge Yongguk.

Le jeune homme suit une conversation qui ne peut avoir aucun sens pour lui. C'est évidemment la jeune femme qui lui donne les explications.

\- Parce que Daehyun a voulu éviter à Youngjae une mort terrible. Il a cru, à tort, que Youngjae serait la prochaine victime de Luca.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excuse le coupable. Je croyais qu'on était foutus.

\- Mais, poursuit Sunhee, il avait tort. Daehyun avait totalement tort. Parce que je connaissais bien mon ami Luca et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à Youngjae.

L'expression de Daehyun change brutalement. Il ne regarde plus Yongguk, ne cherche plus son pardon. Il regarde Sunhee.

\- Réfléchis ! Il ne l'a jamais regardé de travers, jamais ! Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Zelo. C'est _moi_ qui ai dit à Youngjae qu'il plairait à Luca. Mais je lui ai menti. C'est _moi_ qui ai forcé Youngjae à prendre une douche. Luca ne m'a rien demandé. Youngjae ne risquait absolument rien. Tu comprends, Daehyun ? C'est _moi_ qui ai tout orchestré.

Daehyun réalise la manipulation, point par point. C'est la vérité, il en est certain. Il la hait alors comme il aurait été capable de haïr Luca s'il était encore en vie. Il la hait encore plus que cela.

\- Alors, Daehyun ? Que doit faire Yongguk ?

Le jeune homme est toujours assis, toujours choqué mais il n'hésite pas, et sa voix ne tremble même pas quand il ordonne à son ami :

\- Bute-la !

Yongguk expire. Il tend la main pour attraper l'arme à feu qu'on lui propose toujours, patiemment depuis une minute. Il l'attrape presque puis se ravise. Non ! Pas d'arme à feu pour cette femme. Il sert le poing et frappe en pleine mâchoire.

Sunhee pousse un cri et titube en arrière. Les mafieux interrogent leur patron pour savoir s'ils doivent intervenir.

\- Ecartez-vous ! N'intervenez-pas, demande le patron mafieux.

Sunhee tient sa mâchoire. Du sang coule de sa lèvre fendue. Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil ironique à son beau-père visiblement attristé par le choix qu'elle a pris. Elle ne demandera pas de grâce, pas de pitié. Un deuxième coup l'atteint, toujours à la tête. Elle tombe au sol. Yongguk frappe alors avec le pied. La femme se protège la tête, non qu'elle se protège réellement, mais c'est une posture défensive qu'elle prend par réflexe.

Yongguk pense d'abord à Jongup, si proche, allongé sur ce lit. Le premier à mourir, le premier à supplier qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Il la frappe au ventre, au dos, aux jambes. Il insiste sur la cuisse. Puis, il se penche pour lui attraper les cheveux. Il la traine et elle hurle. Qu'elle crie ! Qu'elle crie encore ! Il tire sur les cheveux noirs. Il en arrache des poignées. Il les jette avec rage au sol ensuite.

Ses parents, sa sœur. Il tient bien les cheveux et il force le crâne de la femme à heurter le sol de plein fouet. La moquette amortit son acharnement aveugle. Il maudit cette moquette mais continue d'utiliser son ennemie comme un marteau un long moment. Puis, il la lâche, secoue ses mains entaillées par les cheveux sombres et fins. Il les secoue pour mieux préparer la suite des représailles.

Pour venger Yongnam, il veut lui faire plus de mal, encore. Il ne réfléchit pas, enfonce son pouce droit dans l'orbite gauche de son adversaire. Elle crie. Elle se débat, mais Yongguk appuie. Il veut faire céder son œil, la défigurer, la défigurer comme Zelo. Il lui faudrait un couteau. Il n'a que ses poings. Il appuie de toutes ses forces. Le bruit que le globe oculaire fait en explosant soudain est immonde, immonde à vomir. Mais Yongguk ne ressent absolument rien en dehors de cette rage qu'il laisse déborder. Il veut qu'elle souffre et là, elle déguste. Elle déguste comme il se doit. Elle hurle, elle hurle à s'en décrocher à la mâchoire. Mais ce n'est toujours pas assez.

Le bourreau écrase sa victime. Il est assis sur elle pour qu'elle ne puisse se relever. Elle le frappe inefficacement. Elle griffe ses bras. Yongguk retire sa main de son visage. La main du jeune homme est devenue dégueulasse. Il a les mains sales et il n'a pas terminé. Il serre encore le poing, recommence les coups, à mains nues. Cette fois, ces coups-là cherchent à tuer. Yongguk martèle pour tuer. Il compte dans sa tête, douze coups. Le nez cède, les cris continus. Il frappe à chaque fois, ses phalanges deviennent plus colorées. Il bousille la jeune femme, il bousille la moquette, il bousille ses propres mains. Au douzième coup, il hurle.

Elle a aussi fait en sorte que Youngjae meurt de la main de Daehyun ? C'est ça ce qu'il venait de comprendre ? Elle a parlé d'étranglement ? Soit ! C'est une option qui lui va bien. Il serre le cou de Sunhee, sert, il appuie de tout son poids. L'os hyoïde cède dans un craquement dégueulasse. Yongguk lâche. Sunhee ne bouge plus maintenant, elle ne crie plus non plus. Il la frappe encore plusieurs fois au visage. La dépouille ne réagit guère. Yongguk ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il a pleuré, des larmes l'aveuglent en partie alors il les essuie. Ce geste tâche sa peau du sang de sa victime.

\- Tu as terminé ?

La voix du patron tire Yongguk de son enfer. Il n'y avait que lui, Sunhee et la colère. Il émerge. A-t-il terminé ? Il observe le corps sous lui, méconnaissable, inerte. Il se relève. Le patron lui appose alors l'arme à feu, retournée, contre la poitrine.

\- Prends cette arme et tire !

Yongguk obtempère. Il vise la poitrine de Sunhee, une seule balle. Le retour du coup de feu le surprend. Tirer avec une véritable arme à feu est bien plus violent qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La sensation, tel un fourmillement, lui reste dans tout le bras droit.

La balle qu'il vient de tirer vient se loger dans le corps de Sunhee sans faire de bruit à l'impact. Yongguk constate l'impact en pleine poitrine. Il ne sait pas, par contre, que le projectile a bien atteint le poumon gauche mais qu'il a manqué de peu le cœur. Cela Sunhee aurait pu le regretter. Métaphoriquement, être abattue d'une balle en plein cœur par son terrible amant aurait été une mort symboliquement parfaite.

Le sang s'écoule sous la jeune femme. Le bourreau baisse son arme à feu. Cette fois, c'est fini.

Le patron reprend l'outil des mains de Yongguk. Il regarde une dernière fois celle qu'il appelait sa belle.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

Il fait signe à tous de sortir à sa suite. Yongguk et Daehyun les laissent partir. Ils ne sont plus que tous les deux dans la chambre vide, silencieuse, ce champ de bataille. Yongguk essuie ses mains dégueulasses et sa joue sur un pouf en fourrure blanche. Il aide ensuite Daehyun à se redresser.

Les deux sont face à face. Ils se regardent d'abord. Ils sont survivants et victorieux. Comme la victoire est amère ! Il n'y a pas de joie. La fatigue domine tout à cet instant, une immense fatigue.

Puis, Daehyun se jette dans les bras de Yongguk. Il le serre très fort. Il se jette dans la chaleur, dans laquelle il s'abandonne au chagrin. Les tensions qu'il a accumulées ces dernières heures retombent. Ces larmes sont une pluie dense après un climat d'été particulièrement lourd et ardent. Daehyun serre d'autant plus fort parce qu'il se souvient de ce que son hyung a appris. Il comprend, à la manière dont Yongguk referme ses bras autour de lui qu'il ne lui reproche rien. Une caresse vient réchauffer son crâne. Il aimerait tant être capable de s'accorder à lui-même le pardon que son ami lui offre sans condition.

Yongguk berce le chanteur dans ses bras. Il ne trouvera pas les mots pour le réconforter. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en a pas ?

Il se soutient à lui surtout parce que Daehyun s'est jeté dans ses bras avec force de conviction. Quelqu'un s'agrippe à lui. Yongguk caresse ce garçon et pense qu'il doit le ramener à l'extérieur. Dehors, Daehyun aura une famille à retrouver. Ils sauront mieux faire que lui. Ils trouveront les mots, eux. Cette pensée pour l'extérieur le glace.

Dehors, rien ni personne ne l'attend. Mais il est néanmoins pressé de sortir de cet endroit, un choix par défaut, une nécessité. Il murmure à Daehyun :

\- Il faut sortir de là.

Daehyun renifle et inspire en hoquetant. Oui, ils doivent sortir. Ils doivent laisser derrière eux cet enfer, le quitter physiquement, abandonné derrière eux les cadavres et continuer leur chemin.

Et c'est ce qu'ils font. Yongguk, devant, Daehyun dans son sillage, grimpent les marches de l'escalier qui les mènent à la sortie. Le vent les surprend, le bruit des rues également.

Yongguk lève les yeux. Il avait tort. La lumière du jour l'attendait dehors.


	38. Neuf mois plus tard

_Neuf mois après le 31 juillet 2016._

Daehyun est escorté par un gardien pénitentiaire quand il pénètre dans la salle des visites. Ils slaloment entre des tables rondes autour desquelles des détenus en uniforme dialoguent avec leurs proches, leur femme, leurs frères, leurs enfants même, en tête à tête ou à plusieurs. Le garde lui fait signe de s'assoir à une petite table, prévue pour accueillir deux personnes avant de l'abandonner. Il s'y installe, ses deux mains se joignent au-dessus de ses genoux. Nerveusement, il joue avec ses doigts. Daehyun avait envisagé pire. Il avait cru qu'il y aurait une vitre comme dans certain film, qu'il devrait parler dans un combiné, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. La salle de visite ressemblerait à une cafétaria quelconque, s'il n'y avait pas des matons partout, prêts à intervenir en cas de problèmes.

Daehyun a été fouillé, mais de façon plutôt sommaire. C'est probablement parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une prison de haute sécurité. De plus en plus mal à l'aise à cause de l'attente, Daehyun s'attaque à présent aux peaux qui entourent ses ongles.

Il arrête aussitôt et se redresse fébrilement quand le gardien qui l'a accompagné réapparait enfin. Le maton emmène avec lui un détenu qui fut le partenaire de scène de Daehyun, son ami. Leurs yeux se croisent, Daehyun baisse lâchement les yeux. Il a eu le temps de voir que Yongguk a le crâne rasé, ou plutôt que ses cheveux sont taillés extrêmement courts. Il porte lui aussi cette tenue de prisonnier. Daehyun aurait dû anticiper que Yongguk porterait ces vêtements, pourtant cette réalité le perturbe. C'est surréaliste. Plus dérangeant encore : il n'a pas pu manquer la façon dont son ex-leader l'a regardé.

Yongguk s'assied en face de lui. Il n'a pas de problème pour regarder l'ancien chanteur droit dans les yeux lui. Tout ce qu'il faut pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour Jung Daehyun.

 _Mon Dieu que sa voix est froide._

\- Bonjour, répond-il en essayant de ne pas trembler. Tu n'as pas l'air surpris de me voir.

\- Je suis averti lorsque je reçois une visite. On m'indique qui veut me voir. C'est pour que je puisse éventuellement refuser… si j'ai pas envie.

\- Et tu as accepté … ?

\- Comme tu vois.

\- Tu as hésité ?

\- Pas mal ouais. Ça m'a bien traversé l'esprit de te poser un lapin, en effet, te donner un aperçu de l'effet que ça peut faire. Mais j'étais trop curieux de savoir ce qui t'a enfin décidé à bouger ton cul pour venir me voir.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas suffisant ça. Il va falloir faire mieux qu'être désolé, parce que ça fait huit mois. Ça fait huit mois, putain !

Daehyun baisse les yeux depuis le début de l'entrevu. Il écoute les reproches de Yongguk sans l'interrompre.

\- Tu te rends pas bien compte ce que c'est huit mois en prison. Les visites c'est tout ce qui te fait tenir ici. Je m'entends avec personne dans cette prison. C'est tous des voleurs, des meurtriers, les deux ou pire. Ils sont... non, on peut pas se faire d'ami à l'intérieur. Alors, c'est comme si j'étais tout seul depuis huit mois. Il y a que les visites. Et au cas où t'aurais oublié, je peux plus compter sur celles de ma famille. J'ai pas compris... J'ai pas compris que tu ne viennes pas. Heureusement, qu'Himchan vient très souvent. Il a même amené Junhong, il y a un mois.

Il n'est plus question d'appeler Junhong _Zelo_ à présent. _Zelo_ était un nom de scène, et de scène il n'est plus jamais question, même si Himchan lui a avoué y songer encore. Il est bien le seul à s'accrocher.

\- Même Junhong est venu me voir, insiste Yongguk. Bien sûr, il était pas très causant, mais ça tu le saurais si t'étais allé lui rendre visite à la clinique. Himchan m'a dit que, lui non plus, t'étais jamais allé le voir. C'est un des trucs que je regrette le plus à être coincé ici. C'est de pas pouvoir rendre visite à Junhong. C'est Himchan qui me donne des nouvelles de lui, sinon j'en aurais même pas. Toi tu peux aller le voir quand tu veux et tu le fais même pas. Est-ce que tu sais comment il va au moins ?

Daehyun fait non de la tête. Yongguk fait une grimace de mépris. Il ne comprend plus son ami. Qu'il ne cherche pas à savoir ce que devient son ami tolard passe encore, mais qu'il ne prenne pas de nouvelles de la santé de Junhong, c'est inexcusable et bien loin de ce que Yongguk sait, ou a cru savoir de Daehyun.

\- Et puisque tu me le demandes avec autant d'intérêt, ironise Yongguk, Junhong fait des progrès, grâce aux médecins et à son entourage. Il fait beaucoup de choses seul maintenant. Tu dois savoir qu'au début, il refusait de s'alimenter, maintenant il se fait plus prier. Il sourit de plus en plus. Bon, il n'a plus jamais dit un mot, mais il lui arrive de rire. De gros progrès. Le plus gros problème c'est la parole et les contacts physiques. Je crois bien que les médecins le laisseraient rentrer chez lui s'il ne faisait pas de crise quand un homme le touche. Il ne se laisse approcher que par des femmes, par son père et par Himchan.

Yongguk sourit en coin en évoquant le privilège d'Himchan. Cette exception avait soulevé certaines jalousies déplacées. Certains proches avaient du mal à accepter que cet ami puisse avoir un lien avec Junhong qu'eux n'ont pas, n'ont plus. Une jalousie que Yongguk comprend très bien, puisque cette fois-là, il l'a ressenti.

\- Moi-même quand il est venu me voir, j'ai pas pu le toucher. Himchan m'avait conseillé de ne rien tenter. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui vienne vers moi. Ce n'est pas arrivé.

Daehyun sent toute la déception du détenu quand il évoque ce fait.

\- C'était pas vraiment très joyeux de le voir comme ça, après tout ce temps, sans même pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, mais … mais il avait l'air content de me revoir, et c'était réciproque.

Yongguk marque une petite pause, peut-être pour laisser le temps à Daehyun de réagir. Mais puisque l'homme ne dit rien, il poursuit :

\- Tu devrais aller le voir. Himchan pense qu'il faut le confronter à des nouveautés. S'il était là… il te trainerait par la peau du cul pour que t'ailles voir ton dongsaeng. Himchan était sûr que me voir pouvait provoquer « l'électrochoc » positif, comme il dit, pour que Junhong parle de nouveau. Himchan parle de ça tout le temps : « l'électrochoc »… Il y croyait peut-être un peu trop. Ça a été une montagne de paperasse de faire venir Junhong ici. Mais Himchan s'est battu et j'ai pu le voir. Tu vois ? Même Junhong est venu me rendre visite, lui qui avait toutes les excuses du monde pour avoir du mal à le faire. Il est venu me voir avant toi. Toi qui n'en a aucune.

\- …

\- Je comprends pas !? Dans la situation inverse, jamais je t'aurais laissé huit mois sans nouvelle si tu étais allé en tôle et si moi j'avais été dehors.

\- Je sais, répond tristement Daehyun sans tenter de se justifier.

Celui qu'on accuse reste de plus en plus prostré. Les reproches lui font du mal. Oui, il sait que Yongguk serait venu toutes les semaines le voir en prison si les situations avaient été inversées. Mais elles ne l'étaient pas et c'est bien ça le problème.

C'est son hyung qui est condamné alors que lui, il est libre. Daehyun voulait aller en tôle. Il voulait payer le prix du crime affreux qu'il avait commis. Mais pour le meurtre de Youngjae, la justice l'avait relaxé, statuant sur un non-lieu. Il n'avait pas compris cette clémence. Il ne l'avait pas demandée. A l'opposé, pour Yongguk, les juges avaient été, non pas sévères, mais intransigeants. Le fait que Yongguk ne formule aucun regret n'avait pas facilité la tâche de son avocat. Et puis, frapper une femme de cette façon… Les images avaient choqué le jury. Ce fut un véritable problème pour la défense, cette vidéo. Sûrement Sunhee avait-elle placé là cette caméra pour piéger Yongguk. Elle n'avait sûrement pas prévu qu'elle serait l'actrice principale de ce coup de théâtre. Malgré toutes les circonstances atténuantes qui avaient fait décroître sa peine, Yongguk avait écopé de deux ans de prison ferme. C'est le minimum pour un verdict de tentative de meurtre, non prémédité mais intentionnel.

La réalité, c'est que Daehyun ne supporte pas de voir Yongguk en prison, de même qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir Junhong diminué, dans une clinique, pour ne pas dire un hôpital psychiatrique, dans lequel on lui apprend à découper sa nourriture sans l'aide de personne. Daehyun a déjà trop de démons à combattre. Et sa prison à lui, elle est dans sa tête. En sortir n'est pas une mince affaire.

Ce n'est pas l'indifférence qui l'a poussé à s'éloigner radicalement de ses anciens amis, de son ancienne vie en générale, c'est la douleur du souvenir. La fuite, c'est le meilleur moyen que le jeune homme ait trouvé pour survivre. Yongguk ne peut pas comprendre ce choix. D'ailleurs Daehyun n'essaie pas de le lui expliquer. Il ne peut pas lui dire qu'il a pensé à lui tous les jours, à Himchan, à Junhong, tous les jours mais qu'avant c'était toutes les minutes de sa vie et que ça le bouffait. En s'éloignant, il avait trouvé le meilleur moyen de rendre cette souffrance acceptable. Et là, être en face de Yongguk ne fait que confirmer la justesse de son choix. L'enfermement de Yongguk est une conséquence de la prise d'otage. La santé de Junhong est une conséquence de la prise d'otage. Tout _ça_ le replonge constamment dans des souvenirs intolérables. Il fallait que Daehyun oublie ce jour, cet enfer, cet enfer de culpabilité.

S'éloigner d'eux lui a permis de ne pas se foutre en l'air. Il y a pensé. Il n'est pas passé loin du passage à l'acte. Ce qui l'a sauvé c'est la fuite, alors, Yongguk peut lui reprocher tout ce qu'il veut, Daehyun ne regrette pas ce choix. Grâce à lui, il a presque réussi à remonter la pente. Il s'est construit une nouvelle vie. Il y a six mois, il a rencontré quelqu'un, un peu plus vieux que lui, devenu son confident et plus que ça, quelqu'un qui lui fait du bien. Ils vivent ensemble, et lui ne passe pas son temps à lui rappeler son passé. Il le réconforte quand il broie du noir, quand il se réveille désespéré de l'un de ses cauchemars. Cet homme le réchauffe, sans poser de question. Auprès de lui, Daehyun se détache petit à petit de Youngjae, le laisse partir, fait son deuil. Il se sentait presque prêt à tourner la page. Il se sentait presque bien.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? demande Yongguk. Après tout ce temps, pourquoi tu t'es souvenu que j'existais ?

La question est directe. Elle déstabilise Daehyun. S'il est venu jusqu'ici ce n'est pas pour se faire sermonner par Yongguk. Il a une question à poser. Le visiteur relève enfin les yeux. Il est essentiel qu'il observe le visage de son interlocuteur quand il lui posera la question. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il lui fallait un entretien en tête-à-tête, et qu'un simple coup de fil n'aurait pas suffi.

\- Est-ce que, bégaye Daehyun, est-ce que tu es au courant pour l'amande douce ?

L'expression de Yongguk donne à Daehyun la réponse qu'il attendait. Yongguk ne sait pas bien dissimuler ses émotions et la question que l'on vient de lui poser le surprend, lui semble bizarre. C'est clair, il ne sait rien à propos de l'amande douce.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

\- Alors, c'est pas toi qui m'a envoyé un colis vide ? demande Daehyun mais il connaît déjà la réponse.

\- Et comment ? Je sais même pas où t'habites.

Yongguk comprend de moins en moins le discours de son ancien partenaire. Il remarque par contre à quel point le garçon à l'air terrifié. La peur qu'il affiche est telle qu'elle contamine Yongguk, lui fait enfin mettre sa rancœur de côté. Il sent que c'est peut-être grave. Yongguk se sent bête de ne pas avoir pensé que l'arrivée de Daehyun pouvait être le signe d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Laquelle ? La première chose qui lui traverse l'esprit est la mort de quelqu'un ? Qui ?

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette histoire d'amande douce ? Je pige rien ! De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ? Parle Daehyun ! Je commence à avoir peur là.

 _Parce que tu fais une de ces têtes !_

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à personne, introduit Daehyun avec difficulté.

\- Et ? Il s'agit de quoi ?

Daehyun doit se résoudre à expliquer ce qui le torture. Revenir sur des détails de la mort de Youngjae est extrêmement pénible, même après tout ce temps. Il a déjà raconté cela pourtant, plus ou moins en détail. Il a été forcé de faire son récit à la police, un témoignage dans lequel il avait mis le plus de distance possible avec ses émotions. Mais ce détail ci, il n'en a parlé à aucun moment. L'évoquer le met dans un état de détresse que Yongguk déteste voir.

\- Tu te souviens quand Sunhee m'a avoué qu'elle m'avait manipulé ?

Il suffit d'utiliser ce prénom devant Yongguk pour le transformer. Il devient aussitôt sombre, froidement vigilant.

\- Oui, confirme-t-il d'une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude.

\- C'est cette douche qui m'a fait croire que Youngjae était condamné, parce que Junhong avait été forcé d'en prendre une également.

\- J'avais compris ça, en effet.

\- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que le parfum du produit douche qu'ils ont utilisé, tous les deux, c'est un produit qui sentait l'amande douce. Du coup… du coup, c'est cette odeur que j'avais dans le nez quand j'ai… Quand j'ai…

La voix du jeune homme déraille pour de bon. C'était il y a neuf mois et, tout d'un coup, c'est comme si ça avait eu lieu la veille.

\- J'ai compris, affirme Yongguk compatissant.

Il en veut comme un dingue à Daehyun de l'avoir lâché, mais il ne pouvait pas rester indifférent face à ça. Il lui en veut, mais pas au point d'apprécier de le voir si abimé.

\- Depuis, poursuit Daehyun, à chaque fois que je sens cette odeur... c'est comme si je tuais Youngjae une nouvelle fois. Je l'évite comme je peux, heureusement, elle est plutôt rare. Je suis venu te voir, parce que j'avais un doute. Je ne me rappelais plus si Sunhee avait parlé de cette odeur devant toi. Je me suis dit que peut-être…tu t'étais rappelé de ce détail ?

\- Non, je te jure que non. Pourquoi Daehyun ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Ça veut dire que personne n'était au courant de ça, à part Luca et peut-être C., qui sont morts. Et puis Junhong ! A part moi et lui, il n'y a qu'une autre personne qui a su, c'est Sunhee…

Daehyun et Yongguk savent que l'ancienne preneuse d'otage est à jamais endormie dans un coma profond. Les médecins étaient unanimes, on ne se réveille pas avec les lésions cérébrales qui étaient les siennes, jamais.

\- Oui, oui, s'énerve Yongguk ! Et ?

\- Il y a deux jours, j'ai reçu un colis. Il était anonyme pas d'enveloppe, pas de trace d'expédition, rien. Je l'ai ouvert.

Daehyun frisonne à ce souvenir. C'est dans l'entrée de son appartement qu'il avait ouvert le paquet. Il l'avait aussitôt lâché pour mieux porter ses mains devant sa bouche, ses narines. Ne plus respirer ! Mais c'était trop tard, le choc mémoriel et olfactif était si fort qu'il l'avait fait tomber à genoux. C'était comme tuer Youngjae une nouvelle fois. Le paquet en tombant au sol s'était ouvert en grand, mettant à jour son absence de contenu matériel.

\- Il était vide, parfaitement vide ! Mais ça puait l'amande douce !

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire, long ou petit, il m'apportera.

A bientôt

 _Berceuse Violente_


End file.
